


Salvation follows Mercy

by Heavenstands, Hprules95



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Again no detailed descriptions, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Consensual Sex, Dean Winchester Has a Wing Kink, F/M, First time writing anything A/B/O, Happy Ending, I don't want to give too much away, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Insecure Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, No detailed non-con, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not sure if its traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Panic Attacks, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychic Abilities, Righteous Man Dean Winchester, Sexual Slavery, Slow Burn, more tags will be added, relationships and characters will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2020-05-19 12:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 30
Words: 151,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19356826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenstands/pseuds/Heavenstands, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hprules95/pseuds/Hprules95
Summary: Dean and Sam have secrets they have to hide at all costs or lose each other. On what they assume is a normal day they are made an offering neither are willing to turn down. This choice later goes on to effect much more then just one angel and their lives but also all angels will be greatly altered.During these world changing events a single angel will learn what it means to be loved, cherished and respected.Two brothers will learn they were deceived, and betrayed. Is there anything that can be done to make it right again? If so they then have to chose for themselves if they even want to make it "right."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated. Honestly I'm not sure about this one, its my first try with A/B/O. Not everything has been decided plot wise yet but the bear bones are. I will update as quickly as I can, I usually like to have most of a fic done before I post but I thought i'd see if others like it before I get it mostly done. If you feel I've missed a tag let me know, I don't see it as very triggering but everyone is different so let me know if the Non-con warning is enough or not.

“Hey, guys thanks for the backup.” 

“No worries man we get it, that was a huge nest. Thirty vamps together is unheard of,” Dean responds wiping a smear of blood across his face attempting to prevent vamp blood and sweat from getting into his eyes. 

“My place is only 20 minutes away if you want to stop by get cleaned up, and eat?”

“Sure that would be great,” Sam smiles, speaking up before Dean can decline. A shower and food would be nice, he doesn't want Dean’s antisocial tendencies to interfere. 

As they are walking to their cars Johnny says, “Good there is something I want to show you anyways.”

“Why would you do that when you know I can’t stand that guy, if that nest wasn't so big and I wasn't afraid of them getting out of control I wouldn't have agreed to help him,” Dean’s face scrunches up in anger as he gives Sam a glare. 

“I know but dude it's four hours to the bunker, covered in dirt, sweat, and blood is not my idea of a fun road trip. Plus what if we get stopped covered in blood do you really want the hassle of explaining and proving that we didn't go on a killing spree?”

“Get that grin off your face, alright fine your right let's get this over with,” Dean grudgingly responds.

 

Pulling up to a wooden cabin deep in the woods is not surprising, hunters still keep a low profile out of habit. It’s only been four years since the supernatural world had become common knowledge to the outside world. Still, most people try to pretend it's not real or stay out of it letting hunters continue to do their work. There are government agencies that had tried to regulate hunters but after a big push from the hunters, they have stepped back now. Hunters going on strike showed them just how unprepared they are for the supernatural. Now they won't expect you to report to them but hunters have the option to register in the United Hunters Alliance Of the United States. Benefits include government health insurances, monthly reimbursements and also government credentials. 

Flashing a legitimate badge at crime scenes goes a long way in moving cases along now. Also, there is the big benefit of proving that previous false charges are indeed false and having them removed from criminal records. One downside of registering in the UHA is once every six months every member is required to participate in supernatural defense seminars. Civilians sign up to learn what signs to look for and how to defend themselves. How to ward their homes from anything ranging from angels, demons, and ghosts. Usually at least three tattoos artists show up offering their services, knowing the government will reimburse them for every supernatural ward/sigils they tattoo. 

Sam and Dean are all for helping keep others safe and informed but to inform them also means you get those few that think they can now become hunters. The number of newbie hunter deaths has risen since those seminars. Each time they teach they attempt to explain that hunting is dangerous and not something to do for fun. 

 

After showering and an awkward meal where no one knew what to talk about Dean stands getting ready to head out.

“Hold up, there is something I wanted to show you,” Johnny stands leading them to a back room. The cabin is not very big, two-bedroom one bath and a back room they haven’t been in yet. Whatever he wants to show them must be in there. 

Dean sighs, “Okay let's see this.”

As they walk in the first thing they notice is the room is dark and small. There are small sounds, sounds like an animal and something metal clinking. When the light turns on Dean hears a gasping sound next to him and the metal clinking sound gets louder. On the other side of the room is a body, naked pulling against chains in what appears to be a fearful attempt to get closer to the wall. He is tall, not as tall as Sam but still tall, dark hair and bright blue eyes with what would be beautiful black wings if they were not so mutilated. Dean feels his stomach turn, keeping angel pets is not something he agrees with.

Johnny walks over to the cowering angel pulls his face up. “Use your manners greet my guests.”

The angel's voices is deep and rough sounds like he is thirsty, he whispers, “Hello masters.” Then quickly adverts his eyes down to the floor. Following his eye line, Dean sees his water bowl is empty, that may be a good thing because it is dirty too. Making eye contact with Sam I can see he is just as bothered by this as I am. It's not often Sam is speechless, he doesn’t know what to say either. He has heard of angels as pets but never seen one. It's regulated by the government since the supernatural being had been discovered. Makes Dean sick even if it is legal now. He knows Sam feels the same way too.

“He is worthless, I'm selling him and I thought I would offer him to you guys first. I do have to warn you he is infertile.” He looks at the angel in disgust before he kicks him causing both the Winchesters to flinch and the angel to whimper. Before Dean can react with the intent to punch Johnny Sam speaks up. 

 

“How much are you selling him for?”

(How could he even be asking that question?)

To shocked to speak Dean stares at Sam they make eye contact. Sam is asking him to trust his lead. 

Johnny grins, “Normally 20 thousand but since he is infertile I'll let him go for 10.”

“Let us speak with him first, what is his name?”

“Name?” Johnny looks at Sam like he is dumb. “I don’t know man it's whatever you want it to be as if it matters.”

Dean can see Sam is working hard at appearing OK with that response, Dean knows him though he can see the little facial movements that Johnny can't see. 

“Okay leave us for a min to speak with him.”

“Fine but no sampling him while I'm gone,” Johnny calls over his shoulder as he leaves the room. After he closes the door Dean cannot remain silent anymore.

 

“Dude what are you thinking, we are not buying him. This is disgusting.”  He says as he gestures to the angel. As he does this the angel whimpers. Noticing this Dean’s heartbreaks, he slowly moves towards the angel.

Keeping his hands to himself he speaks softly to him. “I didn’t mean you are disgusting I meant what is being done to you is. You are not property and don't deserve to be treated this way. I won't hurt you.” The angel briefly glances up at Dean his beautiful blue eyes lock with his, without speaking he is begging to go with them. Dean’s chest aches with that look they don’t have that kind of money. 

“What is your name?” he gently asks the angel.

So softly they have to strain to hear him the angel responds. “I’m not infertile he is.”

“What?” 

Slightly louder the angel speaks again watching the door, “I’m not infertile he is, he won't believe me. Please take me I can already tell you both are fertile. I'll give you many offspring please I can be whatever you need.”

Sam squats down, “You don't even know us what does he do to you that you would rather leave with us?” The angel looks down folds into himself, he is shaking now with tears falling down his face.

“Can you stand up please?” Sam asks softly hoping to see what the answer is possibly on his body, they can't see it all or any of his back for that matter. The angel whimpers again looks to his leg. Somehow neither noticed it before but his left leg is bent in the wrong direction. 

“That doesn't make sense shouldn't your grace be healing that?” Dean questions. The angel holds up his wrist showing the shackle that not only restrains him but also restricts his grace.

“Why would he need that it's not like you can fly away with your wings the way they are and the tracker I'm sure he has on you.

The angel's response is too low to hear.

“What was that?” Dean asks getting slightly closer.

“He likes me to be in pain,” the angel whispers as he moves to show his back. His back is covered in long gashes with broken skin. 

“He whips you?” Dean's voice comes out deep and angry causing the angel to flinch.

Sam shoots a glare at Dean, “It’s okay he is not mad at you, he is angry for you.”

The angel's face scrunch wrinkling his forehead in confusion. 

“Sam we can't leave him here, he has to come with us.” Dean tone comes out as pleading, he doesn't plead, he is clearly hurting for this angel.

“I know but Dean we don’t have the money and even killing Johnny won't get us the papers or the tracking codes.” 

“We have to have something he wants.”

“You know they only thing we have that he would want is the demon blade.”

Dean leans closer to the angel and whispers to him. “I need you to tell us the truth, do you understand.” 

The angel nods. “Good cause you know we will know if you are lying.” The angel nods again, he is well aware of the sigils etched into his restraints. 

Dean pulls out a knife with sigils etched into it. “Do you know how to recreate this blade so that it can kill demons?” 

The angel audible gulps and reaches his hand out for the blade. Dean glances at Sam, Sam nods telling him he thinks it's OK to hand it over. The angel's hands shake taking the blade, he knows if he isn't careful they could mistakenly think he plans to use the blade on them. He wouldn't ever do that, that would be suicide for him. He turns the blade over from side to side examined each mark to see if he recognizes each one. Relief is evident on his face to the brothers. He looks up and nods to them, “Yes I can make you as many of these as you want, it will take time and tools but yes I can.”

“Alright that settles that you are coming with us but you have to stay quiet while we offer him the blade, he can't know that you can make more,” Dean whispers to him.

Sam whispers to him, “We won't hurt you but we have to appear like the typical owner to Johnny and any other person that sees us with you. In private you will be free just as we are, all we ask is that you don't betray the trust we give you. If it gets out that we don’t treat you like a slave then they will take you away and we could get into trouble. Do you understand?” The angel nods frantically then moves his eyes to the floor to hide his joy when the door opens. 

“You have been here a while, he ain't misbehaving is he,” Johnny says glaring at the angel causing the angel to curl into a ball trembling. 

Dean grabs the angels hair pulling his head up looks him in the eyes and says, “No he is being a good boy for us, aren't you?” he says in an evil tone. His tone and posture appears to be dominating but his eyes show softness and sympathy to the angel. Johnny can't see his eyes. The angel is able to see into his eyes and read his true emotions, the slight bit of grace he still has access to allows him to read the message Dean is sending. 

(Act scared.)

He listens and nods quickly while shaking. He doesn’t need to pretend all he has to do is think of Johnny reaction if he doesn't believe the performance the brothers are putting on. 

“Let's go talk over a beer,” Dean says motioning to the other room. “Sam stay here and clean him up some, you know how I like my bitches.” Sam catches the message from Dean’s eyes he wants the angel to have the choice of being clean and also so Sam can sneak him some food and water. Sam hates having to act submissive to Dean but he knows it's the way it has to be so no one can try to take advantage of his status. 

Dean and Johnny leave the room and sit at the kitchen table. Of course, Johnny has to open his stupid mouth. “Wow, you really do let him have a lot of freedom.”

“Johnny, what happened the last time you tried to challenge my claim on him? Do I need to show you again why he is my omega?” Dean responded by giving him a dark glare, he didn’t like to use his alpha side but to keep Sammy safe he would do It again. This is why he despises this man, others just accept his claim but for some reason, that man tries to challenge him whenever they meet up. 

Johnny holds his hands up, “No no no I got it last time really, I was just talking,” unconsciously he rubs his knee. Dean knows he is thinking about the last time when Dean for good measure after beating him severely shot his knee to keep him for attempting again. When It comes to Sammy fighting fair goes out the window. Sam can defend himself just as much as he can except when his heat comes then he is a sitting duck to any alpha that gets near. They both agreed as teenagers that Dean would claim him until he finds an alpha he wants to bond to. It was uncomfortable the first few times but now they have a system so that it's as quick as possible. It will be Sam's choice when and if he wants to be claimed by another alpha but for now Dean will do what needs to be done so Sam can continue to be free. Others don't need to know about their agreement which is why Dean is forced to behave like a demanding ass of alpha in public. 

Wanting to get out of here as soon as possible Dean drops the subject and pulls the demon blade out and slaps it down on the table between him and Johnny. Johnny grins and his eyebrow raises. He has wanted the blade ever since he saw it in action. 

“What's this about,” he says with a grin. 

“You know we don't have 10 grand but that there is a fine piece of ass. So this is my offer the blade for the angel along with his codes and papers.”

“Oh I don’t know just the blade,” Johnny responds.

“No oh OK never mind then, I can get a bitch anywhere even better a fertile one,” Dean responds as he begins to stand up.

Quickly Johnny says, “Calm down I was just playing, I'll take it.” Johnny thinks (Sucker he isn't even worth this one of a kind blade. Worthless! He can’t even be breed.) 

“So here are the codes and papers you just have to sign here after me. His heat is in 12 days so you have that long to claim him before he needs to be registered.”

“Wait claimed, registered, I didn’t know that part, I already have a claim registered, you know that."

"No worries the regulations changed last year pets don't count against your claims you can have as many pets claimed as you want but they do have to be registered or they can be taken to one of the omega camps."

Dean just managed to contain his gag reflex from expelling all the sourness he felt in his stomach. He didn't know he would have to mate the angel, it's not that he isn't attractive. With Sam, they both agreed to the arrangement but the angel doesn’t have a choice and neither does he now. If he backs out now he could be reported as a sympathizer and then lose Sam too. Using all the acting skills his father taught him he pretends it's fine and nods his understanding. 

Once all the paperwork is finished and the codes transferred Dean calls out to Sam. “Sam come in here and check these codes for me.” Sam walks into the room pretending to be submissive, not making eye contact with Dean. As he walks by Johnny tilts his head watching him walk by until he catches Dean's eyes then he backs down. 

“And here is the last item you will need,” he says handing over a small glowing glass tube attached to a leather string that was around Johnny's neck. 

“What’s this?” Dean questions.

“It’s his grace well not all of it it's about 90% of it, his body will continue to produce grace but only enough to heal himself but without this, he is almost human requiring food, water, and sleep. Wow you don’t know much about the regulations do you, he can't have this back or he could become dangerous. Angels at full grace can’t be contained or controlled, he would be traced down and killed for running. At most angels are only allowed to have 50% of their grace I just prefer them weakened so I removed more. Here is the equipment to remove and inject his grace just be careful if he gets ahold of it he could hurt you. You know how dangerous angels are." Internally Dean rolls his eyes, up to 4 years ago no one even knew angel were real now they are sooo dangerous.

Dean walks back to the small room that was the angels home to get him. He kneels down then calls out for the key to the restraints.

“What oh yeah here you go, they have two functions you can use them as bracelets or chained to a wall if needed,” Johnny says handing over the keys. Dean keeping the act up unlocks him from the wall but leaves the bracelets on for now. He also needs to make sure the angel knows not to run before he removes the bracelets, the idea of him being hunted down and killed hurts his chest.

“Sam help him into the car,” he orders. 

“Alright well we are going now, don’t call unless it's necessary,” Johnny grins he knows Dean hates him, he enjoys antagonizing him up to a point that point would be getting shot again.

 

Once they are in the car Dean drives for about thirty minutes and pulls over. He turns to the back seat to see the angel is curled up into a ball fast asleep. That changes his plans of having a conversation with the angel about the way things will be with them so he turns back around and heads home. Once they get to the bunker Sam opens the car door and gets into the back with the sleeping angel. He gently tries to wake the angel causing the angel to jump pushing himself up against the opposite door to get away from Sam. He knows Sam is an omega but he is a big one and still scary. There is something about this Omega that's different, he doesn't appear to be submissive and meek like other omegas if it wasn't for his sense of smell he wouldn't think he was anything other than an alpha. 

“Whoa it's OK we are home, you fell asleep. Do you need help walking?” Sam questions him. He looks up looking for the alpha to see what his answer should be but he isn't around. 

“He went inside already so you wouldn't be scared, it's OK you are safe now. He isn't like most alphas." 

He is still scared but it's not like he has a choice neither of them can be worse than Johnny. He nods, “Yes Master please help me.”

Sam moves closer to help him as he is supporting his weight into the bunker he tells him, “In private you never have to call either of us Master we are Dean and Sam.”

The angel looks up to see a reassuring smile on Sam’s face he reads him and sees Sam is telling the truth. “My name is Castiel,” he whispers with a slight grin. It’s been a long time since he felt like smiling. 

Sam half carries Castiel to a room with a bed, dresser, desk, and closet. It’s a nice room, Castiel wonders if it's Sams or Deans room. “Okay here we are, get comfortable, dinner will be soon,” Sam tells him. Castiel looks around the room wondering where he is sleeping there is only one corner of the room free the others have furniture, he prefers corners if he can so he moves to that one lowers himself to the floor to get comfortable.

“Why are you sitting on the floor?” Sam asks him. 

“You said to get comfortable,” Castiel stutters out, terrified he already did something wrong.

“It's your room if you want to use the floor you can but you can use your bed,” Sam says with a confused expression. 

Castiel’s jaw drops as a gasp escapes, “This is my room, my bed,” he stutters.

Sam smiles down at him. This is the moment Castiel thinks he is going to say got you, it was a joke as if you deserve a bed but he doesn't he says, “Of Course it is this is your room, your bed, your dresser, your desk, your closet, your door, and your clothes will be in that dresser once we get you some. You choose if you want your door closed or opened and you move your furniture as you want it.” 

Sam’s smile fades when he sees tears running down Castiel's face, he squats next to him. “What's wrong,” he asks.

Castiel looks him in the face smiles, “I get to have clothes?” He asks in a shocked tone.

As Dean walks up to the room he hears the conversation, smiles and shakes his head, he can't wait to see the way freedom looks on this angel. He knocks on the open door as a way to reiterate that this room belongs to the angel. 

“Can I come inside?” he asks. The angel looks up at Sam waiting for the answer. 

Sam says, “It's up to you Castiel, it's your room.”

Ah so that his name, it's different. I like it but it's kinda long.

Castiel looks up, “Um, sure you can.” clearly he is uncomfortable, that will take time. 

“Thank you,” Dean replies as he grabs the desk chair. He turns it around and sits down. So I have a few questions.”

Castiel nods waiting. 

“So why are you allowing yourself to be held, I mean can't you just go back to heaven?” Castiel’s smile fades. 

“None of us can all the angels that were on earth are stuck, Heaven was closed up by an angel that betrayed us all. He working with humans closed heaven and created an angel army that hunts us down if we try to run away.”

“I don't understand how humans can do any of that, what did this angel do. I’m sorry but I don’t know much about all this. We’ve managed to stay out of most of this, we just hunt and keep to ourselves.”

“He was the scribe of God, we don’t know why he did it but because of all the knowledge he has he was able to enslave two of the archangels, made them close heaven. Then they trapped all the earthbound angels, they um restricted our grace, cut us open carved sigils onto the bones of our vessels. We can't leave the vessels or the plane, they can track us at any time. The archangels will kill us if ordered to, they are being controlled somehow.”

“The plane?” Dean questioned.

“Angels are able to move through different dimensions throughout time and space,” Castiel responds.

“Wow that's awesome,” Dean says in amazement.

“So we have a few things that need to be talked about, now in public, I'll act differently. I don’t want you to be surprised, in public I'm controlling and heartless. I'll order you around, treat you like property but in private I'll treat you the way I expect to be treated by you. I don’t agree with the way angel and omegas are treated, I don’t see why either of you should be treated any differently than me." 

“In order to keep Sam safe we have an agreement, I claimed him and when he finds an alpha he wants I'll let go of that claim. I can do the same for you, if you ever find another person you would rather be with I'll let you go or until it's legal to let you go. I won't force you to be here, you can leave anytime you want but I can't keep you safe then. If you leave someone else can take you. This is not to scare you but I wanted you to understand before I take that bracelet off you. It's your choice to risk it or not, I wouldn't report you if you decide to leave. 

“You are safe here. When I take the bracelet off you I will give you back most of your grace, you are welcome to examine me to see if I'm telling the truth. I would give you all of your grace if I knew It wouldn't get me into trouble. Sam could be taken away from me for doing it if I was caught. If you decide to stay we have some other things to talk about. Take a minute to think this through, I'll be right back.”

Dean is out of the room for a minute before he comes back in with a small case he opens the case. Inside is Castiel's grace and the device to remove/inject his grace. Castiel gasps, it's been years since he has seen his grace, his eyes begin to tear up. Unconsciously his hand reaches for it until Dean moves it out of reach. “I’m sorry man I would give it to you if I could, don’t worry, I'll give you as much as I can.” Castiel pulls his hand back giving Dean an apologetic look, he knows there is no point in having all of his grace back when the archangels are still being controlled. 

First Dean removes the cuff, Castiel rubs his wrist where the broken skin is sore. Sam offers to get a first aid kit to treat the wounds. “It's OK they will heal soon now that my grace can work,” Castiel informs him. 

Next Dean asks Castiel to tilt his head to the side, he hesitates before pushing the needle into his neck. “I’m sorry if this hurts,” Dean whispers. He watches the glass tube as he pushes the plunger down until it reads 50% then he removes the needle hoping someday he will be able to give him the rest. 

Dean and Sam watch in amazement as Castiel's wrists heal and his leg bends back to the correct position repairing itself. His shoulders that before were slumped are now back straight it's in that moment they realize how dangerous an angel could be if he wanted to be. He has an aura of power around him and this is only at half his power. His eyes glowed for a brief moment before returning to the bright blue from before. His shoulders roll as his wings spread out to their full width. The feathers repair as they grow out to full length, they continue to be black but they are beautiful. Dean lets out a growl before he is able to shut it down. He is surprised to find how attracted he is to this being. Remembering he is not alone in the room he attempts to hide his reaction, Sam glances at him briefly. Luckily Castiel didn’t notice, Dean doesn’t want to make him any more uncomfortable than this is already going to be. 

Dean overwhelmed by his beauty stutters out, “When you are ready to go ahead and read me.” Castiel places his palm on top of Dean’s head closes his eyes.

“Please say it again, tell me I’m safe with you,” he whispers desperation pouring into the request.

Dean accentuates each word, “You are safe with us.”

Castiel nods his head reading the truth in this promise. He lifts his hand from Dean’s head then sits back down on the bed. “You are a righteous man Dean Winchester.”

“Excuse me, what was that,” Dean chokes out.

“When Father created humans he created a rare subset of humans. Very rare in fact only one is created with centuries in between. You are one of them, a righteous man, meaning you live your life seeking justice for the victims and punishment for the perpetrator. Society rules have no influence on your core belief of justice. At the beginning of humankind, it was a righteous man that developed the system of laws your society was built on. Non-righteous men have corrupted that and altered it to what it is now. Not even the laws of nature apply to you, there is so much you are capable of.”

Suddenly Castiel placed his hands over his ears and started groaning causing Dean and Sam to quickly jump to their feet moving closer to him. “Cas what is wrong, are you Okay. Talk to us!” 

In a robotic voice, Castiel says, “The righteous man has been found, find the righteous man, stop the righteous man, bring the righteous man to us. Must stop the righteous man.”

Both of Castiel's hands fly out and land on Sam and Dean's chest, a searing pain causes them both to gasp as they attempt to pull away. For a moment neither can move then they both jerk away, right as they move away the pain is gone. 

“Please get it out of me hurry, you have to hurry,” Castiel is begging.

“Get what out?” Dean shouts.

“My grace, take it back out, only leave 20%, please you have to hurry!” Castiel is now shouting.

Sam is quicker than Dean as he plunged the needle then extracts the amount of grace instructed by Castiel. Castiel drops down, unconscious landing in an awkward position. Both Dean and Sam look at each other, neither knows what to say or do.


	2. Chapter 2

After placing a blanket over Castiel they leave him in his new room leaving the door open. That way they can hear him when he wakes up. Neither knows what to say, Sam is worried for Castiel and his brother. Dean is worried for Cas and his brother but neither are comfortable expressing their emotions. Even though both are the first to tell the other, “I’m here for you if you need to talk.” 

Three hours later they hear sounds from Castiel’s room, getting up to check on him. When they reach the doorway they see a heartbreaking sight. Castiel is thrashing around the bed, moaning. Dean moves over to the bed but avoids sitting, not wanting to scare the angel. 

“Cas wake up, your safe now, come on buddy you're not there anymore.”

Suddenly Castiel sits up and lunges towards the brothers with a blade in his hand, it's silver and looks sorta like steel.

“Woah,” Dean shouts as he grabs both of Castiel's wrists. Dean struggles to restrain him until suddenly he relaxes. His eyes open and he panics the moment he sees what he had done.

(Wow he is strong.)

“I am sorry, please, I am so sorry, please do not send me back, I did not mean it. I would never hurt you. I am sorry, so sorry. I will never do it again.” His rambling becomes incoherent as his breathing quickens.

“It’s okay, calm down. I’m not mad. I understand,” Dean calmly says as he removes the blade, setting it down on the nightstand. 

“We will be talking about that blade and where you got it though,” Dean adds to his statement.

It takes a few moments for Castiel to calm enough to talk, with his gaze down he starts to apologize again.

“Cas it's fine, you were having a nightmare, really I understand. We are not going to send you back unless you intentionally harm us and even then most likely not. In that case, we will find somewhere safe for you. Do you understand?” Castiel nods still avoiding eye contact. Years of training teaching him not to show his eyes to an alpha especially not during discipline. 

Dean sends Sam a worried glance, it's going to take time to show Castiel he is not required to be submissive to him in private. 

“Castiel, Where did you get the blade?” Sam asks in a gentle voice. As an omega, he shouldn't be intimidating but he knows he still is to most. He is tall with broad shoulders and a deep voice, not that omegas have to be small but most are not as big as him. 

“It is mine,” his voice suddenly starts stuttering, “I mean not that you can not have it or that I would not give it to you. I know I am not allowed to own anything. What I mean is it is mine as a part of me. It is from my grace, I can not give it away even if you order me to. See,” he points to where the blade had been placed. The blade slowly starts to disappear until it's transparent and then it’s completely gone.

That surprises-both Sam and Dean, they look back at Castiel to see he is once again holding it. Castiel slowly holds it out handle end to Dean to show he isn't going to attack.

“It will always disappear and dissolve back into my grace, at 20% of my grace I have access to it again. I will not use it against you and I was not trying to trick you. I….I...I am just scared without it.” He closes his eyes with a sigh resolved in the belief that his grace will be lowered again to prevent him from having that small amount of security.  

“Castiel we won't take it again, we know you don’t want to hurt us,” Sam informs him. Castiel wants to believe him but until the alpha says it he won't truly believe it, He looks towards the alpha keeping his eyes downcast waiting for his answer. 

“Cas Sam is right, we almost always agree on everything and in private Sam has just as many rights to his opinions and choices as I do. I’m not in charge of him or you, I know it will take time for you to understand that but in time you will see.”  Castiel nods showing he is listening, neither Sam or Dean think he actually understands the equality between the brothers yet. 

Sam grabs the desk chair then sits down on it forcing Dean to either stand or sit on the bed with Castiel. Dean knowing what Sam is doing, sends a glare towards his little brother, showing he is aware of his plan.

“Do you mind if I sit on the bed next to you?” Dean asks Castiel. Confusion flashes on Castiel's face for a moment before panic replaces it. “I’m asking because it is your bed, you have the right to say yes or no. I have no intention of doing anything to you. You are safe here always,” Dean quickly explains to the nervous angel.

Castiel nods before he clears his voice, “Yes, you can sit with me.” It’s easy to hear the discomfort in his voice, Dean isn't sure if Castiel is uncomfortable with the freedom of choice or the short distance, he sits gently.  

“Can you tell us what happened before you passed out, why did you want some of your grace taken away?” Sam questions.

“The other angels discovered that the righteous man had been found when I connected with you. They were demanding for you to be brought to them. I could not let that happen. With my grace so low they can not track me now. This bunker helps to block the signal but not with my grace any higher than it is now it would not.”

“What do they want with me, I’ve never even met an angel before you?” Dean questions knowing he and Sam have pissed off a lot of different types of supernaturals but not angels.

“They do not know you personally, not that I know of. The message did not give a reason other than to bring you and then one other word before the disconnect. Prophecy,” Castiel explains. 

“So this message was not directed right to you?” Sam asks.

“No, all angels can hear it at once, usually without a choice but since my grace is so low I would have to intentionally listen for it now,” Castiel responds. 

“And what did you do to our chests? That hurt man.” Dean asks Castiel rubbing his chest at the memory.

“I carved sigils into your ribs so angels can not track you, I am sorry it hurt. I should have asked your permission. I panicked, I was afraid they would come and get you. With what has been happening I do not know if It would be safe to let them near you.”

“Okay, so far we know the angels want me but don't know why and that now they can’t find me right?” Castiel nods in response to Deans statement.

“I’ll check the library for prophecies about, ‘The Righteous Man,’ after we are done here,” Sam informs them.

“I was told that 12 days from now you will start your heat, we have some time before you need to make a decision on whether or not you’re staying. I’d like you to spend some time with us, get to know us before you choose. Once those 12 days are up then I will have to have claimed and registered you unless you decide to run. I won't tell you what you should do, this has to be your choice.”

(I hope he doesn't run, I just met him and yet the thought of him being hunted down scares me.)

“Do you understand?” Dean questions.

Castiel keeps his eyes to the floor fighting the memories of Johnny claiming him. Memories of the pain, ridicule, humiliation, and fear he felt every time makes his throat feel as if it's closing up. He nods quickly so as not to upset his new masters.

Dean can see this is upsetting the angel but doesn’t know what to say or do to make this easier on him. With no idea of what to do for him, he decides a distraction is most likely the best.

“Awesome, let's get something to eat and then we can watch a movie. What kind of movies do you like Cas?” Dean asks.

“Um, I...I do not know, what is a movie?” Castiel stutters out. He can't help it, not knowing what could anger his new alpha scares him. 

Dean’s jaw drops, he is frozen staring at Castiel as if he is an alien. It's a good 30 seconds before he shakes himself out of his shock and excitement. He gets to show this angel his first-ever movie.

“Sam did you hear him, this is awesome. So many options to choose from, how will we decide what movie to watch. Cas you are going to love this, let's go check the options.”

Sam rolls his eyes, hoping it doesn't take hours for Dean to choose a movie now that he thinks this will be a life-changing moment for the angel. 

“Yeah I heard, you two go ahead and pick the movie I will start on dinner. This way we can eat before sun up. Waiting for you to chose could take all day.”

“Movies are like plays, fictional stories that people act out and record so others can watch them any time they please. Have you seen a play before?” Dean asks.

“Yes, I have seen many plays throughout time. Most of them confused me, mainly human emotions. Now with my grace so low emotions are something I have learned to understand more.”

“Cas you don’t have to look down when you speak to me, Ide prefer if you look at me. You don't have to but I want you to know I don't expect submission from you.”

After several starts, Castiel finally makes eye contact.

(Breathtaking!)

Dean feels as if he has been spelled or enchanted.

(Can angels use their eyes to hypnotize others?)

His eyes are the brightest blue he has ever seen. If they are this beautiful even with sadness and fear in them he can't imagine how gorgeous they would be lit up with excitement or joy. 

After a few seconds, Castiel breaks eye contact shakes his head and takes a deep breath. “You called me Cas?”

“Um, yeah is that okay?” Dean questions as he massages the back of his neck. He’s nervous not only about the response from the angel on giving him a nickname but also from the awkward moment they both just experienced.  He hasn’t felt this nervous since he was a teenager trying to get a kiss from the cutest girl at school.

“Of...of course it is master,” Castiel stutters out.

“It’s Dean, we will keep working on that. No worries.” Dean responds.

“Um, Dean maybe it would help him if he was wearing clothes,” Sam calls from the other room.

“Oh, shit Cas I’m sorry I forgot. With the blanket on I just wasn’t thinking about it. Let me get you something, I’ll be right back.”

(He is going to let me wear some of his own clothes.)

Castiel is shocked not only are they letting him have clothes but his alpha is sacrificing his own clothes.

Dean comes back in then hands him a pair of grey sweats, boxers and a black t-shirt with a name Castiel doesn't recognize on it.

(Why does he own someone else's shirt and who is this “Zeppelin?”)

Dean leaves the room closing the door behind him as he goes.

Castiel pulls the boxers and sweats on as he pulls the shirt over his head the scent of alpha coming from it almost knocks him down. The strength of Dean’s scent is overwhelming to him. He's not sure what he is feeling, something odd he’s never felt before. A weird stirring in his lower abdomen. This has never happened before when he could smell Johnny or any other alpha for that matter. It takes him a minute to calm his breathing. Something about wearing his new alphas clothes covered in his scent sends shivers down his spine.

A knock on the door startles him, “Um, yes?” he asks unsure if he should be responding. He was told it is his choice who comes into his room. 

“Cas you ready? Dinner is almost done.” Dean asks through the door. 

After a minute Dean speaks again, “Cas remember this is your room, I’m not going to open the door without permission. If you want to respond or come out it's up to you to open the door.”

Castiel opens the door slowly, clearly, this is all new and scary for him. Still, with his eyes focused on the floor, he doesn't see the look on Dean’s face. 

Dean’s body instantly responds seeing Castiel in his clothes covered in his scent. His pants are suddenly too tight, the pressure causing him slight ache. His body starts to heat up before he can embarrass himself he chokes out. “Cas go ahead and wonder around I’ll be back in a few minutes.” He is down the hall and to the bathroom door before he is done speaking. 

Once in the bathroom Dean braces his weight on the counter struggling to calm his breathing. 

(What the hell was that?)

Now he has to choose, take care of his problem or take a cold shower. He decides on a cold shower knowing he wouldn't be able to look at Cas without blushing if he didn’t. Nothing like fantasizing about someone while jerking off to make every future encounter uncomfortable. 

Sam finds Castiel wandering around looking lost, “Castiel, are you Okay?”

Castiel responds, “I...I...I do not know. I think I made ma...ma...master upset. What did I do wrong?” Castiel won't move his eye line from the floor. Sam hopes they are able to break him of the habit soon. 

“I’m sure you didn’t do anything, I’ll talk to him. Why don’t you head to the kitchen while I check on him.”

Castiel hesitates walking towards the direction Sam pointed in. 

(Dean won’t punish Sam for questioning him, they are different. He said they are different.)

Castiel repeatedly tells himself Sam will be Okay.

Sam makes his way towards the bedroom, first he checks Dean’s room then he checks Castiel's room. Neither one leads him to Dean as he makes his way back down the hallway he sees Dean leave the bathroom.

“What did you say to Castiel he thinks you are angry with him?” Sam asks. 

“Nothing, I just told him to wander around and that I would be right back.”

Sam notices Dean’s hair looks slightly wet, “Did you take a shower?”

“Nope... no shower, just had to use the bathroom?” Dean replies as he walks away at a faster pace than normal.

(He is lying. Why would he lie about a shower?) 

Dean walks into the kitchen before Sam gets a chance to question him further. 

Castiel is standing in the kitchen looking unsure. Castiel doesn’t know where he should sit when he used the floor in his room he was told he didn't have to. Is that true of the kitchen as well. Does he use the floor or is he allowed to use the chairs? What if he chooses wrong? He decides to wait for his new masters to tell him. At least with them, he knows they will tell him and not play games like Johnny did at first. He doesn’t know how he knows this, but he does feel a small measure of trust for them. 

Dean sees Cas standing in the middle of the kitchen looking back and forth from the chairs and the corner of the room. Without asking he knows the problem, it makes him want to shoot Johnny again.

“Cas you don’t need permission to use any of the furniture in the entire bunker. You have the right to sit on any seat or use any of the appliances,” Dean tells him as he leads him to the kitchen table. 

Cautiously Castiel sits down at the table, once seated Sam places a bowl of soup in front of him. 

“Soup Sammy really?” Dean sarcastically asks.

“Yes Dean soup, I don’t know how his stomach will handle heavier foods. I made you a burger too, now calm down you are making Castiel anxious,” Sam responds tilting his head towards Castiel. 

Dean turns back to see Castiel is watching him as if any moment he might attack either of them.

“Your right soup is a Good Idea, go ahead Cas it's okay,” Dean quickly says before Castiel can panic. Dean hates soup but he will say almost anything to get that scared look off of Castiel’s face. 

Castiel finished the entire bowl of soup, after a few minutes of Sam watching to make sure it doesn’t upset his stomach he gives him half a bowl more. 

“Castiel are you still hungry?” Sam checks with Castiel before he gives him more.

“Um, No, thank you I am full,” Castiel whispers hoping it's okay to refuse more food.

“Cas that was the right answer and that's because it was the truth not just what you thought we wanted to hear. We always want the truth,” Dean tells him offering him some praise. 

Sam watches Dean with Castiel confused. Dean never acts like this, he sounds like a therapist. The only conclusion he can come up with is that Dean already cares about Castiel or Cas as he calls him. Throughout the years he has seen Dean attracted to many others, girls and guys it didn’t matter but none of them have held his attention. None of them turned out to be more than a fling. None of them left Sam with the impression that they could be Dean’s, “True Mate,” until now.

Sam decides to keep his mouth shut, for now, it's not like either of them will know for sure until they mate. Well, that is not entirely true either, they won't know unless both of them reach climax during the claiming. With Castiel’s past, he wouldn't be surprised to find out he doesn't physically enjoy sex at all. 

After dinner they settle in the living room, Castiel not able to put forth an opinion on movies forces Dean to chose. Of course, he chose Star Wars. Sadly for Dean Castiel didn't react the way he hoped. Dean watched his responses throughout the movie. Castiel’s faces showed mainly confusion through the entire movie. 

After the movie Dean asks Castiel what he is so confused about.

Castiel stutters, “Father never created humans with those abilities, he never created Jedi’s. Where did they get them?”

Dean laughs out loud until he sees Castiel’s anxious face, controlling himself he responds. “They were pretending, they don’t have those abilities in real life. None of it was real, they are all just regular humans.”

Dean gets up to get the next movie but before he gets there he hears a yawn, looking back to the couch he can see Castiel just as his mouth closes. That's when he notices the droopy eyes and sagging shoulders.  He knows Castiel won’t complain or even mention being tired. 

“Cas I’m getting tired so let's watch the next movie another day, is that okay with you?”

Castiel quickly nods, he is tired but didn’t want to say anything. 

(Do I go to his room or mine?)

“Alright, I'm going to bed goodnight all,” Dean announces to no one in particular.

Castiel stands up following Dean, when Dean gets to his door he notices Castiel right behind him. Castiel’s body is shaking, his head down, fingers clenching the hem of his shirt. It only takes a moment for Dean to realize why Castiel is following him to his room.

Using a soft tone of voice Dean says, “Cas you can sleep in your own bed alone, at some point we will have to mate but not yet. That can wait, for now, I’m not expecting you to participate in anything more then the monthly claiming.”

Castiel exhales a vocal breath as if he was holding his breath but doesn’t move. “I’m serious Cas go-ahead to your room, you’ve done nothing wrong and I’m not upset with you in any way.” With that extra assurance, Castiel nods then heads to his room for the night. 

That night Castiel sleeps for the first time in a bed wearing clothes. The amount of trust he feels for his new masters growing when he wakes in the morning realizing that not once did either brother come into his room making any demands. He may not have slept well all night, he woke several times sweaty and crying but at least he was safe outside of his nightmares.

That morning Dean wakes up fuming and exhausted, only getting 3 hours of sleep will do that to him. Throughout the night he was awoken by screaming coming from Castiel's room. After the first few times, he stopped trying to wake him from his nightmares. Sure it would have been easier if he went into the room but after Castiel’s attempt to follow him to bed that night Dean didn’t want to scare the angel. He also didn’t want a replay of Castiel wielding his blade at him in fear. Part of the night he spent sitting on the floor leaning against the door frame calling out to Castiel anything he could think of to calm him.

Once Castiel had slept for a full hour without waking up Dean went to his room attempting to sleep. He was too upset to sleep at first, in a fit of rage he punched his pillows then screamed into them. When he wakes up he vows to himself that he will make Johnny pay for this. Johnny will regret ever touching his angel.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel looks into the refrigerator to see what he should make for his masters' breakfast. There is not much breakfast food here except eggs and yogurt. He knows how to make eggs, Johnny ate eggs every morning, In the beginning of his time with Johnny, it was his job to cook the meals. After a few months of not becoming pregnant, Johnny put him in chains as punishment.

Distracted by thoughts of Johnny he accidentally breaks the yoke on one of the eggs he cracked open onto the pan. Seeing this Castiel begins to panic, memories flash images through his mind. Memories of Johnny yelling at him, hitting him and calling him names. He can hear Johnny now, “You’re worthless, how many times do I have to show you this. Cracking an egg is easy. I will beat you until you get it right. You can't do anything right. I've told you over and over how I like my eggs.” With each word, Johnny hits him, punches his stomach or face until Castiel is on the floor covering his face. Even though this is just a memory Castiel can feel the pain of each punch.

As Dean is getting dressed he hears a loud shrill ringing, it takes him a second to figure out what the sound is. It’s the smoke detector, he rushes out of his room and heads towards the smoke. Once he gets into the kitchen he looks for fires, there is no fire but there is a pan of burnt eggs on the stove. He shuts the stove off, now that the emergency is taken care of he looks around the room. In the corner of the room lays Castiel, he is laying on his side holding his hands over his head.

Dean rushes over to him, sits on the floor with him. He checks him over as much as he can for any injury. It's possible he burned himself somehow. Not finding any injury or burns he focuses on what Castiel is saying. Castiel is repeating over and over, “I broke it.” Dean quickly searches the room for something broken, not finding anything damaged he turns back to Castiel.

“Cas you didn't break anything, it's OK.” 

As he is speaking he watches Castiel, Castiel doesn’t respond to him. He keeps flinching as if someone is hitting him. Realizing that he must be having a flashback Dean knows not to touch him. His knowledge of flashbacks is limited but he does know he needs to make Castiel aware of where he really is.

“Cas listen to my voice, you are not there anymore. You’re with me, Dean and Sam now, you’re safe. Cas please look around, you’re in the kitchen in the bunker. No one is going to hurt you here, please look at me.”

Castiel's breathing starts to slow down to normal and the flinching stops. Slowly Castiel moves his arms from his head and looks around.

“Cas do you know where you are?” Dean asks softly

Castiel doesn't answer the question, all he can think about is Johnny. “Where did Johnny go, he was here. Are you sending me back? I am sorry I broke it, please I am so sorry. Where is he? Please do not send me back.” 

Castiel is looking around the room as if Johnny will appear at any moment. The tears have not stopped, and his breath starts to quicken again.

“He’s not here, he never was. Take deep breaths, we are never going to send you back to him. You will always be safe here. That's it, good keep taking those deep breaths, you’re doing so good.”

“I...I...I heard him, he was here. He was yelling at me and hitting me. I felt him hitting me, the pain, it hurt so much. He has to be here where did he go?”

Sam who has been standing in the doorway steps farther into the room. He was up most of the night reading up on PTSD, depression, and flashbacks. After listening to Castiel screaming and crying throughout the night he decided to research as much as he could to help Castiel.

He squats next to Dean, “Castiel he was never here, what happened is, you experienced a flashback and the pain you felt is called body memories. Completely normal responses to the trauma you went through. We are here for you and later when you are calmer I can explain more clearly."

Dean decides at that moment his is also going to find all the info he can to help Cas heal. 

(Definitely going to shoot Johnny again.)

“Cas it's OK, nothing is broken, what did…”

“I broke it, I am so sorry, I broke it again,” Castiel sobs out cutting Dean off.

“What did you break?” Sam questions.

Castiel mumbles incoherently as his eyes flick to the stove.

“Can you repeat that louder?” Dean softly asks.

“I broke your eggs,” Castiel responds. Castiel starts mumbling to himself. “He can not dip now, he likes to dip his bread, I broke it again, he likes to dip, he likes to dip.”

“Cas stay with us,” Dean says pulling Castiel out of his rambling. 

“Who likes to dip?”

“Master Johnny likes to dip his toasted bread into the yoke of the fried eggs, he gets mad if I break the yoke while cooking them.”

“He beat you because of a broken yoke?” Dean growls out between clenched teeth. Castiel nods in response.

“Here you are not required to cook for anyone but yourself, and you will never be beaten for anything."

Dean extends his hand to Castiel, “Let's get you off the floor.”

After taking a deep breath Castiel takes Dean’s hand, allowing him to pull him up from the floor. Dean leads him to one of the kitchen chairs. When seated Dean starts to clean the kitchen, Sam turns the overhead fan on to clear the smoke. Castiel begins to tell Dean that he will clean the kitchen but stops when Dean tells him he's got it. 

Every few minutes Dean checks on Castiel, his hands have stopped shaking now but he still looks worn out. Hopefully, some food will help him, maybe a glass of orange juice too. 

After the kitchen is all cleaned up Dean says, “I like my eggs scrambled, I already know what Sammy likes. Cas how do you like your eggs?”

“Um, I do not know. I have never had them.”

Dean fights to control his anger at the way Cas was treated.

(How many times can I shoot Johnny without killing him?)

Dean forces a smile on his face, “Well it’s time to find out.”

Sam starts on the bacon and coffee. Dean turns when he hears Sam laugh, Cas has a sour look on his face. In front of Castiel is a cup of coffee that appears to be black. Cas is trying to hide the disgusted expression on his face. 

“Castiel it's fine if you don’t like coffee, not everyone does. Dean and I didn’t like it either at first.”

Relieved he doesn't have to drink the coffee Castiel watches the brothers. They work together without speaking, passing back and forth what they need without even asking enchants him. Clearly, they have been doing this for a long time. Castiel hops one day to feel that comfortable and in sync with anyone.

The plates of eggs on the table multiply until the whole table is covered. Dean named them all for him as he set them down. There is scrambled, over easy, sunny side, poached, hard boiled and omelets. Then Sam puts a plate of bacon and toast down. 

Dean sits down next to Castiel, he plates Castiel some of each type of eggs to try. As he tries each Dean watches him out of the corner of his eye. 

Dean smiles when he hears Castiel make an mmm sound, “So you like the omelet, tonight we will have steak to see if you like the meat in the omelet or just the cheese and egg.”

With his mouth full of his meat and cheese omelet Cas mumbles, “What is in this?”

Dean reaches over picks up the plate with the rest of the omelet pushing the rest onto Castiel's plate. “It has bacon, ham, and beef with Swiss and mozzarella cheese.”

There is something very satisfying about watching Castiel eat and enjoying his cooking to Dean. Dean is not sure why he feels the need and enjoys taking care of the angel. It’s possible it's just his alpha instincts to care for an omega but he never felt like this taking care of Sammy. Castiel is still making sounds eating his omelet and on top of that, he is still wearing Deans clothes. When images of Cas making those sounds for a different reason go through his mind he jumps up to start cleaning the kitchen. Good thing he forgot to take the apron off, no need to scare the angel. 

 

Over the next few days, Sam has been reading any books he can find on angels or prophecies. Castiel has been helping along with translating other books in the bunker. They have not found a language that he doesn’t know but I guess if you witnessed the world created it’s not that surprising. 

Dean ordered a burin or an engraver as it's normally called so that Castiel can practice on the less valuable knives. Once he feels confident he will start on the more expensive blades. Neither of the brothers feels comfortable not having a demon-killing blade anymore but won't rush Castiel. The engraver should arrive at their P.O. box in 5 to 7 business days. 

As much as he enjoyed Castiel wearing his clothes Dean still went shopping for some basic clothes. Tea-shirts, jeans, undershirts, socks, and boxers also a few different types of shoes. When Castiel is more settled he will take him to pick out his own clothes. Castiel was shocked when presented with the clothes, he tried to refuse needing them. It took some time and a long conversation to convince Castiel that he deserves clothes.

Castiel was shocked when Dean asked him if he should take all of Sam’s clothes away since most omegas are not given clothes or belongings. At first, Castiel didn't give his opinion until Dean told him he really wanted to hear what he thought. Castiel said his father didn’t create omegas to be treated that way. He created all alphas, betas, and omegas to be equal and that mankind has twisted it to turn omegas into property. Dean finally got Castiel to realize that he has a right to have clothes too.

After doing some researching Dean has learned some helpful techniques for grounding during a flashback. They came in handy when he had to teach Castiel how to use the shower. Finding out that Johnny uses to spray Castiel down using a garden hose angered Dean causing him to punch the wall a few times. He still has cuts and bruises on his knuckles from that. After Dean helped Castiel ground he explained to Castiel that he wasn't expecting him to remove his clothes. He could wait till after he leaves the bathroom. 

Castiel is sitting at a table in the library translating a book written in Japanese to English for the brothers. They don’t need it now but someday they might. He wants to help them as much as he can to show his appreciation. Doing things for them helps him feel like he is earning all they have given him. Once the engraving equipment arrives he will earn back what they paid for him.

“Cas we need to talk,” seeing the fear on Cas’s face Dean quickly adds, “It’s nothing bad, nothing you did.” Castiel lets out the breath he was holding and nods. 

Dean and Sam take a seat with Castiel, “My heat will be any day now, I take suppressants so I won't feel the need to mate. Dean and I have an arrangement to make the claiming process less awkward. We never know if and when we will have to prove the claim so every month Dean claims me just once. We are offering to let you watch if you want. You can see what It will be like for you. We are not expecting you to participate in any way. This is just to relieve any fears you have about how Dean behaves while mating. Neither of us will mind if you watch, if you chose to, you will see that it's not really a sexual experience for us. 

(I always dreaded when Master Johnny let others watch. Will Sam feel the same? They said it is different though, I really want to know how Master Dean will treat me though.)

“Ah, will I be allowed to leave if I change my mind?”

“Yes at any time, but I have to tell you it's a quick process,” Dean responds. Sam chuckles at that.

Quickly Dean adds, “It's only quick because I prep first, normally I’m more than capable of lasting much longer.”

“Alright calm down, no one is questioning your manhood,” Sam says smirking. 

“Um, OK I will try to watch,” Castiel whispers out. His face flushes turning his cheeks pink just thinking about it. Even though they both said it's not really sexual. 

The next day Sam finds a book that refers to the prophecy he calls Dean and Castiel into the library. 

“This book made a reference, I doubt it is the whole prophecy but it is a start.”

“What does it say?” Dean questions.

“It's in Latin but it translates to, ‘The righteous man’s blood will save them all.’”

“What! I have to die?” Dean gasps out.

“I don’t think so that would usually say sacrifice, this could just be some of your blood for a spell maybe.”

“Don’t think so and maybe that's not very reassuring there.”

“Look we don’t have enough information yet, I'll keep looking. We will figure this out and until then neither of us are leaving the bunker alone.”

Dean is not happy, he doesn't want a babysitter every time he leaves the house. He is used to coming and going as he pleases, now he knows how Sammy feels. Omegas are allowed out on their own but it's dangerous. Not only could someone try to grab him to sell but anyone can make up accusations to get him taken away. There is some Alpha that enjoys hurting an omega just cause they can. Law enforcers would never take the word of omega over an alpha, seeing an omega dragged away to the camps pleases many alphas.

 

The next day Sam approaches Castiel, “It's time for claiming, it will be done in my room.”

Castiel follows Sam to his room, Sam removes his pants. Castiel tries not to look but something catches his eye.

“What is that?”

“It’s a plug,” Sam says in a confused tone. 

“What does it do?” Castiel questions.

“It helps me stay loose after I loosen myself I use it to keep me that way.”

“Loosen?

 

As Castiel is questioning what Sam is talking about a loud banging sound comes from the bathroom followed by yelling. 

Dean in the bathroom overhears the conversation, normally he pretends it's not Sam on the other side of the door, but with Cas here his thoughts stray to him. When he hears Castiel confused about Sam preparing himself the anger overwhelms him. That means Johnny never prepared Cas, all the pain Cas must have been in brings up a rage so strong he has to punch something.

(That’s it! I can’t kill him but shooting him every 6 months will have to do.)

Dean cracks the door open, not looking out he calls out, “Sam I’m going to need a little bit more time to well you know. Can you come back in about 10 minutes and explain prep work to Cas out of my earshot please.”

Now he has to start over, nothing kills a hard on for him more than hearing about others hurt or abused. He hears the door close, then takes a minute to calm down before he opens his laptop back to the previous sites.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its so short. Next chapter will be about the claiming process.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This part is not necessary for the plot of the story. If you choose to skip over it your understanding of the story later will not be effected. This chapter is mainly sad and possibly triggering. Only one paragraph seems triggering to me but again everyone is different.
> 
> There is angst in this along with compassion and strengthening relationship.

After putting his pants back on Sam leads Castiel to the living room. 

Castiel doesn't make eye contact throughout Sam’s explanation of prep work. He had no idea that it was possible for mating to be pain-free. Now he feels stuck, he wants to be prepped first but he’s scared. He doesn’t want either of his masters to touch him there but he doesn't really want to do it either. The thought of anyone touching or looking there including himself makes him feel sick. If he can’t do it and he doesn’t want either of his masters to do it then how will it get done? He is going to have to choose one or the other. 

“Dean won’t mate you without it. I can only guess how you are feeling but you are safe here. You have time to think about it and when the time comes either of us will help if you want the help.”

Tears roll down Castiel’s face, he wipes his face off before taking a deep breath. There is so much Sam wants to say, yet he doesn’t know what to say. He knows what message he wants to get across to Castiel but not what words to accomplish it. What is the right thing to say in this situation: “I’m sorry,” isn't right or enough and, “I understand,” is definitely not right. There is no way he understands just what Castiel is feeling. Sighing he considers reaching over and patting Castiel's hand. Before he can lift his hand he notices the tension in his shoulders and the way he is slightly leaning away from him. Changing his mind on reaching out to him all he can do is sit and watch someone he is starting to care for suffering.  

 

After what feels like hours sitting in awkward silence Sam hears Dean knocking on the wall.

“Dean is ready, so you still want to watch this?”

“Um, I will try. I'd rather know than have my imagination coming up with the worst it could be.”

Sam and Castiel enter the room, Sam removes his pants again and gets into position. On his hands and knees on the bed. Right under his face is his phone. He reaches back and removes the plug when he hears the door open. 

Castiel sits in a chair away from the bed but where he can still observe. He watches as Dean comes out of the bathroom in just his tea-shirt. His breath catches in his throat, he is even more scared now. Dean is much bigger than Johnny was, there is no questioning whether he wants to be prepped or not now. 

(That is never going to fit.) 

Dean feels awkward, this is uncomfortable enough as it is but now he is being watched. He didn't think it would bother him before when he made the offer. It has to be done so he will just tough it out.

Dean strokes himself faster than usual in an effort to hurry this along. Slowly Dean pushes his cock in, no matter how much prep there is he won’t chance hurting Sam by rushing. Once he is all the way in he waits for Sam to get used to it. After a minute Sam reaches back taps one time on his arm. Receiving the signal he can move he slowly begins thrusting. Once he receives the next signal of two taps he knows he can move faster. Neither wants to hear each other's voices during this so the tapping works.

This is where he tries to forget who it is under him by closing his eyes and picturing people that turn him on. Normally he doesn't have trouble bringing up those images he just saw on his computer or memories from past flings. This time every time an image comes up it rapidly changes to bright blue eyes or beautiful black feather wings. 

His thrusting becomes less coordinated as the base of his cock begins to swell. The image of the black wings pushes him over, accidentally he softly whispers, “Cas,” before he bites into Sam’s neck.

Castiel is surprised about several things for one there was no yelling, hitting, or name-calling. Secondly, based on Sam’s reactions he is not in pain. A few times a small sound would come from Sam but they sounded more like a noise you make when you bump into something. Third, his body is not performing as normal, he doesn’t know what the feeling is. The last and only time he felt this way was when he put on one of his new alpha’s shirts. Now thinking about that is making this feeling intensify.

“So how long do you think this time?” Sam asks referring to how long until Dean’s knot goes down. Usually, it is about 20 minutes, but it can go for up to an hour. 

Dean was hoping Sam wouldn't ask that this time since his orgasm was more intense than usual it will take longer to disconnect from Sam.

Dean mumbled, “Feels like about 40 minutes,” not wanting Sam to hear him.

Sam chuckles, “Wow, something sure got your engine running.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Dean whispers.

“Yes you do, I heard you! Did you forget your face was right next to my ear?”

“Shush, keep your voice down. It didn’t mean anything.”

“Sure it didn’t.”

Dean groans, “Can you just keep it to yourself?”

“I can do that, no need to confuse or scare him.”

Changing the subject Dean asks, “So what was it this time? Old people?”

“Nope, it was pictures of a homicide crime scene, not real ones but from TV shows and movies,” Sam replies.

“That's gross.” 

“That's the point,” Sam tells Dean. 

Lying there staring at Sam’s back is boring, Dean forgot his cell phone. 

“Sam I’m board let me use your phone.”

“No, it's not my fault you left yours in the bathroom. Quit moving around.”

“Come on at least turn some music on,” Dean tries to grab it but he can't see it and Sam's arms are longer than his. 

“Dean stop it or I will roll onto my back!”

Dean not wanting to be crushed by Bigfoot gives up. Out of this whole situation, this part is what Dean dreads the most being stuck to each other. Since Sam is acting like a bitch all Dean can do is think. He would rather be watching funny videos of people doing stupid things and getting hurt. He decides to think up ideas for inventions, or maybe a plan for a pie delivery restaurant. 

(Is it more awkward to be the one with your brothers cock inside you or to be the one with your cock in your brother's ass?)

Sitting here silently for what feels like forever to Dean, but is most likely only 10 minutes Dean decides to check on Cas. Which is really awkward when you’re spooning your giant brother. He can’t even see over him. 

“Cas how are you doing? Any questions?”

By now Castiel has managed to calm his breathing to a normal pace and was just listening to their conversation. Some of it he couldn't hear though, he doesn’t know why they were whispering for only part of the conversation. 

“Um yes, why was Sam looking at pictures of dead bodies?” Castiel asks. If Dean could see over the huge mountain in front of him he would see the confusion and slight disgust on Castiel’s face. 

“I look at things that gross me out so I don’t feel pleasure during the mating. The first time we mated I climaxed also and it was very uncomfortable for both of us.”

(It's uncomfortable now just talking about it.)

“Now I purposely avoid his prostate, this is just to keep Sam here neither of us is interested in a sexual relationship with each other. So he looks at disgusting pictures in case I do hit his prostate on accident.”

“Any other concerns or questions? Anything that confused you?” Dean asks hoping to get it all out in the open now. 

Castiel squirms in his seat, he doesn’t know if this will upset his master or not. He has noticed that male humans seem to get upset when speaking about the size of each others penis.

“Castiel you can ask anything, Dean and I won’t get upset,” Sam tells him when he sees the distress on the angels face.

“Why...How…” He takes a breath shakes his head and starts again. Looking down with his fingers clenching the hem of his shirt he stutters out, “What I mean to say is you’re so much bigger than Johnny. How is it possible it won’t hurt? Sam… I...I mean master Sam said it won't, but that's too big. I am sorry I brought it up, I know human men get upset talking about penis size. Johnny used to get really upset about it. Anytime one of his friends brought the topic up that night Johnny was more violent. Please don’t get mad, I am sorry.” He is speaking faster the more he says. Castiel starts to panic breathing shorter quick breaths while muttering repeatedly, “It’s going to hurt, I shouldn’t have brought it up, Stupid, Stupid.”

Right, when Castiel starts rocking with his arms wrapped around himself Dean is able to pull out. He reaches in front of Sam, Sam hands over the plug for Dean to put back inside of him. As soon as Sam is taken care of Dean wraps a sheet around himself then moves closer to Castiel. 

He keeps his distance not wanting to cause more panic or have a blade at his throat. 

“Cas listen to my voice, I’m not upset with you at all. I don’t have a problem with your question. Please calm down. Take deep breaths, copy my breathing.” Dean begins deep breathing exercises he learned from watching videos online. 

Castiel's breathing slows down, he still doesn’t seem to be aware of his surroundings. He is staring at nothing quietly for awhile. Dean and Sam tried to bring him back to the present with no success. Now they are both sitting watching him after getting dressed, neither willing to leave his side. Suddenly Castiel starts speaking, not speaking directly to them but just talking. 

“He was always violent when mating, he would yell at me and hit me. He would call me whore, slut, useless breeder and other names that I don't know the meaning of. I assume they were meant to be cruel also. He let one of his friends watch one time then got really mad when the friend started pointing and laughing. The friend laughed about a small penis while pointing, I thought he was pointing at me at first but he wasn’t. Johnny got so angry that night the beating included him slapping and hitting my penis and testicles. It hurt so much, I don’t understand why he was so mad. Why does it matter what body Father gave when it's only for use on earth. In heaven or hell, there is no need for a human body.” 

When Castiel begins crying Dean can't help himself, it's a reflex, he doesn't notice that he has his arms wrapped around the angel at first. It just happened one moment he was watching then suddenly he was holding the angel while rubbing his hand in circles on his back. Whispering comforting words into the angel's ear while rocking him. Castiel doesn’t pull away as would be expected instead he let's go, he relaxes and continues crying. Every few minutes Castiel with his nose right at Dean's neck breathes in deeply allowing the scent of his alpha to calm him. It must be instinct because he never found Johnny or any other alpha’s scent relaxing. 

Castiel cries for about thirty minutes before he falls asleep. Dean carries him back to his room, several times he tried to place him on the bed but Castiel held on tight. Dean didn't want to upset him so he laid next to him gently stroking his hair until Castiel relaxed enough to let go of his shirt. 

 

Later that Day Dean is sitting in the war room with all his guns and knives laid out. He is cleaning one when Sam comes into the room.

“Hey we need to…” seeing the weapons laid out Sam has to ask, “Whatcha doing?”

“Getting ready to go hunting,” the look on Dean's face is murderous, it actually causes Sam to take a step back.

“I didn’t know you found a hunt, what is it?” Sam asks in a cautious tone.

“It's a new kind of monster, one we haven’t hunted before, it's called small dick hunting.” Dean begins to pack a bag roughly shoving weapons in, oblivious to the look of worry on Sam’s face.

“Dean…” no answer. “Dean… Dean…” finally on the third attempt Sam gets his attention. 

“You can't kill Johnny.”

“What? Sure I can, I know how to use a gun. It will be easy,” then Dean starts talking to himself. “Oh, but a gun will be too quick I should take my time, yeah knives are better, need to pack more knives,” he moves to pack more knives.

Sam has to grab the bag from Dean’s hands to get his attention. “Dean stop and think about this, we don’t kill people. Who is going to take care of Cas if you go to jail? If you go to jail Cas and I will end up in an omega camp. What if Cas is resold to someone like Johnny?”

Finally, that seems to have gotten through, the thought of me and Castiel at a camp was enough to scare Dean. Dean grabs the bag back then throws the bag down, his hands clenched into fists. He is furious with nowhere to release it, his body tense and rigid. He turns and punches the wall behind him several times yelling and grunting. 

(Maybe Cas can heal his hands, When did I start calling him Cas too?)

Burning off some of that rage he looks at Sam, “Sam did you see that?” Pointing a finger towards the bedrooms. “How… How can anyone do that?” A few tears get out before Dean is able to regain control.

Dean grabs a gun, ready to stop him if need be Sam stands in the way of the door to the outside. It wasn't necessary though Dean goes the other way calling out he is going to the shooting range.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone notices any grammar or spelling mistakes please let me know. I reread everything I write at least 10 times but I still miss some. My daughter is kind enough to help me too. OK so the next chapter will have Castiel claimed. There will be some happy parts too in the chapter. I hope no one is expected Cas to enjoy the process.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I know I said Cas would be claimed this chapter but they didn't agree. It should be the next chapter though. They have no more excuses.

Sam tosses and turns tired but too angry to sleep, unable to sleep he gets up. Pacing back and forth in his room he is trying to think of ideas to help Cas, but his anger continues to force images into his brain. First images of what Cas was put through then memories of Cas when he broke down until the images turn to Sam beating on Johnny. Sam is not a violent person usually more in favor of civilized conversations, but there is no civil way to resolve the fury he feels. 

Pulled from his thoughts by screams coming from Castiel's room for the third time tonight. Sam opens his door where he sees Dean sitting on the floor in the doorway to Castiel's room. Dean with his eyes closed is gently hitting his head on the wall in what looks like frustration. Sam knows that if he has to hear more of this it will be Dean trying to stop him from shooting Johnny. An idea comes to Sam, he hopes it will work. 

Sam walks up to Dean, “Let me have your shirt.”

“What? Why?” Dean asks his voice is groggy either from sleep deprivation or continuously trying to get through to Castiel. Looking at Deans face he may be wrong, the way his eyes are puffy and the scratchy voice could be from crying. 

“I have an idea just let me try.”

Dean willing to try almost anything hands his shirt over then watches Sam tiptoes into Castiel's room. Slowly Sam rolls his shirt into a bundle and puts it next to Castiel's face. Castiel reaches for the shirt pulls it close, right as he takes a deep breath he settles. All the tension that was on Cas’s face clears, no evidence of the terror he was previously experiencing. 

 

That morning Sam and Dean started making breakfast, Dean wants to introduce Cas to pancakes, waffles, and french toast. While Sam is making coffee Dean watches him, “Sam what's got you thinking over there?”

“What Cas said yesterday, it doesn't make sense. I've never heard of alphas' with a small penis, not that you have to be an alpha to be well endowed but still.”

“Now that you mention it that is odd, from what I know alphas are always on the larger side. Not that others can’t, as much as I hate to admit it, we both know you’re even bigger than me. If you repeat that to anyone I’ll deny it after I kick your ass,” Dean says pointing at Sam.

“That is because Johnny was not born an alpha,” Cas slaps his hand over his mouth. He didn’t mean to say that out loud.

“I am sorry, I should not have said that.” Cas backs up a few steps with his hands up. He eyes the door briefly considering running. Remembering he has nowhere to go he lowers his hands, stands still waiting for whatever punishment he deserves. 

Dean can see the fear and panic on Cas’s face before they have a repeat of yesterday's breakdown he slowly approaches Cas.

“Cas, we are not mad, it doesn’t bother us to talk about these things,” Dean says not aware that Castiel's distress this time is because he was ordered not to let that secret out. “Nothing you say will make us mad at you. Focus on me, try to stay in this room with us.”

Castiel doesn’t understand what Dean means.

(Where else would I go?)

Sam speaks softly, “Cas, some men get upset because they think the size of their penis is an indicator of manhood. As if they are not as much of a man as others that are bigger than them. It’s not true but society has portrayed that image for so many years.”

Castiel still not really understanding nods.

“You are not upset that I brought up your size?” He asks not looking at Deans face.

“No, I'm not upset and just so you know you won't find a man upset when told they are big. It’s only considered insulting if you say someone’s penis is small.” Dean turns his head to hide the smile on his face. He finds his angels' lack of understanding about this to be adorable. 

“What did you mean Johnny wasn’t born an Alpha? How is that possible?” Dean asks.

“Yeah I've never heard of a way to change your status,” Sam says.

(If that were possible I would have changed to a beta long ago instead of being the lowest status.)

“I...I... he said I am not allowed to talk about it,” Cas whispers, eyes scanning the room rapidly.

“Cas, he can't hurt you anymore, we won't let him near you. We will protect you.”

Castiel keeps his head down, he knows Johnny is not there, but the thought of going against any of his orders still scares him.

“Cas answer me this, Am I your alpha now?” Dean asks with some authority in his voice.

Castiel nods.

“As your alpha, I am giving you a new rule, you no longer have to follow any of Johnny's rules anymore. Anything he ever told you that you can't do or have to do is not true anymore. From this moment you follow my rules and I have your best interest at heart. I won't abuse that power, once you feel more confident then that power will go back to you.”

Dean is not really comfortable telling anyone what to do and definitely doesn't want to hold any power over Castiel, but for now, he will have to. Once Cas is able to think clearly he will back off. For now, this is just to keep Cas safe and as happy as possible. Cas seems to relax, his shoulders lose the tension, he takes an audible breath then nods. 

“Cas, I want you to tell me what you know about Johnny's status.”

“All I know is that he was not born an alpha, when I was first brought to him I saw it. As soon as Johnny could get me alone he removed most of my grace and told me to never tell anyone. After most of my grace was taken I could not see it anymore and I was never able to touch his head before to read him. He would not let me, I assume so I would not see how he changed his status.”

“What do you mean you could see it?”

“When an angel looks at a human we can see the humans status in their eyes. An alpha’s eyes are red and an Omega's eyes are gold. When I first looked at Johnny his eyes flashed gold, I did not understand how an omega could be my new master so I asked my previous master. I did not mean to ask, I sometimes say what I am thinking out loud on accident. Johnny was not happy because my previous master was saying the deal was off and he was going to report Johnny. Johnny killed him.”

Both brothers are shocked to learn not only is Johnny an omega but also a murderer. Dean decides he will find a way for him to pay for the murder since he can’t do anything about his treatment against Cas. 

“He smelled like an alpha,” Dean says.

“What or who changed him only changed his scent, but not physically or mentally. He still has the body and brain of an omega, along with the instincts of an omega.”

“So that's why he couldn’t get you pregnant?” Sam asks as his brain starts putting the pieces together. 

“Right, as an omega he could not impregnate me.”

“If he ever gets pregnant his secret will be out,” Dean says to no one in particular.

“That will not happen, he really is infertile due to a birth defect. He still experiences his heats every month though,” Cas shutters at that last statement.

“What Cas, why does that part upset you?” Dean inquires.

 

Castiel's body tenses his eyes move to the floor ashamed by his answer, “I offered to help him during his heat, he got really mad said he was nobody's fuck hole and that was my job. I didn't really want to help him, but I thought he would be thankful and maybe be nicer to me. It did not work he was not thankful or nicer to me.”

If this was not such a sad conversation hearing his angel say fuck would be a major turn-on for Dean.  

“What about when angels look at each other can you see each other status?” Dean asks to change the subject, he doesn’t like seeing his angel upset.

“Each others status, I do not understand,” Cas responds confused.

“You know if one of you is an omega or an alpha.”

“Angels do not have status, we are all the same. All of us can become pregnant or impregnate another.”

“Wait so all angels experience heats? Do suppressants work on you?” Dean asks.

“Yes, we all do, not at the exact time though. Suppressants work on the host body we possess.”

Dean realized that every one of Cas’s heats had to be painful. Without a real alpha with a knot, Cas’s heat would never have been satisfied.

“That's good, tomorrow I want you to start taking suppressants, no need for you to go through any more painful heats. Sammy has a year supply and I can get more when we register you. With that settled, let that be the end of talking about everyone's junk.” 

Seeing Castiel's confusion Sam explains what, “Junk,” Dean is referring to.

Castiel begins squirming in his seat, both brothers have learned this means Castiel has something he wants to say or a question he wants to ask but is too scared to. When he starts rocking they know it's not going to be a question they like.

“Cas if you have a question or something to say go ahead, we won't be upset.”

“You...you said no more talking about, “Junk,” Cas mumbles.

(Really need to watch what I say, he takes everything I say as if It's law.)

“I shouldn’t have said that you can always ask any questions. What is your question?”

“Um, will I be wearing the device during my heat?” Castiel's breathing quickens, “I...I… mean it's up to you. Never mind…” Shaking his head side to side, “never mind I will find out. Whatever you want. Sorry I should not question you.” 

Rocking starting again, “Stupid, stupid why can’t you keep your mouth shut, keep your mouth shut, worthless. Always bad, need to be beaten.”

At first, both brothers are confused then they think Cas is talking to himself until Sam realizes, “He is not just talking to himself he is repeating what has been said to him, those are not his words.”

When Castiel starts hitting himself in the head Dean reacts out of instinct, he grabs both of Castiel's wrists. Cas gasps, wide eyes filled with terror, “Sorry, I will behave. I will behave please I am sorry. I will not complain, I will be good.” 

Castiel begins talking to himself again, “I can wait, behave, wear it, no whining. Do what the Master says. Don’t deserve to feel good, need to wear it.” Dean quickly releases Castiel's wrists.

It takes almost ten minutes before Castiel calms down and both brothers are sure he is out of the dissociative state he was in.

“First, you are always allowed to ask any question, and second what device are you talking about?”

“I do not know what it is called, Johnny said I do not deserve to enjoy mating so he puts a device on my penis so I can not become erect. It is uncomfortable and painful, he would not remove it during my entire heat. It had a lock with a key, he kept the key with him.”

“Excuse me,” Dean says through clenched teeth as he leaves the room. A few seconds later they can hear loud pounding coming from down the hallway. Sam knows Dean is most likely punching a wall again. 

“He is not mad at you,” Sam tells Cas when he sees him flinching. 

A couple of minutes later Dean comes back into the room his knuckles bleeding. 

“You will never have to wear one of those devices ever again,” Dean tells Castiel.

“Can I?” Castiel asks as he points to Dean’s hands.

At first, Dean is confused, thinking why would he be asking to wear that device. Then he sees where Cas is pointing, “OH, um sure,” Dean responds holding his hands out to Castiel.

Castiel moves around his hands to reach his forehead, he lightly places two fingers onto Dean’s forehead healing him. Dean is surprised not only were his hands healed, but all the aches and pains in his body are gone. He is not old but he is not young anymore either, and until now he didn't realize how old his body felt compared to his younger body. 

For a moment Castiel stands only inches away from Dean, he holds his breath. His body tingling all over, he restrains the urge to pull Cas against his body. They make eye contact, Cas’s face flushes, he can see the desire in Dean’s eyes. His body heats up, he feels himself leaning closer to his alpha. He never thought his body would welcome that kind of look, he wants his alpha. He doesn’t know exactly what his body wants but the longing pull is intense.

Cas is surprised when he feels an erection beginning. He breaks eye contact looking down in confusion. Dean following his eye line groans loudly. They are both pulled from the moment when Sam clears his throat. Cas quickly moves back to his seat, happy to hide his embarrassment under the table.

“I have an idea, something that might make your mating easier. From now until then I think you two should touch each other as much as you can. I mean holding hands, sitting next to each other. Touching each other's shoulders, back, arms, legs everywhere except of course your privates that is. I also think Cas should sleep with one of your shirts,” Sam tells Dean. 

Using the time Sam is talking Dean attempts to control his body, but talking about touching Cas and Cas smelling his scent for comfort is not helping.

“What do you think?” Sam asks looking at Cas.

Cas turns and looks at Dean waiting for what his answer should be. He hopes his master says yes to sleeping with his clothes. The smell of his master calms him, he feels safer with it. He is not sure how he feels about the touching but will do what he is told. He is conflicted, he wants to feel his masters touch, but at the same time, it terrifies him. 

“Cas this is up to you, you are allowed to say no to anything, we will never force you to do anything.”

Cas wants the shirts, he is not sure about the touching, but to get the shirts he will agree to the touching. Cas nods, “My answer is Yes,” he tries to smile even though inside he is scared.

Neither brother realizes he is only agreeing to the touching to get the shirts if they were aware they would have explained that he could have one without the other.  

“Ok just so you know at anytime you want me not to touch you just say so and it will all stop,” Dean tells Cas thinking he is reassuring him when in fact Cas thinks no touching means he loses the shirts. This morning when he woke up holding his alpha’s shirt he knew that was the reason he was able to sleep the rest of the night without crying. He doesn’t want to lose that.

“I hope you like syrup cause all three of today's breakfast options come with it,” Dean says as he and his brother got up to start cooking. Dean places his hand on Cas’s shoulder and squeezes as he stands up. He doesn't see the way Cas shutters when he turns towards the stove. Cas tries to fight it, but the image of Johnny behind him with his hand tightly gripping his shoulder using the grip for leverage while he mates Castiel enter his mind. A wave of nausea hits him, he shakes his head trying to get rid of the feelings and images. Sitting here in his new Master's kitchen he can still feel Johnny's painful grip on his shoulder.

By the time breakfast is done Castiel has managed to calm himself so he can try to focus on the food. He has no appetite, but he manages to try them all. He eats them without really tasting them just to get it over with. He doesn’t want to lie to his masters so when they ask which one he likes the most he says the truth. He tells them he liked them all the same then hopes that the next time he has them that will be the truth.

Before he gets up he offers his hand to Dean, they hold hands while helping Sam clean up the kitchen. It's not easy to work with one hand, Cas accidentally drops the canister with the flour in it causing Dean to start laughing. At first, Cas is afraid they will be mad at him but they just laugh. This starts a fight with Sam and Dean throwing flour at each other. Dean convinces Cas to join in, for the first time Cas has fun. Laughing with them he forgets the discomfort he felt holding hands.

Once the kitchen is cleaned again Sam goes back to research with Cas following.

 

A few hours later Dean approaches Castiel. “Ah Cas, I’m going to go wash my baby do you want to come with me?” Dean asks nervously.

(There is a child here?)

“I have not detected any children here, where are you keeping this baby?” Cas asks.

“No it's not a real baby,” Dean responds with a chuckle.

“Why would you need to wash a fake baby?” 

Dean shakes his head smiling at his angel, “It’s not a baby at all that is what I named the Impala. Come on I’ll show you,” Dean waves in the direction he wants Cas to follow.

When they get to, “Baby,” Dean lightly glides his hand along her body whispering to her, “Did you miss me, Baby, I missed you, My beautiful girl.”

Castiel is very confused, he didn't know cars were built with a gender.

“How can you tell she is female?” Cas asks, his seriousness causes Dean to fall to the floor laughing. Dean holds his sides laughing, the more he laughs the more his sides hurt. “Oh, God it hurts.”

Castiel rushes to Dean, “Where does it hurt, you’re in pain why are you laughing. Is it your ribs I can heal them?” The more Cas talks the harder Dean laughs.

Between gasps, Dean reassures Cas he is fine and to give him a minute. Once Dean is able to stand again he gathers all the equipment needed to wash Baby.

“For the first time you just watch, I don't want you to accidentally scratch her.” Dean opens the door turning the radio on he inserts one of his cassettes. One of his favorites he starts with Metallica.

Castiel watches committing everything to memory so that next time he can help without damaging Dean’s baby. When the song ‘Fade to Black’ plays Dean notices Cas’s foot tapping along with the song, looking up he sees that his head is also moving to the beat.

Dean is barely able to contain his joy, he wants Castiel to choose on his own what genre of music he enjoys. While drying Baby Dean notices Castiel on his hands and knees looking under the back of the Impala.

“Cas, what are you doing?”

“Trying to see how you know her gender.”

 

The next morning was much better, not one mention of anyone’s ‘Junk’. Easy breakfast of toast and cereals. Castiel woke up feeling refreshed due to his alphas shirt. Dean and Sam both had a full night of sleep, no screaming or crying. 

After eating Dean places a glass of water in front of Castiel. “Here is the suppressant,” Dean says handing a pill to Castiel. Castiel takes the pill with some water, at that moment Dean remembers he wants to give him birth control also. He grabs the pill and hands it over to Cas, Cas takes it before Dean can tell him what it is.

(He didn't even know what the second pill was.)

“Cas you took that second pill without even knowing what it was,” Dean says struggling to control the tone of his voice. Not wanting Cas to mistake his critical tone as anger.

Seeing the confused expression on Castiel's face Dean explains. “Just because I want you to take something doesn't mean you should. Never take anything from anyone without know what it is and even then only if you want to.”

Castiel nods but Dean knows he doesn’t really understand or agree. Cas will take whatever his “Master” tells him to no questions asked. Dean knows he could hand him a glass of bleach and it will be drunk without complaint. This scares Dean, the amount of responsibility is overwhelming. Not that he would ever hand Cas bleach it's just the idea that he has complete control over someone. There are a lot of people that would love to have that amount of control but not Dean. 

He doesn't care how long it takes but he will get this angel to be defiant, rebellious and hopefully sarcastic. 

“Okay, well we will work on that, back to the pill. The second one I gave you is birth control.”

“You do not want to breed me?” Cas whispers his voice sounds disappointed and hurt. Castiel keeps his eyes on his lap as a sob escapes him. 

For an angel a mate refusing or not wanting to breed is considered a major insult. That means the other angel doesn't see any qualities in that angel to preserve or carry on to the next generation.

Dean is shocked for a moment he doesn't react until he sees tears he picks up Cas’s hand. The other hand he puts on Cas’s chin gently getting him to look at him. 

“Cas that is not what I meant. I was going to offer the pill to you in case you didn’t want to get pregnant. I didn’t get the chance to explain to you before you took it.”

Dean is not going to tell him that he also didn’t want to get Cas pregnant at this time. It’s not a good time to be having any kids around. Not with the Righteous man prophecy issue going on right now. Sam takes them because neither of them wants any kids from that arrangement.

At first, Cas doesn't respond his face is frozen in shock then he starts stuttering, “You thought I wouldn’t want to breed with you. You are the righteous man, mankind would be blessed to have your traits passed down. It would be a great honor to be the one carrying your legacy.”

Now it's Dean that is squirming, he is not used to this kind of attention. Compliments make him uncomfortable, he doesn’t think he is any better than anyone else. His self-esteem is not horrible but it's not ridiculously high either.  

Clearing his throat he tells Cas that he doesn’t have to take the pill again if he doesn’t want to. He knows to say that means there is a strong possibility that he will become a father much sooner than expected. Never seeing that pain on Castiel's face again is worth it, at least he thinks that now. Who knows what he will feel when he has a kid running around making messes and if anything like him or Sammy getting into trouble.

Castiel squeezes the hand holding him then gives Dean the biggest smile Dean has ever seen. He nods and tells Dean he doesn't want to take the pill. In his mind giving Dean a big compliment.   
  


 

Dean manages to get Sam alone without Cas noticing later that evening.

“Dean, what's wrong?”

“Nothing really wrong, just freaking out over here. Cas doesn’t want to take birth control.”

“What? Are you even ready to have kids.”

“Well no but I told him he didn’t have to take them if he doesn’t want to.”

“Why would you do that, you have to tell him you want him to take them.”

“I am never going to tell him that, when he found out I gave it to him he cried. You don’t understand the pain and devastation on his face made me hurt. Literally, there was a sharp pain in my chest. Somehow offering it I insulted him. Oh, God, I'm going to be a dad, it’s going to happen.”

“You don't know that for sure.”

Dean gives him a look that says, you are so stupid, “Hello, alpha here you know it's true. It’s almost a guarantee. Have you ever heard of an alpha that needed several tries? No, you haven’t because it doesn't happen.”

Dean paces running his hands through his hair mutter to himself until Sam stops him. With his hands on Dean’s shoulders, he tells him no matter what he won't be alone. Uncle Sammy will help, all will be ok. 

“We don’t even know anything about Angel pregnancy, especially while in a host. I'll research it and if I can not find the answer I will ask Cas for you,” Sam offers.

Dean takes a few deep breaths before nodding, “Okay, Thanks.”

  


Over the next four days, Castiel continues to take the suppressants but not birth control. Dean continues to touch Cas often, he has learned a few things. Make sure Cas can see him before he touches him. Telling him where you are going to touch him helps. Cas really doesn’t like his shoulders or neck touched, he dissociates if they are. 

Several episodes of panic attacks, flashbacks and crying resolved. Dean has read anything he can find on PTSD and panic disorders. Not that that has fixed everything but it has helped. At first, Cas’s hands would shake before he touched Dean but now he feels more confident. Dean has never yelled at him or gotten mad when touched without him asking first.

Dean just smiles when Cas touches him except for the time Cas touched his knee well right above his knee. They were watching a movie, sitting close as Sam suggested and Cas’s hand moved to Deans knee or lower thigh. He didn’t mean to, didn’t even realize it until he heard Deans breathing quicken then Dean’s body tensed up. He pulled his hand away right away worried he was going to be in trouble. Dean jumped up and then spent a half-hour in the bathroom. Sam told Cas that Dean is not angry and everything is fine but wouldn’t explain what happened or why Dean left.

That night all three had trouble falling asleep. They had decided together that Castiel’s claiming would be tomorrow. None of them want to wait until the twelfth day, that way they have some time to handle any issues before leaving for the registration center. They need to be calm when they go to register. 

Dean is worried he will hurt Cas or scare him. Sam is worried for the same reasons since Cas asked him for help preparing. Cas is just scared, he feels safer here than he did the first day but still they have all the power. They could change, Johnny was not as mean in the beginning. He was never as nice as the brothers though. That night even with Dean’s shirt the nightmares refused to leave him alone. He was able to keep quiet this time though so he didn’t wake either of his masters. 

It's odd knowing this is the time he should be in heat but not feeling it. That ache he feels until he is knotted isn't there. Johnny didn’t have a knot so that ache was always there throughout his entire heat. He hated that desperation he felt, desperation for a master that wouldn't /couldn't satisfy him. If he had a choice he would never mate with Johnny and not because he is an omega. There was no attraction there, so to feel desperate for him during his heat was disgusting to him. 

Several times he would be beaten during a heat. He couldn’t help it, in a hazy desperate state he needed a knot. Begging for an alpha angered Johnny. He couldn’t think clearly to stop himself from calling out for a real alpha.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There shouldn't be anything triggering.

Cas has been nervous all day, he wasn't able to eat anything at breakfast. Today is the day, he is scared not of Dean just the acts. Sam and he decided to do the prep in Sam's room and the claim will be in an extra room. That way he won't have to think about it every time he goes to his room. Sam told him he has everything set up for him. Not to worry about anything, to wear loose-fitting pants without underwear.

When Cas enters Sam's room he feels like he is going to be sick. Slowly he walks in with his arms wrapped around himself. On the bed towels are laid out, there is a tube of something on the dresser with a box. Sam gives him a reassuring smile which does help slightly. They talked about this, Sam explained it all but it's different actually preparing for the act. 

Sam lightly taps on the bed, "Here sit down for a minute we don't have to rush."

Cas sits on the edge of the bed, even he can feel how tense his body is. He doesn't want to keep his Masters waiting, they are nice enough to take time to make this easier for him. With shaky hands, he begins to untie the ties on his pants.

"Cas, I was serious we can take as much time as needed," Sam says when he places one of his hands on Cas's stopping him from untying his pants. Cas nods and takes a few deep breaths before he looks up from the floor.

"How do you want this to go, do you want me to do the work or just talk you through it?"

Cas's heart is racing, he begins to sweat, suddenly he feels like he can't breathe. Sam notices right away he speaks softly to him as he helps ground him. It's about ten minutes before his breathing is back to normal and his head doesn't feel so cloudy. 

"Um, I don't know, I can try," Cas stutters out again not making eye contact. His fingers gripping the hem of his shirt. Sam and Dean have noticed that as one of Cas's tells, they know he is scared when he holds his shirt that way. They don't think Cas is even aware he does it. 

"Alright, so this tube is the lube I was telling you about since you are not in heat you will not self lubricate. Don't worry about how much you use, you need to use a lot, we have more." Sam picks the box up from the dresser, opens it, "This is a plug that has never been used, sorry about the color purple was all we had."

"That's ok, I like that color," Cas responds he glad they are taking this slow and giving him other things to think about. Sam smiles, he wants this to be as relaxing as possible. 

"It is possible that you will physically enjoy this, don't be ashamed. The prostate is very sensitive, every guy will feel pleasure if it is touched. If that happens you don't have to worry I won't mention it or tell anyone."

(How could any of this feel good.)

Castiel doesn't believe any of this could feel good. It has always been painful every time for him. He doesn't even understand why anyone even wants to do it. He knows father created sex to be pleasurable but as an angel, he had no way to really understand what that would be to experience it. If that is what is meant to be pleasurable then he doesn't want anything to do with it if he doesn't have to. 

Sam can see the disbelief on Cas's face and it breaks his heart. He doesn't want to be the one to show Cas the joys of sex but he hopes someday he will experience it the way it should be. 

(Maybe Dean will show him.)

Sam is surprised by that thought, he has noticed a bond forming between his brother and the angel but that doesn't mean they will start a relationship. Deep inside though he is hoping they will, he wants them both to be happy and he can see them together. If his brother hurts him though he will be the first to kick his ass. 

With nothing else to discuss it's time to get this show on the road no matter how much Sam would like to stall. "When you are ready to go ahead and remove your pants," Sam tells him purposely not making eye contact for Cas's comfort. Cas nods as he removes his hands from the hem of his shirt to work on the ties on his pants. With his eyes squeezed shut, his hands shaking he stands leaning against the bed then slowly lowers his pants to his ankles. 

"It..." Cas flinches when Sam starts speaking as if he forgot sam was there. Sam closes his eyes to give himself a minute. This whole thing was breaking his heart. "It will be easier if you take your pants off all the way. You won't be able to keep your legs closed together." Cas cringes but follows the suggestion. Sitting back down Cas moves back until he is sitting on the towels, Sam places a few pillows behind him.

Now that it's time Sam is not sure what to say, he has never had to describe in detail anything so personal. If it was someone else he would explain it as clinical as possible but Cas will need to be comforted and soothed throughout. 

"First you need to put a good amount of lube on at least two fingers, yeah that is a good amount. Then reach down but don't enter yet first lightly rub your opening."

Cas's hand is shaking, he reaches down but hesitates to touch himself. His hand feels frozen he can't get them to move. Sam sees his distress, "You're doing good, take a few deep breaths, it's okay, you're safe here. Go as slow as you need."

"I...I... can not do this," his voice is shaky as a few tears slide down his cheeks. Cas hates to ask this but he doesn't see any other way. "Can you do it?" Cas asks in a voice so low Sam barely hears him.  Sam can hear the fear and embarrassment in Cas's voice, he did offer to help there is no way he is going to refuse now. 

"Yes, I can help you, first take a minute to calm down. Here is a towel to wipe your fingers on." A flash of guilt crosses Cas's face. 

"I wasted your lube, I am sorry," Cas whispers.

"We have plenty, it's fine, really, I was prepared to use a large amount of it so it's no bother."

After a few minutes, Sam suggests that Cas may feel more comfortable if he places a towel over his lap. Give him the illusion of privacy, Cas seems to like the idea since he unfolded one then laid it over himself. Sam washes his hands again just to be sure they are clean enough but also to give them both a minute to relax. As if either of them will be able to relax.

Sam slowly touches Cas's hand to get him used to him touching him. He talks softly to him as he slowly caresses his arm. Rearranging himself so he is sitting at the end of the bed with Cas's feet on either side of him. Cas's knees are pressed against each other when Sam touches them he jumps.

"Cas, I need you to move your legs I will not force your legs apart." Cas nods, his whole body trembling Sam can see his legs shaking as he opens his legs. Sam puts some lube on his fingers and rubs them together to warm it up. Previously Sam considered having one of Dean's shirts in here but he doesn't want to have any negative associations created to Dean's scent. 

"I'm going to touch you now, just touch not enter yet." Cas nods his eyes closed tightly. 

The moment Sam touches him Cas flinches as well as yelps. Sam knows its not in pain but in fear so he leaves his fingers there but soothes Cas. 

"SHH, you're safe. You're in the bunker with me: Sam."

Sam gently rubs the outside of the opening, massaging it until he feels the tension lessen. His other hand is holding one of Cas's hands, Cas is squeezing his hand tightly. 

"Are you ready for me to begin entering, just the tip of one finger?" Cas just wants this to end to get it done with so he nods. 

Sam adds more lube before he slowly pushes the tip of a finger inside, immediately he feels resistance. 

"Cas, I need you to relax and stop trying to push me but, look at me please," Cas looks at Sam's face he is terrified. 

"It's just me keep looking at me, you're safe here, no one wants to hurt you." As he is speaking Cas relaxes slowly. Sam maintains eye contact, it seems to help Cas stay in the present. 

After shallow thrust of the tip of his one finger, he tells Cas he is going to insert his finger deeper. At first Cas tenses again until Sam calms him again. Slowly he pushes his finger in the rest of the way while talking Cas through it. For a few seconds, he doesn't move his finger at all allowing Cas's body to become used to it. 

"Are you in any pain?" Even though Cas has tears in his eyes he shakes his head no.

"Are you sure, you can tell me the truth."

Cas mumbles out, "A little."

"Then we wait a bit longer, let me know when it's gone," Sam squeezes Cas's hand. 

A minute later Cas nods his approval to move along. Sam doesn't move right to thrusting, he wiggles his finger-twisting it. He needs to find the prostate so he knows where to avoid. When he hits it Cas shrieks out.

Cas knows that feeling from mating with Johnny but his body was never allowed to respond to it due to the device locked on to him. He feels his penis twitch this time, shocked he peeks under the towel. His face turns red when he sees he is slightly erect. He doesn't want his body to react that way, it embarrasses him. 

"I am sorry, I... I... did not mean to react," Cas refuses to reconnect eye contact.

"You don't have to be sorry, I'll avoid that spot now as best as I can. There is nothing to be ashamed of, it's a natural reaction." Sam spends much longer than he ever would to get his own body loose for one finger, but with Cas, he is extra cautious. When he feels Cas is ready for a second finger he informs him and waits for permission. 

Cas has relaxed slightly more since they started, only one more prostrate mishap. He gives his permission, still surprised that Sam is giving him this level of control. A second finger feels huge to him, Sam doesn't rush him. He allows his body to adjust to the new fullness.

Getting the permission to begin moving his fingers again Sam starts with slowly thrusting until he feels no resistance. Next, he scissors his fingers to stretch Cas more, he does it slowly while talking Cas through it. 

As he continues until he is able to fit 4 of his fingers into Cas he explains every step. He stops when Cas needs him to, talking him through his fear. The whole time he maintains eye contact as much as possible, grounding Cas to the present. Dean is well endowed enough that Sam felt it was best to prep Cas to four fingers. 

Cas is breathing heavy, his face is flushed. Sam can see the outline of his penis through the towel he knows Cas is half hard. 

"Cas, if you need to take care of that I can leave the room."

"Take care of what," comes an out of breath reply.

"Well..." Sam points, "You know, your issue there."

He hears Cas suck in a big breath as his eyes widen in fear, "NO, no I do not want to touch it, do I have to? I... I... do not want to."

Flashes of images go through Cas's mind, Johnny coming home catching him touching himself. He was just curious, he knew the functions the penis was created for. As an angel, he had never touched one before he took a host. He wanted to know why anyone would want it touched, what it would feel like. He barely even got a chance to touch it before being caught, Johnny was so mad he made him wear the device for a week. Having to urinate with it still on was very uncomfortable and gross. He never touched it again except to clean or urinate after that.

Sam sees the fear in Cas's eyes he doesn't know why it's there but he assumes its from something Johnny did. After the claiming Sam will talk to Cas about it, no need to add more stress on right now. 

Sam picks up the plug, "You need to put lube on this too, then gently push it inside of you. A little at a time then move it back out and in repeatedly. Do you want to try it the first time." Cas not sure if he can shake his head no, he is ashamed that Sam is having to do all of this for him. He doesn't want to be helpless, it scares him but he doesn't feel that he can do it.

"It's Ok Cas I don't mind."

Even if he did mine he would never tell that to Cas. This is difficult enough as it is, no need to add guilt to the mountain of feelings Cas must be going through already. After he is done plugging Cas up he hands him a wet washcloth to clean himself up. Cas doesn't speak while he cleans himself or puts his pants back on. He doesn't know what to say, what could be the right thing to say in this situation.

Sam comes back from washing his hands to check on Cas, "How are you doing?" 

Cas is standing next to the bed, "I am ok, it's uncomfortable but it doesn't hurt."

"Understandable, it's only until the morning then you can take it out. Need to keep it in overnight, it helps make Dean scent stronger. This way others will smell your alpha on you and know you are claimed without seeing the claiming mark."

"Do you want me to go in with you, I don't mind, I'll stay until you ask me to leave if you want."

Shyly Cas nods, "Can you stay and hold my hand during the claiming. It helped with the prep, I mean I understand if you say no." He shakes his head muttering to himself, "Stupid, stupid, should not have asked that no one cares about you, quit winning."

It takes Sam calling out Cas's name four times before he gets his attention, "Cas I'm touched you trust me enough, I'll stay with you. You're not stupid or whining and we care about you."

Cas tears up, he doesn't remember what he said during his mini trance, he doesn't know Sam is responding to the negative comments he repeated. All he knows is someone for the first time just told him he is cared about. Hearing that his Masters actually care about him warms his heart, gives him hope everything will be ok.  

 

Dean has been pacing his room, anxiously waiting for the text from Sam telling him Cas is ready. It's been over an hour so he assumes it didn't go smoothly. Not that, that was not expected or understandable. He has never experienced anything close to what Cas has and as far as he knows neither has Sam. 

His biggest fear right now is that he will enjoy claiming Cas much more than he should. He is scared he will be out of control and pound Cas hard. He has never had to worry about that with Sam since he doesn't see Sam as attractive. With previous partners, they enjoyed the way he could dominate them. Not that he needed to always dominate, he enjoys sex no matter what, hard, fast, soft or slow. This is different Cas doesn't want this, his only other choice is to run and that's a death sentence. On top of that Cas is not going to enjoy this at all. 

With those thoughts, Dean is not sure how he is going to do this. He knows once Cas shows any distress he will lose his erection. Dean starts searching in his dresser until he finds what he needs to help. It's a cock ring that unties so that way he can untie it instead of having to pull out of Cas and reentering to remove a standard ring. 

When Dean gets the text from Sam he breathes in deeply straightens his shoulders ready to do what has to be done. In the bathroom he opens his computer for some assistance, he previously already had his computer set to filter out anything with Omegas in it so he now adds Angels. He knows that none of those omegas or angels are willing participants. Not that he previously watched or searched for angel porn before he just never selected those videos. He prefers to watch beta porn because both of the actors or in some cases the groups have most likely consented. 

Sam helps Cas get into position, he places his phone down for Cas the same way he does for himself. 

"Cas what kinds of things turn you off?"

"Um, I...do not have an on/off function."

If this was not a serious situation Sam would have burst out laughing instead he turns his head for a minute before responding. "No, I meant what kinds of things do you find unattractive?"

"I have never sought out something unattractive."

Sam decides to choose for him, he wants something that won't be triggering but also has to be unappealing. He types, 'dying children photos' into his phone, sad and depressing images appear on his phone. That should definitely work. Quietly, he sets the tube of lube on the edge of the bed where Dean can reach it. 

Dean knocks on the door signaling he is ready, Sam tells Cas he is going to remove the plug. He found it is better to tell Cas every movement made. Cas is trembling so much he looks like he is freezing. Sam squeezes Cas's hand before he knocks on the wall telling Dean to come inside.

Dean enters the room sees how scared Cas is and almost turns and walks away. He forces himself to stay in the room, closing his eyes he counts to ten. He sees Sam notice the cock ring then nod in approval. Dean isn't sure if he should talk or keep quiet like he does with Sam. Good thing Sam answers that question for him.

"It's better if you talk, tell him what you are doing before you do it."

"I can do that," Dean grabs a towel wraps it around his waist then moves to the front of the bed to talk to Cas for a moment. Dean notices the pictures on Sam's phone.

(Sick kids, good choice.)

"Cas, there is something I need you to do that should help us all, If I ask you what color you are to answer either green, yellow, or red. Green means you are ok and want to continue, yellow means you want me not to move but stay inside of you, and red is very important. If at any time you want me to stop and remove myself from you say red. You can say the colors at any time not just when asked. I promise if you use either yellow or red I will listen immediately. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Cas whispers while nodding, keeping his eyes on the bed instead of looking at Dean.

"Ok then, tell me what each color means."

Cas stutters, "Green means continue," he takes a breath to calm himself, "Yellow means do not move, and Red means stop and exit."

"Very good and when are you to use either color?"

"Um, when you ask?"

(Of course, Cas would forget the part where he has the right to use the colors at any time.)

"That is right, but you also can say them anytime you want or need to, repeat with me."

Cas and Dean both speak at the same time, "You can use them anytime you want or need," "I can use them anytime I want or need."

Dean knows Sam has prepped Cas well but he still puts lube on himself just in case. For a moment Dean freezes, he has to shake his whole body to get himself moving. Cas is still shaking, Sam is holding his hand talking to him. 

Cas feels the bed dip as Dean moves to kneel behind him, his whole body tenses. 

"Cas, I'm going to start, I'll go slow. I want you to try and push me out it will help. If you feel pain or you need to, use your colors." 

The moment Dean touches him Cas jumps, he waits a moment before he begins to push in. He has never gone this slow before. After every inch or so he checks Cas's color, so far he has said green. Dean gives Sam a look communicating that he is to tell Dean if Cas should be using a different color. 

Once he is all the way in he stops moving. "Cas, say green when you are ready for me to move if you are in pain wait till it's gone before you use green."

It feels like forever with Dean worrying the whole time but its really only been about two minutes. 

Cas whispers so low Dean can't hear him so he looks to Sam, Sam tells him green. "It's fine if you want Sam to tell me what you are saying. Just if it is Red please say it loud enough for me to hear so I stop right away without a delay waiting for Sam to tell me." Cas nods.

Dean starts moving slowly watching Cas for any signs of distress, he is griping Sam's hand tight. It's a good thing he wore the ring otherwise he would have had to prep himself again already. 

When he sees the hold on Sam's hand relax he relaxes more too. 

"Cas, are you ready for me to move any faster?" He hears the gasp come from Cas right before he responds green. 

"I need you to be completely honest with me, do you really mean green?"

Cas shakes his head, he just wants this over and he doesn't want to upset either of his masters. 

"I'm going to continue at this pace until you are ready when you're really ready just tell me or Sam green."

A few moments later he can see Cas relaxing some but not enough to remove his concerns.

"Cas I'm going to place my hand on your lower back. I'll be gentle." Dean gently places his hand on Cas's lower back then starts moving his hand in a circular motion to sooth Cas. It seems to work after a few minutes Cas tells Sam green. 

Dean begins to pick up the pace, he closes his eyes for a second feeling guilty for enjoying this. He tries not to think about who is under him, hoping that will help. There is no way he can pretend it is someone else with his eyes open. It doesn't work for one he can smell Cas and secondly he can feel his hand touching his wings as he caresses Cas's back. 

It's only a second before he hears the word red coming from Sam that he heard what sounds like someone sobbing. He immediately moves away. 

(OH, God did I go too hard, did I hurt him. I knew this was going to happen.)

Dean begins to panic when he sees Cas is crying, his shoulders are shaking and he is gasping for air. He slowly moves closer to the head of the bed, where he overhears Sam reminding Cas where he is. 

"Cas, can I do anything to help you?" Dean asks his voice cautious and unsure. 

Cas whispers something to Sam, "He would like you to let him breathe in your scent like you did last time you held him," Sam speaks for Cas.

Slowly Dean lays next to Cas, he pulls a sheet over himself then opens his arms. Cas scoots closer to Dean laying on his side facing Dean. When Dean pulls him in closer he hears Cas breathing his scent in deeply. Dean holds Cas as he sobs, he is saying something but Dean can't tell what with his face pressed into his neck. 

He maneuvers Cas so he can hear him better, it's soft barely audible, Cas is repeatedly saying he is sorry.

"Oh, No, shh shh you have done nothing wrong. I was aware that this could happen. I'm not upset with you at all." Dean caresses his back again in an effort to calm him, it must have worked because it's only been 20 minutes and Cas is asking to continue. 

Both the brothers know he just wants to get this done and if neither cared about him then it would be easier to rush it. With Cas they need to go slow, he wouldn't be able to handle it if Dean wasn't so cautious. Dean looks down himself, the ring is doing its job for the most part but he still will have to get himself back to full erection. He slowly strokes himself afraid that if Cas notices he will panic, he feels eyes on him. Looking up he sees Cas is watching him, he doesn't look scared but confused. Not just confused but also curious. 

Stopping he asks Cas, "What has you so curious?" At first, Cas looks surprised that Dean knows what he was feeling. 

"I thought it was bad to do that, touch yourself," Cas blushes then he seems worried.

"Cas it is always ok to touch yourself when in private or with someone that has already said it is ok, we can talk more about that later."

"To make this easier you can rollover facing Sam. Maybe having me hovering over you was triggering. Do you want to try it that way?"

"Um, I do not know if it will help but I am willing to try it," Cas responded his voice shaky with no trace of confidence. He is not used to having all these options or saying his needs. He was never asked what he thought about anything before, now they ask him all the time. Not that he doesn't like to be asked he is just always afraid he will give the wrong answer.

Dean is worried because it wasn't Cas that called out 'Red' it was Sam that did it for him. 

(What if he doesn't speak up again, or what if he did and I didn't hear him the first time.)

Later he will check with Sam if he called out red more then once he will have to apologize to Cas. 

(How would Cas ever trust me again.) 

"Cas this time if you need or want to use Red, please do it neither of us will be mad." Even though Cas nods Dean is not sure if he will so he tells Sam to watch using his eyes. 

Cas rolls to his side as Dean tells him he is going to have his hand on Cas's hip. He flinches slightly when a hand rests on his hip. After Cas gives him the go-ahead Dean again slowly enters Cas then waits until Cas says he can move Faster. 

Throughout they check-in with Cas, anytime Cas says yellow he stops moving. Dean can feel himself reaching his climax he warns Cas. Suddenly the desire to bury his fingers into Cas's wings creates the image of him stroking and tangling his fingers into big beautiful wings pushes him right over. He quickly pulls the string to the ties on the ring, his back straightens as his toes curl. Both his legs shake then tense before he calls out, "Oh, God, so sorry," as he slams in much harder then he should one last time. Remembering at the last second he leans towards Cas saying, "I'm sorry, so sorry," right before he bites into Cas's neck. He knew it was going to hurt, the neck is sensitive and a bite to it at the depth he has to do is guaranteed to hurt. 

Both are breathing heavy, Dean's body flinching in aftershocks. Once he is able to breathe and his head clears he sees Sam glaring at him with his arms crossed over his chest. He feels awful for that last hard thrust, he didn't mean or plan to do it. He moves his eyes from Sam knowing that is something he will have to deal with later. 

Cas's body is shaking, he must be crying but Dean can't hear him. He lowers his voice, "Cas, can I hold you?" Dean is so scared he will be denied or Cas will never want to be near him again. He is on the verge of a panic attack waiting for several minutes before Cas quietly whispers, "Green."

The moment Cas heard Dean apologize to his father images of Heaven scrolled through his mind. He missed his home, before this, he rarely left. This is the first vessel he has ever been in. The ache he feels for his home is overwhelming. It took several minutes for him to process what Dean was asking. Normally he can process large amounts of information incredibly fast right now it feels like everything has slowed down. When his head clears and he gives his permission to Dean he feels a deep ache to be held. 

He has always wondered what the difference would be between Johnny and a real alpha. The fullness is surprising to him. The amount of cum is a major difference, after Johnny, there was barely any. With Dean, he already knows there will be a lot more since he can feel the continuing release of ejaculate.

Dean wraps his arms around him, holding him close whispering to him. Reminding him he is safe now and cared for, he is valued in the sense that he is not worthless not in the sense of being property. When Cas opens his eyes he sees that Sam appears upset, he doesn't understand why though. He scoots closer to Dean, he wants to ask but doesn't know if he is allowed to. What if Sam is upset with him and gets even more so if he asks.

Cas follows Sam's line of sight, he is looking at his arm. 

(Why is he looking at my arm?)

The angry expression on his face smoothes into concern, "Cas, why did you do that to your arm?"

Cas doesn't know what to say, he thinks it's easy to see what he did. He is so worried about answering correctly that he doesn't respond at all. 

Dean reaches over him, lifting his arm so he can see it. Cas doesn't understand what the problem is, why would they care that he bit his arm. 

"Why would you bite yourself?"

"You... you did not say I could make noise. I already made too much noise the first time we tried. I did not want you to get mad or punish me. I am sorry, did you want me to make noises?"

"Why would you need permission to make noise?"

"Johnny," Dean is so tired of hearing that name, if he wasn't attached to Cas right now he would be hitting something. "He would get mad if I cried or screamed, sometimes he wanted me to and others times he did not. Sometimes he changed his mind without telling me, then he would get mad so he could punish me."

Inside Dean is livid, he is picturing all the ways he could torture Johnny. He covers the anger and hate by replacing it with a neutral expression. 

Through clenched teeth, he asks Cas what the punishment was, not sure if he really wanted to know. The more he knows the more he can attempt to prevent triggering Cas.

Cas's body tenses as his breathing quicken. He starts shaking his head back and forth, "NO, no please." 

(What if they think it's a good way to punish me and use it?)

He knows they are different but he is not willing to take the risk. He has not responded and is scared because he knows he has to. Dean asked he is not allowed to lie or keep information from him. He is the master, he really doesn't want to tell him. He puts his arms up covering his face to hide his sobbing. He is sure he only has a few seconds left of not responding before he gets into trouble. It's pointless to delay it but he can not force himself to say it unless he is forced to. 

Dean and Sam exchanged looks, neither know what to say. The punishment must be bad for Cas to react this way. Johnny has already beaten, raped, neglected, humiliated, whipped and took more grace then he had to. What else is left, what could he have done? 

Suddenly it hits him, and his stupid mouth speaks before he thinks. 

"Your wings, he did something to them."

Cas panics, he tries to get away from Dean pulling on Dean's knot. There are still about 15 to 20 minutes left before his knot will go down. He is going to hurt himself, that is the only reason Dean restrains him. Dean holds him close rocking him from side to side humming while Sam kneels next to the bed. Sam caresses Cas's arms, holds his hand, anything he can do to calm the angel down. 

Cas continues to try and get out of Dean's arms, he is strong but Dean is not letting go. Grunting and squealing come from his mouth. He tries to kick his legs and bends his back, anything he can to get free. Both brothers are devastated when Cas starts calling out, "Red," repeatedly. When Dean's knot comes down Dean puts one of his legs over Cas's to keep him still. He knows he should let go but Cas just started to relax either because he is too tired or he gave up. 

"Cas, whatever he did to you will never happen again, we will never punish you. Hurting you would be hurting me, don't you understand how much we care about you. I won't ever ask you what he did but know this, you are always welcome to tell me." Dean's voice is becoming scratchy due to the lump in his throat. Sam looks at him just as a few tears escape, he nods telling him he agrees. 

"Same with me Cas, you can tell me anything but I will never ask you that question again," Sam's voice just as raw as Dean's.

"Can I let go of you without you running away?" Cas turns his face to Dean surprisingly staring into his eyes. His eyes have a deep fierceness in them, something you would see from someone that could melt you with their eyes.

"Promise me, promise me you will never hurt my wings, not a single feather," Cas does not speak in a meek tone, he is strong, determined and a little scary. 

Dean knows Cas will be able to see the truth in his eyes, so he slowly says each word. Making an oath to never harm his wings not a single feather. Cas's body relaxes until he turns and repeats the process with Sam. 

Sam must be getting the same look if him stuttering with his eyes wider is anything to go by.

"Ok, I will not run," suddenly the fierce warrior he saw in Cas's eyes a moment ago is gone and the scared traumatized angel is back. If he believed in praying he would pray to see that look more often no matter how much it scares him. 

 

Later that night after they finish dinner they decide to watch a movie. Something relaxing for a tough day, no researching today. They all need a break after the emotional rollercoaster they have been on today. Dean tries not to laugh when Cas walks but its just so funny. Cas is not used to a plug and its shows with the way he moves. 

Sitting together on the couch Cas is not sure if he should still be doing the sitting close together plan. The first mating is over, he hesitates not sure where to sit before Dean reaches out for his hand. Dean gently pulls him so he is sitting right next to him. 

Partway through the movie, Cas blurts out the question he has wanted to ask all day. 

"Dean when we mated why did you apologize to Father, he was not there and you did nothing to him?"

"huh?" Dean responds in a confused tone.

"You said, Oh God, I'm sorry." 

Dean is not sure if he should laugh, its funny, but that phrase will always remind him that he allowed his body to take over in spite of Cas's needs. Dean decides to hide any amusement he feels for Cas's lack of knowledge. He doesn't know what to call it, calling out to God is normal during sex. Thinking about it now he wonders why it is, why would anyone want to draw God's attention to their sexual activities. Seems like it could be awkward for God, does he hear each call? Did he at one time check to see what the call was about until he learned he was not really being summoned?

"Cas, I wasn't saying sorry to God, I was saying sorry to you."

"Dean I am not God, I am an angel of the Lord," Cas responds, he sounds shocked. Cas honestly doesn't know if Dean is confused about the difference between Father and angels. He doesn't know if Dean is a religious person maybe it was never explained to him.

Dean hangs his head, how to explain this. Cas must think he is the stupidest man on earth, not knowing the difference between God and angels.

"Cas I know the difference, I know you are not God," Cas looks relieved then confused.

"Then why did you call out to Father?"

"That was not my intention, sometimes humans say a deity's name in moments of intense emotions."

Cas's eyes become wide, his mouth drops, he doesn't know what to say or do. He knows humans have been taking the lord's name in vain for years. Does this count as the same, does intention factor in. Should he be offended or should he accept it as a normal human expression? Dean is the Righteous Man, he decides, for now, to not get offended. Maybe someday he can ask Father if he comes back. Cas deep in his thoughts forgets the other part of his question, why did Dean say he was sorry.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Camping this past weekend with no access to the internet, all I was able to do was write. That means I have started the next two chapters already, just going over them before I post. I want to thank all of you, that includes the people not commenting for all the support. A special thanks to all that have been kind enough to leave a comment, I look forward to them. :) Logging in and seeing the number of hits, kudos and subscriptions increase builds my confidence in this story.  
> If you read this already, I had to fix it quite a bit of the beginning of the chapter was missing. I've fixed it now

Cas has already gone to bed, Dean isn't sure what his brother is doing. For the first time today he feels like he has time to rest and think. That is until Sam walks into his room, takes two strides to him before punching him square in the jaw. Dean stumbles back for a moment if he didn't know why Sam attacked him he would retaliate back.

"What is wrong with you, everything was going well then you had to do that."

"I don't know," Dean shouts back. "It was not intentional, I lost control for a moment."

"You lost control! You never lose control with me. This was supposed to be as close as possible to the same arrangement we have. So tell me how is it you lost control?" Sam demands.

He has moved so he is now standing directly in front of Dean. They are nose to nose with Sam's body rigid and clenched fists while Dean's hunched over shoulders shows the shame he feels.

"It's nothing, I don't know what happened," Dean adverts his eyes refusing to look at Sam. Sam knows he is lying.

Sam pushes a finger into his brother's chest, "NO, this is important, answer the question."

Dean smacks the finger away from his chest, "FINE, I ENJOYED IT, I couldn't forget who it was under me. Just the thought of Cas turns me on. For the few moments that Cas was not crying or panicking he was the best, I have ever had. I couldn't stop the thoughts and images of him from entering my mind. So there you have it, I lost control. I didn't plan it or mean to but it happened. I will talk to him tomorrow and tell him I'm sorry and hope he forgives me. Because even though we have only known him for two weeks the thought of losing him is unbearable."

Throughout Dean’s rant, he paces his room, arms flying, grabbing his hair in frustration.

Sam is shocked, this is what he was hoping for, but he didn't know it would happen so quickly. Dean's confession of his feelings is the only thing that saved him from getting punched a few more times. 

Suddenly Dean is holding his chest, breathing in short quick breaths. When Dean looks at him all Sam can see is terror. Dean is scared, he must be having a panic attack.

Sam steps closer to Dean to guide him to a nearby chair, "Dean you need to calm down, copy my breathing. Focus on just me and your breathing," Sam is glad he learned how to ground helping Cas.

Dean keeps repeating, "I can't lose him," clenching his chest every time he says the word 'lose'.

“What is happening,” Sam is panicking now this seems like more than just a panic attack.

Between gasps, Dean asserts, “It’s a normal alpha, omega reaction to the thought of losing the other.”

Sam wishes he knew more about all this but he was always in the omega class that taught him how to serve his future alpha. Dean was in the alpha class, in those they learn much more about the dynamics of alpha and omega relationships. All omega need to learn is pleasing their alpha, they are not even taught the basics about their own bodies. 

Sexual education is only for alphas, there is no sex education for students before they present. Sam is lucky Dean took the time to teach him and that his Dad allowed him to continue taking the more traditional classes on reading, writing and math after he presented.

Sadly most omegas learn about sex when they are claimed for the first time, usually their first heat. Sam has always been thankful that his father was away on one of his benders when he presented. Dean claimed him and had him registered before dad got home, as angry as he was,se dad was not going to challenge his own son for an omega. Sam theorizes his father knew he would have lost against Dean. Preferring to say he doesn’t want to challenge instead of admitting he will fail is a matter of pride.

Sam and Dean never really discussed the things Dean learned in his classes, it wasn't needed. Not because Dean though Sam doesn't have a right to know. They agreed on the arrangement they have so early that it wasn't needed. Then over time it just got pushed to the side, Sam is sure if he found a worthy alpha that Dean would take the time to explain everything to him. 

It's because of Dean that he knows most of the things he learned in the omega classes is false. Teachers taught that it is bad for an omega's health to resist alpha advances or orders. They are told that if an omega doesn't conceive before the age of thirty they never will. We are told that an omega's brain is not able to process the same amount of information as an alpha. Omega are taught that they are not capable of taking care of themselves and need an alpha to take care of them or they could starve forgetting to eat. 

It is ridiculous if there are other omegas that question these lessons there is nothing they can do about it. Just questioning them would be considered a refusal to obey. Defying your alpha is illegal and your alpha has the right to punish the misbehaving omega however they please.

Ten minutes later Dean is back to breathing normal, he is still slightly shaky and pale but that will stop. 

“Have you ever reacted that way before?”

“No Sam, I've never thought I was going to lose you.”

Sam can see that he isn't saying something, he is hiding something. Just as suddenly as Sam saw the deceit on his face it changes as if it was never there.

Dean interrupts him before he can speak, "Sam I'm tired, this is no big deal," (There it is again, he is lying.) "I’m going to hit the hay."

Years of arguing with his brother he knows when Dean is done talking, nothing he does or says will get him to open up again.

When sam leaves the room Dean lays down for bed, the last thought he has is, (Things are going to get much more complicated) before he falls asleep.

 

In the morning Cas is relieved he can remove the plug, he does what Sam instructed. He tells himself he is stupid for being proud of doing that on his own. After showering, he selects his clothes. He is not picky about clothes, he as been told by the brothers before that his clothes don't match. He doesn’t understand what they are talking about, so he just shrugs. He chooses a purple shirt with a pair of yellow cargo pants. When he pulls the shirt on he hisses in pain, the shirt touching his claim mark is tender. 

He enters the kitchen notices Sam has already started breakfast. They both won’t let him make breakfast, telling him he is not their maid. 

“Take a seat, I'll bring you a plate of food,” Sam tells him. It’s not an order; he has learned how to read the tone of their voices, most of the time.

When he sits down he frowns, it's not really painful just uncomfortable. 

Sam must have noticed, “You did take the plug out, right? Are you in pain?”

“No pain, just uncomfortable, I removed the plug before my shower,” Sam notices a flash of pride on his face.

“Good job I’m proud of you,” hearing exactly what he needed to hear Cas smiles big at Sam. 

Dean hears the end of the conversation, not wanting to interrupt, he waits till they're done before he enters the room. 

When Cas sees his alpha, he becomes concerned, “I can heal that bruise on your chin.”

(How did that happen?)

“No, thank you, I deserve it,” no explanation given. Cas wants to know what happened, but the look on his face tells him to leave it alone. Sam didn’t react at all throughout the whole exchange.

When they are finished eating Dean has an argument with himself in his head. He knows talking to Cas is the right thing to do; the fear of seeing hate on Cas’s face scares him. What if Cas won’t forgive him. He hears his Dad's voice telling him to “Man up,” not that his dad would ever have approved of the way he treats the omega’s.

He catches Sam looking at him, Sam tips his head towards Cas, reminding him to talk to him.

Sam gets up to clean the kitchen when Cas stands to help him. Dean stops him. 

“I need to talk to you about a few things, do you mind coming to the living room with me?”

Cas starts squirming, shifting weight from one foot to the other, keeping his eyes down. He can’t figure out what he did to upset his master. Everything was fine a few minutes ago, and why would he be asking him instead of telling him where to go? He replays every word, action he did since he entered the kitchen, nothing stands out.

Dean seeing Cas in turmoil attempts to get his attention, it takes several tries. Cas flinches when he is pulled from his thoughts. 

“This is not about anything you have done; you are not in trouble. I am not mad at you; I would just like to talk to you,” Dean keeps his voice soft, he has learned that Cas responds accordingly to the tone of your voice.

Getting a nod as a response he leads Cas to the living room; he sits on the couch, turning his body, so he is not facing forward. Cas hesitates, he has never seen him sit that way, should he do that also?

“I prefer to sit this way sometimes, that way we can face each other. If you would prefer something different, that is ok with me.”

Cas is always surprised when either of his masters attempts to make him more comfortable. 

“No, I mean this is fine with me,” his response comes out fast as he sits. He's anxious, even though he was told he is not in trouble. Deep inside, he is always waiting for that moment they will change and become cruel like Johnny did. He tells himself he should trust them, they have been nothing but kind to him, but he can’t completely. Those doubts and fears are always there, mocking him telling him he could lose all this.

“I would like to talk about a few things that happened yesterday.”

Cas nods, keeping his eyes down; he wraps his arms around himself. What if they decided to get rid of him. He attempts to contain his sorrow, hoping his alpha doesn't notice.

Dean is confused; what did he say that would cause this reaction. His angel's body is shaking in quiet sobs when he begins to rock Dean worries more. Cas starts saying he is sorry it's coming out in bits between his cries.

“Oh, Cas I don’t know what you are upset about, whatever it is let me help. Can I please hold you?”

Cas’s head is shaking, he responds, “You don’t have to get my permission,” Dean is barely able to decipher what he said.

“Well yes I do, but we will address that later, is that a yes then?”

Cas nods, Dean doesn't waste any time, he moves closer, wraps his arms around him. Rubbing his back the way he likes, he whispers softly to him.

“Everything is ok; you are safe, you haven’t done anything wrong. Please don’t cry. I can’t bear it, please tell me what is wrong.”

“I was bad.”

“No, no baby, you haven’t done anything wrong. You always behave.”

Slightly shaking his head, he tells his master, “I was bad at mating, you did not enjoy it, you’re going to get rid of me. You do not want me anymore,” he is hard to understand with sobs interrupting him every few words, but Dean figures it out.

“Please master let me try again,” Cas quickly climbs on to his lap. He puts his hands around him in a rush he begins kissing his master's neck in desperation. His kisses are sloppy with his tears and gasping for air interrupting him. He only gets a few kisses before Dean shakes off the shock and moves him back enough to see his face by holding his shoulders. 

Cas feels himself being moved away from his alpha, panicking he begs, “Please, please, please.” He grabs his chest, cringing in pain, “Can not lose him,” his eyes overflowing with anguish. 

Seeing Cas experience, the same reaction as he did last night confirms his suspicions. The same fear, difficulty breathing, physical pain, desperation, and symptoms similar to a panic attack, all signs of, ‘Desertion Syndrome.’ 

Dean uses the same techniques for a panic attack to help Cas. After ten minutes, he is breathing much better, with fear being the only symptoms Dean can see still present.

Dean sighs, “Cas, you are not going to lose me, that is not what I was going to say.”

(How do I say this?)

Playing with the hem of his shirt, Cas looks up through his lashes, “So you enjoyed mating me?” The hope in his voice is intense, his voice huskier than usual due to crying.

(Why couldn't he have asked that before all the crying, I wouldn’t feel so guilty for thinking how sexy he was asking that question?)

“Cas I enjoyed mating you very much,” this time Dean adverts his eyes too ashamed to look at him, “that's what I wanted to talk to you about, to apologize to you.”

(How is that bad? Is pleasure not a desired component of mating for an alpha?)

“Let me explain, the plan was for the mating to resemble the arrangement between Sam and me. I tried to keep it impersonal, and I succeed right until the end. That last thrust when I finished... ah climaxed was too hard. I didn’t want to hurt you; I allowed my body to control me. I’m sorry, will you forgive me.”

Slowly he shakes his head while responding, “I do not understand, that last as you call it thrust was not painful or upsetting in any way.”

“Then why were you crying right after?”

“Oh, um when I thought you called out to father that made me think of home, I...I... mean not that I don’t like being here. I just miss home; this is the longest I have ever been out of heaven and my first vessel.” 

“Awe, Cas I am so sorry, there is nothing wrong with missing home. If I could find a way to get you back, I would,” Then he whispers, ”Even though I would miss you.”

Seeing Cas is awkwardly sitting there waiting, Dean decides to move on, these next questions shouldn't be upsetting.

"I have two more questions, neither are something you did. They are just questions; I need you to believe me this time. You...Are...Not...In...Trouble." This time it appears that Cas understands and believes him.

“Yesterday when you called out red,” Holding up his hand halting any questions or misunderstandings he continues, “which wasn't a bad thing, I just want to know how many times you had to say it before I stopped.” Dean is worried that Cas called out red more than once and Sam had to say it aging to get through to him. 

“I um, never did, Sam did,” Cas whispers.

Lowering his head slapping his palm to his forehead Dean whispers, “Oh, God,” in supplication, this time he really was pleading to God for help, he has never done that before.

Cas gasps, quickly grab his arm, “Dean, you prayed to Father, all of the angels heard you!!”

Shocked, he struggles to speak, “Will...will they be...be able to track us now?”

“No, the sigils I put on your ribs are functioning correctly. Angels everywhere are in a frenzy.”

“What are they saying?”

“The Righteous Man has cried out to the Lord, the prophecy has begun,” repeating what he hears his voice is again monotone. 

(What is it about this angel broadcasting that turns him into a zombie?)

“What does that mean? Are they saying anything else?

“No, only the same phrase over and over, it's intense do you need me to keep listening?”

“They are not providing any more information; you don’t have to continue listening. Are you ok with checking periodically?”

“I will check periodically, yes I am ok with doing that for you.”

Dean makes a mental note to inform Sam of this new development even if it is a small development.

“How do all these angels know about the prophecy, but you don’t?” Dean is especially careful with the tone of his voice to prevent Cas from thinking he is accusing him of something.

“Not all of the angels, only the higher ranking are. They are the ones announcing to all the rest of us.”

“You are not a higher rank?”

“No.”

Dean shakes his head while rolling his eyes, sighing, “So…” He motions his hand to indicate he wants Cas to explain more. Cas just stares at him, “So… come on Cas, what rank are you?”

“I am or was,” sadness overtakes his face for a moment, “a warrior, in a group of many.”

“Ah.” 

(That explains the fierceness that emerges from time to time.)

Dean wants to see more of that strong dominate warrior, just thinking about it gets his heart racing. He shakes himself out of his thoughts before he is bombarded with inappropriate images.

It's clear this topic upsets his angel, it's time to change subjects, “My last question may be uncomfortable, remember you’re not in trouble. Yesterday you asked if it is bad to touch yourself, why did you ask that.”

His angel's eyes fill with shame, he looks down, “I was told it's bad.”

“By who, you know what,” shakes his head, “never mind I know who. Cas he was lying to you, there is nothing wrong with touching yourself. Everyone does it,” Cas’s head jerks up in shock, ignoring the shocked angel he continues. “It is actually good for you; in your case, it may help. Learning your body and what you like or don’t like.”

“You want me to touch myself?”

(Jeesh man, how can he ask such sexy questions and not be aware of it?)

“Yes...no…,” he lets out a groan as he rubs his face, “I mean touching yourself is up to you. I don't want you to touch yourself for me. Do it for you if you want to. You may enjoy it, if that happens, don’t panic it’s supposed to feel good.”

(How is it possible he has never touched himself?)

“What about your other alphas, did they ban you from touching yourself also.”

“Before mas… I mean before Johnny, there was only one other alpha. The one that sold me to Johnny, he never touched me. He said an untouched omega angel would sell for more, he never explained why though.”

Dean is not surprised Cas doesn’t understand the appeal most find in a virgin. At that moment, he realizes that Johnny must have been his first and only sexual experience until yesterday. Saddened, he hopes his angel will have the opportunity to learn the pleasures of sex.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The previous chapter had to be fixed, a section of the story was missing at the beginning of the story. Hope that clears up some things from the rest of the chapter.

All three are sitting at the kitchen table, Cas doesn’t know why they are waiting. They are all ready to leave, what else is there to do. They already put the bracelet on him so they won't be tracked. They don’t think the angels know Castiel is the angel with the righteous man, but they can’t take that chance.

“Ide like to take a minute just to go over a few things before we go into public. We are going to go to the post office first to get the engraving equipment. Then get some groceries, only non-perishables since the center is two hours away. That way if the appointment is stressful, we can just come right home.”

“Cas if you are confused on how to behave just copy Sam, in public, you will have to keep your head down. Keep close to me; if we are not moving, I prefer you to stand behind me. Anytime we are moving Ide like you to walk in front of me. That way, I can see you when moving and protect you while stationary." 

“If anyone approaches you, or scares you move behind me. That includes if anyone speaks to or challenges me. I won’t be able to hold your hand in public, anytime you feel the need, hold the back of my shirt instead. Make sure no one can see you do it though, and the part I hate the most."

“I will not treat you the same as I do here; I will order you around. I won’t be as gentle touching you; I will not ask for your opinion. I will make all decisions; I will try to make the decision. I think you would like unless it could expose our act. Don’t question anything I say or do; you can always ask for an explanation when we get home. I attempt to avoid it, but I may have to call you names such as bitch, pet, property, and at worst something like fuck hole. I don't mean them at all, try to remember that, please." 

Seeing Cas nod while he gave instructions, he feels confident he understands, he’s relieved, everything should go smoothly. 

“Let’s get this over with,” Sam says as he stands. They all head to the garage, Cas watches again as Dean talks to his car. 

(He’s talking to his Car again, no not, ‘Car’ but ‘Baby.’)

He will never understand the bond Dean shares with an inanimate object; he is not going to tell Dean that though. 

“On the ride to the post office sam is surprised, Dean has not cranked the radio. It’s playing one of his dinosaur cassettes at a low volume. Those things are so old he still doesn’t understand why Dean insists on using them. 

(Huh, is he worried Cas wouldn't like the loud music?)

Cas listens to the hum of the brothers' conversation in the front; he doesn’t contribute that would require he focus more. His mind is consumed with thoughts of how the day will turn out. Trying to imagine possible scenarios is difficult since he doesn’t have much experience with humans. He was only on earth a few hours before he was grabbed, and then he went from one master to Johnny. His first master didn’t allow him to interact with anyone and didn’t take him anywhere until he was taken to Johnny. Once he was with Johnny, he thought he would see more people, but he never let him leave and only had a few friends he allowed over.

He repeatedly tells himself that if he behaves like Sam, everything should be ok. He must have done well while in the post office and the grocery store. Dean didn’t correct him or criticize him when they returned to the car either time. Inside the stops, he kept his head down, followed all of his alpha’s instructions. 

He ignored all the crude and cruel comments made by the other patrons. No one tried to talk directly to him or touch him. He hoped to see another angel while out, but it's understandable that he didn’t. Throughout the world, there is only a few thousand of them; they are spread out.

After the stops they began the two hour trip to the center, Sam continuously talked to him. Distracting him from his fear, he greatly appreciates it. They took some time explaining to Cas a rating system for alphas that only omega’s know. They don't know if any angels do, but it's possible. He decides to leave the rank signaling to Sam; he already has experience doing it.

 

Every time Dean steps into this place, he feels dirty; the building is clean, it's the people here that are vile. Sam and Cas are keeping up the meek, submissive act, well Cas's is not so much an act. 

Sam may keep his eyes directed to the floor, but it's obvious he is still aware of everything going on around him. On one side of the room, an alpha is yelling at an omega for something stupid. Somehow it's the omega's fault that the shoes she was provided with are making too much noise on these floors. 

(What did the alpha think high heel shoes would do on a hardwood floor?)

(Wow that is one dumb alpha.)

On the other side of the room, there is an alpha that is petting her omega as if he is a dog; it could be much worse she could be hitting him.

Throughout the room, all the alphas' are different; they all treat their omega's differently, but yet none of them are the same as Sam and Dean's relationship. When Dean walks through here, he likes to pretend that others are playing the same game as they are. Claiming loved ones to keep them safe, then keeping up the act in public. 

The real way to actually judge the alphas' in the room though is to watch the omegas. Dean covertly watches the omegas', when they see Sam they will all at some point signal Sam showing what their alpha is rated. Looking to Sam, Dean sees him signaling that Dean is considered a one. Sam holds out that one finger so quick that he wouldn't have noticed if he wasn't looking for it. Dean can always tell when Sam sees a five, his shoulders stiffen, and his hands clenched into fists.

Dean likes to think that he should be considered a zero. If by some chance, God chose to use this system, he hopes God would tell him he doesn't even belong in the rating system. He does everything he can to stay at the zero he promised himself he would be.

When Sam was a teenager, he came to Dean after class one day and showed him the alpha rating system he learned. Most would say he took a significant risk, (not that anyone knows he told Dean) but Sam knew he could trust Dean. The older students in Sam's class explained to them the rating system that has been passed down to omega's for generations. It is considered traitorous to tell an alpha, omegas' are expected to keep this secret even if threatened with death. The system rates from a One to Five, the crueler, the higher the rank.

A-One would be what Dean is classified as he cares for his omega. He takes care of him, provides him with clothes, a bed, shelter, Sam is allowed to express his opinion in private. The omega doesn't have to earn their keep and is never hit or yelled at. This omega is given the choice of suppressants and birth control. Offspring are not treated as property but as their family.

The next is a Two, the difference is that a Two has to earn those provisions, usually by performing duties a servant would, cooking, cleaning, and running errands. Just like with a level One, the omega is allowed to express their opinions in private. Their alpha will yell at them but only in private. This type of alpha allows the omega to take suppression but not birth control. The alpha decides what to do with the children but usually will choose to keep them out of kindness for their omega. A large portion of Alpha's in this level is female-only because they bond with the offspring they carry. A male alpha is less likely to bond with a child the omega carries. 

Three would be the same as Two except the omega is not allowed to express an opinion at any time or to ask any questions, they can only speak when told. Their Alpha will yell at them in public and private. This type of alpha gives the omega a choice to keep the offspring or find a family that needs a child — allowing them the option to have further contact with the offspring.

An alpha rated Four may expect the usual household chores to be done, but also for the omega to service them sexually. The confusing part of this rank is that all omegas have sex with their alpha. The difference in this category is the omega has to trade sex acts to receive anything. So if the omega wants to eat, he/she may have to give their alpha a blow job, or they don't eat that day. This type of alpha doesn't allow the omega to speak unless given permission. Their alpha will hit them only in private but will yell at them anywhere. This alpha allows the omega to choose whether or not to keep the offspring. If the omega chooses to not keep the offspring no future contact will be allowed.

A Five is the worst, not only is their omega a slave doing all the household chores, but they are also a sex slave. Their alpha allows anyone he/she chooses to rape and beat the omega. Omegas in porn videos are there working for their alpha; the alpha gets the paychecks. The omega is rarely provided with food, most often sleeps outside or in a small shack. Beatings occur without reason, (not that there is any excuse to beat someone) and their alpha will beat them anywhere. This alpha sells all the offspring they create. Johnny would be a level Five if it were possible, they would say he is a Six.

The system is not perfect; not all alpha's fit entirely into a rank. The omega signaling is the only one that knows for sure and decides on the rating.

Allowing the omega clothes varies between alphas one in say a level 3 may provide them with clothes while another will not. Seeing an omega with clothes will not help another omega guess what rate the others alpha is. 

All alphas are also different on weather they allow their omega to continue with their education. Omegas go to school just like all children until they present then it is up to their alpha (usually their father or mother) if they continue. It is rare, but some allow their omega to attend college, it is generally only if they expect the omega to assist in their business. 

Sadly the bullying an omega receives from the other college students can be severe to the point the alpha may have to hire a tutor instead. No matter the alpha's, all omegas are expected to be submissive and not make eye contact unless told they can.

Walking through the halls here Dean occasionally notices an omega signaling Sam, he pretends not to see it. Registering a new claim has to be done on floor two as they are riding the elevator Dean catches an omega flash a Five to Sam. Rage builds inside him, restraining himself takes all his willpower. He feels a hand touch his lower back, Cas is comforting him just as Dean has done for him before. Dean is surprised when it works, he is still angry, but the feel of Cas's warm hand reminds him what is at stake if he were to react.

Dean always keeps Sam and now Cas behind him when not moving. Walking through the hallways or anywhere public, he prefers them in front of him so he can see them. If anything threatens them, he will direct them behind himself. Sam is already aware of this and moves behind Dean if needed; they explained it to Cas earlier.

Cas wishes he could hold Dean's hand; he has never been here before. The last time he was registered it was with Johnny, he wasn't allowed clothes and Johnny yelled at him the whole time. Dean told him that when they are just standing somewhere, he should be behind him, which means Cas can hold the back of his shirt if he needs comfort. He likes the way cotton feels in his hand, soft, flexible, and warm.

As they make their way to the room on the other end of this hall, they pass by a small stand that sells goods to the alphas. There is some basic items, premade sandwiches, drinks, water, fresh fruit. 

On the other side, the items are disturbing; a man steps in front of Dean right in between Sam and Cas attempting to sell him a small ring that would force Cas to keep his mouth open. Sam and Cas move behind Dean immediately remembering to keep their eyes towards the floor.

The omega standing at the stand covertly opens his hand, showing Sam his palm. His alpha is a Five; it's a misconception that the more violent and cruel the alpha is the more dominating he/she is also. Dean has noticed over the years seeing alphas rated, that the Fives are usually the weaker alpha. They back down from any challenge instead of fighting back.

He assumes they abuse and degrade their omega to compensate for their weakness. They can't fight anyone that is allowed to fight back. As an alpha, he/she can do whatever they want to the omega, getting that rush by seeing the fear in their eyes.

Cas whimpers, gripping the hem of his shirt. He leans closer to Dean for comfort. The slimeball alpha salesman grins hearing the whimpers.

"Move, or I will move you," Dean growls at him, cold eyes boring into him. The alpha scurries away, turning his head back several times to make sure he was not followed. 

They enter a room filled with people, and what looks like long metal tables. The place seems to be about the size of a school gym. There are several entrances, some labeled and others left open. Pregnant omegas are laying on the metal tables while examined. Not given any privacy as there are no sheets or barriers from everyone seeing the examination. 

There is one other angel in the room; she has a set of beautiful orange wings. Not as big as Cas's but still enough to wrap around herself. Cas recognizes her right away; she was always a quiet angel. Seemed shy but made friends easily. She was not a warrior like he was; she was a guardian angel. He is sad to see her signal him with a four; he wishes he could help her.

Most of the other omegas are standing, most likely the pregnant omegas have to be checked since this is the new claim section. Previously claimed pregnant omegas are most likely examined in a different area of the building. There are a few kneeling next to their alpha, some with a collar and leash.

Dean is disgusted by just the idea of putting a leash on someone treating them as property. He is no prude if consenting adults want to get kinky alone that is fine with him. This is not the same, and he is not willing to pretend it is.

Dean signs into the sheet at the front desk, marking it as no preference for a specific person to handle his case. There are some alpha's that demand to see the same one every time. He purchases a year's supply of suppressants and birth control, when the bag is handed to him he thrust it into Cas's arms, barking at him, "Carry this," causing him to yelp. He will apologize to him later, he hates this game, and for the millionth time, he wishes things were different. Sometimes a small demonstration of domination deters others from challenging him.

The wait time is quick after a few minutes an omega leads them to a desk in the far corner; Sam sees the three fingers the omega shows him. The omega doesn't speak, and she uses gestures to show them the way. This one is wearing clothes; the way the shirt sits on her shoulders, the flash of her pink collar is hardly noticeable. 

Once there, Sam and Cas move behind Dean, and they stand there waiting for the person assigned to there case. A tall man, obviously an Alpha ignores the omega and angel, only speaking to Dean.

"You need to fill out these forms, do you remember how to or do you need assistance?" his voice is condescending.

Dean glares at him; this alpha is trying to bait him by implying he is not smart enough to fill out forms. Violence is not acceptable between alphas unless challenging a claim so some alphas find other ways to test and judge other alphas. Dean holds himself up in a commanding stance staring at the alpha's eyes until the alpha breaks eye contact. Proving he is the more dominant alpha, he begins filling out the forms. It doesn't take long; they are standard forms, name, age, D.O.B. address, and claimant's name if they have one. 

Dean isn't sure why but he puts a fake name down for Cas it just felt right. Something about them knowing his name bothers him. 

Handing the forms in they are almost done, Sam and Cas have done well, staying quiet, keeping their heads down and not moving from the where Dean told them to go. The alpha from before takes the forms looks them over, indicates they are filled out correctly. 

Keeping up with appearances Dean grabs Cas's arm, pulls him closer to him. Cas stumbles slightly, "On your knees," he orders, his voice sounding malicious. Cas obeys instantly; now he is terrified there is only one reason he knows of to be told to kneel. He doesn't think Dean would order him to service this alpha but what if he doesn't have a say in it. When Johnny registered him, he didn't have to kneel maybe because he is slightly taller than this examinator, that seems more likely to him. 

The other alpha pulls the collar of his shirt to the side to see the claiming mark then leans close to test if the scent coming from it is Dean's. Because Cas is an omega in addition to an angel the requirements state that he must be mated in addition to claimed. In a disgusting display of degradation, the examinator forces his hand in the back of Cas's pants. Sticks his finger inside of him, supposed to only be for a second. Dean stepped up when he took longer than necessary, informed the examinator it has been long enough. Smirking at Dean the examiner removed his hand, sniffed it to confirm that Dean has mated him recently. It's been less than a week since he claimed them both so his scent should still be easy to detect.

At every touch his body flinches, by the time it is over Cas was shaking. He forces himself to stand without making a scene, stands behind his alpha. Holding his shirt quietly crying, keeping his eyes down. Not that him crying would matter to anyone here, they would only get mad if he was loud about it.   

They are repeating the same with Sam even though they are not here for him, this way Dean won't have to come back for another year. The examiner gives Dean a surprised look when he sees how tall Sam is even kneeling. Sam doesn't react when it's confirmed he was mated by Dean, he's used to it, Cas has only been here one other time. Well not this exact registration center, there are dozens of these places. Once done, Dean orders them to stand behind him again, both move quickly faking the fear that is expected of them.

The alpha assigned to their case nods then moves to his desk, he picks up the phone makes a call. They have never done that before, inside Dean is scared, but no one would know from looking at him. Sam and he glanced at each other; he can see real fear in Sam's eyes. They only hear one side of the conversation, "We have one up here that needs to be clipped, alright see you in a few minutes." then he hangs up.

"What was that about clipping," Dean questions.

"Nothing to worry about, it is a quick procedure. Your visit will only be extended for about an hour. About two weeks ago a new law was passed. All pets are required to have their wings clipped down to the mandated eight inches," the evil grin on his face caused Cas to shrink into himself. Subconsciously he pulls his wings in closer to himself. 

Dean's mouth drops, Cas's grip on his shirt tightens while Sam grasps Cas's arm to comfort him. Dean recovers quickly; he has to, "I don't have time for this; I'll make an appointment and come back when I'm not so busy."

"Sir it is not allowed to leave with you until its wings have been clipped." 

Dean's head races trying to come up with a way out of this. Seeing Cas is ready to run he signals Sam to restrain him, Sam wraps his arms around him, pining his arms against his side. Cas struggles against the hold, his muffled shrieking drawing attention, "Shhh Cas, everything will be ok, just let Dean handle it."  

Looking around the room, he counts seven exits, but they will never reach them before being stopped. Windows are on the back wall behind them, but if they try to climb out, they will be stopped. There is nothing he can do, but he is not going to break the oath he made to Cas. Dean pushes both Sam and Cas behind him right against the wall.

"NO, you are not going to clip my angel," Dean is angry now he is not censoring himself anymore.

The man stands, "Sir, you need to move aside," that's when a man in a white coat moves towards him. 

"That ain't happening," Dean responds as he quickly pulls both of his guns out from the shoulder holsters. Holding them both up he keeps his arms wide to cover all in front of him. 

"Sir you need to put those down, the law demands its wings are clipped."

"What is wrong with you people, he is not a pet. It... It stop calling him an It, he is a fucking Angel of the Lord. They are Gods first children. They are heavens warriors for heaven's sake." Dean shouts, partly so the whole room can hear him. The other part is because he is fuming, angrier than he has ever been before.

A man nearby scoffs before mumbling, "Warrior look at them now, pathetic weak animals." Cas is quietly sobbing behind Dean while holding his shirt. He moves closer to breathe in his alphas scent; it's not enough to remove all of his fear.

"You all disgust me, treating them like slaves using them for your pleasures. How can none of you see how wrong this is?" The words sound like a plea, but his voice is accusatory, it's clear he is angry.

"Cutting off his wings, that is the same as cutting off of our legs. Don't you get it, they use their wings for transportation just like we use our legs. Should I cut off your legs then tell you to get over it?"

Now the whole room is focused on them; angry looks pointed towards the defiant team in the corner. The place is silent for a moment before several people make hateful comments.

Someone yells out, voice dripping with sarcasm, "Oh, and I'm sure you claiming that pet of yours was accidental. Who are you to judge us you're a hypocrite. Clearly, you used him for your pleasure, or he wouldn't be claimed."

For the first time, Cas speaks, "That was consensual; he treated me with respect." Not everyone in the room can hear him with his voice so wrecked from crying, but most in the front of the mob can. It doesn't take long before the whispers reach the rest in the back of the room. Now all are offended; the pet dared to speak.

If they get out of this Dean is going to make sure Cas knows how proud of him he is. Standing up to a crowd of hateful people, he never would have expected it. 

"Sir, I will not ask you again if you do not move aside your claims will be revoked, and you will be prosecuted," the man smirks thinking that will be what talks Dean down. 

Behind Dean Cas places his hand on his shoulder, "Dean, it's ok, I'm not worth it."

(OH, hell No.)

"Cas, I made an oath, and I intend to keep it until I die," Dean's response is short, leaving no room for debate.

No need to hide anymore, "Sam, if any of them move shoot them."

The whole room gasps when Sam stands straight up, shoulders back, head held high. Sam moves into an offensive stance as he pulls out two of his own guns. The difference between this omega and the one standing there a second ago is astronomical. For a moment, the room becomes quiet again except for the soft crying behind Dean. Several people in the crowd asked out loud, not directed to anyone, "Is he an alpha?" 

"Got it, Dean," Sam replied, keeping his eyes towards the mob of people.

One Alpha yells out, "You let your omega address you by name?" 

Then another points at Sam while glaring, "Omegas are not allowed to have weapons."

"Yeah well this omega is more of an alpha than any of you, I haven't met an alpha stronger or smarter than him. On top of that, he is an expert shot; I should know I taught him." For a moment, Dean allows the crowd to see the pride he feels.

"Sir place the weapons down, surrender and your sentence will be shorter, no one has to be hurt." the previous alpha is attempting to control the situation. 

"If anyone moves I will shoot you, back up." Dean has gone crazy, the possibility of losing them both would kill him, he would rather die.

The alpha from the elevator that was rated Five steps towards them, Sam doesn't hesitate before he shoots the alpha's left knee. The alpha drops down, clutching his wound, crying out. A small smirk is exchanged between Sam and the omega owned by that alpha. The omega looks back down quickly, hiding the joy he feels seeing his Alpha in pain.

"I told you not to move; we are going to walk out of here, none of you are going to touch any of us."

A few more men step closer, in quick succession Dean shoots all three in the foot. Screams and yelling filled the room. The four alpha's that were shot nursing their wounds, yelling at their omegas to get them the supplies needed to stop the bleeding.

(Alphas are so helpless without their omegas.)

Several alphas take a step back with their hands up in surrender; they don't want to get shot.

"The next shot will be the head, who wants to go next? We will kill everyone in this building if we have to. Now move aside!"

At that moment, men file into the room, covered all in black with shields held in front of them. The words swat painted on their headgear. There are about twenty of them that span out, so all the exits are covered, they all are carrying assault weapons pointed right at them. Someone must have run for help, or they have a panic button somewhere in here. Cas looks at his wrist, the bracelet preventing him from using his grace, he sighs in defeat. Even if he could get it off, he only has twenty percent of his grace.

Both brothers know they are not getting out of this alive, Sam and Dean make eye contact. That's all they need to say everything needed to each other. Cas is shaking behind Dean terrified; he doesn't want to lose the brothers. They may shoot them, but Cas won't die from being shot, he would rather die with them then not have them.

Knowing Sam will watch his back, Dean lowers his weapons as he turns towards Cas. Gently caressing Cas's cheek with the back of his hand, Dean looks into Cas's eyes. For that brief amount of time they are alone in the room, neither hearing anything but each others breathing, time seemed to slow as they stared at each other. 

"Cas I want you to know, YOU WERE WORTH IT," Dean presses his lips to Cas's, in the most passionate closed mouth kiss he has ever participated in. At first, Cas is shocked; he has never been kissed before. In less than a second, he presses his lips back against Dean's. It's a quick kiss much shorter than both desires. Tears roll down his cheeks; Dean gently wipes them off. 

Dean presses his forehead against Cas's, out of the corner of his eye, he sees a small metal canister thrown towards them. It is most likely tear gas, resting his forehead against Cas's he watches the smoke started to pour out of the canister. Before the room becomes full of smoke, Dean makes eye contact with Cas, wanting to see the bright, beautiful blue eyes that he is willing to die for one last time. Lifting his guns back up, he turns his body facing the crowd again. That's when everywhere became dark, all they can see is blackness.  



	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iv started the next chapter, will be a few days. :) I'm so excited about the reactions I've received about this story.

Something is pressing Dean back; his back is pressed against Cas now. Lifting his hand up, he feels what appears to be a barrier. Whatever it is he can't see the mob anymore so it must be blocking them. Placing his guns away, for now, he moves his hands along the barrier. The barrier has several different textures; it's soft but also firm.

(It's wings.)

The only angel that Dean knows with black wings is Cas, plus he was the only other angel he saw there, so it has to be his. 

"Cas, can you hear me?"

"I can hear you, Dean,"

(Those swat guys could shoot his wings.)

He is frantic now, Dean pleads with Cas, "Put your wings down."

"Not safe," Cas replies.

"No, no Cas listen to me you have to put them down. You will get hurt; please lower them."

"I will not do that, Dean; I refuse to lose you," Cas's speech is slow and monotone as if in a trance.

"Guys, guys listen, do you hear that?" Sam interrupts.

Dean is mad they don't have time to be debating this, in his fear he yells at Sam. "What are you talking about? We need to get Cas to lower his wings. We can deal with sounds later." 

Sam reaches out towards Dean grabs what could be an arm; he isn't sure which one since they can't see, "Listen to me, what are you hearing?"

Now Dean is livid, Sam is wasting time, "NOTHING ok, I hear nothing... Oh...I can't hear the mob anymore."

"Cas something is not right here please lower your wings so we can see what is going on. Please trust me, Green."

Hearing the word Green Cas, trusting Dean opens his wings.

They are all shocked; they stand there for a moment, silent. 

(How is this possible?)

They are all standing in the bunker library. It doesn't make any sense; there is no way Cas brought them all here with his limited grace.

"Cas how did this happen, did you do it?" Sam trying to wrap his head around this asks Cas.

"My limited grace is not able to move three living beings, and I can not even fly on my own right now."

 

Right as Dean is about to speak, he picks up the scent of another alpha; he looks around. Now that Cas's wings are not wrapped around him, he can turn and face him. A small person is crouched on the floor right behind Cas's legs. 

Whoever this person is they are small, with their arms covering their head and the head pushed into their knees he can't even guess at the gender. One thing for sure though is that this person is an angel, bright orange wings slightly visible behind Cas's legs. 

(How did another person get here.)

Slowly Dean squats beside Cas's legs; the angel throws their hands around Cas's legs obviously scared. "You will not be hurt here, it's ok, look up for a moment, read me, and you will see it’s the truth. The angel doesn't look up right away, but when they do, it's clear she is in a female vessel.

She looks right at the closest man's face then the other man's. She usually wouldn't dare to look into their eyes, but she was told she could read them. Turning back to the first man with shaking hands, she slowly reaches out for his head to read him. She was given permission, so she is reasonably sure she won't be punished.

The moment she touches the man's head, she gasps, her eyes widen, "The Righteous Man."

Castiel hearing the words Righteous Man comes back to himself, shaking his head to clear it he realizes there is another angel here that could be traced.

"Dean take the bracelet off quick and put it on her," Cas's voice is commanding. Again 

Dean gets a glimpse into the warrior part of Cas. 

Dean does what Cas says; he had to reach for her wrist twice before he got it on her. Every time he got close, she flinched away. Sadly once the bracelet was in place Cas’s shoulders drop, and he looks down in submission. Something about them in danger brings out his dominant side. It’s possible he doesn’t have control of it.

She must be in some sort of shock; she is repeatedly saying, "The righteous Man's blood will save us all."

"Cas can you help with her; maybe she will respond better to you. Oh, and don't think we won't discuss you using your wings to protect us later," Dean whispers to him. Cas’s body quivers that doesn’t sound good, but his alpha doesn’t look mad, he seems more worried than anything.

He squats down to her level, "Elizabethiel you are safe here, they will not hurt you. Dean is a kind, gentle, and fair alpha. He is ‘The righteous man,’ you know they are not created to hurt others."

"You know her?"

"Yes," Cas responds, not understanding that they want more information than that.

Dean smirks, shaking his head slightly, Cas never fails to amuse him.

Realizing she spoke without permission, she quickly covers her head waiting for the beating she deserves. When nothing happens, she peeks out through her arms to see what is happening.

"What is wrong?" Now that she has been asked a question, she is allowed to speak.

"I was not given permission to speak alpha, I'm sorry, I won't do it again."

Dean notices she speaks less formally then Cas; he rarely uses a contraction. Seeing her wrapped around herself pleading with her eyes to not be harmed saddens them all.

"Here you are allowed to speak anytime you want, you do not require permission," Cas looks back to Dean making sure that was right. He doubts the rules would be different for her; he is relieved when he gets a nod from him.

She doesn't believe another angel would lie to her, but until the alpha confirms it, she will act as if the no speaking rule is in place.

Dean sees she reacted the same way Cas does whenever Sam tells him anything, they both nod but it's clear they don't believe them.

"He was telling the truth, here you can speak freely at all times. Your opinion and questions are valued here," Dean confirms Cas's statement. 

Looking at Cas, she holds up her wrist, "Why?" Suddenly she starts to panic, "I have to get back to my alpha, she will report me as a runaway. Please help me," She begs looking towards the first man not daring to look into his eyes again.

"Your alpha will not be able to track you anymore, and this bunker is warded. If your grace is higher than twenty percent, the wards are not as effective, so we put the bracelet on you. We do not know how much you have right now.”

"Are you going to send me back?" Asking scares her what if they say yes, but she needs to know.

Sam and Dean look at each other; neither would feel right if they sent her back. They were not prepared for another angel, but they will not turn her away. 

"Do you want to go back?" Sam asks.

She hesitates, if she says yes they will send her back but if she says no they may tell her alpha.

"Yes," She grabs her wrist and screeches. Eyes wide, she looks at Cas.

"That bracelet also detects if you lie," Dean tells her. He focuses on maintaining his voice, so she doesn't think he is mad.

"I... I... I'm sorry," whispering she lowers her eyes to the floor.

"You are not in trouble; clearly, you don't want to go back. We will not force you to.

She sighs with relief; her shoulders begin to shake before she covers her eyes, attempting to hide her tears.

What do they do now, there is a crying girl in their bunker. Sam and Dean cringe, they have no experience with crying women. 

"Why are you crying?" Cas asks her, confused he thought she would be happy.

"These are happy tears; my alpha has beaten me and... ah done other things for so long I never thought I would be free of her."

They chose to ignore that she changed what she was going to say, no point in upsetting her. Sam and Dean are not sure if they should try to comfort her, what if they scare her? She allows Cas to get closer than she has let either of them, so when Cas slowly places his hand on her back, they hold their breath. She flinched but didn't try to flee, that's much better then it could have gone. 

Dean and Sam move to the other side of the room to discuss what to do next. They decide instead of questioning her now they agree to make her more comfortable. The Q and A can wait until later after she relaxes they will speak with her.

"Are you hungry?" Dean asks.

She doesn't respond right away, its as if she has to decide if she is hungry or not. Her stomach chooses for her with a loud growl; her face shows acceptance. She bits her bottom lip, nodding as she slowly walks towards Dean. Watching her walk it looks like she is forcing herself to take each step as if she was walking to the electric chair.

She walks up to Dean then shockingly kneels in front of him, Dean is so thrown he looks at the others hoping they know what is going on. When she reaches up placing her hands on the waistband of his pants and unbuttons the top button, he grabs her hands. 

"What are you doing," he keeps his voice soft so as not to scare her.

"You...you asked if I'm hungry, I have to earn my food; please let me, I know what I'm doing it will be good. Please, it's been three days," she stutters out. 

That's when both brothers realize her alpha must have been at least a four.

"You don't have to do that," Dean tells her.

Elizabethiel doesn’t understand; she looks back over her shoulder at the omega. 

(Does this alpha want her to service him instead.)

Sam notices her looking at him; his mouth drops open. Composing himself, he informs her that she doesn't have to do that for him either.

"You are my new alpha, right? How will I earn food?"

(Ok, this man is not a rank four alpha.)

She wonders what rank this alpha is now that she knows he is not a four; she hasn’t been able to find out. The alpha is always looking, and he is observant. Maybe if they leave her alone with Castiel, she can find out.

Dean freezes at her question; he doesn't want to be her alpha. Mating and claiming Cas was difficult as it was. It only takes him a second to remember that she is an alpha; she doesn't need to be mated.

Sam takes a step towards them; that's when he gets his first real whiff of her scent. She smells fantastic; he takes a deep breath. His eyes close in ecstasy right as he groans. Shaking his head, remembering what he is doing, he forces himself to focus. She does smell like an alpha, but she also smells like Dean. 

"Ah, Dean, I think you are her alpha, she smells like you." Sam doesn’t look right at Dean, not in submission but embarrassment. He knows Dean saw his reaction to her scent; he also knows he will be asked about it the next time they are alone.

"What? That is not possible. I have never met her before this. I promise," Dean doesn't want them to think he has other claims out there it's just them.

Dean gently pulls her to her feet; he leans close to her. He is cautious when he moves the collar of her shirt to see her claim mark. Bringing his nose right to it, he breathes in deep, and his scent is there. She struggles to control the alpha instincts in this vessels body, telling her to defend herself. Those instincts continuously get her into trouble; in the beginning, it was worse. She has gotten better at controlling those urges, submitting is not natural for an alpha.

That doesn't make sense; he doesn't remember ever claiming her. Plus her alpha would have noticed if she smelled of another alpha.

"How did my scent get there," his voice firm. He lifts her chin, so she is looking at his face. He can see she is fighting the urge to look down.

“I...I don’t know, I’m sorry,” she is telling the truth, there is no reaction from the bracelet. They hate that bracelet, of course, Johnny had to have the one that punishes the one wearing it. That means he spent extra money when he could have bought the standard grace binding bracelets.

He can see the terror in her eyes, and it makes him feel guilty for scaring her. What he really doesn't understand is how someone got an alpha to be submissive. That's not natural, with angels possessing vessels there is the possibility the ‘pet’ is an alpha. He hadn’t thought about it before; she must have struggled.

“I believe you, let's take a break, get some food we can talk after. Here you don't have to earn your food. You are free to eat at any time whatever you would like.”

She nods, “Yes, Master.”

(Not another one with that ‘Master’ crap.)

“You can call me Dean, my name is what I prefer,” She nods again. Just like Cas did when he told him the same thing. Great, another one is calling him, Master!

Suddenly Dean gasps, “Where is ‘Baby’?”

Elizabethiel mouths to Cas, “baby?”

Cas shakes his head, indicating she will have to wait for an explanation.

“Dean I’m sure she is still in the parking lot at the center, they don’t know which one is our car. We can arrange to get her brought here.”

“What!” Both angels flinch. “She is not sitting in that disgusting parking lot any longer; I feel awful enough forcing her there for even an hour.”

Internally Sam is rolling his eyes, this obsessive bond he has to a car can be annoying.

“We can’t go get her, not until we find out the damage we caused, it is highly likely our pictures are on the news.”

Dean just groans in response, he doesn’t like it, but Sam is right. Good thing he always puts a fake address on the forms. It’s not like they ever check the address or phone numbers left. Since he put a phony name down for Cas, even the angels will not know which angel was involved in the incident. 

Dean feels eyes watching him, in frustration, he huffs while storming by them to the kitchen. 

“It’s not you guys; he is just upset. Don't worry; he won't take it out on you; really, you are safe.”

Both angels nod, keeping their eyes down. They follow Sam to the kitchen only to bump into him. Both brothers are standing frozen in place, with their mouths hanging open. Following their eyes leads to the kitchen table. Propped up against some books is a piece of paper with large letters on the top addressed to, Righteous Man, Sam, Castiel, Elizabethiel. 

Now all four are shocked; the brothers react first. They grab their guns, sweeping the rooms and hallway.

“Do either of you detect anyone else in the bunker?”

“No alpha” is the response he gets from both at the same time.

(Hope that doesn’t become a thing, the two talking at the same time.)

“Is there a way to sense if an angel other than yourselves has been here?”

Again simultaneously, “No alpha.” Dean groans. 

Sam moves to the paper; it is thicker and bigger than standard paper. About the size of one sheet and half of another on all four sides. 

Everyone steps closer now; the writing on the paper is done in flawless calligraphy. Sam touches a spot on the paper where a drop of ink fell, “It's still wet, this was done recently.”

They all read it together,

 

_Elizabethiel my beloved child, your steadfast faith has never wavered. Faith deserves to be rewarded, Your pleas were heard._

_Righteous Man, it was wonderful to hear from you._

_Dean, Sam, Castiel, Elizabethiel, I look forward to seeing you all face to face._

_No one will remember today's incident at the center. According to all witness’s memories, registration was completed, including the barbaric mutilation of ‘Franky's’ wings. Baby is safely resting in your garage._

_P.S Castiel, You will see your loving Fathers rage if you ever say, “I am not worth it,” again._

_I do not create junk!_

The bottom is signed with only one letter, a large F.

 

They all stare at it for several minutes, reading it over and over, attempting to get their brain to process what they are reading. Seeing his brother and the two angels drop to their knees to pray, Dean stops them.

“Hey, you three get up, no praying,” Dean waving his hands in front of their faces, snaps his fingers. It is forcing them to focus on him instead of praying. Elizabethiel looks at him devastated thinking this is an order, their alpha won't allow them to worship their Lord. She has put up with a lot from the human race, but this is too far. Castiel places his hand on Elizabethiel’s arm, preventing her from challenging Dean. He whispers, “Wait, let him explain, please.” She nods and relaxes. 

Sam annoyed he was prevented from praying glares at Dean, “Are you kidding, we get a letter from God, and you act like it’s no big deal.”

“That's not it; I stopped you because all the angels can hear prayers. I understand you want to thank him, just as much as I do, but it's dangerous.”

Dean sees the instant they all understand, in their moment of gratitude and amazement they forgot. All three are sad; they are not able to tell God off their gratefulness. In an attempt to make them happy Dean directs a question to the angels, “I have heard from people; honestly I couldn’t tell you where or when but anyway they said God knows our hearts. Is that true?”

Sam turns looking at the angels, feels great relief when they both nod with smiles on their faces. They all sit at the table lost in their own thoughts, forgetting about eating until Elizabethiel stomach growls.

“Of course we have a lot to talk about, but I think we should eat first. Is that ok with you all?”

Elizabethiel is surprised that they are being asked, confused she needs to know the rank of this alpha. Crossing her arms over her chest with the hand facing away from the alpha, she quickly flashes Sam one then two, followed by three fingers. She jumps when the person she least expected responds.

“I am considered a rank one alpha, but I'd prefer a zero if that was possible,” he says in a wistful voice.

Gasping she backs away from the alpha as far as possible, her eyes wide in fear scanning the room for an exit. “I...I…” She chokes on her words, not able to speak out of terror.

“Woah, take it easy, I’m not going to hurt you. I’m not upset with you in any way. It’s ok you are safe here always,” he calmly says, holding his hands up showing he is not going to attack.

For a moment he thinks she is going to have a panic attack like Cas does, but then she steadies her breathing in a few seconds before she nods. All the tension releases from her body, now just confusion remaining.

(Huh, surprising, well maybe not, some of those trauma sites did say not all victims develop PTSD. Unless her symptoms are different from Cas. Time will tell.)

“He knows all about the rating system, has for years. He can be trusted, and he won't tell anyone,” If Sam sounds anxious, that's because he is. He has never told anyone that he revealed the big secret, how will she react?

She narrows her eyes at the omega, he responds by baring his neck to her. She doesn’t know if she should be mad or not. She didn’t spend her whole life in this repressive society. It has been four years since she was free, that is not a short amount of time to be oppressed, but still not long enough for this to all feel normal to her, she doesn’t feel like she is a real part of the secret omega culture.

Giving Sam a small nod, he relaxes, not that he is really afraid of her. His omega instincts yearn to submit, good thing he is not in his heat.

Dean watches the exchange between them decides he will take some time later to process what he just observed.

 

“Moving on, who wants eggs? Bethiel do you like eggs?” 

Elizabethiel thrown by the nickname leans towards Cas whispers, “He knows that’s not my name right?”

“Yes I know it's not your name, you can speak freely to me at any time. I like to give nicknames if it bothers you I won't use it.”

Excited to have her first-ever nickname she grins, “No, not no, I mean no, it doesn’t bother me.”

“Good so the eggs, yes or no?”

She doesn't know what answer to give; hesitantly she says yes then shirks when the bracelet shocks her again.

Dropping his head down, chin against his chest slightly shakes his head; he tries not to be annoyed. It’s not her fault that she gives whatever answer she thinks he wants; she is protecting herself.

“You don’t have to lie; I know you're just protecting yourself, so it's not your fault. It will take time, but you will learn you are safe here. Ok so no to the eggs right?” He knows the answer is no, but he wants her to speak for herself.

“Um, Ah, I can’t answer that, I've never had them.”

Dean drops the spatula on the floor, “Seriously, what do others feed angels.” Shaking his head, he whispers to himself, “Ridiculous.”

Elizabethiel answers not realizing the question was rhetorical, “My master gave me oatmeal and bread most days, once a week she would give me either turkey or chicken.”

“What is oatmeal?”

“It's brown mushy stuff that hot water is added to.”

“Oh, that what it's called, Johnny gave that to me too. If I was really good, he gave me something called crackers. He would give me the whole box, never knowing when I would get food again. I spaced them out throughout the day. They are good; the only problem is they make you thirsty and waiting for the night drink felt as though it was forever. Have you ever had one?” Cas asks Elizabethiel.

(What the hell is night drink?)

Sam and Dean stare at them, not sure what to say to that; the angels don't seem to remember others are here. I guess it’s good for them to bond we will be spending a lot of time together. 

“Yes I've had them, they are good. If I was good, she gave me something called cookies. They are even better than crackers. Have you ever had one of those?”

“No, I haven't. Maybe the Masters will give me one. Are they really that good?” She nods.

“Have you tried anything else?”

“Yes, my first Master was a vegan, no animal products but Iv tried many different types of food.”

“You should try pancakes; they are excellent.”

(What the hell is happening.)

The whole conversation is sad to the brothers, and yet it's not to the angel which makes it even more depressing. 

“Alright, both of you let's get to actually eating instead of talking about it. Two things, what is ‘night drink’ and yes I’ll get you cookies.” Dean had to interrupt them if they ever want to actually eat.

Sam grins when he sees the excited expression on Elizabethiel’s face. 

“Night drink is the glass of water I got at night; there was one for the morning and one at night. I've enjoyed having more drinks since coming here. Thank you for that.”

(How sad is that, thanking me for water.)

Dean doesn’t know what to say; Castiel doesn’t even realize that was the reason Johnny gave him the crackers. So he would be continuously thirsty but not have anything to drink for hours.

Before Dean explodes in a fury from yet another horrible thing done to Cas, Sam jumps into the conversation. “Cas do you want an omelet again?” When Cas nods quickly, Sam slaps a hand on Dean’s shoulder. His body is shaking barely containing his rage, using his shoulder he turns him towards the stove. “Dean he wants an omelet, time to care for your omega." Sam knew that would move his brother along. Dean’s instinct to care for his omega takes over; he begins cooking so he can feed his angel. 

Dean makes four omelets forgetting to ask others what they want, lost in thought.

“MMM, this is so good.” She thinks this could be as good as cookies. It’s at least a close tie in her book. 

He snaps out of it hearing his omelet complimented. He watches them enjoying their food; It brings a smile to his face. 

With the clean up done, they decide to get to the issues at hand, they all have many questions, mainly about Elizabethiels arrival. 

“First, who is Franky?” Sam asks, the question directed at them all.

“Oh, I’ve got that one, that is the name I put on the form instead of Castiel. Some reason I didn’t feel right giving them your real name,” Dean answers the first question.

“Ah, ok. It shouldn't matter, right?” Sam checks with Dean.

“No, it won't affect anything with the registration. Legally I can change his name if I choose to.”

“But...Ah, does that mean you are changing my name,” Castiel's voice full of pain.

“No, never Castiel, I love your name,” Dean replies without realizing he used the L-word. 

Sam's head jerks towards Dean when he hears the word Love shocked he decides he needs to talk to Dean alone sometime soon.

“One question is done, I’m moving on to the part where Cas gets his ass handed to him by daddy,” Dean smirks at the shocked look on Cas’s face.

“What...He…” seems he is not able to form complete sentences. Both Sam and Bethiel laugh watching Cas struggle to understand any of what Dean just said.

After a moment, Cas must have figured out how to speak again, “Dean, Father has never touched my _ass_ _,_ nor has he ever handed it to me. That is not physically possible.” 

The whole table erupts in laughter, laughing until their out of breath. Dean is slapping his hand down on the table in hysterics. He struggles to say, “He whispered Ass,” between his laughing and gasping for breath.

The only one not laughing is Cas, he doesn't understand what was so funny about what he said. He knows they are not making fun of him because this happens often, and like the other times, he doesn't understand the hilarity they experience.

Several failed attempts later to stop laughing they finally regain their composure. Dean has to clear his throat a few times his voice strained from the laughing.

“I didn’t mean that literally, it's a saying meaning you got in trouble. Not trouble in a way where you get punished more like corrected firmly. On the plus side, how many people or angels can say thee God considers them valuable and have proof of it.”

His angels face lights up then he blushes, hiding his face, so they don't see his embarrassment.

(He is so cute, Woah, wait, what…)

“Dean you ok, you zoned out for a second there?” Concerned Sam had to ask. 

“Huh, Oh, yeah, I’m fine... Let's move on,” he looks right at Bethiel, causing her to squirm in her seat.

“Do either of you know what God means about seeing us face to face?”

Both angels reply, “No, master.”

“Ok, great another mystery,” Dean says sarcastically.

“Why is that good?” Cas wonders.

“It’s not Cas,” Dean rolls his eyes. “We will have to explain sarcasm to you at some point.”

“What plea was God referring to in the letter?" Sam inquires.

“That will be hard to explain, but I will try, It started in the registration center.” She begins to tell them what she believes happened.

 

 

_Elizabethiel hates coming here; Master bought herself a male omega. She is going to breed him; she says breeding an angel is disgusting. “Halflings are an abomination,” her words._

_Master raised her grace to the full fifty percent so she can bring her and the omega to the center. It's a four-hour drive to the center, and her alpha says she is too busy to drive all the way there._

_As if she has things to do, she lays around the house doing nothing. Elizabethiel scolds herself for having those thoughts; she knows better. It seems no matter how many beatings inflicted on her the rebellious alpha nature will always exist. She will have to work harder at being submissive, or she could be put in the cage again._

_At the beginning with this master, she spent most of her time in that cage, going from a strong independent angel in an alpha’s body to a slave was not a smooth transition for her. Her previous "Master" didn't treat her as a pet, didn't require her to submit. She hates to even think about what was done in that cage._

_Once there as always she follows behind her; she says she doesn't want to look at the angel any more than required. The aroma of food is tempting and torturous at the same time. How is it her fault the office was closed on Friday? Now she hasn't been able to earn food all weekend. She is used to that on the weekends, but usually, she eats the Friday before._

_She just has to make it until tomorrow morning, as soon as her boss’s employees arrive she will earn her food. If the employees are pleased with her performance, she may even get dinner._

_So far, the appointment isn't any different than any other time she has been here except they are in the first time registration area. She goes to a different part of the building when presented for the annual registration. She sees a familiar angel enter the room; she hasn't seen Castiel for a long time. She flashes the four fingers to him just as she was told to; he looks sad when he sees it. He doesn’t tell her the rank of his alpha; maybe he hasn't been told the system. At least he is dressed without a leash, that's a good sign. Yelled at for not paying attention she has to look away from him._

_The omega, she doesn’t know his name, or if he was ever given one, behaves for the most part. Master only had to yell at him once and hit him a few times for raising his eyes too high._

_The appointment is almost over when suddenly there is a commotion happening nearby. Risking a beating, she looks up to see two men, both tall one alpha, one omega with Castiel._

_“NO, you are not going to clip my angel,” The alpha shouts._

_(What is this about clip he is talking about?)_

_Her master is watching this, so she moves closer, hoping she won't get into trouble. When guns are revealed she ducked, hearing no gunshots slowly she stands to look at them again. The alpha that works here is trying to take control; he is failing._

_The alpha yells at everyone about the injustice angels experience; She was shocked but not as shocked when she heard him say something about cutting an angels wings off._

_Holding her arm against her mouth to cover a screech, all she can think about is finding a way out of here. There's nowhere safe to run to; she would be hunted down; she pulls her wings in close to her. An angel's wings are the most sensitive part of their body, when in a host that is. Even what most would think of as a gentle tug on one feather would be excruciating._

_Is that why their examinator keeps grinning at her, he is excited about cutting her wings off. Her master must not have known that or she would have driven instead._

_That's when the Omega stands to full height, powerful, intimidating, and enticing. The crowd gasps as they take a step back. People are asking each other if he really is an alpha, dumb question. She can smell from here he is an omega, a very powerful take charge kind of omega._

_Screaming erupts when shots are fired, people panicking everywhere. Elizabeth is shocked; the alpha is protecting Castiel even with the threat of prison. That is one lucky angel, well, that is if they make it out alive._

_(I wish I had an alpha like that again.)_

_Heavy footsteps ring through the room as men dressed in combat gear with large shields enter the room. Whatever type of guns they are carrying are enormous and scary looking._

_Looking back at the only alpha taking a stand, to watch him turn to the angel. He is gentle with him, and it is obvious he cares for him. The crowd is in an uproar when he is passionately kissing the angel in the most epic kiss she has ever seen. It was like watching a movie except better. The kissing couple doesn’t react to the crowd's outrage, as if they forgot about the crowd of people._

_(Dear Father, I beg of you to save them. It would be a tragedy to humanity if they die.)_

_She knows Father will take care of them all, and he will do what is best. She just hopes to save them is a part of what is best. The moment the room begins to fill with smoke, her last thought is how badly she wants to be a part of that group's life, then everything is dark. There is someone’s body pressed into her against her chest._

_She drops to the floor to protect herself if the guys with the big guns can't see who knows where the bullets will end up. She won't die from a gunshot, but she knows her master will intentionally restrict her grace so she can watch her in pain._

 

 

The boys stare they are at a loss of what to say, that was much more than they expected her to tell them.

Dean leans close to Sam to whisper to him, “Do you know why she told her story as if she wasn't the person in it?”

“I read something about this, it's a part of dissociating, I don't know the specifics, but it is a coping skill.”

“Does she know she did it?”

“I don’t know; she may not. Don't bring it up if she doesn’t.”

“Ok, no problem there, I don't want to touch that,” Dean responds.

“Father answered your prayers. Thank you for petitioning to Father for my masters and me.”

“I don’t deserve your gratitude; God is the one that saved you.”

“True, but you did not have to ask, and it's possible they would be dead if you didn’t. I fully intend to express the proper acknowledgment of my appreciation to Father the moment it's safe.

“Didn’t you say you didn't know how you got here?” Dean asks, she couldn't have lied though because of the bracelet. Unless it's the same as the eggs issue, the answer is not a yes or no.

“I had a theory, but didn’t really know if it was correct until we found the letter from Father, after that, we all agreed to eat first,” panic easily noticeable in her voice.

(So the bracelet has kinks in it.)

“No worries, that's understandable, I guess I owe you one for saving us,” he grins at her.

“It wasn't me that saved you; I can’t accept any type of reward for Fathers work. Please, it wouldn't be right.”

“That's ok; we will not force a reward on you, it was just a saying, not something meant to be literal.  She sighs in relief glad that issue is resolved.

She receives an odd look when she begins chuckling for what appears as no reason.

“What’s so funny?”

“I just realized that without me there, my old master is stranded four hours away from home,” she tells them giggling until the thought that disrespecting her previous master could upset her new one. Glancing at him, she sees he is also laughing, relieved she wishes she could thank her Father in prayer.

Dean almost reminded her that they would have cut her wings before she was able to leave too but he won't. She is smiling, and with the way, Cas reacts to his wings he doesn't want to upset her.

When she stands the bracelet clinks against the table, drawing her attention to it, she looks at Cas, “Why are you not wearing a bracelet?”

“I only need one when out of the bunker, master set my grace to twenty percent when I got here,” Castiel responds.

Her brows scrunch in confusion, “Um what about when your grace builds back up?”

“Excuse me, what are you talking about?” Sam inquires. 

“With the bracelet on not only is the grace restricted, but it is also stunted. Without it, our grace will continue to regenerate.” 

The boys are shocked; there is no way Cas would lie to them without good reason. That is if he was even aware of this. As an angel shouldn’t he know this already. They turn to him for an explanation, “Did you know this,” Dean gives him the benefit of the doubt.

“No master I promise I didn’t. Before coming here, I have worn that bracelet since the day I arrived on earth. I don’t know much about possing a vessel; this is my first one. Please believe me; I wouldn’t lie to you,” Cas begs.

Dean has noticed Cas uses master when addressing him more when upset and alpha when he is not. 

“I believe you,” Dean says quickly in an effort to prevent a panic attack it seems to work.

“Why did you come to earth?” Bethiel asks.

“That is not a question I can answer; I can not remember why I was sent. The day I arrived on earth, I don’t remember anything until entering my vessel.

“How? We have flawless memories, not able to forget anything.”

“I do not have an answer,” Cas replies. 

“Do you mind if I read you?” She waits anxiously awaiting an answer. An angel reading another is an intimate process. 

“Um,” Cas blushes, glancing at the brothers to see what their reaction is, there is no reaction.

He wants answers, and if he were going to ask anyone, she would be one of his choices and knowing her for years, even if they only cross paths every few thousands of years he trusts her.

Turning back to face her, he smiles and nods his head. She steps forward; he has to lean down due to her height. Placing their foreheads together, they close their eyes, the sensations flowing through his body are intense. His body begins to tremble, breathing rapidly, covered in sweat. The moment they finish the connection, both release a sigh of contentment. 

Both sway where they are standing, legs weekly struggling to support their bodies. He stretches his arm towards the wall for support. She uses him to steady herself, almost laying on top of him. 

“Um, hello, what the hell was that? Did you two just have angel sex?” Dean is almost shouting. Watching them at first was interesting, but the longer he watched, the angrier he became. He has no right to tell Cas he can’t have some weird angel sex but right in front of him that he won't stand for. Softly he growls not loud enough for them to hear, not ready to analyze his reaction he pretends it didn’t happen.

(She better get her dirty hands off of him.)

He shakes his head; he needs to concentrate, not thinking about stupid things that don’t matter.

Both angels fight to open their eyes, pushing their weariness aside they force them self to acknowledge their alpha. Her master is shooting daggers at her with his eyes. She considers hiding behind Castiel but realizes that would be a mistake. On second thought, practically laying on top of him isn't helping either. She fights to regain control over her legs again. Once they get their breathing under control and are standing on their own Cas answers his alpha, “No, that was not angel sex, that was much more intimate. A human wouldn't be able to see angels having sex without their eyes burning out of their head.”

(Sounds like what kids think seeing their parents having sex will do to them.)

Castiel doesn’t understand why his alpha is upset, should he have asked for permission from him first?

“Are you mad at me?” Cas timidly asks Dean.

“No, I am not mad; I was confused and worried.”

Elizabethiel could smell the hostility flowing from the alpha, and it's intense enough to force her a step back. When it's explained that they didn’t perform a sexual act, the heavy feel in the room clears. She glances at her new master, scenting another's emotions only happens in cases of strong emotional responses.

(Castiel is more than a pet or property to this alpha, he has deep feelings for him.)

She wonders if either is aware yet, she is going to let them figure it out on their own. Getting back to the reason for the reading, she turns towards the other angel.

“There was a barrier that I could not penetrate; everything else was accessible. I have never heard of this before,” she informs Castiel.

“What do you mean everything else was accessible?”

“She has seen all of my memories just as I have seen all of hers.” 

Dean is not comfortable with that, “Wait, all of them?”

Bethiel turns, smirks, twitches her eyebrow before she winks at Sam, “Oh, yeah _everything,_ ” she replies as she slowly inspects all of Sam’s body starting at the top stopping her eye line right where his covered penis resides.

Sam’s body trembles, breathing quickens, he blushes as he feels his penis respond. He fights the urge to submit to the alpha again for the second time in one day. Swallowing loudly, he sits at the table covering the tent forming.

Dean not sure if Sam is ok with the attention yells, “Hey quit doing that to him, he is not here for yours, or anyone else uses.”

She shrinks into herself; she doesn’t understand why she keeps doing that to him. She has never acted that way before. Yes, he is attractive, ok more than appealing, he is fucking sexy, but that is no excuse for sexually harassing him.

Keeping her eyes down, she acknowledges her alpha, “Master, I’m sorry; honestly, I don't understand what got into me. I have never behaved that way before. It is not my intention to upset either of you. I mean, of course, he is attractive; what I mean is I know I’m attracted to him what I don’t understand is why I’m struggling to control myself. His scent is so fucking intoxicating, it's making me lose my mind,” She is rambling now, in her panicked state forgetting to censor herself.

All three men stare at her, mouth open, shocked into a frozen state. Realizing no one has responded she quickly glances up from the floor. “Um, are you all ok?” They come back to reality with no idea what to say. 

All four decided to pretend it didn’t happen, if Sam struggles with that it's not his fault. It’s several minutes before he can get his body to follow that plan.

“Thank you for trying; I will have to accept that I may never know why or what happened.”

“Moving back to the issue of your grace regenerating, What did your master do when yours restored. She had to remove it before it rose about 50 percent but the glass tube to store it only holds so much,” Sam asks, keeping his eyes down. He doesn’t feel comfortable making eye contact with her yet.

Noticing this, she hates herself; she decides to speak to him about this and give him a real apology later.

“Every six months she removed all of my grace then put twenty-five percent back in.”

“Ok, so six months to generate twenty-five percent gives us time,” Dean says.

“Not necessarily, Castiel is a higher ranking, more powerful angel than me. I would not recommend using my growth timeframe for him,” she wants them to get this right. If they followed her time frame, it is likely; the angel will be able to track them much sooner than six months.

“Great, we have to get another bracelet, and he has to wear it at all times. Cas I’m sorry if there were anything else I could do I would. This sucks!” Dean is not happy, forced to take one of the few things his angel has. Be it only twenty percent but still now it will be none. 

“Master I do not blame you, I know you do all you can for me,” Cas smiles at him showing that he is not upset with him.

“Something else, what did your previous alpha do with the extra grace?” Sam asks her.

Sadness consumed her face, hanging her head tears escape, “She sold it,” she whispered voice is scratchy clearly from crying.

Castiel gasps, his lip trembles just as a few tears fall down his face, “Elizabethiel, I am so sorry.” He moves to embrace her; she buries herself against his chest as both sobs.

Neither of the humans understands what the issue is, other than that woman making a profit off of something that doesn’t belong to her. They wait, willing to give them all the time needed; it's ten minutes before her sobbing has tapered off. Dean looks to Cas asking him with his eyes what is wrong.

Softly Cas responds, trying to prevent upsetting the other angel, “Grace is comparable to a human soul, it would be as if pieces of your soul were ripped apart and sold.”

Not completely understanding the violation as his soul is intact but imaging it, he thinks it's time for all of them to rest. Allowing her some time to compose herself before he speaks, he can see just how damaged she is. 

He was starting to dislike her due to her treatment of Sam; now he is not sure she was intentionally acting that way. 

It’s been a long day, how about we rest until tomorrow. Then we can decide on any plans or discuss any other significant issues.

Sam and Cas head to the library not to research but for enjoyment. Dean doesn’t understand that he can enjoy a good book occasionally, but to read the amount they do would bore him to death. Entering the living room he sees Bethiel sitting on the couch, she is sitting right on edge instead of relaxed.

“Are you ok?”

“What should I be doing?”

“Nothing, you don't have to do anything. You are not our maid; we only expect you to clean after yourself. We switch turns on who cleans the bathroom, vacuuming, dusting any maintenance cleaning. With four of us now we will have to keep track, maybe use a calendar.

“Can I ask you a question? Dean will back off if she says no, but he wants to address this as soon as possible.”

“Um, you just did.”

“Ack No I mean a different one,” seeing her smile he knows she was playing with him.

“Very funny, no really,” Dean is happy to see a smile on her face again.

“Do you spend a lot of time with omega’s?”

“Not really, sometimes I see one when out with master for errands. She bought the one she brought to the center only a few days ago.”

“So no more than a few minutes, the new omega, did you find him attractive?”

Unsure where this conversation is going, she is feeling anxious, but he is her alpha, and he asked a question. She is required to respond, “No, I didn’t.”

“Ok, what about any other omegas before today?”

“Not that I remember, my um… contact with others was alphas and betas.”

He can guess what contact she is referring to, pushing his rage aside he forces himself to stay focused, “Your behavior towards Sam is natural, usually an alpha your age has control over their instincts. You have only been in this vessel for a few years right,” She nods.

“Your body is behaving like a new teenage alpha, and it's a pain believe me. It will get better. I will explain it to Sam. If you get out of control again, I will let you know. You won't be in trouble as long as you respect Sam. 

“Yes, he is an omega, but he has the right to refuse all advances, that goes for Cas too are we clear on that?”

She knew he was getting jealous while she read Castiel. “I do not find Castiel attractive.”

“Oh, um well ok then, so respecting Sam.”

“Yes, I will try really hard to control it, do you know of any ways to help?”

(Just great another angel needing the masturbation talk.)

“Um, I will find out and let you know.”

(Looks like I will be calling Jody for some help.)

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't want anyone to worry, destiel is still the relationship that will be focused on the most.


	10. Chapter 10

Dean leads the way to her room; he opens the door but stays outside the bedroom.

“This is your room; it is up to you how you want your furniture. You decide if you want the door open or closed, no one will enter without knocking. No one will go into your room without you unless they have permission from you.”

"There are some sheets, towels, and extra toiletries on the shelf in your closet. They are the ones you get from motels, but they work for now. Now clothes, we for obvious reasons don’t have any woman's clothing. Tomorrow I will be calling a very trusted friend of mine for assistance with clothes and any other toiletries or feminine products."

(Need Jody to save me from that awkward masturbation conversation too.)

She nods, thanks him for the room as she looks around the room. 

Dean heads to his room and just like with Cas on his first night he discovers she followed him to his room.

He sighs, “We will not be mating, you are an alpha, it's not required,” that came out harsher then he meant.

“You don’t want to mate me?” The same reaction as Cas.

(Aw great!)

“It's not how you are thinking about it; there is nothing wrong with you. This is not said as an insult. Even if we both wanted to it would be pointless, with you on birth control no offspring would come from a mating,” he hopes wording it in a way that makes sex pointless will help. 

“I’m not on birth control,” confusion consuming her voice.

“Wait, based off of your previous actions earlier and what you told us it is clear your alpha was allowing her staff to use you,” Dean points out.

She starts twitching and squirming, “Um, that's true, but she never let them mate me. They used me for other services, anything they wanted except intercourse. She didn’t want any offspring from me,” he can hear the pain in her voice.

“Is that what you want instead?” she asks as she begins to kneel.

He steps back away from her, “No, that isn't what I want, look I understand that I am your alpha but not in that way.”

“So not in the way you are Castiel's alpha, is that what you are saying?”

“That’s correct, and you will never have to service me in any way, understand?” That went better then it could have, he wasn’t expecting to have this conversation, but it worked out.

“Yes, thank you alpha,” she smiles then head back to her room. She understands now, he is Castiel's alpha in the sense of a sexual relationship, with her she is just an alpha that's a part of this pack now. It is not uncommon for more than one alpha to be in a pack. There is the top alpha then the lower alpha; they are claimed and submit to the top alpha without a sexual component. 

All omega’s in a pack have to be claimed and mated by the top alpha. She has a feeling this is much more than alpha/omega expected dynamics, though. Castiel and her alpha have a bond; she thinks this alpha cares for her long-time friend. She has no doubts about Castiel feelings. 

(That means I’m free to approach the tall, gorgeous omega, with his permission of course.)

All four occupants in the bunker lay in their beds staring at the ceiling, processing all the information they learned today. 

 

(He kissed me, what does that mean?)

Castiel doesn’t understand why his alpha kissed him, not that he didn’t enjoy it. That is the first time he has ever enjoyed anyone touching him that is not an involuntary physical response. His body responding to stimulation is not the same. Not that any of those unwanted feelings lead to sexual completion, not with that device on. His new masters were kind enough to help him avoid physically responding during the prep and mating.

(Why would he kiss me? What does a kiss mean? Is that a human custom that has a specific meaning or is each kiss different?)

Castiel doesn’t think he will ever get to find out; it's not like his alpha will kiss him again. He doesn’t understand why he feels sad by the idea of not getting another kiss. He has no idea how his master feels about him. It could be he enjoys Castiel's presence or that he just tolerates him.

(Is that something appropriate to ask?) 

There is no denying how he feels about his alpha, even if he didn’t say it out loud, his actions announced it. His masters being humans would not understand what his actions displayed, Elizabethiel knows. He is surprised she didn’t bring it up to him. 

An angel would never put their wings in harm’s way for just anyone; there have to be strong feelings of love for that type of sacrifice. As cruel as it sounds, he would not have done that if it was just him and Sam in danger. His angel instincts wouldn’t let him, even if he wanted to feelings of love have to be present. 

The ‘trance’ as his alpha called it appears to others as if he is cut off from his surroundings. That is far from the truth, an angel in danger of losing their mate will ignore any unnecessary information from others or the environment. The information is filtered; what's needed remains and is processed, what is not required is pushed aside. Later the angel will remember everything that occurred during the dangerous situation. 

He knows earlier his alpha attempted to reach him several times to only receive refusals to obey. That was not necessary information at the time, his alpha telling him the danger was gone was the vital information. With that information, his angel instincts allowed him to comply with his alphas order.

Castiel doesn’t know how he should feel about his feelings for his alpha. Is it wrong to have these feelings for the person that owns you? The person that has complete control over you, no matter if he trusts him or not he still owns him. His alpha already has all the power, shouldn’t he despise the person that owns him. 

That’s not really fair though, yes he is owned by his alpha but never treated as such. No matter how well he is treated, the fact remains he is still owned, he is property. He doesn’t feel right being in a relationship that he would not be equal to his partner. He doesn’t want to be in a relationship where he is afraid and required to submit to his lover.

Castiel decided not to tell his alpha of his feelings for him, as long as Elizabethiel doesn’t explain angel mating dynamics he will never know. Even though he believes this is the best option, he is still devastated. 

Discovering he is in love with his mate and deciding to keep it a secret on the same day is all-consuming painful, he cries himself to sleep. 

 

 

Dean is not able to sleep, not with all this information jumbled up in his brain. He can’t get his mind to slow down, to stop thinking.

He has never been a religious man, even with the knowledge that angels exist. Obviously, that would mean God exists, right? He watched them all ready to praise their God today, and he didn’t feel the urge to join them. Even if it weren’t dangerous, he would not have lowered himself to his knees to pray to a God he doesn’t trust.

He would never tell Cas or Bethiel he doesn’t trust their ‘Father,’ they wouldn't understand. He is not angry with God; he thinks of him as a deadbeat dad. If a child turns out bad, it's not the parent's fault because he abandoned the child. The way humanity has turned out is not God's fault. 

People have free will; their mistakes are their own. He doesn’t think God should go around fixing everyone’s problems, but he does think a Father should be present. He should be there for his children, guide them, show them, love, making them feel worthy of his love just by being present. How can he trust a God that doesn’t care enough even to spend time with his creation? God leaving doesn’t convince Dean that he is loving or has his best interests at heart. 

He does have faith, faith that God exists, but he does not have faith that he should trust this God or that this God can be relied on. He did realize today that he has no control over anything. Everything is in Gods control; he doesn’t like the helplessness he is feeling. As an alpha, he has never known what it feels like not to be in control, that is until today standing in front of an enemy he couldn't fight. 

(That stuff is too much, need to think of something else to fall asleep. What about that Kiss? Great, that is not helping.)

Even his own thoughts are working against him, preventing him from sleeping. 

Dean’s memory flashes back to that kiss, the softness of his lips. The delicious aroma of his scent, he could smell how much Cas enjoyed the kiss, the passion, intense burning. Thinking about it, his heart is racing; he gets the urge to put his hand lower. Jerking his hand away from his waistband, he stops himself. 

He can’t start masturbating to thoughts and images of Cas; if that becomes a habit, he will never be able to control himself during their next mating. Groaning in frustration, he tries to ignore his body screaming at him for denying it. What was he thinking, kissing him, he could have scared him. 

Just because they both enjoyed, it doesn’t mean his advances were welcomed. He didn’t even give him any warning or time to refuse. He is such a jerk, what must Cas think about him now. The dominating alpha that threw himself at him in a moment of physical and emotional terror.

(I’m such an idiot.)

At least it’s not possible Cas has feelings for him, all his actions are his responses to ingrained fear. He probably only spends time with him in fear that if he doesn’t his, ‘Master,’ will be angry. Dean is sure that if he had the option to leave without being killed, he would in a heartbeat.

Dean would never allow himself to have feelings for someone that owns him, someone he is forced to submit to. He doesn't know exactly what he feels for the angel; he thinks it's leading to love. 

(Stop lying to yourself, you already confirmed he is your true mate, no matter how much you avoid it.) 

It’s not fair to Castiel to ask him to be in a relationship that they are not equal. Just mentioning it to him could scare him and there is no telling that if he agrees it's not out of fear. He can’t do that to him; he will have to keep his feelings to himself. That is going to be hard with them still touching each other for Cas’s benefit.

(Yeah go ahead tell yourself it's just for Cas.)

In frustration, Dean turns over to punch his pillows; after several hits, he feels tears on his face. Exhausting himself with crying, rage, and repeated pillow abuse, he falls asleep. 

 

 

He has his arms crossed under his head stretched out on his bed, staring up at nothing lost in thought. So much has happened in one day, almost killed, saved, contacted by God himself and added a new member to the suddenly growing pack. 

Out of all the things that have happened, thinking about Elizabethiel should not be what his mind is stuck on. He doesn’t know how he feels about her, only that he has never felt this way before. Technically he is a virgin, most of his sexual experiences have been when claimed. Considering the way he is claimed each month is not really about sex, he doesn’t have much experience. 

He can’t go out to a bar and hook up as Dean does, for one it's dangerous, and secondly, if he attempted to find a sexual partner, he would be reported as cheating on his alpha. 

The few non-dean experiences he has were uncomfortable, with Dean in the other room as protection if needed. His first attempt at a, “Hook Up” was a guy from school, both he and the guy who was named Phil were eighteen. After their graduation ceremony, he approached Dean, asking if he could have some alone time with his omega.

Dean lied said he had plans for the rest of the day and he would think about it. He took his phone number told him he would call him with a decision. When Dean and Sam were alone, Dean checked with Sam, told him of the request, asked if he was interested. 

Sam blushed which Dean made fun of him for; he told him he was interested but not in mating. He wasn't ready to go that far; Dean didn’t make fun of him for that. He called the guy informed him he would allow him to play with his omega. He made sure the alpha was ok with just touching and oral. With everyone in agreement, they met at his house. Phil was gentle, patient, and he took his time making sure Sam thoroughly enjoyed the experience. Sam strongly believes that Phil would be rated a one. Other than Phil, there has only been a few others he was comfortable with; he continued with the only touching and oral rule. Never finding one he felt right about moving to the next step. 

None of those alphas has ever smelled as good as Elizabethiel does, her scent knocks him over. His legs literally struggle to function near her; she is the first one he has actually imagined fully mating. She is intense; he wishes he could say he doesn’t enjoy it and sound like a proper omega, but he can’t. He wants her bad, just thinking about her laying in bed gets him riled up.

It is embarrassing when she dominates him in front of everyone, not that she has ever had the chance to in private. As an omega being submissive shouldn't be uncomfortable, but he is not normal. He didn’t grow up treated the same as most omegas; he is not accustomed to submission. Other omegas don’t have to force themselves to submit it comes naturally, for him, it is like wearing someone else's skin. He has never felt like he is in the correct body. 

With Elizabethiel, the urge to submit is strong, easy, and feels right. Sadly since she can never register him, he will have to keep his claim with Dean. Might be a good thing, he wouldn't know what to say to her. Would he have to flirt, would she, or would it be treated more like a business deal. He hopes not; his wish is for his alpha to love him, treat him as more than just another omega. Since they can not become mated, he will have to settle for being a friend. 

(Yeah, I can do that, but I don’t want to.)  
  


 

After she was gently rejected by her alpha, which she is relieved about. She made her new bed that is all for her; she hasn't had a bed for two years now. Right now, she is testing it out, taking some time to process the events of the day.  

She is surprised by the force of arousal she feels for the omega. Having no real experience with omegas, she wonders if it is just because he is attractive or is there something about him that is special. Master said she has to be respectful, she can do that and agrees with it, but that doesn’t mean no flirting at all right? 

During all the chaos, she didn’t have a chance to get to know him. Majority of their interactions were either her dominating him or sexually harassing him. Her master was generous enough to explain to her why her behavior is off. That doesn’t mean she is excusing her behavior; it just helps to know what is happening. 

Controlling her body and behaviors is what she will force herself to do. This alpha body will not overpower her sense of right and wrong. She plans on going out of her way to respect his boundaries and treat him as someone with value. Hopefully, he gives her a chance to show him she isn't like other alphas he has met. 

Just because she is in an alpha's body doesn’t mean she believes in the poor treatment inflicted by the alpha’s. She is determined to show that to the omega, and she wants to start with using his name first. Tomorrow she will ask him for permission to use his name when she apologizes to him, and she's hopeful he will give her another chance.

(Out of everything that happened today this is what I’m fixated on. Not on the amazing rare contact from Father that only a small number of angels can say has happened to them. What is wrong with me?)

Not being able to talk to Father is distressing her; she has prayed to her Father every night since her oppression. Before this, she prayed consistently anytime she wanted, she tries to pray throughout the day also, but drawing Fathers attention to herself is uncomfortable considering what she was required to do the majority of the day. Servicing all the employees is not an hour-long task; it takes hours, all day even.

Based on the behavior of her new alpha, she will not be occupied all day anymore. Now that she has more opportunity to pray, she can’t. 

It’s been good to see Castiel; they didn’t stay in contact throughout the years as much as either hoped. Now she will have time to rekindle that friendship, and maybe become brother and sister. She was not entirely truthful when she said Castiel shared all of his memories with her. Yes, she saw them all, so that wasn't the lie, the lie is that he didn’t share any of the feelings or thoughts he has had since meeting his new alpha. 

She saw the memories but didn’t experience them like the other memories. The angel permitting the reading decides how much or little to share; it is entirely their choice. It is considered dishonorable to question what is not shown or why something was held back. Castiel knew she wouldn’t tell them he withheld, the specifics of the shared information stays between them. 

  
  


Dean has waited long enough; everyone has had breakfast he told Cas they would have a conversation about him using his wings as a shield. It would be wrong to put it off; this waiting could be stressing Cas out.  

“Cas Id like to have that conversation I promised you now, please come with me,” he tells Cas not leaving any room for disagreement. 

Usually, he would ask not tell, but this has to be said, and it's wrong to do it in front of others. 

Walking to a different room that contains storage, Cas follows quietly behind him. When both enter the room and close the door, Dean abruptly wraps his arms around him. “Don’t you ever do that again, your wings are precious.” Cas unsure stands there stiff arms pinned to his side; he doesn't understand what's happening.

“I thought you were mad,” he whispers.

“Oh I am, I'm fuming. I’m ready to punch everything near me or shoot something.”

“Huh, I don’t understand.”

Dean steps back still in Castiel's space but not right against him. Wrapping his hands around his arms and looks him in the eyes. “Just because I’m angry doesn’t mean I am angry at you. I am angry at what you did. Our actions are not who we are. It doesn’t matter how angry I am; the way I treat you will not change.”

Dean can see the tension release from Castiel's shoulders as he lets out a relieved sigh.

(Don't think about how you could have lost him. No time for a Desertion syndrome attack right now.)

“Why? Why would you sacrifice the very thing I was trying to save?

(I can not tell him about angel mating, he will discover my secret.)

Loudly gulping Cas prepares himself for whatever will happen when he refuses to answer his master's question.

“I refuse to answer that question,” he squeaks out.  Castiel’s eyes squeezed shut, waiting for the backlash.

Taken back by the response, Dean stares at the angels face with his mouth hanging open. He is at a loss for words; he has never refused anything he asked of him. 

Castiel is waiting for the punishment, the longer he waits, the more scared he becomes. He knows the punishment will be severe; he has never refused his master before. No matter how kind his alpha is, this is one of the worst offenses an omega can commit. 

He knows, he overheard one of Johnny's friends telling him that his omega refused to service his boss. Johnny's friend described in great detail the way he tortured the offending omega until he died from blood loss. They laughed about it, then he complained about having to buy another one. His only comfort is he strongly doubts his master will kill him, and he was promised no harm to his wings.

The angel is holding the hem of his shirt shrinking into himself with his eyes closed tightly. His shoulders are stiff, legs wobbling soon he won't be able to stand anymore. The room is silent other than his whimpers; it's so quiet it's causing him to panic more.

He should open his eyes, so he knows what is coming, easier to prepare that way, but he can't open his eyes. It would tear him apart watching the man he loves punish him. This way, he can pretend it is someone else doing it.

The amount of time Castiel has waited has only really been a few seconds, not the hours it feels like. Dean sees the way Cas’s body tenses; he fears a panic attack could start. He needs to calm his angel down now; he is running out of time. The moment he speaks Cas’s legs buckle under him, releasing a yelp as he falls to the floor.

Dean squats, “Cas, everything is okay, please calm down,” Dean’s hands hover over him. The desire to touch him is strong, but he fights the urge, it's wouldn't be received as the comforting gesture he would intend.

The panic attack hits Castiel quickly. One moment he is holding himself cringing and the next he is folded into a ball struggling to breathe. Choking from a lack of air his eyes are wide open now, he does not see anything though. He is not able to focus on anything other than fighting to get air in. He passes out from terror and lack of air.

Dean’s breath begins to quicken, also seeing his angel suffering to the point of unconsciousness. He gently lifts him with one arm under his knees and the other his torso. As he carries Cas to his room to recover the angels head rests on the crook of his neck. 

He manages to get the door open with one hand, and the sheets on his bed folded over. Just as he is placing him down, Cas comes to. Sees he is being put on a bed and freaks out, Dean wraps his arms around him, preventing him from hurting himself. 

He has to raise his voice to reach Cas through his begging and shrieking. That's when Sam and Bethiel storm in the room, “What is going on?”

“Nothing, I’m taking care of it, leave so I can focus.” Reluctantly Bethiel leaves giving Cas a frightened look.

“You expect me to leave?” Sam is refusing to leave without an explanation.

“Dame it Sam I don’t have time for this, it's the wings misunderstanding all over again.” Cas hearing the word wings double his efforts to get free. In his panicked state, he forgets the oath his master made him. “Thanks, just leave,” Dean's voice is stern cutting off any more arguments.

With his arms and legs wrapped around Cas holding him in place, he hums until Cas exhausts himself. Castiel is partly pressed into the bed with some of his master’s weight on him. He is tired and sweaty, silently crying gripping his master's arms. 

“Cas, there is not going to be any punishment at all. I'm not upset with you; I restrained you worried you would hurt yourself. I will never hurt you,” he chokes up at the end.

(What's it going to take to earn his trust?)

Castiel doesn’t feel connected to anything right now, and he can’t feel his body. Dissociating, he speaks slowly, “Johnny's friend killed his omega for refusing an order. He described in detail every cut, every broken bone and ripping parts of his flesh with tools until he bled out.”

Dean openly sobbing now loosens his hold slightly, he gently combs his hand through his angel's hair while chanting, “It’s ok, you’re safe now, I won’t let anything happen to you ever again.”

Castiel falls asleep in his arms; his alpha leans closer places a soft kiss to his head as he whispers, “I love you, my beautiful true mate,” knowing this is the only way he can tell his angel.

Sam worried about Cas sat on the hallway floor leaning against the wall next to the doorway listening through the open door. He sobs along with them, and when he hears his brothers love confession, he is shocked. Dean can't know if they are true mates or not yet.

 

 

 

Back at the center, the employees are all being questioned, an angel in an alpha vessel has run from her owner. The owner is getting impatient, demanding her property be found now. The search team is getting nowhere. The tracking codes are malfunctioning somehow, no results generated. They will continue their hunt for only twelve more hours after that she will be declared as dead.

The employees are not giving them anything helpful. Not all of them remember the angel; some remember there were two angels there that day. The records show she was the only one there that day, but some employees swear they saw a male angel also. Everyone that claims a second angel was there can't seem to describe him or the owner. 

They were able to track down an employee that remembers a new registration he was assigned. He only remembers the angel's name was Franky but nothing else, he doesn’t remember any issues with the registration. Just like the rest of the employees, he is not able to give a description. He is a person of interest now, how could this Franky’s paperwork just disappear?

The search team consists of three alphas; they have been working with the archangels since the beginning. They were there when the first angel was dragged inside a registration center. They watched as the angel was cut open sigils carved into his bones, trapping him in his vessel’s body. Once all the angels were sold, they created a search team in case one made a run for it. 

It’s been 18 hours the owner is demanding results, making a scene. They don't have time for this; they have a much bigger case to deal with. The archangels assigned them a case to find a specific owner last week. They were told to visit each owner's homes, interview them then escort the owner to the archangels for a reading. After the reading, the memories are wiped of the event. 

With no information on what or who they are looking for the search is progressing slowly. Going through the home of every angel owner is time-consuming, not to mention a large number of owners put false info. Frustrations are high, so far dozens of angels are untrackable, somehow the codes for the tracking system are not correct or malfunctioning.

The archangels refuse to tell them what this is all about only that it's essential. They were already busy dealing with the fall out of the new wing clipping law when this was assigned. The sudden law was surprising, and owners are not happy. Not because of the angel's pain, their wings eventually grow back anyways; they are losing their transportation. For what reason would they want all angels grounded?

 

 

Cas wakes up with strong arms holding him, and he can smell his alpha. HIs alpha told him he wouldn’t get punished, so he decides to enjoy the embrace. His alpha is slightly pressing him down, and unexpectedly, it isn’t bothering him. He is pulled out of his thoughts, hearing his alpha speak.

“I’m proud of you,” Dean whispers to him as he embraces Cas tightly for a second.

Cas turns his head so he can see part of Dean’s face, “What?”

“Yesterday at the center, you were brave, speaking out to the crowd. I’m more than proud I’m also impressed. It's easy to see the warrior in you at that moment.”

“Um, Thank you,” Cas is blushing. He is not used to compliments; they make him feel good though.

Dean leans back, so he is not pressing Cas down anymore, using his hands in indicates he wants him to roll over. Cas rolls over, so close he can feel the breath leaving his alpha. Dean caresses his cheek; he knows he shouldn't, but his hand involuntarily moved. At least that is what he is going to tell himself after this. 

“I’m sorry, I scared you. I won’t ask you that question again. Just so you know you always have the right not to answer a question. There is nothing you can do that will get you punished here. I understand you don’t trust me, shhh,” Dean interrupts him before he can deny his lack of trust for him, “I’ll keep working to earn that trust.” His angel bites his lower lip; it’s even sexier when he does this because he doesn’t even know how sexy this is. He glides the tips of his fingers along Cas’s arm, starting from his wrist to his shoulder. Cas sucks in a breath as his skin tingles, his grip on Dean’s shirt tightens. Dean watches his angel's eyes fall closed as his body shivers under his touch. Cas swallows before he takes a deep breath, his mouth is suddenly dry as his heart rate speeds up. 

Dean suddenly realizes what he is doing when he feels his pants tighten. He forces himself to stop; he shouldn’t be doing this. It's wrong even if it appears Cas enjoys it, the thought of him enjoying it causes his hips to jerk slightly. He quickly jumps up, “Sorry Cas, ah, I ah have to go to um go to the bathroom,” he calls out over his shoulder as he rushes to the bathroom. 

Cas watches as Dean leaves the room, his body is tingling from his alpha's touch. He traces his fingers over his arm where he can still feel his alpha's touch. Moving from his wrist to his shoulder just as Dean did, he is disappointed when he is not able to recreate the feeling. With that disappointment he decides to get some lunch, maybe he will see Elizabethiel. They need to talk, that is if he can get her alone. 

Dean spends the next twenty minutes in the bathroom, berating himself. Again he let his body control his actions, Cas shouldn't have to go through that. Every part of him is attracted to his angel, he knows he should avoid him, but he also knows he won't. 

  
  


Castiel finds Elizabethiel in the kitchen eating a grilled cheese sandwich and some chips. Checking that they are alone and no one is coming into the kitchen, he sits next to her.

“You should tell him,” Cas whispers.

“That is not going to happen.”

“He can be trusted; he is a good alpha.”

“Just because you trust him doesn’t mean I do or have too,” Elizabethiel responds, glancing back at the door making sure no one is coming in.

“He needs to know, he is the Righteous Man; this is information he may need.”

“That’s not up to you, you know the rules, you have to keep your mouth shut.”

“I don’t like keeping anything from them,” Cas pleads.

She gives him a hard glare, “Look I get it; they are nice to you, well we all know some are nice to start. Right?” Cas nods with a frown, it's true, it happens. “Until I am sure you keep your mouth shut, do you hear me?” She didn’t mean for that to sound so harsh, but until she is sure of their safety, this secret has to stay between Cas and her.

Cas with his head down nods. He knows she is just trying to protect them, and he hopes she will see them for the kind masters they are soon. He really doesn’t like keeping anything from them; he doesn’t have a choice though.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is enjoying this. The next chapter should be up in a few days. Thank you to everyone for all the support. :) 
> 
>  
> 
> Please no real-world religious debates, this is fictional. Speaking about religious aspects of the fictional world is fine though.


	11. Chapter 11

“Hey, can I talk to you?”

“Ah, sure, is something wrong?” Sam asks her; this is the first time she has spoken directly to him.

“Yeah, everything is ok, first is it ok for me to use your name?”

“Yes, I'd like that,” Sam turns his head, hiding his blushing.

Elizabethiel grins when she sees him blushing.

(He is so cute.)

“I wanted to say sorry for the way I treated you,” Sam tries to interrupt her, she holds up her hand, stopping him.

“No, it’s not ok, you deserve respect, it does not excuse, but I’m struggling with these alpha instincts. That doesn’t make it ok, but I want you to know I’m going to work harder at controlling myself. Id like for us to be friends, get to know you if that is ok with you.”

Sam was hoping they could become friends, his body would prefer more, but this will have to be enough. He smiles at her, “I'd like to be friends with you; I've never had an alpha friend before.”

“Can we just be Sam and Elizabethiel, no alpha or omega, just us?”

“I can do that,” Sam really likes that idea, just being himself. Nothing to do with status, like it is with Dean.

Sam’s smile brightens the room, causing Elizabethiels breath to catch, her heart racing. She has never felt that way before, her body reacting in a way that is not sexual but emotional.

(I could grow to really care for him.)

Now she is the one blushing, looking up she sees Sam grin at her, he saw her blushing.

“So what kinds of things do you like to do?”

 

Back in Dean’s room, he is listening to his phone ringing, after three rings a familiar voice answers.

“Hiya, Dean. Everything ok?” Jody answers.

“Oh, yeah everything is great,” he sarcastically responds.

“Well, ok then,” Jody’s confusion can be heard through the phone.

“Sorry, it's just been a stressful few days, more like weeks. Are you busy? Would you be ok with stopping by?”

“Sure I can stop by, I’m at work right now, but I can be there by nightfall. Is that soon enough or do you need me sooner?”

“No that works, uh I hate to ask this but do you have a set or two of grace binders you could bring with you? Not the disciplinary ones just standard grace binding.”

“Dean, what's going on, you don’t have an angel last I knew. Are you in some sort of trouble?”

“Look, I’ll explain when you get here, but a few pairs would be helpful if you can spare them.”

“Uh, yeah we have some here at the station, I can sign out a few pairs, can't guarantee they won't be disciplinary ones though.”

“No, no you can't sign them out, can’t have them traced back to you, can you get them without any paper trail... Nevermind, I don't want to put you out, I understand, it's ok really.”

“Dean, shut up, we are family, no worries, ill bring them, no paper trail. They go missing all the time anyways. I'll be there later today, morning by the latest.”

“Ok, thanks, see you then.”

Dean hangs up, rolls his shoulders, attempting to release some of the tightness. A hot shower will feel fantastic, grabbing his stuff he heads to the showers.

Getting to the showers he hears the shower is already on, and someone is already in there. He can smell it is Cas in there; his head tells him to turn around. The scent of Cas's arousal is overwhelming, though; his feet feel frozen, he leans against the wall panting.

 

Inside the shower, Cas washing himself remembers earlier when Dean caressed his arm. The feelings he experienced fresh in his mind, his body shivers. He wants to feel that again, it didn’t work before, but he tries again. When it doesn’t work, he tries it on his chest instead, slowly gliding his fingers over his chest. His thumb brushes his nipple, causing him to gasp; he repeats to see if the same reaction will happen. As he experiments with both nipples, his breathing becomes ragged. Feeling his penis become hard he looks down at it.

He hasn't touched it in any way other than hygiene needs since that day Johnny beat him for it, but Master Dean said he could. His hand starts to shake as he slowly reaches down, his fingers brush along his stomach. His body is shaking before he even touches it, just as his fingertips brush the tip he sucks in his breath.

His legs tremble, heat building in his abdomen, his hand freezes as he rests his head against the wall. He struggles to control his breathing for a moment before he allows his hand to continue. He slowly runs his fingertips along his shaft from the tip to the base. With his head leaning against the wall for support, his other hand rubs his nipple again, to see how it feels he pinches his nipple. Causing his whole body to jerk, his hips thrust forward.

The heat he felt is building; the intensity is overwhelming. For a moment, fear stops him, his hands freeze where they are, body shaking. He can tell he is close a single touch and he won't be able to control himself any longer.

(It’s ok, he said I could, it's ok.)

He continues to pinch his nipple, knowing now how he enjoys it, he wraps his hand around himself. Squeezing slightly, as he begins to move his hand, stroking himself, his legs start to tremble. His shoulders shake with ragged breathing, suddenly he can smell his alpha. As the scent hits him a flash of his alpha kissing him enters his mind. Quickly he moves his hand from his nipple up to his mouth. Screaming into his arm, his body tenses, legs become stiff, the grip on his penis pump faster as he chases the intense burning.

He stops breathing, and his head is fuzzy, his body is twitching, toes curling. Eyes closed he slides to the floor of the shower, breathing heavy. In his hazy state, he swears he hears moaning, the scent of his alpha strong.

  
Dean is leaning against the wall hearing his omega, panting, moaning; he can smell his arousal. He knows its wrong he shouldn't be doing it. Knowing doesn’t stop him from reaching inside of his shorts; he is rock hard. Every gasp, moan he hears from behind the shower curtain pushes his hand faster. The moment he can smell his angels release his body shakes, he bearly silences himself by holding his hand over his mouth, hearing his mate’s muffled screams pushed him over. He fights against the hazy cloud in his mind; he needs to get out of there quick. Pushing himself away from the wall, he forces himself to the door, in his haste, he opens the door too quickly. The door squeaks, he rushes out the door to his room.

Cas still struggling to breath hears a squeaking sounds, moves the curtain right after the door closes.

(Was someone in here?)

He doesn’t know if he was just hearing things or not. It’s only seconds later he knows he didn't imagine hearing things. With the curtain open the scent of his alpha reaches his nose, his eyes widen. His alpha was there; he knows what he did; he heard him, smelled him. He should be ashamed or scared, but he isn’t, the thought of his alpha present causes his penis to twitch.

  
At dinner Sam watches his Brother and Cas, both are acting odd. They keep looking at each other but ducking their head when the other looks back. His brother's blushing is humorous, Cas is blushing too, but that is kinda adorable. It’s like watching two teenagers discovering they have a crush for the first time. Elizabethiel must have also noticed; her eyes glance back and forth several times as she smirks. Sam and Elizabethiel meet eyes, silently agreeing to talk about this later.

“So Elizabethiel any information on angel broadcast about you?” Sam inquires, hopefully distracting the love birds will remove some of the tension.

“No, it's odd, I've checked a few times, I thought for sure there would be announcements for others to be on the lookout for a runaway angel but nothing.”

“What have they done in the past?” Dean asks.

“Nothing, in the past angels that ran, have been found quickly, I thought since they wouldn't be able to track me, they would make some sort of announcement though.”

“I can’t imagine they would want other angels to know the tracking system can be bypassed,” Sam says. As he says this Elizabethiel looks down, she is hiding something. Before he can confront her, Cas interrupts.

“Yeah, that makes sense, wouldn't want others to know their system isn’t full proof.”

(Ah, so whatever it is Cas knows about it too.)

He would have said something to Cas about it, but with the way Cas is shifting in his seat and holding his shirt, he knows that would cause Cas to panic.

Under the table, Elizabethiel presses her leg against Castiels, (“Castiel, calm down, they will figure out you are hiding something.”)

(“I’m not hiding anything, you are, you should tell them.”)

(“I will not tell them anything, if and when I believe they are trustworthy I will bring them in until then remain cool.”)

(“Cool, what does temperature have to do with anything?”)

(“Jeesh, nevermind, we are being watched,”) she tells him flicking her eyes towards Sam.

Cas glances up quickly, confirming, promptly he looks back down.

Cas is glad neither of his masters knows some Angels can speak to each other's minds through physical contact after a reading. Not many humans know, it's a secret angels’ have managed to keep from them.

Sam isn’t sure what is happening, but he knows something is, the angels' are acting odd. Both quiet, Cas glancing at him as if he is doing something wrong. Dean isn’t watching them too busy avoiding eye contact with his angel. Sam decides he will have to talk to Dean later, he needs to know what is up with his brother and see if he has any suspicions about the secret Cas is obviously hiding.

Dean, not aware of the silent conversations around the table, continues the discussion, “In the past, what happened when an angel ran?”

“It’s only happened a few times, and the archangels announce another runaway angel has been captured then execute the angel. With all angels focused after the announcement, all can feel the loss of grace. We all feel the death together unless we are wearing the grace binding bracelets.”

“Castiel I’m glad you have been spared, I hope you never have to feel it,” Elizabethiel voice is strained, she clears her throat.

Suddenly Cas drops his fork, drawing the brothers attention, then both angels gasps. The brothers watch as both angels eyes widen, Cas’s head whips towards Elizabethiel.

“Stop, stop it right now,” Cas grabs her shoulders. Shaking her, “What are you thinking stop right now!” He shouts, his eyes glow as his grace flares.

“I...I...I’m sorry...I couldn’t let them say those horrible lies about me.”

Cas jumps up, “Do you have any spray paint, anything I can use to put up more sigils?”

“Ah, yeah, we should.”

“NOW, need them now hurry, ” Cas shouts.

Seeing how panicked Cas is Dean jumps up, runs for their spray paint collection. When he brings the paint back, Cas has cleared a space in the kitchen. He makes something that resembles a devils trap, a large circle with some symbols they haven’t seen before. Once done, he roughly grabs Elizabethiel and puts her in the center of the circle.

“Castiel, I’m sorry,” She pleads, tears rolling down her face.

“Don’t, do you know what you could have done, just don’t,” he says finger-pointing at her his face in an angry scowl.

“Please…”

Cas is angrier then he has ever been, he stands tall, wings extended to their full width. He is nose to nose with the other angel now, carefully making sure he doesn't put both feet in the circle. “You could have gotten us all killed,” he grabs her so he can speak telepathically to her. (“You could get my mate killed,”) “You will stand there until we know for sure your selfish act didn’t get us all killed.”

Dean and Sam exchanged looks, neither know what is happening, all they know is that Cas is very angry. Elizabethiel shoulders are hunched, she is crying as she nods, “Your right, I wasn’t thinking. I deserve this, I’m sorry.”

“Deserves what?” Sam demands.

“She put us all at risk, and this is in addition to protecting us all a punishment. Once we know she didn’t alert the archangels to our location, she can come out of the circle until then she will have to bear it.”

“Cas, we don’t understand, what did she do and what does that circle do?” Dean keeps his voice soft as he approaches his angel.

“She responded to an announcement from the archangels, all because they lied about her, if they find us we, you could die,” Cas tells him. His voice calm; he can see this is upsetting to his alpha.

“Is this circle going to hurt her,” Sam not calm, demands an answer to his unanswered question.

“Yes.”

Sam moves to take her out of the circle, blocked by Cas, “Cas move, I don’t care what she did.”

“Sam, don’t, leave me in here, I deserve it, and we need to wait until it's safe. I’ll be fine, please just leave me.” Seeing him about to argue more, she cuts him off, “I don’t want to come out until we know it's safe. As soon as it is Cas will let me out, he is not cruel. I know he is only doing what has to be done. Please don’t be mad at him. I would have done the same to him.”

Sam doesn’t like it but will respect her wishes; he plops down onto one of the kitchen chairs ready to wait it out. He refuses to look at Castiel, still angry even without knowing the cause.

“Cas can you tell us what happened?” Dean requests.

“The archangels announced that the angel called Elizabethiel died by suicide after killing the entire staff at the registration center. Elizabethiel informed all the angels that it was a lie; she didn't kill anyone and isn't dead. Then she informed all that the archangels are not able to track her,” Cas responds glaring at her.

“Wow, just wow, that means they killed all those people, I mean I get why that would make you upset but so upset to blow your cover,” Sam directs his question to Elizabethiel.

She doesn’t answer, embarrassed by her reaction, “It’s dishonorable for an angel to take their own life, it's the definition of faithless. The biggest insult an angel can receive.” Both brothers nod, neither completely understand but knowing how faithful Elizabethiel is they can understand how upsetting that would be for her.

“What is the circle doing?” Sam needs to know.

“Just like the bracelets, it restricts our grace, but it also drains it. There is no way for her to be traced while in there, it's as if she has no grace at all. Eventually, all her grace will be drained, slowly killing her if she were to stay in there too long. That would take days, though; she won't be in there nearly that long.”

Sam’s jaw drops, this circle kills angels, he is shocked snapping out of it, he asks, “How long will she have to be in there?”

“A few hours should be long enough for us to know it's safe, I’m checking every few minutes for the archangels response.”

After an hour of listening to her crying Sam jumps up, seeing one of her feathers fall to the floor. “Is that normal, are you hurting? Are you ok?” He demands as he moves into the circle with her. She nods but has no reservations of leaning against him; he wraps his arms around her. Cas seeing her in pain turns, so he doesn’t have to look at her. Tears falling down his face, he was so angry before, he is still not happy with her, but he cares for her. Seeing her in pain is hard; he wants to let her out right now.

Dean seeing Cas in tears approaches him, he gently puts his arms around his angel, allowing him to sob against him. Cas carefully moves out of Dean’s embrace, he steps closer to Elizabethiel, “I’m sorry, I was so mad, I don’t enjoy this.”

“I know,” she sobs out.

He feels terrible putting her in this pain; he steps into the circle with her, she gasps, “What are you doing? You did nothing wrong, we both don’t need to be in pain,” She says as she tries to push him out of the circle. It's not working he can’t breach the angel trap now that he has fully stepped into it.

“Cas what are you doing?” Dean demands, he is worried and doesn’t want to see his angel in pain either.

“How will we get you both out now?”

“When it's safe we will let you know, break the circle and we both can step out,” Cas informs them. He wraps his arms around Elizabethiel, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have yelled at you.”

“Yes you should have, you stubborn idiot, you shouldn’t be in here with me.”

Sam and Dean hate this, neither can do anything to stop the pain their angels are in. Dean continuously paces the room periodically glaring at the evil circle causing his angel to cry. Sam sits hunched over with his face in his hands flinching at every sob he hears.

It’s another hour before both tell them it's safe to let them out, the floor has several orange and black feathers laying on it. The moment Dean hears them say it's ok he is breaking the circle and pulling them out. Both struggle to stand on their own, as the brothers are carrying them to their rooms. Castiel tells them to pick the feathers up. Put them in a safe place; they can be useful still. 

Dean scoffs and ignores him, there is no way he is going to stop and take time to pick up some feathers while Cas needs him. 

 

Sam easily carries her; she weighs only about one hundred pounds. He moves the covers places her down when he moves to leave; she grabs his hand. “Please lay with me for a little bit, I promise to behave,” She smirks.

Smirking back, he responds, “And If I don’t.” She giggles.

He lays next to her; she moves so she is resting her head on his shoulder, “I’m sorry I put us all at risk.”

“Shh, I understand, well I kinda do. You are a faithful angel to be accused of not being so had to be upsetting. I get it as much as it’s possible to.”

With her eyes closed, she sighs, hearing that someone understand is a relief, not that it excuses her actions. Without thinking, she leans closer places her lips against his, he freezes for a moment before he pulls her closer, pressing his lips against her’s. He lightly brushes his tongue along her lips seeking entrance. She opens her lips, giving him the permission he needs to stroke her tongue with his. Both groan, he threads his fingers through her hair as he presses his body against hers.

Sam feels her body tense, realizing she is no longer participating, he pulls back, "Are you ok?"

She breathes in deeply before she stutters out, "Um Yeah, sorry I... I... I've just Um, that was my first kiss. I've never really done anything consensually." At that moment, she grabs her wrist in pain as she hisses.

Sam confused raises his eyebrow, not understanding why she would lie about that.

"Um, what I mean is well sometimes I'm not sure if it was consensual, I did agree to do it. Not that I wanted to, but I would get so hungry." She looks down in shame.

"I... I... tried to hold out as long as I could, in the beginning, I lasted a week. She was so angry she put me in the cage and made me wait an additional week." She sniffles, choking up on her words. She looks into his eyes pleading with her eyes for him to understand, to not be disgusted with her.

Sam attempts to stop her; he doesn't like seeing her so broken, she doesn't react to his attempt. Her eyes seem far away; she is no longer here. He has seen this look before; this has happened with Cas before. He knows he has to wait, let her speak then he can try to comfort her after when she is aware of her surroundings.

"After the week was over, she put this ring thing in my mouth so I couldn't close it and let all her employees use me through the cage. It took hours before she let me out to eat. So technically It was consensual, I allowed them to use me for food. I'm an angel, and I shouldn't even need food, I'm weak. I understand if you wouldn't want to touch me now." Looking down, she refuses to make eye contact now. She whispers, "I'm tainted."

"Shhh, you are not 'tainted' none of that was consensual; what she did wasn't your fault. I enjoy touching you," he blushes, "Please look at me," Sam keeps his voice soft whispering to her. While doing research to help Cas he found almost all the sites said abuse survivors will blame themselves.

She forces herself to look at him, finding only sympathy, no hatred or revulsion. Suddenly her eyes widen as she moves away from Sam quickly as if he burned her.

"I...I...I"m sorry, what will our alpha do when he finds out I kissed you? I didn't ask permission; I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to get you into trouble. I'll tell him it was all me. Don't worry, I'll take both our punishments," her breathing has sped up as she sniffles. Her arms are wrapped around herself as if she could at any moment fall apart. She talks so fast Sam doesn't have time to interrupt her. 

"Hey, calm down. There won't be any punishments, and Dean doesn't punish me ever, he doesn't have the right to." She gasps and covers her mouth with her hand, so shocked she doesn't know what to say. 

"Wha... Wha..." she takes a deep breath before trying to speak again. "What do you mean? He is our alpha!" she responds as if that's all the explanation needed. 

"Look, I get it, you have been trained to obey your alpha no matter what am I right?" he asks.

She nods her eyes filled with fear and confusion.

"Dean is my alpha because I chose for him to be, I can choose a different one anytime I want to. Dean doesn't control me or expect me to obey him. He would never order me around except in public to keep up with the expectations of others. We are a team, and we are equal; he respects me just as much as I respect him. I don't have to ask him for permission to do anything ever because he is not my boss." Throughout his explanation, her eyes become wider at the end her mouth opens repeatedly to respond, but nothing comes out.

She doesn't know what to say her thoughts are all jumbled up and jumping around, not finishing one thought before another takes its place. 

(Maybe he can be trusted if he can be trusted he will be a huge advantage.) 

 

Cas and Dean lay together on his bed, holding hands while talking. Neither wanting to talk about anything serious so they avoid talking about the events in the kitchen today. Both lay on their sides, fighting to keep their hands restricted to only holding hands.

Cas's entire body is aware of Dean's laying so close. He can feel the breath leave his alpha they're so close. The way his body is responding reminds him of his shower today.  

Not aware of what this could do to Dean, he decides to tell him about his shower experience. “You know you said I should try to see what I enjoy.”

(What is he talking about?)

Dean doesn’t know he is referring to the masturbation talk they had and he definitely didn’t expect to get progress reports.

“In the shower today I realized I like touching my nipples, is that normal?” he blushes.

Shocked Dean’s mouth drops open; he doesn’t know what to say. Cas doesn’t understand this is not a topic usually discussed. Just because Cas is uncomfortable with the act of sex doesn’t mean he sees how talking about it could be uncomfortable for some. Especially his alpha, who encouraged him to touch himself. He said it is ok and not a bad thing to do so it should be ok to talk about.

Choking slightly, Dean responds, “Oh, um good; I’m glad you took my advice.”

“Do you like yours touched too?” Cas asks face completely innocent.

Dean feeling his body reacting turns slightly onto his stomach so he can hide his now forming hard on.

(How can he look so innocent asking if I like my nipples touched?)

Swallowing loudly, he nods, afraid his voice will squeak if he speaks out loud.

Cas’s shaky hand reaches out; he slowly glides his fingertips along Deans arm from his wrist to his shoulders just as Dean did to him before. He knows the action has the same effect on his alpha as it did on him when he sees Dean's body shiver.

He watches his masters face enjoying the way his eyes closed as he bites his lower lip. Drawing attention to his lips, flashes of the registration center kiss flash through his mind. Staring at those plump, soft lips, his breathing quickens. His body heats up thinking about reenacting that kiss; he longes to lean forward to press his lips against them.

The shrill ringing of Dean’s cell phone causes them to jump apart. Dean answers his phone when he hears it's Jody outside needing to be let in; he jumps up. Cas's feelings conflict, he is relieved they were interrupted, for that short moment he forgot his decision to not act on his feelings towards Dean, but his body is screaming at him. 

“My friend Jody is here. She is nice and can be trusted. I understand if you want to stay in your room, you must be tired. It’s up to you if you want to come to say hi or wait until tomorrow.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a smaller chapter; it doesn't work at the beginning of the next chapter, so I posted it separately. The next one is coming soon. :)

Dean explains to Jody everything that has happened in the last few weeks. Well, almost everything he left out his feelings for his angel. When he began talking about what happened in the kitchen today, his anger overwhelmed him. Now that the danger is over, his main urge is to go and strangle that girl. 

He won’t strangle her but until that urge dissipates he wants nothing to do with her. He doesn’t trust her; he can tell she is hiding things. Jody sat patiently listening, not interrupting the whole time. She didn’t try to convince him not to be angry; she didn’t give any advice to fix it, she just listened. That was something he needed; he doesn't often have someone he can share his burdens with. Jody brought two grace binder bracelets nondisciplinary designs. 

Initially, he was going to ask her to speak to Elizabethiel and for them to talk about getting the things she needs. Right now he is too angry even to approach her so Jody said she would call her and get the information she needs. Things like clothing sizes, preferred products, and more personal needs.

He wanted to introduce her to Cas, but when he checked, he found him asleep. Standing in the doorway, he watches him sleep for a moment. When he turns to face her, the expression on her face tells him she already knows about his feelings. 

She didn’t stay long but said she would be back and that she will call to speak to Elizabethiel tomorrow. Right as the door closes behind him, he hears his brother before Sam sees him he slips one of the bracelets into his pocket.

 

“Hey was that Jody?”

“Don’t hey me, how can you be ok talking to her,” Dean says, pointing towards the bedroom. 

“What?”

“What do you mean ‘what’? She almost gets us killed all because her pride was hurt. Doesn’t that bother you?”

“Of course it does but getting mad and yelling at her isn’t going to help the situation. Just because I’m nice to her doesn’t mean I’m not angry as well. I’ll admit I didn’t act appropriately, I don’t know what it is about her, but I can’t help but want to make her happy.” Sam feels like he failed his brother; he isn’t trying to take sides. If there was a choice, it would definitely be Dean’s side that he would choose. 

Dean sighs plopping down on the couch he stretches his muscles before speaking, “That’s not your fault, it's just your instincts. Being an omega, your instincts tell you to make an alpha that you are attracted to happy. It’s not about submission; it's about alpha/omega dynamics, both of want to please each other. Well when it's a healthy relationship, alpha that owns an omega don’t always feel that way. I know you already have feelings for her, but you need to fight them. There is something not right, and she is hiding things.”

Sam nods, he has never experienced this with other alphas, so it's reassuring knowing his reactions to her are natural. 

“I agree, she is hiding something, and I think Cas knows what it is. But do you think it is something bad, something that could harm us?”

“I don’t know, she doesn’t seem to be dangerous, and I don’t think what she did today was about putting us in harm. Just her not thinking and allowing her pride to cloud her judgment. That doesn’t mean I have to be ok with it or her though.”

“True and I can’t imagine Cas keeping something from us that could harm either of us,” Sam responds. 

They both sit in silence for a moment before Sam asks, “So what do we do about her?”

“Well, as much as I hate to say it we can’t make her leave, for one she knows too much about us and secondly that would be killing her. I’m mad at her but not enough to wish her dead, plus that would hurt Cas. For now, I think it is just best if we keep an eye on her, also don’t allow her to use a phone without supervision. I don’t trust her.”

Sam nods, he agrees with everything Dean has said, it's reasonable for him not to trust her. She could have cost him his mate today if that were him he would feel the same way. It’s confusing still for him when he is with her, he just wants her happy, but now that he isn't near her, his anger is stronger. Something about her scent alters him, and he doesn’t like it. How can he keep Dean safe if he is being enchanted by her scent?

“Dean is there such a thing as scent blockers for alpha’s?”

“There is, they only work on omegas other alpha would still be able to smell the person’s status, why?”

“Her scent alters my moods, thoughts, reactions I don’t like it. Would it be wrong to… well you know… as her alpha, you can tell her she has to take them. Oh, God, I can’t believe I just said that. It's so wrong; I never thought I would be ok with an alpha using their status to control another person.”

 

“I’ll take them,” they both turn hearing the whispered words from the other side of the room.

She is standing there picking at her cuticles, keeping her eyes to the floor. Her body stiff, shifting her weight from one foot to the others. 

Dean storms over to her and crowding her against the wall. Slamming his palms on both sides of her head, causing her to flinch. When Sam jumps up to help her, Dean turns his head, “Sam hold your nose closed.” If Sam can’t smell her he won't interfere, Dean needs him to stay out of this. Sam trusting his brother, does as told, after a few seconds, his head clears. 

“What the hell is wrong with you, you let your pride put us all in danger,” every word comes out angrier than the one before it. She flinches at each one, and her mouth opens, but no sounds come out. She is terrified and even if she was able to speak what could she ever say to fix this.

The longer she is silent, the angrier Dean gets, he doesn’t care that he is scaring her for all he knows it's an act. He slams his hands against the wall again, “Well? Were you trying to get us all killed?” He grabs her wrist, so he will know for sure if she is shocked or not. 

She stutters out, “No, Master, I’d never get any of you hurt on purpose. I wasn’t thinking; clearly, I won't do it again. I promise.” Dean watches her when he doesn't feel any shocks from the bracelet he decides to ask another question.

“So what is it you are hiding from us.” she gasps, shaking her head tears falling down her face. 

“Nothing, ahhhh,” she yells out from the pain as the bracelet shocks her.

Even though he is angry, he smirks, “You want to try that again?”

“No, master,” he glares at her, “Ok, ok yes I’m hiding something, but it's not anything that would cause any of you any harm. It’s not anything malicious, and it's not even about me. Please, there are too many others to risk, I can’t tell anyone,” Dean watches her until that last statement there weren’t any shocks.

“So we both know that last part was a lie, you can tell others, but you are choosing not to. Am I right?”

She nods, “Yes I’m physically able to but I...I... don't trust you,” she whispers out.

Dean let's go of her as if she shocked him, part of him is angry she doesn’t trust him. She is eating his food, living in his house, he has never given her a reason not to trust him. The rest of him knows she has no reason to trust him, with her past trust has to be earned. 

He leans down, so his face is right in front of her’s, he growls out, “Stay away from me for now, do you hear me?”

She makes a noise of agreement and understanding as she nods before she quickly moves back to her room. 

Sam moves to the kitchen, avoiding her scent when Dean enters the room he notices what’s in his hand. 

“OH, good Jody had a binder.”

Dean looks at his hand, “Ah yeah she had one, it's not a disciplinary one. In the morning I’ll talk to Cas about it before he puts it on. I’m not going to put it on him while he is sleeping.”

“Well yeah, that's what I would expect.”

After an awkward moment, Dean tells him he is going to bed, neither want to talk about the confrontation between Dean and Elizabethiel. There is no need; she didn’t give them any info about what she is hiding.   

When Dean gets to his room after he closes his door, he sets the bracelet in his hand down on top of his dresser. The other one he hides in a shoebox at the back of his closet. 

  
  



	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to an awesome suggestion made by Dragon67, I will be adding a Dean/Jody heart to heart. Not this chapter will most likely be in the next 2 chapters. Sorry, can't explain why that long away though.

The next morning Dean brings the grace binder to Cas, he doesn’t want to, but it's necessary. Cas without any complaints puts it on; he knows it's unavoidable and that his master doesn’t want to restrict his grace. Jody calls for Elizabethiel, Dean refuses to bring her the phone, so Sam does it for him. He supervises her conversation with Jody, but as soon as the call is over, he leaves her alone.

Over the next few days, the tension is high, Dean is avoiding Elizabethiel, and she is avoiding him. Sam keeps his distance from her, Cas doesn’t know why, but it's evident that she knows why. 

Jody stops by with stuff for Elizabethiel, the scent blocker have been ordered. The boys don’t follow for the conversation between the girls in her room. Cas likes her, but he is still nervous around her. She is an unknown alpha, he doesn’t avoid her, but he does hide slightly behind Dean when in her presence. She is kind to him; later she tells Dean how much she likes him even if he is scared of her. Understandably, she would never get mad at him for it. 

By special request she brings cookies for them, that's one of the few moments Cas willing left his alpha side. That is also the first time he speaks directly to her, thanking her for the cookies. He still won't make eye contact with her, but that is a considerable improvement.

When Jody asks to see the letter from God Dean is surprised to see that Sam framed it. He rolls his eyes when neither angel is looking, Sam notices though and defends himself. He asks him, “It’s a letter from God. How often do you think that happens?”

Jody waits until she and Dean are alone to talk about the letter. She doesn’t understand why God isn't doing more. Clearly, he knows what is happened, yet he’s done nothing to help his children. Unsurprisingly Dean doesn’t have the answers, but it’s nice to know others feel the same as he does. 

Cas begins practicing engraving using low-value knives when Elizabethiel offers to help he declines her help. No, he didn’t like seeing her in pain that night, but he is too angry to accept her company. The heartbreak on her face is very easy to see, but she takes it without complaint. She knows the treatment by the other house residents is justified. 

Dean and Cas continue working on Cas’s aversion to touch. They hold hands anytime they are in the same room together. They are continually touching each other in some way. Dean knowing they need to work on more personal touching, decides to speak to Cas about it.

They are sitting together watching T.V some Spanish soap that Dean doesn’t even understand. Cas does, he isn't the one that chose the show though.

“Hey Um, Cas you are doing better with me touching you, you know your arms, shoulders, and even your neck now. I was thinking about moving it to the next step.” Seeing Cas become unsettled and on the verge of panic, he tries to explain faster. 

“No, I don’t mean where you are thinking, I was just thinking of your legs, stomach, lower back those places.”

Cas calms himself, “My legs, why?”

“Well when I said legs I meant more thigh area, this is to help with the next mating. As far as I know, we won't be focused on your calves or knees. Unless you think those areas could be triggering to you.”

Cas stares at him, he knows Dean needs an answer, but he can’t stop thinking about his alpha touching his thighs. He is not sure how he feels about that; one second his body seems to enjoy the thought, but the next fear takes over.

Dean concerned puts his palm on his cheek, “It’s Ok sweetheart, it was just an idea no pressure.”

Cas blinks several times before he feels connected to his body again, “Um, I think we should try it, but I’m scared,” he whispers avoiding eye contact.

“Aw, don’t do that please look at me, let me see those beautiful eyes.” When Cas looks up, Dean smiles, “That’s better, it's ok to be scared, it doesn’t have to be today OK?”

Cas visibly swallows before he nods then lets a smile form just for Dean. It doesn’t work; Dean can tell the smile is forced.

“Here,” he hands him the remote, “Put on whatever you want to watch.”

He flips through the channels past sitcoms and soap operas none of the talk shows interest him. Then he finds something that makes him happy. The characters are singing and dancing. “I like this, what is this?” 

Dean didn’t think this is what Cas would enjoy he hides his horror before Cas sees it, seeing the radiant smile on his angels face he can't criticize his choice. 

“Um, it's called a musical, this one is called ‘Sound of Music,’" using all his poker skills he keeps his face from scowling. 

“Is this okay,” Cas asks his voice hopeful.

Dean looks around to see if his brother is around as if that would change his answer, “This is great, good choice,” he tells him squeezing his hand as he gives him one of his biggest smiles. Cas is so happy he actually squeals for a second before he turns back to watch the dreaded horror film according to Dean. Throughout the movie, Cas is glued to the screen; a few times he sings parts with them. Dean is sure if he knew the whole songs he would sing more.

Dean would be board out of his mind if he weren't so entranced watching his angel, he has never seen him so giddy before. Anytime Cas looks at him for his reactions to a scene, it's not hard for Dean to have a real smile on his face watching him. 

/////////////////////

In a different state, the team assigned to find the unknown specific owner are having a secret meeting without the archangels. They are panicked, what do they tell the archangels, how do they explain hundreds of angels untraceable. None of their codes are working, the address’s and contact info is fake. They haven't even gone through half the registration centers, how many more missing angels will there be. There is no pattern or anything they can find in common between the missing angels. They haven't reported the disappeared angels to the archangels, who knows what their response would be? What if they get angry enough to kill them and appoint others to the search and retrieval team? 

/////////////////////

It's been two weeks since the angel trap incident, Elizabethiel approaches Dean. He watches her wondering what she is doing. They are all still avoiding her except during mealtimes now; she doesn't talk though. 

“Um, Master, alpha,” Dean rolls his eyes at her attempt to overdo it with respect. “Master Jody I mean alpha Jody,” she huffs in annoyance. “I don’t know what to call her, she told me that birth control would help me, my um,” she stops to take a few calming breaths. This whole time she only looks at the ground. “They would help regulate my periods, they are um, painful and um…”

Dean cuts her off, “I get it,”

“So um I was wondering if I could start taking them please?”

“Elizabethiel, just because I’m not happy with you doesn’t mean I wouldn’t take care of you. I am your alpha; you never have to worry about being provided for. Always ask me for what you need, we may not be back to where we were but still, I won't let you suffer.”

She sighs in relief before she nods, “Thank you, Master.”

(Great now I’m feeling bad for her.)

He feels guilty for not switching her grace binder to the unidisciplinary one; he still doesn’t trust her though. Until then, this could be his only way to know when she lies. She leaves for her room without any further comments. She spends the majority of her time in her room or on the phone with Jody. Before Jody hangs up, she sends them a text so they can come to get the phone. Jody understands their reluctance in letting her have unsupervised phone time.

When the scent blockers begin to build up in her system, Sam stops avoiding her. Without her scent, he is clear-headed; he wants to continue their friendship. He feels like it's time to put the incident behind them. His body no longer longs to submit to her, so he knows this is his decision, not one coerced by her scent. 

Dean was able to hide his and Cas’s Musical watching from Sam for a week. Now Sam finds it hilarious, and he teases him anytime Cas is not in the room. Sam enjoys watching with them because watching Dean’s face switch from a frown to a smile anytime Cas is looking is comical. That is not the only reason he does it though, the image of love they are unknowingly portraying is too spellbinding not to observe. They haven’t found a Musical yet that Cas doesn’t enjoy and they have watched a lot now. 

 

While watching one alone now, Dean brings up the touching conversation again. 

“Cas, it's been a few weeks, and we only have one week left until the next mating, I hate to pressure you but do you feel ready for the more personal touching yet?”

“Um, ah, we can try, I tried on my own, it was ok nothing like the way it feels when I touch other parts but still not unenjoyable.”

(Really! Right before I’m going to touch his thigh, he has to put images of him touching ‘other parts’ into my head.)

Gulping Dean slowly moves his hand from his own lap; he gently places it right above his knee. Before he attempts to move farther up, he checks in with Cas. His breathing has picked up, but he hasn't been triggered. He nods, permitting him to move along. Dean slowly slides his hand up farther, hearing his angel's breath hitch causes pleasure to shoot through his body.

(I should stop, this isn't meant to be sexual.)

He doesn’t stop though when his hand gets higher, he moves his hand, so his fingers slide towards his inner thigh. Cas yelps when he slightly squeezes, his eyes that were focused on the quivering thigh shot up to the beautiful blue eyes. At first, he is afraid they will be consumed in fear, there is a bit, but there is also arousal. His pupils are dilated, his breathing sped up, Cas suddenly jumps up. 

“Um, I've got to um, go to the um…” pointing towards the hallway as if he forgot the words he needed, he rushes out of the room towards his bedroom.

Dean’s head drops into his hands, shaking his head, he sighs. Now he is worried he scared his angel, that though causes his semi-erection to soften.

(What was I thinking? Oh, that's right, I wasn’t.)

 

Cas quickly enters his room, leans against the door out of breath. The ache he feels is all-consuming, he presses against his penis for some friction. It’s only slightly helpful; he can still feel the warmth of his alpha’s hand on his thigh. 

Since his first experience experimenting in the shower, he has experimented several times. Well, maybe more than several, he spends much more time in the shower now.  He always tries to take it slow, but the moment thoughts of his mate enter his mind, he can't hold off his orgasm. Right now he plans to actually go slow; he wants to see how long he can hold off.

(Only a week left.)

There is no way he is going to try and get to the bathroom; he would be embarrassed if someone noticed his erection. He undresses, lays down, starts with his nipples, slowly caressing and pinching them. On a slightly harder pinch, his hips thrust forward; his head presses into the pillow as he gasps from pleasure. 

His other hand, he trails his fingers along his stomach, hips avoiding his penis, he doesn’t want to finish that quickly. Pressing his lips tightly together to suppress his moaning. His eyes shoot towards the door when he lets out a louder groan. After a moment of no interruptions, he breathes in deeply. 

Thinking about Deans fingers gripping his thigh, his breath is ragged, he glides his fingers along his thigh, hoping to feel what he did when his alpha touched him there. He doesn’t understand why that never works the same. It's not unpleasant but nowhere near the same either. His fingers brush his testicles, forcing the air from his lungs. 

Running his fingers along his testicles when his fingers slightly graze his hole, he pulls his hand away.

He is on the verge of panicking, remembering the things the brothers have done to help him calm he calms himself. When he can think clearer, he attempts to understand what just happened. 

(He said I could touch myself, surely he didn’t mean everywhere but there.)

Deep down, he knows that is not the problem. He knows his master doesn’t have a problem with whatever he chooses to do with his own body. He has been told repeatly that he is the one in charge when it comes to his body. He was just scared for a moment; he will have to get used to touching himself there. In a week he will have to prep himself, he could ask Sam for help again but he would rather not. Now that he knows it's not wrong to touch himself, he is not as scared as he was the first time. 

He wonders what it would feel like to touch himself there, would he enjoy it? Would he enjoy it if Dean touched himself there? That thought brings his semierect penis back to life as it twitches.

(He did say to find out what I like.)

He remembers where Sam left the lube; there is no way he would do anything without it. It's not far, just inside of his nightstand, Sam left it so he would have it for his monthly prep. When he opens the drawer, he notices a second box other than his plug that's in there. Picking it up he reads the box; it’s another plug just smaller. Labeled as beginner, he doesn’t remember Sam mentioning it. Shrugging, he puts it back before he grabs the lube and closing the drawer. He decides to try this sitting up, he doesn’t think he could do it on his hands and knees. That seems like it would be too uncomfortable. 

Thinking back to the instructions Sam gave when he prepared him, he puts some lube on two fingers, warming it before he touches himself. He purposely avoids his penis, gently massage his fingers along his hole. Slowly rubs as he allows his other hand to return to his nipple. The sensations become so intense he stills his hand for a moment before he continues.

He starts with the tip of his pointer finger slowly pushes it inside. Painting and sweating, he holds his hand still allowing his body to acclimate before he tries twisting instead of thrusting. There is a subtle burning feeling but not enough to make him want to stop. After a few moments of twisting and wiggling, he returns to pinching and rubbing his nipples. Gently he pushes his finger the rest of the way inside. Again he remains still allowing his body to get used to it. 

Following the same pattern, he starts with twisting and wiggling his finger again, this time it doesn't take as long before he feels ready to start thrusting. The burning sensation dissipates, leaving only pleasure. His entire body is on fire; eyes squeezed shut, the usual feelings are building. He can feel he is close, but this isn’t going to put him over the edge. Slightly frustrated, his penis is throbbing.

(What about that spot inside?)

He moves his finger around, trying to find that spot that made him squeal before. He can't find it; he needs longer fingers, that's when he remembers the other plug that’s in his nightstand. 

He rushes opening it, his impatience taking over. It’s only slightly wider than his finger, but it's longer than his finger. Spreading lube on the plug he slowly presses inside himself, stopping as needed. His chest heaving, body trembling he can’t control the moans when he begins moving the plug. The moment he hits his prostrate, he yells out, eyes rolling to the back of his head. After several more thrusts, he figures out the exact angle he needs to hit that sweet spot. The fire burning in his abdomen intensifies he is right at the edge. He doesn't hear the knocking on his door.

 

Dean has been pacing the living room, berating himself for scaring his mate. It's been almost an hour, and Cas has not come back out yet. He begins to worry, approaching his door, he knocks. Getting no response he usually would just walk away, but when he hears what he thinks is crying, he turns back to the door.

(Aw, he’s crying, idiot, stupid, It’s all my fault.)

Not thinking clearly due to his concern for Cas, he opens the door, what he sees floors him. He has to grab the door frame bracing his weight. Cas hears the gasp leave his alphas lips, jumping up he falls on the floor. When he falls, he lands on his bottom pushing the plug deeper. The plug slams against his prostrate. Cas’s body bows as his head flys back, letting out a scream. His entire body is arched heals pressed into the floor hips thrusting the air. His cum landing on his chest and the wall. 

Dean watching this becomes rock hard in seconds, hearing a sound near him he looks around. Seeing Elizabethiel coming closer concerned expression on her face. She must have heard Cas; he puts his finger to his lips, instructing her to be quiet. Using his hand, he shoos her away, she leaves without argument. Turning his gaze back to Cas, he is overwhelmed with how beautiful he is. He is panting, hair mussed, sweat plastering his hair against his forehead, face flushed body twitching but watching Cas become aware of his surroundings he is sad to see him start to cry.

His mate crying removes all the heat he felt before losing his erection entirely as if it wasn’t just there.

Pushing himself closer to the wall, he wraps his arms around himself, closes his legs, he brings his knees to his chest. “I’m... sorry… sorry,” whatever he says after that become incomprehensible. Dean’s heart achs pressing his palm against his chest in an attempt to relive the pain doesn’t help. He slowly moves into the room, reaching behind the door he grabs the bathrobe hanging on the back of the door. He quietly closes the door behind him, keeping his voice calm and soothing, he approaches his angel. 

“I’m not angry, and you haven't done anything wrong, baby look at me, please,” he patiently waits while Cas gets the courage to look at him. He only glances up for a second before lowering his eyes again mumbling what most likely are apologies. 

“I’m going to sit down next to you,” Dean informs him, waits a moment for any adverse reactions. Sitting down, he pauses a moment before telling Cas he is going to put the bathrobe on him. Cas doesn't object, so he lightly lays the robe over him, giving him some privacy. 

“Please, don’t cry, I’m not angry with you. There is nothing to apologize for; you haven’t done anything wrong. Remember I suggested you explore your body, please talk to me.”

“I...Know I didn’t think you would be upset about it, but I forgot when I saw you, you’re not disgusted?”

“Disgusted!,” Dean is shocked that he would think that would be his reaction. “That was the hottest thing I have ever seen in my life, No I wasn't and still am not disgusted at all. Far from it.”

“Hottest? How does temperature have any bearing on your reaction?”

Dean rolls his eyes as he scoffs internally, giving his angel a smile he responds, “What I meant by that is seeing you that way was arousing. I very much enjoyed what I saw.”

“Come here, let me hold you for a minute please,” Cas scoots closer rests his head against him.

“You smell amazing,” Dean absentmindedly says out loud.

“I do?”

“Oh, yeah, you do.”

“So you’re not upset I touched there, I mean that is for you,” Cas whispers, he is close enough that Dean can still hear him.

“OH, baby, No that part is not for me, I don’t own any part of your body.”

(Yes you do, you own my heart.)

Dean wraps both his arms around him, his thumb grazing Cas’s chest. He feels wetness on his thumb, realizing what it is he is not able to stop himself before his thumb is in his mouth. Tasting the saltiness that is Cas, he groans with his eyes closed. Cas watching this is shocked he had never thought that would be something so exciting to watch.

When his body reacts to the sight his alpha gave him he becomes uncomfortable, “Um, Master, can I get up? I still have, um you know inside me.”

Dean moans, “Cas I don’t think I could control myself if you call me Master while I can taste you. Please don’t when either of us is undressed.” Dean stands up, extends his hand to Cas, helping Cas up. With Dean’s help, he uses his other hand to hold the robe against himself. 

“I’m going to take a shower,” he says, avoiding eye contact again.

Dean decides not to acknowledge his submission for the moment, If Cas needs to avoid eye contact right now then he won't push it. 

“Ok, I'll see you later, remember I’m not mad ok?”

“Ok, thank you. I’ll remember.”

Dean head for his room; he is definitely going to need some much desired alone time now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter should be the second mating; I'll note whether or not it's necessary to read for the plot or not. I'm hoping this chapter doesn't seem unrealistic; my bata said she could see this happening, but I'm still worried. I mean one in a million chance but possible. :) I don't know much about the prostrate to know if that would happen.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I doubt anything is triggering but let me know. There is nothing in this chapter that is critical to the prophecy part of the plot. There is quite a bit that I think is important to understand the growth of their relationship. I really hope you all enjoy this, I'm proud of this chapter. :)

 

 

He has been standing in front of this door for three minutes now with his arm raised to knock. In that room, a storage room is his alpha waiting for him. The amount of trust he has in his alpha has grown dramatically since the last mating, but he is still scared. No matter how many times he tells his body it's ok, his hand struggles to rap against the door.

Sam sees Cas standing outside the door, his body is tense, face full of fear he walks up to him. “Cas everything will be ok, do you want me to go in with you again. Sam notices the way Cas is breathing and the glazed expression on his face. Gently he leads him to his room and sits him down on his bed.

Pulling out his phone, he sends Dean a quick text telling him Cas will be delayed for a bit, he needs to talk things out first. “Follow my breathing; you can do this just copy me.” Sam is relieved when his breathing steadies, and his eyes focus on him. 

“What’s going on in your head? Take your time, talk when you are ready,” Sam patiently waits for Cas to arrange his thoughts. 

After several attempts to explain his thoughts, opening his mouth not knowing what to say he huffs in annoyance. “I do not know what is wrong, I know it's Dean in that room, and I’m safe. Really I do, it's not him that scares me it's what the purpose of the room is that does.”

Sam wonders if Cas is aware that he has been using Dean’s name more often lately instead of the submissive titles he was previously forced to use. 

“That's understandable; keep going. You can tell me anything.”

“It’s like my head and body are not communicating with each other; it's frustrating. I know everything will be ok, yet my body is preparing to run or shut down. I know it’s just my alpha in there, but in that room, I forget it's just him. As if there are two of him, the one I’m comfortable with outside of there and the one my body wants to run from. Even that doesn't make sense though one moment all I desire is to be touched by him the next moment that terrifies me.”

Sam is not surprised Cas is attracted to and clearly thinks about Dean in a sexual way, but he is surprised that he just admitted it out loud.

(No way he realizes what he just said.)

Sam decides not to mention it; this is not the time.

“Cas, all of that, does make sense, what if we were to make that room a safe place too, have you spend some time together before you start or use a room you already feel safe in. This way, you can remember that the Dean with you in there is the same Dean that holds your hand walking throughout the bunker.”

“Watches Musical’s with you and some times unknowingly sings along. Holds you on the couch and plays with your hair. That is the Dean that cooks with you, reads with you, gently caress your shoulder as he walks past you. He is the one that tells you what a great job you are doing with the engraving. These are the things you need to think about when you enter that room with him. He is the same Dean that hiccuped while taking a sip of his beer and spilled it down the front of himself.”

Cas softly laughs at the mention of the hiccup incident; it was amusing to him. When he started laughing, he was afraid Dean would be upset with him, but he wasn't. He laughed with them then made jokes about something called a ‘Wet teeshirt contest.’

Cas still doesn't understand why there would be a contest to see who can get their shirt wet the fastest or is it the wettest. Seems like a waste of time to him.

“I can try that.”

“How do you feel now?”

“Better Thank you,” Cas responds his smile isn’t one that anyone would call blissful but more in the content range. 

“Would you mind walking with me in the room, not to stay the whole time just till I get inside,” Cas request. There is no way Sam could say no to that, not with that hopefull innocent face staring at him.

“I don’t mind,” Sam replies as he pulls his phone out telling Dean Cas is coming in to talk first, so put a robe on. 

 

Dean was getting ready when he gets the message Cas needs some time, frustrated because this time the porn is not helping and he just managed to get himself fully prepped. Now he takes the cock ring off it's not good to keep it on too long. He isn’t frustrated with Cas he is with himself, no matter what he watches thoughts of Cas invade his mind, so he has to stop. He can’t do this thinking of Cas not when he has to go out there and pretend he is only mating him because he has to and not because he desperately wants to.

He waits twenty minutes, no amount of time was said in the text, so he decides to begin prepping himself again. He wants to be ready when Cas gets to the room; he doesn’t want to raise his stress having to wait for him. 

When he gets the second message he huffs as he roughly closes the laptop, he will have to start all over again. Since he has some time he works on calming himself, he doesn’t want to go into this in a bad mood or frustrated. Cas doesn’t deserve that; he deserves gentle, generous, passionate lovemaking. 

Just thinking about how he would rather treat Cas instead of treating him like an obligation makes him hard again. He looks down at it angrily, “Seriously, do you just hate me?” He grabs a robe as he is wrapping it around himself there is a knock on the door. 

 

When Dean answeres through the door that it's ok to open the door, Sam opens the door. Standing there he asks Cas if he needs him to come in the room too. When Cas declines his offer, Sam whispers in his ear, “Remember this is the same Dean,” Cas nods and smiles at him as he closes the door. 

“Are you okay?”

“Ah, yeah I just, um it’s just, um…”

Dean seeing him flustered offers him a seat, he sits next to Dean on the bed. 

“There we are, everything is okay. Is there anything I can do to help, tell me what you need.”

Cas blurts out, “Different room.”

Dean is confused, “Um, what?

“ItsjustumIdonotfeelsafeinthisroom,” he speaks so fast Dean has no way of understanding him. 

“Take a breath than can you say that again,” Dean says as he places his hand on his hand.

After a few seconds and deep breaths, he starts again, “This room, I don’t know it, It does not feel safe here. I would like if it's ok with you to do this in a room that I have memories of the other you.”

“Other me?”

“Oh, um that’s kinda complicated, I don’t mean a literal physical other you.”

“Ok, no need to explain if you don’t want to, I got the rest of what you said. We can definitely use any room you want. Do you know what room you would prefer?”

“Oh, I did not think this through that far, I do not know.”

“That's ok, just think of that safe feeling you want and say the first room that comes to mind.”

“Library,” he gasps, that's a bad choice. I’m sorry, we can’t do that,” Cas feels stupid, that room doesn’t even have a bed.

Dean can see him criticizing himself on his face, and he won't accept that “Yes, we can do that, that room makes you feel safe, so that’s the room we’re using.”

“But, but, how…” Dean stands then opens the door and bellows out Sam’s name. Seconds later, Sam is out of his room, rushing to him. 

“Is everything ok, is Cas ok, what happened?” his eyes scan the room, then Cas for any problems. 

“Everything is fine; we decided to use a different room, a room that Cas feels safe in can you take that mattress and put it in the library against a wall long ways. Then could you and Bethiel stay in your rooms until we notify you it's ok to come out? 

“Sure can,” Sam responds while walking towards the bed, Cas seeing he is serious moves off the bed. Cas is so shocked; he can’t even think of anything to say. 

It’s easy for Sam to carry the mattress than he stops at Bethiel’s room lets her know to stay there. She asks if he wants to watch a movie with her, he accepts. Before he enters the room, he looks towards Dean gives him a thumbs up. 

“Can you help me carry some pillows,” still shocked Cas absentmindedly picks up a stack of pillows. Dean grabs a few more, some sheets, towels, and a basket of other items. Cas follows Dean to the library periodically looking back towards the room in amazement. He can’t believe what just happened there. When he said library, he wasn't thinking he just did as Dean said, what room he feels the safest in, after he realized what he said he didn’t think he would accept that answer. He certainly didn’t expect for a partial bedroom to be set up in there. 

 

After setting everything up, Dean asks him what he wants to do, just hang out for a bit or get right to it. Castiel tells him he would rather just start now, mainly because he is feeling calm right now and because this plug is uncomfortable.

“Ok, do you want to on your side again since that helped last time?” Dean doesn't want to try it with him on his hands and knees again. 

“Um, I think that would be a good idea,” he bites his lip feeling nervous.

(Tease, and he doesn’t even know it.)

Shaking off that thought of how sexy it is when Cas bites his lip with those innocent eyes, he moves to the next topic. “Ok, I agree, now we do need to talk about the color system. Last time you didn’t use it when you needed to. Do you not like the system? We can try something else, maybe a bell or knock on the wall?”

“I think it's a good system, that's not why I didn’t use it before. I was... um... scared of you then but I’m not scared of you anymore. Johnny started out being so nice asking me what I wanted, needed, and thought. But then he would do the opposite of what I said or make fun of my responses. I didn’t know if you were going to mock me for using it or ignore me using the color system. I am sorry, I did not know then like I do now that I could trust you.”   

Dean is speechless; he doesn’t know how to respond; he is overwhelmed with joy. He plops down on the mattress in shock. That is the most amazing thing Cas could ever say to him. Later on, he will get angry at Johnny for what he did, but for right now all he can focus on is the rest of what he said.

(He trusts me.)

Before this, he refused to allow himself to feel the full intensity of his love for Cas. Now it's exploded, and it's uncontainable, sadly he has to keep it to himself. Cas waiting for some sort of response gets nervous. 

“Um, Dean, are you okay?”

“Huh, Oh yeah I’m fine” he responds, turns his head away from Cas wiping the single tear of joy onto his shoulder. 

“Do you promise to use it this time and please be loud enough for me to hear?”

“Yes, I promise,” Cas answeres something is bothering his alpha, he is acting oddly now. 

Dean swallows loudly pushing the lump in his throat down, “Ok I’m going to get ready, I'll be right back. Do you want my phone set up for you like we did last time?”

“Um, no thank you, I did not use it last time.”

First, he sets up the pillows, puts the towels on the bed in reach. Gets a few washcloths damp puts them within reach too. Places the lube on top of them then Dean leaves the room to prepare himself, still kind of dazed.

 

When Dean gets back to Cas the sight he sees makes his mouth water, Cas laying on his side naked. Plug removed his hole on full display; he notices Cas’s uneasiness with him staring, so he pulls the sheet over the top of him. 

“I can do this without having to look,” he says as he lays behind him. Picking up the lube, he applies a generous amount. This being the first time preparing himself other then what he saw when Cas tried the smaller plug on his own. As far as he knows, it's possible he has used the plug between then and now.

Cas appreciates the sheet it is helping him remain calm. So far he feels ok, slightly anxious but not scared.

“Are you ready?”

“Green.”

“I'll go slow tell me yellow if you need me to stop.”

Cas doesn’t have to say yellow since Dean stops on his own and checks with him several times before he is all the way in. 

“Let me know when I can move.”

The burning stretch is slightly more intense than when he pleasures himself; he waits until it's gone before telling his alpha. He would have sooner, but he knows Dean wouldn’t like it if he knew he was in any pain.

Dean begins moving slowly; he loves this position. Before Cas he didn’t really have an opinion on it but now with beautiful wings against his chest he can’t think of a better position.  

“How are you doing?”

Cas squeaks when his prostate is stimulated. 

“Oh, sorry,” Dean adjusts his angle. He loves the sounds that Cas tries to hold in. 

After a moment, Cas tells him green, so Dean moves faster. He isn't sure what to do; usually, this is when he tries to picture things that turn him on. He wants to avoid thinking of Cas that won't help him keep himself in control. He is worried if he does fantasize he will miss Cas calling out any colors. He can’t distance himself, but he needs to.

Cas is handling this well so far until suddenly all he can hear, smell and feel is Johnny. He panics, wanting to get away from him he calls out red. He thought he yelled it, but in actuality, he whispered when a voice asks him what he said he does yell it this time. 

Dean hears a soft whisper from Cas, but he doesn’t know what he said. He could be using a color or saying anything, worried he quickly asks him to repeat. The moment he hears him start to say a word beginning with an R, he moves away quickly. He would rather be safe if it was a different word than no harm is done. 

Dean positions the sheet, so it is now between them avoiding skin to skin contact. Cas’s shoulders are heaving; he can hear sniffling. Cautiously he props himself up on his elbow; he asks him if he can hold him. It worked last time, this time Cas sobs out no though. He slowly moves off the bed, wraps a towel around himself, tucking it in, so it stays on. Moving to his angel's side, he squats next to the bed, making sure to leave some space.

“Honey, can you open your eyes for me, where ever you think you are your not. You are in the bunker with me, your safe. Focus on my voice; it's different than whatever you are hearing right now. Ignore his voice and listen to mine. Notice what you are feeling under you; it's a bed, soft, clean, comfortable. You are not on the floor; I need you to focus on your surroundings.”

Cas’s eyes open slowly; he looks around analyzing the room and person in front of him. That's not him; he is not here, that is Dean, he is safe. Thoughts rushing attempting to process it all as fast as he can.  

“Dean,” he says with a sigh of relief.

“Yeah I’m here, what can I do for you?”

“I do not know,” he croaks out, his voice strained. 

“Ok let's try this what happened?”

“Um, I was ok but suddenly all I could hear, see, smell, and feel was him. I couldn't see you, you stopped talking,” he responds then he rushes to add, “I mean not that it's your fault.”

It doesn’t matter what Cas says he feels guilty and will blame himself forever. In his attempt to distance himself, he didn’t put Cas first. He is not going to tell him that now though, it's not the time to argue about it.

“Thank you, and I’m proud of you. Let's take a little break, is that ok with you?” Cas nods.

Dean lays back down, asks Cas to roll over so they can see each other. He pulls the sheet up to their chest and in between them giving Cas some space. 

Cas rolls over and asks, “Why are you proud of me?”

“Because you spoke up for your self, you put your needs first. Can I hold your hand?”

His angel bites his lip, and nods then extends his hand to him, Dean puts his fingers through his. For a moment they lay there silently, heads resting on their pillows, clasped hands resting between them. Looking into the eyes of each other, no words needed, for a moment, they just enjoy the presence of each other. 

 

“I am ready to continue,” Cas informs him, then starts to turn.

“Hang on Cas; I think there is a better way. Would you be ok with laying on your back so you can see me this time? I’ll set it up so my weight won't be on you.”

He thinks about it for a second; he said he wouldn't have his weight on him so that should be ok. It would be different if it were; he would feel restrained.

“I agree that makes sense, Ok, what do I do?”

“First, please move to the middle of the bed, lay on your back,” Cas scoots over while Dean moves out of the way. It takes a few moments to get the pillows just right, making sure he is comfortable. This way he shouldn’t have to have his arm around his head, it will be more strenuous for him, but exercise won't kill him. 

He also wants to avoid rubbing against Cas’s penis, if he were on top of him, that would cause friction. He doesn’t want him to orgasm; if he does, then he will know they are mates. Once he knows, what if he agrees to be in a relationship because he feels he has to. Most likely, he doesn't even have feelings for him. Yes, they are friends now, but that doesn’t mean his angel thinks of him in a romantic way. 

He is about to check and make sure the ring on him is doing its job but no need seeing Cas displayed this way is driving him wild.

“Um, will you talk to me,” he whispers with his eyes lowered.

“Aw, of course, I will, please look at me. You need to keep looking at me, so you don't forget it's me here.”

He nods and lifts his eyes towards his alpha, “Ok, I am ready.”

“Alright same as before, tell me if you need to stop or for me to slow down.”

When he sees him nod in agreement, he starts to push inside of him. This is the first time seeing his eyes while doing this and it's hot as hell. The intensity and the way his eyes widen pulls a groan from his chest.

This way, he can see if there is any distress, being able to read his facial expressions reassures him that when Cas says he is fine, he truly is. When he is all the way in, he already feels his thighs burning with the strain of this position. 

“Would it bother you if I put my hand against the wall above your head,” he does so when told it's ok.

Again he slowly begins to move getting status updates often. Castiel tells him he can move faster; this is when the talking stopped before. He won't do that again so he says anything he can think of. He praises him, tells him how beautiful he is, how proud he is, that he is safe, that he is happy to have him in his life. 

With his other hand, he caresses his angel's cheek, “You are doing so good, keep focusing on me, sweetheart, you are strong, your courage impresses me.” Touching his cheek is as far as he is willing to go, that's nowhere near all he wants to do. He wants to hold his face with both hands as he kisses him soft to start building up the intensity. Move his lips along his chin, feel that stubble rub against his skin. Lick, nibble, and suck on his neck as he moves his kisses down his body till he gets one of those sexy nipples into his mouth. 

He wants to invoke as much moaning, screaming, groaning, and hisses out of his angel as he can. He wants to be the cause of a beautiful mind-shattering orgasm like he saw in his room that day.

What he wants to do most though is press his lips to his in gentle kisses, showing him how much he loves him and watch his eyes as he brings him to bliss.

Dean makes him feel like he is the most beautiful, strongest, valuable, and cherished being to exist. The way Dean's eyes gaze into his and hand stroke his cheek, it's as if he is the most important person to Dean. It’s like there is nothing in this world that he would let distract him from this moment and him. 

The more his alpha praises him, the more his body reacts, he can feel the beginning of that fire building. Dean has accidentally hit his prostrate twice now causing him to yell out. He apologizes each time and adjusts in an attempt to prevent it. He can feel himself becoming hard; he doesn't look though not wanting to remove his eyes from Dean’s.

When he hits against his prostrate for the third time, Cas’s head is thrown back as he lets out a loud moan. Involuntarily his legs wrap around his alpha and pull him against himself pushing his penis in deeper. With his body closer, he hears Dean growl next to his ear. Cas knows he has to say something he is close now. He can’t allow himself to orgasm, that would alert his alpha that they are mates. He already decided that was not a good idea.

“Dean,” huffing out of breath, “Please, yellow.”

Dean stops moving right away, removing his weight even though it is incredibly difficult since his body doesn't want to follow his orders. 

Dean uses his free arm to whip sweat off his forehead; he is out of breath too, “Are you ok?”

“I do not want to,” Cas takes a  ragged breath, now Dean is scared he is calling an end to this altogether, “Orgasm, please I need to stop it, I’m so close.” The moaning slipping out of Cas lips between his words is not helping.

Dean doesn’t question why he is against himself orgasming too, “Um ok, here,” he says not thinking he wraps his hand around the base of Cas’s penis and squeezes to hold off his orgasm. 

This causes Cas to gasp he shouts out, “Stop, don’t,” quickly Dean rips his hand away.

“Sorry, sorry I wasn’t thinking,” he shakes his head at his own stupidity.

(Idiot.)

Cas is relieved when that doesn't force his orgasm out. Dean takes a second to think, so he doesn’t do something stupid again. The obvious answer comes to him now he feels stupid; he reaches towards his own penis removes the lasso design cock ring. It can be untied, which makes it easier to remove. As long as Cas doesn’t cry again, he shouldn’t need it anymore. 

“Here, put this around the base then do this to tighten it,” he explains as he shows him how it works. 

Cas just now catching his breath does what he is told. “How tight?”

“Um until it is uncomfortable but not painful.”

His angel grabs one of the towels, drapes it over his stomach, covering his hard-on. Cas informs him when he is ready, so Dean can start moving again.

Without the ring and having the memory of Cas pulling him in deeper, his knot builds quickly. It's only minutes later that he feels himself catch. When he can no longer pull out and is fully knotted, he screams out with his orgasm. He struggles not to fall on top of Cas, his arms straining and shaking pressed against the wall bearing his weight.

(I want to see that again.)

Cas feel guilty having that thought; he shouldn't be thinking those sort of things. It would be different if he thought Dean returned his feelings. Watching his mate during his orgasm was so awe-inspiring. He was beautiful; that is something he believes will forever cause his chest to warm. Placing his hand on his chest, he can feel that it is actually warmer than the rest of him.

(That's odd.)

(Now how do I make this comfortable for Cas when I can’t put any weight on him?)

“Ah, do you want to try laying on our sides, it may be uncomfortable with your leg under me, but it can’t be as awkward as this.” Dean looks like a teeter tauter connected to Cas in the middle and the rest attempting to hover.

“Will, my leg bother you?”

“Oh, naw, I was thinking about your comfort.”

“Ok, we can try.”

Both attempt to move together eventually they get there, but Cas ends up partly laying on him. Instead of falling to the side of Dean, he moves so he is straddling him. “This seems like a better option,” Cas says smiling because he thought up a solution. 

For a second there Dean is unable to breathe, Cas looks perfect sitting in his lap. Wings partially visible behind his shoulders. Dean looks like an idiot nodding, “Uh, hah, that works.”

Dean picks up two of the damp towels without thinking he uses one to clean Cas face and neck of sweat. Then he uses the second one for himself. 

(Now what, this feels like it will be at least thirty minutes.)

“So how are you doing? You ok?” Dean asks, he can see Cas is ok, but he doesn't know what else to say.

“Yeah, I’m ok, kinda tired but that's it.”

“Here,” Dean pats his chest, “lean on me, take a rest.”

Surprised Cas checks, “Are you sure?”

“Yes, it’s fine.”

Cas leans forward his chest against Dean’s head tucked into the space between his shoulder and neck. Unconsciously Dean runs his hand through his hair with one hand the other he puts on his back feathers slip between his fingers. Both sigh, a few minutes later, Cas’s breathing regulates, Dean checks and yup he is sleeping. Instead of picking up his phone for entertainment, he allows himself to enjoy this. 

They were going to go shopping later today, Cas needs some clothes, and it would be nice if he gets to pick them out himself. Problem was they didn’t think that through, he highly doubts Cas wasn't to go into public while he is plugged. When he wakes up, Dean will ask, but he is confident in the answer. They can go tomorrow, and after get some ice cream, he doesn’t think Cas has had it before.

 

The next morning after breakfast, they get ready to head out; he does not like the anxious expression on his angel.

“What’s wrong?”

“What if I mess up or do something wrong, I don’t want to embarrass you.”

“First of all you could never embarrass me, and secondly you will do fine, you remember how to behave from before right?”

“Yes, eyes down stand in front of you while walking and behind you while stationary if no one can get behind us. No question or debating anything you say. Do not take any offense to anything you say or do because you don’t really mean it. Right?” he looks so worried that he got it wrong.

Dean reaches out, holds his hand, “Perfect, see you know this, I will be there the whole time. You will never be out of my sight, I promise. With shopping, there are a few more things. It's stupid, but I get weird looks if I ask for opinions from Sam when shopping, so we made a code. I'll pick something then hold it up to you as if I’m considering the item. If you don’t like it tap your leg with one finger, two if you do and three if you are unsure. Simple, one equals no, two is yes, and three is maybe. Any questions?”

“What about the ranking system, do I have to show others what your rank is. I’m scared someone will catch me doing it,” he asks.

“It’s not required, how about for now you don’t do it that way you won't be worried,” Dean suggests. Must have been the right thing to say based on the smile he receives. 

When they are in the car, Dean asks Cas, “If we run into another angel, should we be worried?”

“Not unless it is one of the archangels, none of the others would willingly report seeing you. Not that they would know who you are.”

“Oh, I didn’t realize, I thought they all are hunting us down.”

“Far from it, all the angels have been rejoicing at each step of the prophecy. In the beginning, when it was announced that you The righteous Man was found only a few knew of the prophecy. They haven't shared anything beneficial only that there is a prophesy and that if fulfilled we will be saved.”

(Wow, so no pressure there.)

“Even the archangels have been rejoicing.”

That shocks Dean, “WHAT, I thought they are the ones we need to worry about.”

“Oh, they are, but they are not in control of their actions. Everything they have done and continue to do has been because they were ordered to. Whatever Metatron did, they are incapable of refusing his orders. They are completely aware of what is happening and what they are doing, but they can't stop it. They mourn the loss of our freedom just as much as the rest of us do.”

They remain silent for the rest of the way to the department store. What could possibly be right to say after that? They pull into the plaza; it's not very big just a few stores, they only need one of them. It’s not huge but will have what they need. Dean decided the mall would be too much for Cas to handle. Plus he dreads going there, with the loudness and rude people. 

 

The moment they step out of ‘Baby’ Cas starts up the submission act, unlike last time this is more of an act than before. A fact that makes him happy, he still has the goal for a sarcastic angel. Entering the store, he directs Cas towards the men's section using a light touch on his shoulder. 

Shopping is going well; they have several pairs of pants, shirts to try on. Their cart already has the shoes, belts, socks, underwear, and a few ties that Cas picked. Once he started being honest using the system, it went faster. More times then he would like to count he had to give Cas a look question the answer he got. The expression on his face wasn’t matching his responses. Getting him into a dressing room, he managed to get him to admit that he has been saying maybe to almost everything because he wants to make his ‘Master’ happy. Dean nipped that in the bud and things have gone faster. 

Once they get into the dressing room, Dean feels bad because Cas is not allowed in there alone. Cas seems to be okay with it though responding that it's not like Dean hasn’t seen him naked before. That's when he explained to Cas they won't be trying on the underwear. Cas was relived he had thought he was going to have to try on underwear that others could have before him.

They narrow down the stack of clothes, some due to size/fit and others preference. Cas caught on quick, and he seems to lean more towards the prepper cloths. Like sweater vests, button-down shirts, and slacks, he only picked out a few pairs of jeans. It's the first time Dean has ever thought a sweater vest looked sexy in his life. 

When they are all done in the dressing room, Dean catches Cas looking at a rack of coats. He holds a few up to him before he finds the one Cas was eyeing. Surprisingly it is a beige mid-calf length trench coat with pockets, and wow does he look hot in it. So hot that Dean has to adjust himself to hide his erection. How is it this angel has his body acting like it did when he was a teenager. 

Cas wanted to wear it out the store, but Dean told him his body couldn’t handle it right now. He can wear it all he wants back home. Standing at the register, the clerk is scanning their items when a woman several registers away says, “Wait till that one has to reregister and finds out his wings will be cut off.”

Cas flinches, pulls his wings closer to his body. He moves closer to Dean seeking comfort. Dean is pissed, that women is one of those loud people that don't think they are loud or don't care who hears them. No one looks towards Cas though so he is thankful for that. 

They finish paying their bill before they walk past her Dean approaches her. Pretends to pick up a twenty-dollar bill from the floor. “Ma’am did you drop this,” he asks, while she is distracted claiming the twenty she knows is not her Dean picks her pocket. He gives her a big smile before he walks away, on the way out of the store he drops her wallet in the trash can. 

Once they are seated, Dean comforts Cas, after a few minutes of crying. Cas asks if they can go, he doesn’t want to see that woman walk by them. To see him smile he hands Cas the trench coat earning the smile he hoped for. Dean knows she won't be exiting the store anytime soon doesn’t say anything. 

“Sure we can go, I was hoping to stop for Ice cream do you feel up to it now?” This brings a smile to Cas’s face, and he nods rapidly. They have discovered that Cas loves sweets of any kind. For his first time, he shows bravery choosing pistachio ice cream. Dean gets chocolate with chunks of fudge. Both eat their ice cream cones during the ride home. Cas loves his ice cream so much he asks if next time he can try a different kind. Dean promises him he will get to try as many different flavors as he wants.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a short section containing torture towards the bottom. If you don't want to read it skip the part divided with. /////////////////////

 

“Hello,” Dean answers his phone, he recognizes the number but can’t remember who it belongs to. 

“Hello, it's Barry from U.H.A United Hunters Alliance,” Dean groans rubbing his face.

“Oh, hey,” Dean responds, he knows why they are calling, and usually it's not a bother. He agreed to this and has fulfilled his obligation without complaint. Right now though, is not a good time, not with two angels’ he isn't comfortable leaving alone in the bunker.

“Calling to confirm you will be here to teach on Monday at four p.m.”

“Aw, it's not a good time, are there any substitutes available?”

“Sorry, no, we already had three other instructors request a sub, there are no more of them,” he can hear that Barry’s regret in not being able to help him is genuine. Barry is a good guy; they are not friends but sometimes talk after the classes are over. 

“Ok, we will be there which class will I be teaching?” Dean is not happy, but he isn’t going to take it out on Barry. Technically he is the teacher, Sam can’t be a teacher, but all the staff there know he is knowledgeable about basically everything supernatural. They don’t ‘let’ him teach with Dean, but they don’t stop him from ‘helping’ his alpha either.

“Uh, let me check,” Dean can hear papers moving.

“Um, here it is, you...are...teaching on Rugaru, Rawhead, and Wendigo.”

(Great a cannibal party.)

“Alright, see you then,” Dean says.

“Thanks, have a great day.”

“Yeah you too,” Dean replies and hangs up.

Dean calls Jody, she answers on the third ring,” Hey there, how you doing?”

Dean sighs, Jody chuckles, “That good Huh.”

“It's not bad, just Sam and I have to teach on Monday at four p.m. the U.H.A. called me a few minutes ago. It’s not that I hate doing it, right now is just not a good time.”

“Can you get out of it?”

“Naw, I tried there are no more substitutes left. Listen I don’t feel comfortable leaving Cas and Elizabethiel here alone. I already ask you for so much; I hate to add to that…”

Jody scoffs interrupting him, “Shut up, I don’t mind helping out. You must be lucky; I already have the day off. Previously for a doctor appointment but the doctor had to reschedule. Yes, I can come there and watch them while you are gone. Since you will have to leave at noon, maybe I should stay there tomorrow night,” she suggests.

“Thank you, I appreciate it. So is this going to be one of those fun slumber parties?” He jokes avoiding having to say more about how thankful he is.

“Not with you there,” she teases him. 

“Alright I’ll be there tomorrow, tell Cas I’ll be bringing cake, he will have to be surprised with the flavor.”

“He will be excited, see you then,” She hangs up before him.

On his way to tell Sam they are teaching he hears what sounds like muffled arguing, walking towards it, he finds Cas and Bethiel in the living room. She is trying to hide the pieces of a broken lamp, seeing him she jumps up.

“What’s going on?” he asks.

Both start talking at the same time, “Just one of you please,” they are both acting nervous. Right as he is about to reassure them he is not upset about a lamp, she starts talking.

“It was me, I broke it, I’m sorry,” Dean is convinced she is lying, she is holding her wrist behind herself, and he is sure he saw her cringe. 

(Why would she lie about this?) 

“You don’t have…” she cuts Cas off.

“No, I did it,” her voice commanding as she glares at him.

“You do not underst…” again she cuts him off insisting she is the one at fault. 

Dean is confused; something is not right here. She reaches over and tries to hide that she is touching his arm.

(“Just be quiet, let me take the punishment. I’ll be fine, please I don’t want you hurt, and I couldn't bear to sit there watching you punished.”)

(“You do not understand he…”) She let's go before he can finish. He is trying to tell her there won't be any punishment. Their alpha promised him he would never punish him, Cas believes him.

“That's enough; it's obvious you are lying,” he says as he walks towards one of the end tables. As she is again attempting to claim fault, Dean slowly pushes one of the lamps off the table, allowing it to fall to the floor, breaking into pieces.

Both angels gasp, eyes wide with their mouths open. 

“Cas, are you angry at me for breaking that lamp, do I deserve to be punished?”

For a moment, Cas is stunned, he stutters out, “No, no never, why would I be?”

“You own that lamp too, and I broke in on purpose not even caring that it has some value and you are not angry?” Dean keeps his voice calm.

“My...my um lamp?” Cas is so confused.

“Everything in the place is yours too, well that's not true the items in our personal rooms are not for everyone. We all share this home, so what you broke a lamp, it was an accident. Even if you purposely broke it as I did, there still wouldn't be any form of punishment.”

Elizabethiel is shocked, she doubted it when Sam said their alpha never punishes them. She analyzes his face for deception, finding none she begins to question her trust in him. If she had to put a number on it, she would say this just raised her trust in him to 60%. 

“Really?” she questions.

“Yes, really and usually I don’t appreciate it when I’m lied to. This time is different though; you didn’t lie for yourself. You lied for a friend even though you believed there was going to be a punishment. I’m assuming a beating is what you expected am I right.”

She nods.

He cautiously approaches her, “I’m not going to hurt you,” he tells her as he gives her a quick hug, whispering, “Thank you, I’m proud of you.”

She sits herself down lost in thought until Dean asked what caused the lamp to break. Angels are not known to have clumsiness. 

“There was an announcement, I didn’t mean to bump into the table, but the message content startled me,” Cas tells him. At that time Sam enters the room; he must have overheard them.

“What was the message?” Sam inquires.

Both angels do that creepy thing where they talk at the same time in a monotone voice.

“The angel known as Franky, hand over the ‘Righteous Man,’ you will be allowed to live. If you chose not to hand the ‘Righteous Man’ over you will both be executed. Choose your life or his; you have one hour to respond.”

“So um,” Dean says, looking at the floor. He doesn’t think Cas would hand him over but on the minuscule chance that he does. He can't look at him, it would hurt too much.

Immediately Cas moves to Dean wraps his arms around him, “There is nothing that would make me hand you over.”

Dean looks up from the floor into Cas eyes that's when Cas leans forward pressing his lips against his alphas. It starts as a soft, slow kiss then becomes more heated as Dean brushes his tongue along his angel's lips begging for entrance. Cas happily grants his request; both of them bring their hands up running their hands in the other's hair. When they begin to groan, Sam, grabs Bethiel’s arm pulling her and him out of the room. 

They stumble over to the couch, both allowing their bodies to fall on the cushions. They only break apart to suck in a few quick breaths of much-needed air before returning to each other's lips. When Dean pulls him into his lap at the same moment that Cas climbs into his lap, they both moan. They hold off until their lungs begin to hurt before they pull away from each other. 

Neither can talk as they gasp for air, chests moving rapidly sucking in air. Cas rests his head against Dean’s shoulder, and they entwine their fingers together. They can feel each others arousal, neither making a move to address them. This moment is not about sexual pleasure, this is about love, and taking pleasure just from the other’s presence. 

 

After some time Sam returns to the room, whispering, so he doesn't startle either of them, “Ah they gave you an hour to respond there are only ten minutes left.”

Both want to tell him to go away, not wanting to leave their perfect moment bubble. Once they get up, they have to address everything not only the announcement/ultimatum but also their feeling for each other. It's not Sams fault though, so both slowly stand already missing the others warmth.

“Do you have to respond? I mean, what can they do if you don’t?” Dean asks.

“It would be better to respond; otherwise, we could be overwhelmed with chatter from all the angels. It’s already an annoying buzzing sound, and I have to focus on ignoring it soon it will become painful.” Cas responds.

“How can you respond without them finding us?” Sam asks.

Cas’s eyes flick towards the kitchen, right away Dean understands, “The angel trap, that is what your planning on doing isn’t?” 

His angel won't look at him, knowing that Dean could convince him to change his mine with just his eyes. “Yes, I will only be in there long enough to respond and verify we are safe. An hour at most.”

“Cas, I don’t want you too, I don’t like this plan,” Dean pleads with him, he doubts he will change his mind.

“It's this, or you will have to remove the majority of our grace to allow us to block them out.” Now Cas makes eye contact begging Dean not to choose that option. 

He would rather go through the pain of the circle than have any more of his grace removed. With Elizabethiels past where her grace was stolen and sold removing any of hers would be retraumatizing her.

Cas seeing he has not convinced him explains his reasoning. Dean sighs, there is no way he can choose to hurt them both retraumatizing them. Cas didn’t say it would be traumatizing for him, but they all know it would be.

Running out of time they make their way to the kitchen, Bethiel is already waiting in there for them. Sam fixes the circle from where they scrapped some of the paint away before.

Before Cas steps inside, Dean reaches out for his hand when Cas gives over his hand, Dean squeezes it providing him with support. 

Cas squeezes back then steps inside the circle.

Seconds later, both angels again speak at the same time. Dean will never not be creeped out by this. 

“The wounded warrior has chosen the ‘Righteous Man’ advancing to the next phase of the prophecy.”

“Cas that means you are a part of the prophecy, the wounded warrior has to be you,” Sam says in amazement. They were always destined to meet Cas and bring him into their family. Now he wonders if Elizabethiel was also and if he wants it to be true for her too.

Dean sits down inside of the circle and gently pulls Cas down across his lap sideways, he knows it won't be long before his angel is in a lot of pain. Cas lets himself melt into Dean with his head leaning on his upper chest. He loves the way his alpha smells; it brings on so many positive emotions for him. It creates feelings of security, contentment, serenity, joy, and he feels strong when he is close to his mate. The emotions he feels while near Dean are strong, not overwhelming but the perfect intensity. 

Within fifteen minutes, Cas is softly moaning as the pain is coursing through his body. All Dean can do is hold on tight, reassure him that it won't be much longer. At the thirty-minute mark, Cas is crying while Dean rocks him. By the end of the hour, Cas is sobbing; Dean doesn’t wait he has been timing this down to the second. 

He doesn’t even ask if it is safe yet before he scraps some of the paint off and carries Cas to his room. Luckily it was safe because Dean wasn't thinking straight. He lays Cas down, grabs some tissues that happen to be within arms reach from Cas’s bed. Drying his tears for him, he softly whispers to him how proud he is of him and how strong he thinks he is. 

“Will you stay until I fall asleep?” Cas whispers, his voice is strained. 

“Yes, you go ahead and sleep,” Cas is so exhausted he falls right to sleep. 

Dean doesn’t get up yet; he needs to hold him longer reassure himself that he is ok. Dean ends up falling asleep with his arms around his angel.

Both Cas and Dean sleep in till eleven then lay in bed until noon. They don’t talk about the newest announcement; there is no point really. With no info about the prophecy, they don’t even know what to talk about. Whatever these steps or phases are they don’t have a list or a timeline. Books are everywhere laying around in the library; they have all researched for hours at a time.

 

They're not surprised when Sam bangs on the door telling them Jody is there. She waits in the kitchen while Dean and Cas get ready for the day. Right on the counter is a what looks like a cheesecake. As far as Dean knows Cas hasn’t had this before, he enjoys watching him try new foods. 

Since they woke so late, they had lunch instead with everyone. They told Jody all about the newest announcement. Dean didn't say anything about the make-out session he and Cas had. Sam being the typical little brother, has to torture him by whispering it to her loud enough all at the table hear him. He smirks at Dean’s annoyed expression; Jody doesn’t laugh or make comments. All she does is nod as if she expected it and smile at them.

After dinner, which was delicious, Jody cooked for them, fried chicken, mash potatoes and greens. Because Sam bitched they put together a salad also. Cas actually got up the courage to ask her for seconds, She was proud of him, but she didn’t want to embarrass him so choose not to point it out. 

Cas went to work on his engraving; he seems to really enjoy it. Hopefully, he continues doing it after the Demon blade is replaced. Dean will have to talk to him at that time and let him know he can keep doing it if he wants to. Cas is doing better at asking for what he wants and saying what he needs, but he still struggles with decision making. His first instinct is to choose the option that will make others happy.

 

A few hours later, Jody walks up to Dean then leans close to him, “Come with me,” then walks towards the garage.

Dean is confused; she didn’t even wait to see if he was following, only calling over her shoulder, “Let's go, follow me.”

She used that mom's voice he has heard from her before, the one he is a little scared of. He follows her till they are standing next to ‘Baby’. 

“Aw, I’m tired, where ever you want to go I can take you tomorrow.”

“We’re not going anywhere, get in,” she chose here to confront him knowing he feels safe here. 

She is in the car before he can ask her why, well if he wants to know what she wants, he will have to do as she says. Plus he doesn’t want to cross her; she has that tough dominating loving mother vibe that he needs.

Once he gets in, she slaps the back of his head, “What the hell is wrong with you?” 

Rubbing his head, he looks at her, confused, “What was that for?”

She doesn’t answer his question, “Why are you fighting your feelings for Castiel?”

“What are you talking about?” he pretends not to understand.

She knows he is faking his confusion; she has known him since he was a teenager. Plenty of years to learn his tells, he can’t bluff her. 

“Tell me this, do you panic at the thought of losing him?

He presses his lips tight together refusing to answer her.

She reads his face, “Aw so that's a yes,” he tries to hide that she is correct. Keeping his face stoic, or at least he thinks he is. She sees right through him always has been able to.

“When he is in pain or crying, does your chest hurt?” He begins squirming, knowing he is losing the battle with her. He is stubborn though and determined to keep his secret.

“Hmm, ok well do you get a warm feeling in your chest when he is happy?”

When he still refuses to respond, she pulls out the big guns, “Has it started yet, you’re having trouble getting turned on from anything other than him now right?”

He gasps before he can control his reaction, he turns his head, refusing to look at her. His cheeks become red, and he can feel her eyes watching him.

(How could she know that?)

“Dean, why are you doing this, he is your mate. Why are you keeping this from him? You’re just hurting both of you.”

“You don't, just look you don't understand, it's complicated,” he knows she won, there is no chance of convincing her she is wrong.

She puts her hand on his arm and uses the other to turn his head. “Explain it to me,” she says using a softer voice. Encouraging him, she squeezes where her hand has a hold on his arm and smiles.

He signs, rubbing his hand down his face then lets her see his fear and pain. She pulls him to her, wraps her arms around him. He for once doesn’t fight a hug, and he puts his arms around her too. She doesn’t rush him, waits till he is ready. She will hold him as long as he needs, slowly rubbing circles on his back she remains quiet. 

When his shoulders slightly shake, she knows he is softly crying. Knowing he would be embarrassed or push her away, she doesn’t acknowledge the tears. Ten minutes later, his breathing has returned to normal. He moves out of her arms with his head down, attempting to hide his tear-streaked face. She looks away, giving him the time he needs to ‘secretly’ wipe his face off. He knows what she is doing and appreciates it. 

“What if he doesn’t feel the same? What if telling him pressures him to say he does return my feelings. What if he only agrees to be with me because I am his ‘Master,’ he is scared of me.” His voice is rough as if he is sick, she can hear the fear and ache in his voice.  

“How would it be fair to him, he should be in a relationship where he feels like an equal to his partner, not a slave, pet. I...I… just can’t... I can’t force him to be with me…”

Jody before was allowing him to speak, but she can’t not argue his last statement, “Dean I know you, you would never force him to do anything."

His voice elevates, “But that's what it would be,” then it turns to a whisper, “he would only say yes because he is scared.”

If this were any other topic or he wasn’t so torn up, she would slap him again and tell him how big of a dumb ass he is being, but right now he needs gentleness.

“Have you really not noticed the way he looks at you?”

“What?” His voice is thick with devastation.

“He looks at you like you are the only source of oxygen that exists. He watches you all the time with a smile on his face just because you are near. His body gravitates to you, and it longs to be touching you. When he is walking alone, his hand twitches searching for your hand.”

“I don’t see any fear on his face when you touch him, and he doesn’t look scared telling you his needs. That man is not scared of you; he clearly trusts you. I can not speak about his feelings for you, but I highly doubt he doesn’t return your affections.”

“Why does he still tense up when he thinks I could be upset with him?” he needs to know, he is desperate for an answer.

“That has nothing to do with you; it's a learned response, his body reacting without consulting with his brain. Abuse survivors become conditioned to react in whatever way their abuser expected. It may take years, and he may continue to flinch to loud noises or even touching. He knows in his head you are safe, his body will catch up.”

“How do you know so much about abuse survivors?” Dean asks, he wants to be sure she actually knows what she is talking about.

“Because I am one,” she says, straightening her shoulder holding her head high. She is not ashamed, will not hide it either.

For a moment he is speechless, clearing his throat he says, “What's the name of the person I’ll be killing?” He is completely serious, anger raising as his hands clench into fists.

“My father, he is dead, but that is not the point of this conversation, if you want at another time I’ll tell you more.”

The fight to control his anger takes a few minutes to win. Thinking about her abused makes him think about Cas’s abuse. She moves the conversation away from herself and back to him.

“You two have mated twice now how does he not know?”

Dean looks down in embarrassment; face beat red. “That would be because he has never, well you know… he hasn’t um…” At her confused expression, he huffs. “He hasn’t orgasmed with me ever.”

Quickly he adds, “Not that I can’t get him to, I could easily…” she cuts him off.

“Whoa there, I don’t doubt your abilities, no need to convince me,” she says, holding her hands up.

“It's understandable what with his past, it will take time before he is able to enjoy it,” she responds nodding along with her own statement.

“That’s not really the issue, well it was the first time but not last time. He didn’t want to orgasm, and I was trying to avoid it too.”

“Why would he want to fight it, I get why you did, trying to keep it a secret you are mates.”

“I don’t know, I didn’t think of it at the time, but now that you bring it up that does seem strange.”

Dean goes to bed feeling like a huge weight has been lifted off him. He didn’t realize how much stress he was carrying not able to talk to anyone about his secret. She agreed not to tell anyone but incouraged him to tell Cas he agreed to think about it. Now laying in bed all he can think about is why didn’t Cas want to orgasm during their last mating. 

 

Arriving at the middle school that was closed down and is now used by the U.H.A, they see some faces they know. Some are hunters there to teach just as they are and the rest are employees they have worked with several times before. On average there are about fifteen different class’s being taught at once, they are 90-minute classes, and the event runs for a week. Plenty of time for people to attend several classes a day if they choose. If any tattoo artists come which usually there are at least two, they choose a room to set up and use for the week.

Outback are food trucks set up alternating throughout the day. With thirty minutes between classes, there is enough time to get something to eat. This time there are no children classes; they only run once a year. Ages range between twelve and eighteen, parents approval and attendance required. They are not taught how to fight the supernatural just how to get to a safe space/get away from whatever it is that is threatening them. 

Dean and Sam enter the building multiple people say hello to Dean. They don’t speak to Sam, but a few will nod. Sam keeps up his submissive act; he doesn’t react to the nods. Very few Omegas' are usually at these things, they can't teach and can’t take the classes. They wanted to get there earlier, but traffic was a bitch. 

One of the staff there approaches Dean and quietly says, “Look the head bosses are here this time so Sam can’t go into the room with you this time. There is a room set up for omegas down the hall. I’m sorry If I knew sooner, I would have called, but I just found out ten minutes ago." 

Her name is Julia; they both like her. She is always kind and respectful to them, including Sam, who she insists on calling him his name instead of status. Sam always allows her to see part of a smile when she addresses them. He can’t raise his head to show her the whole thing, but she accepts what he gives.

Dean walks to the room she pointed out, checks the windows to see if they are secure. Looks around for anything that sends him any red flags. He doesn’t see anything to worry about; he still doesn’t like it though. They always try to stay within eyesight of each other.

Making a show of it, he pickpockets Sam’s phone. He then hands it to him telling him, “Any issues and you know what I consider an issue,” Sam nods pretending to be anxious, “use my phone call the office. Tell them I gave you permission to use the phone and call for me if needed. Got it?” 

Sam replies, “Yes Master,” he knows what Dean is really saying, is to call his real cell if needed.

It's not against any rule for an omega to have a phone, but it’s frowned upon. Scanning the room one more time, he forces himself to go teach his class. 

Most of the time he dreads teaching at first but then as he gets into it, he enjoys it. That is not the case this time. Due to a foolish man that didn’t even come to the first half of the class. He keeps asking the same questions just worded differently, and other students are getting frustrated with him. No matter how many times he explains, the differences between the three monsters he is teaching the guy gets them confused with each other. It gets worse when other students start yelling the answers at him. Other students are starting to leave, usually, he doesn’t mind answering questions at the end of class, but this guy has stretched the class an extra fifteen minutes. 

Dean grabs his stuff then the guy has the nerve to block the doorway with his stupid questions. Frustrated Dean points at the board that has the websites listed and tells him to check it out. Then he pushes his way past the guy and heads towards the room with Sam in it.

The room is empty; he checks the closest bathroom when he doesn’t find him there he panics. He can feel it something is not right, seeing a sign for another bathroom down the other hall he runs there. When he opens the door, the first thing he sees is Sams phone laying on the floor broken. Looking closer, he sees a few drops of blood. His chest constricts he feels like he is suffocating, he doesn’t have time for a panic attack. He runs out of the room towards the staff area.

“Any of you seen Sam?” He repeats the question to everyone he sees. They either shake their heads or tell him, sorry haven’t seen him or something to that effect. At the end of the hall, he sees that annoying, stupid man is trying to get out of the school. Others keep stopping him to talk forcing him to have to politely get away. 

Dean knows this man is somehow involved in Sam’s disappearance, he charges after the guy. The guy is overweight he makes it to his car, but Dean catches up before he can get into his car.

“You, what did you do. Where is he?” Dean screams in his face shaking him. 

Several people stop what they are doing to look over at them. Just as Dean is about to beat the answer out of him one guy yells for him to leave the guy alone before he calls the police. Dean not taking any chances on the guy getting away pulls his arm behind his back and throws him onto the hood of his car.

“Per the law, it is my right to treat this man in a hostile manner. My omega has been stolen from this building, and this guy is involved in it.”

Everyone gasps, stealing an omega is considered worse than murder. By this time staff have come outside to see what is happening.

The guy starts yelling muffled by the car that he didn’t do anything and that Dean is just crazy. 

Julia says, “Well if that's true, then you won't have any issues waiting around while we check the camera footage.”

The man panics and tries to break Deans hold on him; he tries to play his fear off as anger. Saying he doesn’t have time for this and this is ridiculous.

One of Dean's hunter friends hands Dean a zip tie; he happens to be teaching how to escape out of these today. Dean secures the man's hands and drags him back into the building, a large crowd following.

The security room is not huge, but still, several others manage to squeeze themselves in the room. So Dean, the stupid man, and several staff members, they watch the tapes with the crowd.

Dean tells the man operating the computer where he found the phone and blood. They barely start the video before they see Sam; he enters the bathroom. Before the door even close a man in a hoodie tasers his brother right in the doorway. The door then hits Sam in the head as it tries to close. Then they see the guy Dean is restraining open the bathroom door and help hoodie guy carry Sam out of the building. 

Switching to the outside camera they see he is put in the trunk of a car, hoodie man hands the second man a stack of bills. Then the second man resenters the building walks right to Dean’s classroom.

The crowd is angry, yelling, and throwing things at the stupid man. It takes several staff members to get them to calm down and take control of the situation. Julia asks for three witnesses to volunteer to stay and the rest to let them handle it. 

Zip tie man who tells him his name is George steps up along with two other men that Dean doesn't know. George has no problem pushing the stupid man in a chair and securing him in several places with zip ties. Not that Dean is going to leave the guy without answers. 

“Tell me who that person was and where my omega is being taken to,” Dean demands. 

The man refuses to answer, checking his wallet, they find the money and his I.D. his name is Brock Sleazar if Dean weren't so angry he would make fun of his name. 

Julia tells Dean that she has called the Omega theft division of the police force and they are sending two agents. He knows they will be quick because this crime is always time-sensitive. In hours Sam could be anywhere; they need to get started now. 

After several attempts to get Brock to talk Dean gets frustrated only receiving silence from him. The police are really fast; two men who clearly look like cops enter the security room. One an older man steps up to Dean offers his hand, “My name is Detective Connor, and this is my partner, Detective Klein, and you are?”

“Dean Winchester,” he answers. 

“Mr. Winchester, do you have your registration papers with you?” the detective asks.

“Always do,” he responds, taking them out of his wallet along with Sam’s omega card with his picture.

Looking over the papers, the Detective nods thanks him and hands them back. 

“I was told you guys already solved this case for us,” the man says politely.

Julia plays the security footage for him; anger flashes on the detective's face before he plasters a professional mask over it. 

“Just a few questions Mr, Winchester, First as is your choice will you be the one to punish him or do you want him arrested?” Dean glares at the Omega thief hard, causing him to flinch.

“I will be keeping that job for myself,” he responds.

“I respect your choice just remember you can’t kill him other than that it's up to you.”

Dean nods. 

“Last question…”

Deans phone rings flashing Jody’s name, and Dean answers it incase by some miracle Jody knows something.

“Hey just calling to see what....” Dean is understandably impatient.

“Jody have you heard anything about my Omega?” he grinds his teeth, having to refer to Sam as his Omega instead of his name.

Back at the bunker, Jody puts the phone on speaker because the angels keep asking questions when they see her worried expression.

“No, why?” Jody asks.

“He has been stolen, and I was hoping you would know something. I know stupid, but I had to try.”

Cas hearing this speaks up loudly, “It's Johnny, I know it is he has taken him.”

“What makes you think so Cas?” Dean asks. 

“Because he is obsessed with Sam, he talked about him all the time. He called me Sam all the time. He made me pretend to be him. Seriously he is completely obsessed with him, and he would throw fits because he couldn’t get him from you.”

“Julia, was Johnny Gargi here today?” Dean asks.

“No, he was scheduled to be but didn’t show up.”

Another staff member who Dean knows as Kevin says, “That's odd he called just last night..." then his eyes widen in horror. 

Kevin stutters, “He asked if the ‘Winchesters’ would be teaching today. I've seen you all talk to each other before I...I... didn’t think anything of it.”

Kevin is so distraught; he likes Sam and Dean, he runs from the room covering his mouth most likely heading for the bathroom. 

Back at the bunker, they are all panicked, Bethiel doesn’t waste time, “Jody, I know where Johnny’s cabin is from Cas’s mind please take the bracelet off so I can help. It will take Master hours to drive there who knows what could happen in that time.” 

They can hear Dean swearing then the phone hangs up.

Dean grabs Brock, “Did he take him to his cabin?” Enraged by his silence, Dean pulls out a knife. The man quickly talks.

“I don’t know. I didn’t even know who he was. He approached me in the parking lot offered me a thousand dollars to help him. Other than telling me which omega he wanted and for me to distract you, he didn’t talk. He kept his face covered the whole time.” 

Dean has to fight with himself, remind himself he has to appear to be an angry owner that had property stolen not his brother that he loves taken from him. Throwing the man against the wall, he steps away. 

The detective steps forward again, and Dean can tell he is pretending not to care. “Sir my last question is do you want this Man marked as an Omega thief?” 

“Yes, no questions, I want it done today,” since Dean has decided he will be the one to dole out the punishment, the man won't be arrested. 

“That can be done today, we have a kit in the car,” he indicates with his head for his partner to get the kit. 

“Just making sure, you don’t want him arrested because if we don’t, we can’t investigate the case either,” The man eyes scream, how sorry he is for these horrible laws.

“I understand, not pressing charges,” recovery of a stolen Omega is only at a national average of twelve percent. He is not going to give up his right to revenge for a 12 percent possibility.

Everyone but the detectives and witness leaves the room, staying to help Dean in any way needed. George steps up, “What do you need?” 

///////////////////////////////

 

Dean responds, “Depends on how much he fights.”

He stands above brock, “Did I overhear you are a pianist for a living?”

Brocks nods, he is terrified which they can all see as his body shakes.

“Well, you're going to need a new profession after this,” Dean takes his knife out again, grabs the man’s hand. 

Brock fights for control of his hand. Dean has to slam it against the wall a few times to get him to stop. George figures it out quick and moves one of the desks in front of Brock. Dean forces his hand flat on the Desk, fans out his fingers then quickly chops the thief's pointer finger clean off. 

Brock screams as he tries to pull his hand away, when Dean reaches for the other hand, he pulls it close to his chest.

“No, no you're destroying the rest of my life, please I’m sorry,” he begs. Dean is not in a forgiving mood. Ever since they discovered Johnny has his brother images of the things, he could be doing flash through his mind.

(You may have destroyed one of the best parts of my life.)

George, who doesn’t seem to get squeamish over this helps Dean hold the other hand down. By the time Dean is done Brock is missing the pointer and pinky fingers on both hands. The floor is covered in blood and urine. He leaves the man a crying, and screaming mess. Once in the hallway, the detective has him sign a few forms then enters the room. Before the door closes, Dean sees the other detective setting up the equipment to mark him as an omega thief. For the rest of his life, he will have to walk around with the letters OT on his forehead, and four missing fingers all for a thousand dollars. After they burn the letters on they then tattoo over them in black ink. Once outside, an ambulance pulls up to make sure the OT doesn’t die from his injuries. 

 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

Back at the bunker, Jody is trying to decide if she should let Bethiel go or not. 

“Please, I can get to him and have him at the cabin in minutes maybe even less it's going to take hours for Dean to drive there. Please, I have to try,” Eizabethiel begs.

Jody isn’t hesitating due to lack of trust; she is worried about Bethiel’s safety. “What about the archangels, what if they find you.”

“The chance of them searching for me at the exact moment in the right area is minuscule, this could be Sam’s life we are arguing over.”

Jody knowing she is right caves in, the moment she removes the bracelet Bethiel is gone.

Dean walking to his car is startled when Elizabethiel appears right in front of him then suddenly they are in Johnny’s cabin. Dean doesn’t smell Sam, in his head, he knows he is not here, but he still searches the rooms. In a fit of rage, he trashes the place breaking anything he can get his hands on.

“Dean,” she runs up to him. “Please don’t hate me.”

Dean watches as Bethiel removes a small test tube from a necklace around her neck. She opens it, and grace enters her mouth, causing her eyes to glow.

“What was that about?”

“Please don't be mad that I keep from you that I had some of my grace with me already.”

Dean is lost as to why she would think he would be angry about that but doesn't get a chance to ask about it.

“We are running out of time, I was wrong the Archangels have detected me. I have to run. I’m sorry. The chance of them following me to the bunker is too high for me to go back.” 

She needs to show him some sigils he can use to mask his presence in case they show up after she leaves. She doesn't have time though; quickly she grabs his head pushes her forehead against his. Dean screams, whatever she is doing is painful, he pulls back so hard that when she does let go, he falls against the wall behind him.

(That’s so horrible, how could he do that to his own son?)

Bethiel doesn’t have time to dwell on what she saw in his head, secrets he doesn’t even know about. Deceived by one he loves and then to have his memory altered like that is just so wrong. She is glad John Winchester is no longer alive because she would kill him herself if he were. 

She quickly hides the horror and sadness she feels with a mask of stoic calmness.

“What the hell was that?”

"You are now able to read, write, and speak Enochian along with that I have put the knowledge of all angelic sigils in your brain. Thank you for being so kind to me when you didn’t have to be.”

She disappears, Dean quickly puts up some wards, so angels will not detect he is there. Right as he is done, the cabin shakes as two angels appear in the room with him. They scan the room look directly in his direction but don't see him. 

“She is not here anymore, let's go,” one of the angels says before they leave. He doesn't know if the one that spoke was Michael or Raphael. He will have to describe them to Cas when he sees him to find out.

Now what does he do, his car is parked about six hours away from him, and he is about three from the bunker. How is he going to find his brother with no leads or transportation? He will have to worry about Bethiel's safety later, right now, he has to focus on Sam.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this universe, Jody has known the brothers since they were teenagers.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if any trigger warnings are needed.

 

Moments after Bethiel leaves Jody hears sniffling turning her head she finds Castiel on the couch knees to his chest. He is sobbing, rocking himself and possibly mumbling to himself. It's hard to hear with his knees up against his face. 

“Cas, everything is going to be ok,” she knows there is a possibility everything won't be ok, but right now that is not what he needs to hear. 

“Are you worried about Dean?” She hopes he is not going to begin having a ‘Desertion syndrome panic attack.

He looks up, eyes red and puffy, “I'm worried about him, I’m worried about Bethiel, and I’m really worried about Sam. Johnny is going to do what he did with the others…” Cas realizes he again spoke his thoughts out loud.

“Cas what do you mean the others,” now she is about to panic. Cas starts repeating the words, “I can’t.” 

“You can’t what?”

“I’m not supposed to tell, and I already told one of his secrets to the masters on accident once. They didn’t get upset, but humans don’t trust those that tell others secrets. If I tell more will they think I’m not trustworthy?”

“That depends on the secret; you see if a secret is about someone hurting others or yourself. If keeping the secret puts yourself or others in danger, then it shouldn’t be a secret,” she remembers explaining this to her son when he was about four years old. There is so much about human culture that Cas doesn’t understand, she is glad he trust her enough to seek advice.

“Oh, Um,” he doesn’t continue.

(Can I trust her like I trust Dean?)

“I can see it on your face; you are not sure if you can trust me. Right?” She is not mad, this she actually expected.

“I’m sorry,” he doesn’t know what to say. He likes her and doesn’t want to hurt her feeling's.

“Cas at what grace level are you able to read humans?” 

Now he is confused, how did they switch topics, “Depends on the angel I can around 25%.”

“How much grace are you at now?” She doesn’t even know if angels can tell.

“That's where I was when we put the bracelet on so I still am,” he is so confused.

She reaches over and removes the bracelet; he starts to get nervous, “What are you doing?”

“It’s ok I only want it off as long as needed for your to read me,” she tells him.

(Actually, I want it off you forever.)

“You want me to read you,” he asks double-checking he heard her correctly.

“Yes, this way you will know if you can trust me, all I ask is that you don’t read yesterday. That would make me break a promise to someone,” she is hoping it's enough because she needs to know what he was talking about before.

“Um, ok, I won’t look at yesterday,” he places his hand on her head, it’s all amazing. Everything she has been through, and she is still so strong. He wishes he could be as strong as her. He scans throughout her life; she is trustworthy, doesn’t betray friends, is reliable, and keeps her promises. Throughout her life, she has done all she can to help others, including omegas'.

He removes his hand and holds his arm out for the bracelet; she grudgingly puts it back on.

“I wish I was as strong as you are,” he whispers, he is ashamed at his weakness.

“You already are,” she tells him, not to be nice but because she believes it.

“Yesterday, I was called the wounded warrior; how does that not show my weakness.”

“The message said wounded not broken, wounds can be healed, you will get stronger every day, you saw my life, you know I’m telling the truth,” she places her hand over his and is shocked when he doesn’t pull away.

“Do you think you can tell me what that secret is?”

“Per the rules on secrets you gave me then it does allow for me to tell you,” he tells her.

She waits for him to start; after a moment she realizes she asked if he can, not for him to tell her. Shaking her head, she sighs, “Ok, whenever you want to start, go ahead.”

“I’ll try, it's all very upsetting. I know what he is going to do because he has done it before. He has brought omegas back to the cabin before.”

“What does he do?” She really doesn’t want to know, but this is for Sam.

“It depends, all of them he would bring in were unconscious. Once he got them inside, he puts them on the bed naked and ties them down. If they woke during the process he would drug them, I don’t know what he used, but it was in needles. He would wait until they woke up, he likes to see them scared. 

Actually, he needs them to be scared. If they submitted he would beat and rape them for days before killing them. The more they screamed or cried, the more he enjoyed it. The few that didn’t submit to him he would beat until they do than rape and kill them. He can not function sexually unless they are crying, scared, screaming, and submitting to him."

She hides her emotions; she doesn’t want to distract him, “The ones that didn’t submit what if they didn’t submit after a few beating?”

“The longest I saw anyone fight against his abuse was three days, he couldn't perform sexually so to punish the omega he used objects to rape them then killed them. Three days is about the longest he can control his rage. Not many ever fought back, I don’t mean physically because they are tied up but mentally."

(Sam won't submit, we have three days.)

“It’s my fault,” he says, tearing up again.

“No, it's not your fault, he chose to hurt those people,” she wants to hold him but is worried it will scare him.

“If I had told them of his obsession with Sam, maybe they could have um, I don't know what but something to prevent this.”

“Did you think he would take him or try to?” She knows the answer but needs to put this in perspective for him. 

“No, I did not, I promise I would never have kept his secret if I did even if that made me untrustworthy as I feared before. I thought because he had tried before and failed, he wouldn’t try again. Rechallenging Dean would be stupid, and with how rare it is for them to be apart, he couldn’t steal him like he did the others. Well, I guess I was wrong there since he did steal him, but the chances of him knowing where they are and getting them apart were so low I never even considered it.”

“Then it's not your fault because you didn’t think it was possible,” instead of trying to convince him he isn't at fault it's easier just to tell him he isn't. Because of his difficulties with social cues and understanding human ways this works. He knows she will tell him the truth, which she is, so he believes her. 

She can see the weight leave his shoulders and is happy she could help him. 

“I’m still worried,” he whispers.

(Me too.)

Castiel debates with himself if he should tell her his secret, he really wants help with it and thinks she will know what to do. She is smart, strong, and has life experiences he doesn’t have. 

(Would she tell Dean though? She said if the secret doesn’t hurt anyone, then it's OK, but this one is kinda hurting me.)

“Um, if I told you a secret, would you keep it?” he asks.

“Depends is it hurting anyone?” she sticks to the rules she gave him. 

“Um, it’s not hurting anyone except me. Not physically hurting me but still kind of hurting me. Nevermind I asked, sorry,” he tries to back out of this now, feeling stupid.

She has a good idea of what this secret is; she is guessing it is the same secret Dean is keeping. 

“It’s OK, you can tell me,” she reassures him.

Before he loses his nerve, he blurts out, “Dean is my mate,” he holds his breath, waiting for laughing or anger.

“I know,” she tells him. His head flys up, he looks at her eyes wide in shock.

(How?)

 

Back in the cabin, Dean is searching through all of Johnny’s things, looking through the bills to see if he owns any other property. Checking his letters and email for mentions of other locations. He is frustrated, hasn't found anything that helps him. Except for more proof of Johnny's inhumanity, the porn on his computer almost made him throw up. 

He spots a notebook on the desk, opening it he finds a list of Johnny’s contacts. He scans the list, most of these people he knows. There is only one name that he didn’t know Johnny was acquainted with. He has hunted with this guy several times before, and he never mentioned knowing Johnny. Not that they gossip but, OK well yeah they do gossip if he knew Johnny was a friend of his he would have warned him. Johnny is not someone you want as a friend. This acquaintance definitely didn’t know the real Johnny. His name is Mike Woodhouse, and he is one of the few people out there that he would say is a rank zero alpha. That man would never approve of basically Johnnys entire existence. 

Immediately he picks up his phone and calls him, getting the answering machine he leaves a message. Telling him, it is an emergency and to call back as soon as he gets this message. After that, he calls anyone he can think of for information on where Johnny could be. About 90% of people hate Johnny, telling him how much they do and that they wouldn’t talk to him even if they were poisoned and he had the antidote. 

None of them knew of his location or any property he keeps, and they were all sorry to be of no help. He asked them to call around for him and call if they have anything. They all agreed, he doesn’t know how many will but hopefully, some do it.

It's been almost an hour since he got here, he didn’t want to call Cas and Jody without good news, but he can’t prolong this. When he calls, Jody explains to him what Cas told her about Johnny’s other victims. He is terrified if he doesn’t find Sam within three days or so he could be dead. The only good part is he knows Sam will not submit to him, three days is better than none. 

He hated telling her about Bethiel; they have gotten so close. The pain and fear in her voice are enough to make him angry. Anytime the people he cares for are hurting, he gets angry. She offered to come and get him, but he doesn’t feel like it's safe to leave Cas alone and is not willing to have him leave the bunker without him. Jody informs him she has some friends in his area; she will call them and ask them to pick him up.

Usually, he would decline not wanting to be a bother to anyone, but right now, he doesn’t care. If someone is willing to drive him six hours, then he will keep his mouth shut and be thankful. After he hangs up his phone rings, he quickly answers it hoping for some good news.

“Hello.”

“Hi, Dean?” a woman says.

“Uh, yeah,” he is suspicious.

“It's Julia from the U.H.A,” the woman says.

“Oh, um I haven’t found him yet,” Dean tells her thinking she is calling to check on them.

“I’m sorry to hear that, but that is not the only reason I am calling, Not that I’m not concerned cause I am, but there is more information I think you will want to know. Not that it will definitely help or give you any clues, but I think you have a right to know…” she is rambling.

“Julia...Julia...JULIA,” she stops talking.

“I understand, what is the new information you have for me,” he says, forcing his voice to stay calm.

“It's not much, but after you left and the custodian cleaned the bathroom, Sam was attacked in he came to me. He found a hypodermic needle on the floor of the bathroom. I asked if it could have already been there and the custodian his name is Dave said no because he cleaned the bathrooms right before the afternoon classes began. I wish I could tell you what was in the needle, but it's not labeled in any way. I put it somewhere safe in case you want to see it, not that I think you have a crime lab waiting to do tests for you. I’m sorry I ramble when I’m scared or nervous, and I’m scared for Sam. I like him, he is a good guy and doesn’t deserve to be treated the way he is by everyone just because of some stupid laws.” 

Her voice raises in fear, “Oh, please, can you forget I said that last part please, I don’t want to get into trouble?” Dean isn’t sure how she is still talking, she should have passed out by now from lack of oxygen. 

Dean always suspected she held the same views as he does; this just confirms it. He would never report her or anyone that believes everyone should be equals. “Julia, you have my word no one will ever know what you said. Thank you for your call, I can’t promise, but I’ll try to remember and call you with updates.”

“OK, thank you, and I'll call you if we get any more information, goodbye and good luck.”

He thanks her, hangs up, he is not surprised Johnny had to drug Sam especially after what Cas told Jody. Plus without his taser and drugs, there is no way Johnny could take his brother on. He could blindfold Sam, and still, he would win a fight against almost anyone.

  


In a different Cabin far from the other, Sam wakes, he feels groggy, head-heavy. He fights to open his eyes, and everything is blurry at first.

(Where am I?)

He doesn’t remember how he got here or where he is, looking around he sees someone is sitting on a chair in the room with him. As his eyesight begins to clear, he realizes who is sitting there. That's when he notices he can’t move his arms; he tries his legs; they can’t move either. He looks up and down, seeing he is naked, tied to a bed. 

“Bastard,” he pulls against the ropes holding him down.

“You’re a big fucker, it took two of these to keep you down long enough to get you set up,” Johnny says holding up a syringe, he walks to the bed sits next to Sam tussles his hair, “But you’re worth it, we are going to have some fun.”

Sam rips his head away, with all his strength, he begins pulling his arms, trying to get free, he can hear the wood on this crappy bed creaking. It’s flimsy wood the more he thrashes, the more give he can feel, he knows he can break it.

“FUCK,” Johnny yells seeing that Sam is way too strong for this to hold him, quickly he grabs another needle and injects him with half this time. He wants him to wake sooner than later but also needs some time to secure him better.

Sam tries to move away from the needle, knowing he won't be able to fight back with that stuff in him. He begins to feel sleepy almost immediately, “Asshole, Dean is gonna…” he mumbles out before passes out.

  


Waiting for a call from Jody he continues to search the cabin in case he missed something. Within fifteen minutes she is calling him back, “Hey,”

“I was able to reach my friend that lives near there, and he is about thirty minutes out. His name is Randell Marinoni, and he is a hunter also. I won't get into his sob story that’s his choice if he chooses to tell you. He is a good man, owes me a favor; he would do this even if he didn’t though. I gave him the address he drives a ‘Dodge’ pick up, red, beat up with rust spots.”

She was not kidding that truck is held together with rust, he's not complaining whatever it takes to move this search along. The guy that gets out is about his height with brown hair, along with what some would call movie quality features. If he had to guess, he would say he is about thirty-five years old. Appears to exercise, not surprisingly hunting is a physically straining job. 

Dean likes him right away for the simple fact that when he walks up to introduce himself, he says, “Jody told me what that creepy fucker did, I never liked that guy, when you find your brother do us all a favor and kill him.”

He doesn’t sugar coat anything; Dean is surprised because not many people will say to kill anyone and actually mean it. 

“Oh, sorry the name is Randell, but you can call me Randy,” he extends his hand. 

Dean shakes his hand; it's a good firm handshake, “Names Dean, thanks for this.”

He appears to like things simple; his clothes could have been bought at a discount store. His boots are better quality, but he can see they are old, weather-worn. The only jewelry he is wearing is a necklace with what Dean first thought was a silver circle. Now that he is closer to him, he can see it's not a circle; it's the number zero.

“No sweat, well let's go, I’m guessing you want to get going as soon as possible,” he says and walks right to his truck.

This guy is no games, speaks only when needed, he doesn’t hesitate to say what he thinks. Dean likes him; his only downfall so far is his preference for country music. Dean will listen to as much hoe down songs it takes to get to his brother. 

On his dash, he has pictures taped of him and a small girl that looks like him. He looks about ten years younger in them, not seeing any newer pictures Dean decides not to ask. Most likely, she is his sob story that Jody referred to; he wouldn’t want to talk about it if it was him.

He is shocked when Randy starts singing along with the songs; the man has a fantastic voice. Like music record contract, stadium filled with fans, teenagers screaming and old ladies throwing their underwear on stage for him amazing. What is even more impressive is he gets a few hours of sleep lulled by that voice. He thinks Randy knew his voice would put him to sleep and did it to help him. 

When they get to ‘Baby’ they exchange numbers; it would be nice to have another friend. He doesn’t waste any more time getting on the road. Hopefully, his speeding doesn’t get him pulled over; he doesn’t have time for that.

He keeps his phone out on the dash, afraid he will miss any calls and rushes to answer it when it rings. It's only been Jody calling no leads. She is worried, so he understands the almost ridiculous amount of calls.

 

The next time Sam wakes up, he is still on the bed, but now he is secured with handcuffs secured to what he assumes is the wall and floor. 

Groaning, he says, “What kind of sick fucker has chains like this on hand?” He pulls to test for any give, looking up he sees these are bolted to the wall. There is no give, his arms are almost pulled so tight any tighter, and he wouldn't be able to bend his arm at all. 

Johnny walks into the room, “Nice to see you’re awake.”

“Fuck you,” Sam hisses out. 

Johnny punches him, Sam’s head doesn’t move even a little bit, causing him to laugh. Hearing Sam laugh enrages Johnny, he hits him a few more times trying to stop the laughter.

“You will learn to respect me,” he shouts right into Sam’s face.

Sam spits blood in his face, laughs again, “That's not going to happen.”

He wipes his face off storms over to the closet brings out what appears to be a broomstick.

“As I said you will learn respect one way or another,” he says trying to look imitating.

Sam scoffs again, “The only way you would earn my respect is if you remove these chains, quit drugging me and then win in a real fight against me.”

When that stick first hits his leg, his first urge is to yell out, but he knows that is what Johnny wants, so he grits his teeth together and refuses to make any noise. After only ten hits, Johnny has exhausted himself, out of breath he has to sit down.

Huffing, he says, “What kind of omega are you?” Johnny is not used to an omega acting this way; they usually submit right away.

“Good question, what kind of omega are you?” Sam sneers then smirks. By his tone of voice, Johnny knows that angel he sold them opened his mouth.

He flies into a fit of rage storms out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Sam can hear him yelling, swearing, and throwing things around. He burst out laughing; Johnny must have heard his laughing he comes back in then injects the rest of that needle into his arm.

(What’s in those?)

 

When Dean finally gets to the bunker, it's been twelve hours since Sam was taken. Several people returned his calls so far none with anything helpful just more ‘I hate Johnny’ stories. Entering the bunker, Jody and Cas are waiting for him, the moment he sees him, his chest hurts. 

Cas is fighting the tears that are trying to escape with his arms wrapped around himself. He looks so small and fragile; he hates seeing him like this. He rubs his chest from pain at the same time that Cas does.

Dean doesn't wait, he rushes over to him, enclosing him in his arms, “Sweetheart, it's’ OK, we will find them both.”

“I’m sorry I tried to be strong and not cry, you don’t have time to deal with my emotional state right now,” Cas whispers to him.

“Stop that, your emotional state is very important to me, never doubt that,” he says as he lightly kisses him while he brushes the tears from his cheeks.

Even though they have kissed before it still surprises him, not knowing what to say he nods.

No matter how much Jody is enjoying watching this display of love they need to focus. “Did any of your contacts have any leads?” She asks.

“No but I’m still waiting for several more to call me back, I don’t know what else to do,” he says.

She acknowledges him and then picks up her phone, dialing she holds up her finger telling them to wait since they started asking questions.

“I need you to run a name for me, anything you can get, aliases, financials, estate records, criminal records, yeah and send it all to my personal email. Sanders this needs to be off-record, no paper trail on this, understand? Good, good, I'll be waiting for that, bye,” she hangs up. 

“Won't you get fired if anyone finds out, especially using your job to find an omega,” Dean asks. He had considered asking her for help but decided not to wanting to protect her too. 

“I don’t care, it's worth it, if the worst happens you will have another housemate,” she grins. 

“This house is getting full,” Dean jokes trying to distract himself from thoughts of what is happening to Sam. 

  


When Sam wakes this time, he is lying face down, and he can hear Johnny breathing. “Man, how are you even able to move me?”

“It was not easy, you are so damn big,” Johnny responds.

“Not all of us have that luxury do they, from what I hear you are lacking _everywhere_ ,” Sam giggles, he is still feeling the effects of the drugs.

Johnny gets on the bed, Sam hears his zipper, and laughs, “What is so funny?” Johnny growls.

“Are you in yet, I can’t tell,” giggle, “How about you let me know when you are, and I’ll pretend it hurts.” Now he is laughing so hard he is crying shoulders shaking the whole bed.

“You're in for it now,” Johnny stands crosses the room picks up the broom handle.

“Aw can’t get it up can you, or can you even tell when you do?” He continues laughing at his jokes.

Suddenly Sam hears another male voice, “Hey Johnny, it's time to pay up.”

Johnny makes a run for the demon blade; he doesn’t make it before the Demon throws him against the wall and holds him there.

“I still have twelve hours, you cant do this,” Johnny shouts.

“Well this is an extra service just for you, you see I requested to be the one that drags you down to hell personally. We are going to have fun, stay right there.”

If Sam weren't still feeling slightly high, he would have kept quiet; he is in too much of a disadvantage with a demon in the room.

“HA, you sold your soul, that's how you became an alpha, what happened did you forget to read the _small_ print,” he starts laughing again at his own joke.

The demon laughs, “Hey, I like this guy,” He moves over towards Sam. 

“You his newest omega?”

“Nope he stole me, the bitch can't even fight me, he had to use a taser and drug me up.”

The demon looks at Johnny, points at Sam, “Did you hear him; he is awesome.” He looks back at Sam, “you know what I like you so much; I’ll free you.”

“Hey, you can't do that, he is mine, Mine,” Johnny is yelling now.

“Oh now I’m definitely letting him go and on top of that,” he snaps his fingers. Suddenly Sam has clothes on again. 

Then he looks back to Johnny, “We don't need him to have fun, you're going to be too busy to entertain guests anyways." He snapped his fingers again, and now instead of Sam secured to the bed, it's Johnny, and he’s naked.

“Be right back, don’t miss me too much,” the demon blows kisses making kissing sounds. The demon touches Sam's shoulder then seconds later they are outside of a building. Sam’s head is spinning, and those drugs are making it hard to walk, the demon pulls him inside the building.

“Hey you, I found this omega, he needs medical attention, he was stolen,” when the worker turns around only one man is standing there. An omega swaying on his feet, clearly he has been beaten. 

 

Jody managed to force Dean to eat; he claimed he was too worked up to eat. She knew he would need the energy for when, not if they found Sam. As she is washing dishes she hears her phone beep, checking it there are three new emails there. 

“Dean, Cas my deputy just sent me three e-mails,” both men come to stand right next to her. 

Instead of having Dean face blocking hers to read, she hands the phone over to him. He scans the records nothing on the any of the first two emails before he can check the third one his phone rings. 

Quickly grabbing the phone, he answers, “Yeah.” 

“Is this Dean?” A woman asks.

“Uh, yeah,” a feeling of deja-vu from Julia’s call goes through him. 

“Hi, I’m Mike’s sister, Sandra,” she responds.

“Oh, can I speak to him,” Dean asks.

(Why wouldn't he call back on his own?)

“That's the thing, I can put him on, but he most likely won't make much sense. Hunting a wendigo he was injured, he will be fine may need some physical therapy but he is drugged up. When he woke up, I played his messages for him. He demanded we call you back, and the stubborn bastard wouldn’t shut up about it. Said you wouldn’t say it's an emergency if it wasn’t. He is right here; I’m putting the phone on speaker in case I need to translate anything the drugged fool says.”

Dean can hear the phone moving and then buttons pushing, the familiar sounds of hospital machines can be heard.

“OK, you are on speaker now,” she says.

“Mike, it's Dean Winchester,” he says.

“OH hey Dean, Deano, Deanarino,” he laughs.

“OK, um, listen Johnny Gargi took Sam do you have any guesses where he could take him?”

“That's not good, that guy is bad, bad, soo soo bad, you should go find him,” Mike slurs.

Dean sighs grabs his hair, “Good Idea, thanks for the suggestion, where do you think I should look.”

“Cabin,” Mike answers.

“I checked the cabin,” Dean says disappointed.

“No, no Deano Reano, hey that rhymes, the other cabin,” Mike responds.

“What other cabin? Where is it?” Dean asks urgently.

Mike is starting to fall asleep response, “Address, text,” then passes out.

After a second of no further dialog, Dean panics, “Hey, what is the address?”

Mikes sister answers, “I don't know, but he said text, so maybe it's in his text messages. I have to press buttons to check, so don’t think I’m going to hang up.”

“Let's see,” she says, scrolling through the previous conversations until she finds one listed ‘Asshole Johnny’ opening the conversations she reads through it. 

“I’m not sure if this is it, but the message has an address telling Mike where to meet him at, they must have been working a hunt together. You got something to write with?”

Dean grabs paper, and a pen writes the address down she gives him. He thanks her and tells her he hopes her brother gets better. She wishes him well on finding his brother. 

Once off the phone, he looks up the address, it's not far from here about thirty minutes. 

“Why would he go somewhere so close to the bunker?" Jody asks.

“We never trusted him enough even to tell him what state we live in, I’m going to go check it out,” he starts running for the door.

“Do you need help?” She offers.

Dean looks towards Cas, he would love to accept, but he can't leave Cas alone. Plus its Johnny and he knows he can take him easy.

She understands, “Keep your phone on you and be safe,” she yells as he is running out the door.

 

Back at the cabin, the demon has Johnny tied up with a gag in his mouth. He screams and cries every time the demon hits him. The demon switches between using his hands and burning him. He tried to use the broomstick, but it broke after a few hits.

“Johnny this is just a preview of your next few thousands of years maybe even longer.”

The demon laughs every time he cries he walks around periodically, hitting him no pattern to the abuse. He picks up the broken broomstick, Now what were you going to do with this to that omega? Hm, no answer, that's rude, was this what you were going to do?” He asks as he roughly rapes him with the broken end. Taking it out, he wipes it off on Johnny's face, “You should get used to being covered in blood now.”

The demon grabs the chair sits down on it, spends some time describing what Johnny's stay in hell will be like. When he moves to stand, he can't get up, “You actually put a devil trap on the chair but not the doors?”

 

 

Dean arrives at the cabin he thinks Johnny may be in, he sees his car right away. That's a good sign; he carefully approaches the porch watching his surroundings with his gun in his hand. So far no issues, he tests the door handle, the handle turns, it's unlocked. That doesn’t mean it is safe, he peeks into the window for traps and to be safe, he uses a knife under the door using the reflection. Satisfied it's not bobby trapped he opens the door. The kitchen and living room are empty, but he hears talking in a back bedroom. 

He was not expecting to see a different man sitting in there, with Johnny tied up gagged naked on a bed. It’s clear he has been tortured, bruises, cuts, and what could be cigarette burns all over his arms chest and face. Along with blood smeared on his face. Usually, he would put an end to anyone being treated that way, right now he doesn’t care. 

“Hey, no worries I won't release him. Just need to chat then you can continue, I won't report it.” He steps up to the fake alpha pulls the gag out of his mouth.

“You have to help me; he is a demon,” he says, tossing his head in the other man’s direction.

“Guilty as charged, not looking for trouble, just collecting a debt,” the demon flashes his red eyes.

Dean puts it together quickly; Johnny sold his soul to be an alpha; this is one contract he won't be contesting. 

“Then we agree, I’m not looking for any trouble either, let me get my info and i'll be on my way.” 

Johnny starts an exorcism but doesn't get far since Dean wraps his hand around his throat. 

“Be a man; you made a deal; it's pay up time. Sending him back to hell won't help; they will still collect. Actually, don’t you guys usually send hell hounds,” he asks, directing his question to the demon. 

“This one is personal, and I worked hard for the rights to kill him myself.”

“Uh, interesting.”

Refocusing his attention back to Johnny, he releases his grasp allowing him to breathe. He chokes as he attempts to pull air in as quickly as he can.

“Where is Sam?” he asks his tone comes out as dangerous.

In between gasping, he responds with a sneer on his face, “Mmm Sammy, he was moaning as he begged me to ride him harder, That bitch sure can take a cock.” 

Dean punches him twice before responding, “Now we both know that is not true. You see my omega is accustomed to a real alpha cock,” he says as he palms himself. “Not that little tinny tootsie roll clitoris you got in those pants. Castiel, you remember him the angel you attempted to destroy told us all about your tinny tiny pinky sized dick if you could even call it a cock. We all had a good hearty laugh about it.”

Usually, Dean doesn't speak so vulgarly or disrespectfully of his brother, but this behavior will piss Johnny off much more than him trying to get the idea that Sammy and Cas deserve respect across to him. Johnny begins trashing on the bed enraged making what he must think are scary growling sounds. Really it just sounds like he is whimpering.

The demon is laughing loudly, so amused his hand hitting the wall next to him. The demon speaks up, “If you are referring to the hugest omega I have ever seen. I took him to one of the omega camps. When I got here and informed tootsie roll here it was time to pay up, I found him. He needed medical care, so after tying that one up, I dropped him off there.”

That is surprising to Dean, a demon helping an omega, at his doubtful look, the demon says, “Hey, I was an omega even I can empathize with them.” 

Dean is enraged, what reason would his brother need medical care, he pulls his knife out and presses it against Johnny's neck. “What did you do,” he demands. 

“I told you, fucked him hard,” he holds a mocking expression on his face.

“No you didn’t I can see you’re lying now I won't ask you again what did you do to my brother?”

Johnny refuses to answer; Dean stabs his knife into his right thigh. That's when the demon speaks up, “Hey, don’t kill him he is mine.” 

“Oh, and why should I let you have him, it's clear you are stuck in a devil trap?”

“What do you want for releasing me so I can be the one to kill him?”

Dean is wary that this demon could come after them if he sends him back to hell and not having the demon blade decides to make a deal.

“Let's see first obviously no harm comes to me or anyone I care about, not from you or any other demon ever and secondly when he gets to hell, he stays on the rack until the moment I die. OH, and my soul is not a part of this deal, I continue to own that.” 

“Wow, OK, why?”

“That way if I end up in hell we can face-off, it wouldn't be fair if he was chained up, but there is no reason for him to be off the rack before that moment.” 

“No trickery, that's the deal, I and my loved ones safe from all demons and him racked up till I die and I keep my soul, the contract remains valid even if you die.”

“Aw now for that add on I have one of my own, you and your brother stop hunting demons. If they attack you then defending yourself is allowed but no taking the first swing.”

“How do I even know you can make this deal?”

“Perks of being the king of hell’s mate, guess happily ever after happens to some.” He grins. 

“Alright, I'm not sure if I should be happy for you or not. By the way, why are you so determined to kill him?” Dean asks. That's when Johnny starts reciting the exorcism again. Dean punches him hard in the jaw, “None of that the adults are talking.” 

The demon interrupts, “This ‘alpha,’” he snorts, “Was my alpha before I died, I managed to escape. The first thing I did was make my own deal with a demon, my soul for the right to kill him. I made sure to word it precisely; I wanted to stay off the rack completely and start working as a crossroads demon right away no waiting ten years and be the one to collect his debt.” 

“Wow, who am I to stand in the way of determination like that, so we got a deal?”

“Pucker up,” he winks.

Dean doesn’t understand the point of this part, but if he wants out of here and to never be hunted by this or other demons again, he will suffer through a kiss. Stepping towards the demon, he sees his old demon-killing blade, picks it up and puts it in his pocket. Not even considering using it instead of making the deal, it's a good deal. He glances back at Johnny, “Did you know angels can recreate these blades?” He smirks at the shocked and angry expression on his face. 

“Alright, it's my turn,” the demon says, pulling Dean’s attention back to him. Dean leans in and places a quick kiss. Looks on the chair for the devil trap, finding it he uses his knife to break it. 

He is about to leave when Johnny yells out, “When I’m a demon, I will track down your descendants and kill them all.”

Dean quickly strides over to him, takes his gun out and aims it at the leg he didn't stab shoots his knee. “That feel familiar to you?” He asks as Johnny screams. As he is whimpering dean adds on, “Any of my children will be half Angel, no you won't be killing them.” 

This time he tries to appeal to Dean, “you can't leave me here you don’t kill humans.” Dean glances around the room, “Ah, I’m the only human in this room; you are the worst monster I have ever seen and should have been put down years ago.” 

“Oh, hay, which omega camp,” the demon tells him as he stuffs the gag back into Johnny's mouth. Walking away he hears the demon telling Johnny that his nickname in hell will forever be tootsie roll.

He doesn’t look back, and he doesn't feel any guilt or shame. After he finishes wiping anything he touched getting rid of his fingerprints; he heads to his car. As he is typing the address of the omega camp into his phone, it rings.

After he gets Sam back, he isn’t touching his phone for a week. He answers, and again, it's no one he recognizes.

“I’m looking for Mr, Dean Winchester,” a man says.

“That’s me,” Dean responds.

“I’m from omega camp number 36, and we have an omega here that says he is registered to you. The phone number on your file didn't work so we got the number from him. He is a big guy with long shaggy hair, says his name is Sam Winchester.”

“Yeah he is mine, I’m coming now to get him.”

“He is in the medical section; you will have to go through the camp; construction on the building has closed all the other entrances.”

“Medical section, how bad is he hurt?” Dean makes his voice sound like he is board.

“Nothing life-threatening looks beaten, maybe hit with an object. He has some gashes on his legs but other than that it's bruising. We have not given him any pain medication, can't until we get your approval.”

“Go ahead and give it to him, he’s behaved all week,” Dean responds.

“Alright what is the password for your account, since you are not here with I.D. it is required?”

“Password is Impala67,” he answers.

“Thank you, sir, and we will get those to him right away.”

“OK, I’m on my way,” Dean says before hanging up.

He highly doubts that Johnny did rape his brother, but he wasn’t going to ask the camp workers. They would just re-traumatize Sam checking; he will talk to him when he gets there. In an hour, he will have his brother back. He calls Jody and lets them know then sends a text message to Mike’s sister, thanking them for the help.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited this fic has reached 1000 hits. Sure that's low for some but for me, that is enormous and completely unexpected. Thank you to all for reading, and I hope I continue to keep this entertaining.

During the drive, Dean used the time to call others, letting them know Sam was found. He can’t say he knew Sam was taken to a camp because a Demon told him. The demon he allowed to kill another ‘Human’ being. So he made his calls saying that the camp found him and he was on his way to get him. Julia was relieved; she did express how worried she was about him being in one of those camps.

Growing up, Dean heard horror stories about the camps; he doesn’t know how many of them are true. About twenty years ago, he remembered seeing news stories everywhere because the bata employees went on strike. They demanded that alpha’s not be allowed to work at the camps anymore. 

It was a dangerous place for omega to live because of the alphas. Omega were raped, murdered, tortured, and medically experimented on. Beta’s complained saying all of that was causing the workplace to be a hostile environment. One by one states started to remove alphas from their camps. Most likely, because the alphas were killing what they consider to be merchandise. The omegas that end up there are sold at auctions, proceeds go to the state. Now all camps are run by only bata’s and alpha’s are only allowed to be hired for the outside security. 

Alpha’s caught inside the camps can be fined, and if they cause any damage, they may receive jail time. Not because they hurt someone but because they damaged the property of the state. The only good thing about them being considered property they are treated much better than before. As an omega, if you got to stay at the camps, it could be much better then getting bought by an alpha that could be a rank 4 or 5. That is the goal of all the omega living there; they hope never to be purchased. 

He gets in line with the other cars entering the camp when it's his turn at the security window he tells them his name and shows his I.D. to get inside. The guard gives him a visitor pass then verifies that Dean understands the rules. He is not to wander off, not to approach any of the omegas without staff approval. Any and all damages he causes could be punishable by fine or jail time. After he confirmed he understands he is let inside the gate. The living area is surrounded by a considerable fence could be twenty feet. Armed guards walk the perimeter not only to prevent omega’s from leaving but alphas from getting inside. 

He can see through the fence, and there are rows of what looks like tiny houses. They can’t be more than one or two-room houses, and some have vegetable gardens around there homes. As he got closer to the door and fenced in area, he is hit with the overwhelming scent of unmated omega’s.

(So this is the reason for the armed guards.)

He is not surprised that alpha’s risk sneaking inside here, the scent pulls them in. Even now, he feels a strong desire to get inside as quickly as possible. He has to take a moment to get himself under control before he is willing to step inside. 

Once inside, he signs in, shows I.D. again, even though he already did to get inside. He assumes he will still have to show it several more times before he leaves here too. The wait is not long, and a man calls his name. He feels like he is at the doctors' office the way they call out names to follow the staff into the back.

A staff member named Kyle according to his work badge leads him to a different area then walks away without saying anything else. 

“I’m sorry about that, Sir; I will again have to explain manners to that employee. Anyways how can I help you?” A short, balding man wearing what you would expect a nurse to be wearing asks him.

“Yes, I received a call that my Omega was brought here, I've come to get him.”

“Oh yeah, I heard that there was an omega mysteriously dropped off inside the building. It's odd how did he get past the security and gate?” Dean doesn't respond; it's clear this man is not really asking him. 

“Yeah odd, my omega?” Dean allows some of his impatience to show. 

“Oh right, right, sorry about that, let me take you to him. Follow me,” the man turns and walks towards another area. Dean follows reading the signs as he does, one hallway is listed as medical that's the one they go down. The others are named pregnancy/nursing, then level one through three. 

“What are the level hallways for?” Dean asks. 

“Oh, those are the runners, level three means that omega will run at any chance, level two is more cautious attempting to plan ahead of time and level one will only run if frightened.”

When they reach the medical section area, he is again asked for his I.D. in addition to his registration papers and Sam’s I.D.

When Dean sighs in annoyance from the I.D. check again the man that brought him here must have noticed.

“I know, it's annoying this is the last time you will be asked though,” he is not rude about it more like this is a typical response to the excessive I.D. verification. 

“Hi, Mr, Winchester, my name is Dr. James Underhil, I've been treating your Omega,” he flips through some pages before continuing.

“Named Sam, his injuries shouldn’t take long to heal. I've bandaged up some of the gashes on his legs, and put a few stitches into a cut on his forehead. The stitches should dissolve on their own, no need for them to be removed. He doesn’t have a concussion so he can sleep without issues; we administered the pain medications.”

"I do have to ask, does he usually respond strongly to pain medications?”

“What do you mean?”

“The amount of medication we administered was given at the correct dosage; I double-checked myself, yet he is responding as if he received much more. Let's just say he is very high.”

(Johnny must have drugged him more than once.)

“‘Would it make a difference if he was drugged several times in the last twelve hours?”

“Yes, very much so, if we had known that we would have waited until you got here. Blood tests have to be approved by the higher up bosses, due to that rarely are they even considered. He is not in any danger, but well I’m sure you’ve seen someone high or drunk before. Do you want us to keep him here until it wears off?”

“No, Id like to take him and go, we have things to do,” he puts some annoyance in his voice.

The doctor stops one of the nurses, “Nurse Jennifer, would you please get Sam and move him to the reclaiming area, thank you.”

“Reclaiming? What is that about?” Dean asks, getting a bad feeling.

“I’m assuming you have never been in one of these camps before; all omegas must be reclaimed before leaving the grounds. The nurse will come and get you when she is done taking Sam to the room. Then she will get you all set up,” the doctor walks away as if he didn't just say they have a room set up just for sex.

(Son of a bitch.)

Again Dean wonders what is wrong with the majority of humanity, is he really one of a few that sees this as all wrong? It doesn’t even make sense; what reason would there be that it's required to claim before leaving. He has registered already this is pointless.  

 

When the nurse leads him to the room, he stops her for a second outside of the door.

“Listen is this really needed? You see he was taken so I couldn’t give him his birth control yesterday. I'd really prefer to prevent any pregnancies, would it be possible for me to just claim without mating him?”

“Oh, no worries, sir,” at first Dean is relieved, “I grabbed one of these for you, just in case pregnancy was a concern of yours. You are not the first to have the same situation,” she giggles. She is one of those people everyone hates because they are ridiculously happy all the time.

She hands him a few folded up towels with a tube of lube and a small cup with one pill inside of it. “What is this pill for?”

“That will prevent any pregnancies, alright so through this door,” Dean follows what other choice does he have here.

(Maybe I can fake it, how would they know?)

“Sir, you have two options, either a witness is required, or your omega Sam will have to be checked afterward. Sorry about this but surprisingly we have had alphas attempt to fake a mating. Not sure why but anyways which would you prefer? Oh, I forgot to say, the room is soundproof, so If you choose a witness, they will be able to see but not hear you. Sorry I always forget that part,” more giggling. 

Dean wants to strangle her, not only because she is the closest to him right now but also to shut up that giggling.

Dean hates all of this; he takes a moment to think through the options. With a witness, he can avoid Sam having to be violated by anyone. He is worried that Sam will behave in a non-omega way due to the drugs. What will a witness say if Sam acts oddly unsubmissive towards his alpha?

“He can be checked after,” Dean tells her.

She opens the door, and it's not a big room so he can see Sam right away. He wants to run up and hug him, but he controls himself. On one wall, there is a window that he is guessing is one of the two-way mirrors. She pulls a curtain across the window blocking anyone views from the room on the other side.

“Just press the call button next to the light switch when you are done, and we will get you set up for discharge,” again she giggles as she skips out of the room. Actually skips, Dean honestly hates that girl.

 

Sam is lying on the bed, staring at his hands in amazement, moving the fingers in no order.

“Hey, Sammy,” Dean keeps his voice soft, worried about his reaction. He doesn’t know how traumatized his brother will be from the abduction.

Sam’s head sways as he looks towards Dean, “Oh yay, I knew you would find me, Johnny said oh wait where is Johnny, you have to find him, never mind he has a play date with a demon. The demon said they are going to have fun, do you think they are playing board games. That’s not fair; I want to play board games. Remember when we used to play monopoly and scrabble, I always won scrabble, you do not spell very well. Oh, do you remember that time we went camping and there was a bear, oh, oh what about that time we went to the movies and saw, oh I can't remember what it was. Did you bring scrabble, no wait why would you, you don't like that game? That's not fair. I want to play games too. We should go camping, that could be fun, but it also could not be, what if there is a monster. Nevermind we kill monsters, do you think there are any here now. I want to go hunting, do you want to go hunting? Did you bring the supplies, if not we will have to find some weapons here? When was the last time you played on a playground, that was fun, want to go to one now, we could have tacos while riding the slide."

(Woah.)

“Sam, hey, look at me,” Sam is looking at the wall laughing. “Sam focus,” he gets him to look at him.

“I want to take you out of here, but we have to mate first.”

“Aw but Dean, I don’t want to, you’re not sexy to me, why, do we have to?”

“Yes, we have to, everything will be ok.”

“Has it been a month already, you don’t like mating me why would you want to mate me?”

“Sam, I don’t want to I have to,” Sam pulls the blankets up high.

(There is no way he is going to be able to prep himself in this condition.)

Dean gently pulls the blanket down, “Sam, we need to get you prepped, do you think you can do it?”

“I don’t wanna,” he says again reaching for the blanket.

Dean rubs his eyes; this is going to be a rough day.

“Ok, I’m going to do it for you then,” Dean tells him but before he can touch him, Sam pushes him away, causing Dean to fall to the floor. 

“Come on, Sammy, let's just get this done so we can leave,” he begs.

“Where is Dean, the real Dean?” Sam demands.

“I’m the real Dean, and I’m right here.”

“OH, Hi Dean,” he puts his finger to his lips scanning the room with his eyes then whispers, “Shhh, Don’t tell anyone, but there is a fake Dean here.”

Dean gets up off the floor, sits on the side of the bed again, “Sam, I need to get you prepped,”

“Why?”

“Remember I told you, we have to mate so you can leave here,” he fights to maintain his composure. At least Sam doesn't have underwear on that saves him one step. He quickly rips the blanket off, throwing it to the floor, stopping anymore tug of wars with it. 

“Dean, that’s not very nice,” Sam scolds him. 

“I know, I know, I’m sorry,” Dean is trying to keep him as calm as he can. He puts some of the lube on his fingers when he reaches to begin prepping Sam his hand is slapped away.

“Hey quit that,” Sam says as if Dean was annoyingly poking his shoulder.

“Sam, how am I going to do this if you keep fighting me? We have to do this to leave, and leaving you here is not an option.”

Again when he tries Sam bats his hand away. Dean huffs, he needs to think up something to get this moving along.

“Sam, will you please just help me get this done?” Dean doesn’t care that he is begging. There is no way he is leaving his brother here to be auctioned off. 

“Get what done? Are you hungry, I’m hungry, let's get pizza no wait, Chinese, no wait cereal, but don’t eat all the marshmallows this time.”

(Note to self Sam should never use drugs.)

“Sam, we have to mate to leave this place,” Dean tries again.

“Ewww, I don’t like you like that, no I don’t want to,” Sam replies then he pushes Dean away hard. Dean lands away from the bed onto the floor; he is going to have a bruise tomorrow. 

(Good thing no one is watching.)

He gets up, walks to the bed, grabs Sams wrist, and secures it into the restraints attached to the bed. While Sam is distracted by that, he does the same to the other one. “I’m sorry Sam, it's this or you stay here, I don’t want to lose you.”

(He is so high maybe he will fall asleep.)

Dean waits a moment to give Sam some time to calm down; he is struggling, repeatedly asking Dean ‘Why.’ Giving Dean big puppy dog eyes, he looks so betrayed.

Dean paces the room; he really doesn’t want to do this, “Sam, please I need you to understand.”

He sits down next to Sam, “We have to Sam, I really don’t want to.”

The moment Dean touches him, Sam starts screaming, ‘Red,” repeatedly. Dean’s head drops as he sighs. “Sammy please.”

“No, no, I want my brother, my real brother,” Sam pulls on the restraints.

Dean breathes in deep to calm himself, “Ok, ok, let me figure this out, give me a minute.”

Dean quietly opens the door slightly looks out into the hall, seeing no one he opens the door wider. Closing the door behind him slowly, he stealthily walks through the hallway. Hearing voices, he ducks into a doorway. 

The first voice says, “This is wrong,” sounds like a woman's voice.

A second voice responds, “He is not able to contribute in the camp any longer, and no one will buy a crippled omega.”

Dean peeks to see the people talking; there are two women standing there one older with graying hair, short stature, and the other younger blond also short. 

“Please give him a week to show he can still contribute; he can still fold laundry and wash dishes with a chair. Can’t we just let him try?” The older woman says passionately, her arm waving around as she speaks. Silver catches Dean’s eye, he inches closer, he has seen that charm before, it's a silver zero. 

Younger woman says, “Fine one week, after that if he shows to be a burden, he will be disposed of.” Then the younger woman turns sharply and walks away. 

Something about that zero, Dean just know she will help him. As she walks by he grabs her, covers her mouth, and pulls her into the room with him and Sam. She fights and tries to scream, but she is no match for him. Once inside, he blocks the door, “It’s ok, I’m not going to hurt you, we need your help.”

In a panicked state, she says, “With what?” When she sees Sam restrained on the bed, she starts shaking her head. “No, no whatever this is I want no part of this.”

“I’m not asking you to hurt him either, I want your help, so I don’t have to hurt him please,” Dean begs.

She is so shocked, she didn’t expect for that to be his response, “Um then what do you want with me?”

“My brother,” he points at Sam, “Was stolen from me, the person that took him drugged him and long story short he was brought here. They didn’t know he was drugged and I didn’t know he was drugged more than once, I thought the drugs would have been out of his system. When they asked if he could have pain medication, I gave approval.”

“In order to leave this place, he has to be reclaimed but he is so high he doesn’t know it's really me. You see I told him no one else was allowed to mate him and to fight if someone did. I need to get him out of here without reclaiming him. Can you help me?”

She looks from one to the other a few times, appears to be thinking, then asks, “That depends are you doing this for him or yourself?”

Dean is surprised that’s an odd question, he could lie to her, but he decides to tell her the truth.

“It's for both of us but mostly him, look at him he is scared, confused, he thinks I’m a fake because he knows I would never hurt him. I...I... I just can’t do this to him,” he doesn’t care that he is now begging. 

If she doesn't help him, then he will have to call Jody and then have Cas come and get them. He doesn’t want to do that, for one it's dangerous for Cas, and secondly, the camp will declare them both as runaways.

She smiles at him, Dean is relieved he must have given the right answer, “I’ll help you; you will still have to redo the claim bite but not the mating.”

She stares at him, “Oh, you mean right now, oh ok,” Dean says.

He walks up to him, “Sammy, everything is ok; this is going to hurt for a minute, ok.”

Sam thrashes, trying to get away from Dean and yells out when his brother's teeth break the skin.

“I’m sorry, Sammy, Shhh it's ok,” he stands looks towards the woman.

“Ok, what now? He asks.

“Now I tell the doctor I checked, and your Omega was mated, give me a few minutes.”

“Wait,” he says as he reaches out for her wrist. Holding her wrist up, he asks, “What is this charm? I’ve seen it before.”

“It's nothing just a charm my dad gave me, I’m sure they can be bought at many places,” Dean knows she is lying, she is scared, for whatever reason she doesn’t want to tell him. She is helping them so he won't push it.

“Oh, ok, sorry didn’t mean anything by it,” he says casually.

“Alright make it look like you mated in here, I mean look the towels are still folded nicely, and the birth control is still in the cup. You set the stage, and I’ll get the doctor," she then leaves the room.

Dean follows her advice, unfolds the towels and messes them up then puts the pill in his pocket. He removes the restraints from Sam and pulls the gown down, covering him. Good thing he was quick about it because it’s only moments later the doctor knocks on the door before entering. 

“Alright so here are your discharge papers, the instructions for treating his wounds and I have updated the registration records to show he has been recovered. Please sign here and again on this last page,” after he signs the doctor shakes his hand. Then he hands him a purple armband for Sam, so no one stops him from taking Sam out of the camp. 

Dean helps Sam get dressed and puts on his armband, as they are leaving, he sees the woman that helped them. She gives him a slight nod before turning away from him, and now he wishes he had at least asked her name. 

Getting a stoned Sam to the car takes forever at least it feels that way for Dean. Once they get into the car, Sam starts talking about board games again. He kept it up, naming all the different ones and which are his favorite then explaining the rules to them. Good thing it’s only a ninety-minute drive, he has no idea how much Sam knew about board games or how much he likes them.

Cas and Jody were happy to help get Sam settled, Cas healed his injuries and Jody made Sam some soup. He only made it through half his soup before he passed out. 

Dean is not looking forward to telling him about Bethiel; at least he has some time before Sam wakes up. 

 

In an abandoned church, screams can be heard from outside. Inside Bethiel is secured to a chair. Her body hunched over, unable to support her own weight anymore. The archangels found her after only an hour from leaving Dean. They put a grace binder on her then tied her down. They have been torturing her for hours now following the orders of Metatron. He is watching the archangel and instructing them using a video call. 

“How did you get around the tracking system? Where were you hiding out?” Michael asks her, his eyes squeezed shut, he doesn't want to see his sister hurting any more than he has to.

“Cut her again,” comes from the screen. Raphael using his angel blade slices through her skin on her upper arm. She hisses from it; they are running out of places to cut her. Blood covers her clothes along with rips; they are cutting right through her clothes.

“NOT like that, cut her deeper, when I say cut I mean to make her bleed,” that's not the first time Metatron has had to tell them that. What or however he is controlling them they can get around nonspecific orders.

“I’m sorry,” Raphiel says to her.

“I know, it's ok,” she whispers.

He slices deep into her thigh, she screams, light shining out of the deep gash. She stopped holding back screaming hours ago, and she lets herself cry being strong won't impress anyone.

She will never tell them what they want, they have tried to do a reading on her, but they know it won't work. In a reading, only the information that is permitted to come out will, the rest she can keep to herself. She isn't letting them see anything of her life in the last hundred years. There are too many others at stake. 

Right now, she has to protect the Righteous Man. He will be the one to save them all, not only that she cares for them, Dean, Cas, Jody, and Sam.

She can’t stop worrying about Sam; Metatron is not happy when she is distracted. He forces them to cut her longer and deeper to get her attention back on him.

“You will answer my questions,” the monster on the screen shouts. 

Suddenly she can see herself; she is on the other side of the church. She watches in horror as she grabs the angel blade and plunges it into her chest. White light consumes the church coming out of her eyes and mouth, burn marks of her wings singed onto the floor.

She gasps, how is this possible, did she just watch her kill herself? Now she is standing in an open field.

“Did father save me again?” she says out loud.

“Nope, it was me.” 

She turns to see an angel she thought was long gone, “How...how... I mean you were gone, we were told....” she struggles to get out full thoughts.

“I know what you were told, it was all lies, you won't believe me, but it doesn’t matter cause you won't remember this either,” he says.

“Why won't I remember this?” She asks.

“You will only remember parts of this; the most important thing you need to remember is this. You must tell the Righteous Man your secret; the prophecy can not be completed unless you do. Do you understand?” He asks her.

“Yes, but I don’t understand,” she tells him. He doesn’t respond only touches her forehead. 

Suddenly she appears on the floor of the bunker kitchen, lifting her head to see shocked faces.

 

Three face mirror each other, shocked, eyes wide, mouth open all frozen in their seat. Cas gets up to help her stand, seeing all the blood he checks her over for wounds. 

“Where did this blood come from, you have no wounds?” he asks.

“Um, I... don’t understand, there were wounds before,” she sobs out. She begins to panic, pacing back and forth, saying things like. “How,” and  “killed myself,” and “must tell.” 

Cas grabs her arms to stop her, “What are you talking about, you want to kill yourself?”

He is shocked they already found out how she feels about suicide.

“No, no, I don’t, I already did, I saw it, I died,” she isn't making sense.

“Go ahead and look Castiel, I’m telling the truth.”

He places his forehead against her’s; he watches her tortured for hours. Feels the pain she felt, the fear she felt. He hears her thought direct towards Dean and Sam often throughout the torture. Then a voice says, “You must tell the Righteous Man your secret, the prophecy can not be completed unless you do,” he hears this as he watches in terror her stab herself. He cries out, seeing her grace exit her body as her wings burn the floor. 

Pulling away from her with tears on his face, “Why would you kill yourself, please don’t ever do that again, please I’m begging you. He sobs as he is begging her; he doesn’t want to lose her.

“I don't know why I would do that. I would never do that, I’m sorry I promise I’ll never do it again. I died, how am I here now?”

They both have to sit exhausted after the reading and crying.

“Do you think it was Father again?” He asks it could be possible; he did it once.

“No, I don’t know how I know, but it wasn’t him, I don't remember any more than what I showed you."

“I know, I felt the block but not you withholding anything, this doesn’t make sense.”

Jody and Dean have kept quiet for now; both are lost. They are talking about suicide and her stabbing herself.

“Can someone tell us human’s what is going on?” He asks.

Both angels turn to look at them as if they forgot about them. 

“I don't know how to explain it but one moment Michael and Raphael were torturing me and the next I was killing myself. I grabbed Raphael's angel blade somehow and stabbed through my chest then I was here." 

“She is telling the truth, I saw it all,” Cas confirms her story.

“I believe her Cas, anyone that would take torture for hours protecting my family is someone I trust.”

“Do you think you should still have a grace binding bracelet on,” Cas asks her.

“Um, I don’t know, I don’t mind it though,” she offers her hand.

Jody stands to put it on, but Dean’s hand on her wrist stops her, “Hang on Jody, I’ll get the other one.”

He gets the nondisciplinary one; she smiles as he puts it on, “Thank you Alpha,” she says.

“Please tell me Sam is ok,” she watches their face’s for some sort of clue about Sam.

Dean explains to her all that happened that day; he gets a little scared seeing the hate and anger in her eyes. She doesn't calm down until she sees Sam is sleeping in his bed.

She decides to tell them her secret, but she wants Sam there for it too so it will have to wait until he is feeling up to it. That's what she tells Castiel when he touches her hand and asks her about it.

Exhausted, she requests to sleep and shower before they continue the conversation. Her alpha, or Dean he asked her to call him instead said it's up to her. That will be a hard habit to break. Lying down, clean, dry, and in clothes not covered by blood, she should be sleeping.

Deciding to tell them her secret was effortless now. The difficult choice will be if she should tell Dean what she saw in his head. Based on what she saw, then not just Dean was effected but also Sam. Most likely she would see the same in his head too, now that she is on full grace she would see it during a reading.

Castiel must not have been at 100% grace when he read Dean, or he would have seen it too. She wonders if Castiel would have any advice to help her, he knows them better than she does. If it were her, then she would definitely want to know, telling them wouldn’t change anything though. The damage has already been done, is it better to not know since it can’t be changed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next one will be the secret.


	18. Chapter 18

He has walked up to his door three times, but before he knocks, he panics and walks back to his room again. Jody told him to just ask him how he feels. Castiel doesn’t know how to do that, it sounded easy when she suggested it, but now it feels impossible. What if he doesn’t like the answer, where do they go from there then?

From what he has seen, angel mating is much simpler than this, he wouldn't know for sure though. Never finding his mate, now he knows why. His mate is human and wasn’t born until recently; he has never heard of an angel having a human mate before. It should all be the same, though, he assumes anyways. Not that humans and angels have never had sexual relationships together before but mates that's never been seen before. 

Mixing grace and the human soul is not something he thought was possible. He wonders if it will feel different then when grace between mates is intertwined. Not that he will ever be able to compare, he is okay with that though. 

Dean knows someone is outside his door; he hears footsteps and then sees a shadow. This has happened several times, and he doubts it's Sam, he will most likely sleep those drugs off for awhile. He opens his door to see Cas standing there, staring at nothing, lost in thought.

“Um, Cas, you ok,” he asks.

Cas startles for a moment before he realizes he was asked a question, “Huh, what?”

“I asked if you are ok, so are you?”

“Um, sure yeah sorry,” he says then tries to walk away. 

Dean gently grabs his hand, “What going on, you didn’t come to my door just to stare at the wall?”

“I… came to ask you a question, but that's ok it's late sorry if I disturbed you,” he says quickly.

“You didn’t disturb me, why don’t you come in and you can ask me that question,” Dean responds as he pulls Cas into the room closing the door behind him.

Cas begins fidgeting switching weight from one foot to the other, keeping his head down. 

Dean gently lifts his chin, “Cas, you never have to look down with me.”

“Is that true, do you see me as an equal?” Cas asks, not the question he intended but he needs to know if Dean doesn’t see him as equal, all other questions are pointless.

“Of course I do, I am no better or more valuable than you.”

“Do you see me as a pet or a possession?” Cas deep down knows the answer, but he needs to hear it.

“Cas why would you think that, no you are not a pet or possession to me. I don’t own you, no one does. Will you sit with me?” Dean sits on the edge of his bed, pats the seat next to him. 

“Do you think I am a burden?” His voice is so low, worried about the possible response.

Now Dean is getting concerned, what are these questions, does Cas really think these things could be true.

“No, not at all, Cas you are not a burden at all, I look forward to spending time with you. I enjoy making you happy and providing for your needs. What is happing, what are these questions?” he is starting to panic.

Cas looks directly into his eyes, “How do you feel about me?”

“I’m sorry what?”

“I need to know what you feel about me,” Cas forces himself to say.

“I… Um … can’t answer that without asking some questions of my own,” he responds.

That is not what Cas expected him to say, and he can’t think of any questions he would have for him.

“Cas I need you to tell me the truth, Ok,” Dean looks him directly in the eyes to show how important this is to him. 

“Ok, the truth, I will tell you the truth,” Cas is nervose.

“Are you afraid of me?” 

“What do you mean?”

Dean sighs, “I mean, are you willing to tell me no, or are you scared you will be punished?”

“I know you will not punish me; you promised me you wouldn’t.”

“Ok, but are you scared to tell me no, If I wanted something and you didn't would you tell me no or would you say what you think will make me happy?”

“Um, I’m not sure, I like to make you happy but not because I’m scared of you just because I like your smile,” Cas blushes, he didn’t expect these questions.

“I don't mean little things, like choosing what show to watch or what to have for dinner. I mean more important things. If I wanted to let's say have sex right now what would you say?”

Cas’s body stiffens, he inches away from him, looking down he responds, “Um if… If that's um what you want.”

“See Cas that is what I’m afraid of; you are saying yes to something you don’t want,” Dean squeezes his eyes shut to prevent tears from falling. This is what he feared; he never wants Cas to say yes just to make him happy.

“What do you mean? You don’t want to?” he is so confused.

“That's not what I meant, of course, I want to but not like this, I want you to want it. I want you to desire me as much as I desire you.”

“But I do, I do want you, I think about it all the time,” Cas whispers.

“Then why are you scared?” Dean is not willing to listen to him deny his fear.

“I’m not.” 

Dean stops him, “You promised to tell the truth.”

“I am, I wasn’t done.”

“Oh, sorry Cas go ahead.”

“I’m not scared of you when I am alone thinking about you my body um enjoys the thoughts. But to actually do it is scary, my head knows you are not going to hurt me. My body doesn’t seem to understand that, I’m not afraid of you, it is. I am sorry, I’m sure that does not make any sense.”

(He thinks about me jacking off, oh, God that's so hot, Stop it focus!)

Dean reaches for his hand slowly so as to not scare him, “No I understand, well I do to a point. I don’t have the same experiences as you do. Cas I’m willing to wait until your body catches up to your brain. We can take things slowly, that is um if you are interested in dating me. You need to be sure, don’t say yes if you don’t want to. All the physical stuff we can take our time with, there is no rush.”

“You would be willing to be with me without the sexual aspect of a relationship? Not including the monthly mating,” Cas asks in astonishment.

“That is just one part of a relationship, and I want you for much more than your body and what it could do for me.” 

Cas gives him a large smile, leans closer and kisses him, he pulls away suddenly, “Is kissing ok? 

“Yes Cas, anything you want to do, I will follow your lead, I’ll never push or expect you to go farther than…” Cas cuts him off kissing him again.

“Will you lay with me for a while?” Dean asks.

They end up talking for hours, laying together, holding each other. Neither one brought up their relationship; they just enjoyed spending time with each other. Both decide independently to leave out any discussion on love or mates that way the other doesn’t feel stuck in the relationship.

  
  


The next morning Dean watches as Sam enters the kitchen, movements sluggish eyes squinting.

“Hey, how are you feeling?” 

“Ug, so loud,” Sam says, holding his head. Opening the refrigerator, Sam removes the orange juice without getting a cup drinking half the container in one shot.

“Thirsty much?” Dean amused asks.

“So thirsty, head is killing me, I feel like drank an entire bar,” Sam groans out.

“I didn’t know pain killers can give you a hangover,” Dean says.

“Neither did I, but they definitely do,” he plops down rests his head on the table.

“So um, how… how are you ah doing, you know,” Dean’s body language shows his awkwardness.

“Dean, I’m fine really, I’m not traumatized or anything, so you don’t have to worry about me,” Sam tries not to be annoyed, Dean just cares for him, but right now his head feels like someone is squeezing it until his eyes pop out.

“He didn’t ah well…” he sighs. Dean rubs the back of his neck, avoiding eye contact.

(Jeesh how do you ask your brother something like this.)

“No he didn’t rape me if that is what your asking, look later I’ll tell you everything but right now can we just be quiet?” Sam’s eyes are half-closed head cradled in his hands.

“Yeah, we can do that,” Sam glares at him.

“Ok, ok, starting now,” Dean holds up his hands in surrender then moves to finish his breakfast.

Elizabethiel enters the kitchen, moves quickly to Sam, throws her arms around his neck, “I’m so happy to see you are ok.”

“Oh, God,” Sam groans, she is speaking loudly right next to his head.

“What’s wrong?”

“My head,” he mutters.

“Oh why didn’t you say anything, you’re living with two angels,” she says as she lightly touches his head.

“Ah,” he sighs, “Thank you.”

“No problem, next time just ask.”

She looks towards Dean, “Um, Master, I mean Dean when Cas and Jody are ready. I would like to talk to all of you if that is ok.”

“Sure, I was just getting Cas some breakfast I’ll let him know,” Dean says. Realizing what he said, he freezes.

“Getting Cas breakfast, is he in your room?” Sam asks.

“Ah, I mean, I was going to bring it to his room,” seeing this isn't working he groans. “Alright yes he is in my room, no big deal, we only slept, hey quit that,” Dean yells at Sam seeing the disbelieving smirk on his face.

“Honestly we just talked and fell asleep,” he picks up the breakfast plate and a cup of coffee.

“Yeah sure you did,” Sam really does believe him but can’t pass up a chance to tease his brother.

“Whatever just shut your mouth when you see him,” Dean warns, he is not going to allow anyone to make Cas feel ashamed of their time together.

“You have my word, but when he is not here, you are open season,” Sam snickers. 

Dean stomps out of the room, in fake annoyance, he knows his brother won't do anything to ruin this for them.  
  


It's after lunch before they are all ready, having eaten already they decide to meet in the living room. First, Sam tells them about the time he was with Johnny, as expected Cas was uncomfortable throughout. They all had a good laugh about Sam mocking him; Dean was proud of his brother. Not only did he stay calm during what could have been a horrible deadly experience, he outsmarted Johnny even while fearing for his life. 

Dean told them all about catching Johnny with the demon and the deal he made. None were shocked about the deal; the only sad part was that it removes the chance of them finding a way to change Sam’s status.

"Bethiel I do have a question, where did you get that test tube of your grace?" Dean asks.

"Oh, that, about a year ago my 'owner' was drunk and thought she sold it, I took it. Since she never used me in a sexual way she never had an opportunity to find it on me. I've kept it hidden since then in case I needed it and when I got here none of you searched me or expected me to remove my clothes. I'm sorry I didn't want to give it up, feeling the absence of my grace was bad enough even with it still within my reach." She leans over clasps Cas's hand and squeezes it, knowing he understands and what he is feeling right now.

"You don't have to apologize I would never have taken it or gotten upset with you for it," Dean tells her.

She gives him a knowing smile, "I know that now, sorry I didn't trust you before."

"No sorry necessary, it's understandable, I'm sorry I didn't either."

"You had every right not to, I'm hoping to fix that today though."

Bethiel told them about the Archangels torturing her, and information she found out from it. While they were trying to read her, they allowed her to see into their own heads. She could tell they were holding back some but not because they wanted to. Most likely, Metatron forbids them from telling anyone what he did to take control of them.

They did learn that neither archangel or Metatron know that Cas is ‘Franky’ in any way. They only know that a ‘Franky’ was not listed on any registration forms. The archangel had every registered angel they could find and their owners checked. They couldn't find hundreds of angels, tracking codes are not working and registration information was false. They guessed that the angel 'Franky' would know anything and were proven right when he responded.

“Wow, I could have lost you,” Sam says to Bethiel.

“That’s right Sam you could have lost her, can you even imagine that?” Dean asks. He is testing something out; Sam doesn’t seem as upset as Dean thought he would be. Thinking about losing her should have put him into a panic.

“What?” Sam doesn’t understand why his brother would say something like that. It's like he is trying to get him upset.

“Think about it, Sam, you could have lost her forever, she would be gone. Nothing you could have done, no way to get her back.”

“Jeesh Dean I get it, what is wrong with you, yeah I could have lost her, that could happen at any time. We never know what could happen; there is always that possibility. I mean you could lose Cas too at any point. You never know, anything could take him away from you… ah, Dean, are you ok?”

Dean can’t breathe, his throat is closing up, he feels dizzy and light-headed, he can’t stop thinking about losing Cas. Jody jumps up, “Dean breath with me, come on copy me. Everything is ok, and you are not losing him. Castiel come here,” she orders him.

Cas moves quickly; he doesn’t know what is wrong or what to do, “What’s wrong, what do I do?”

“Just talk to him, touch him, remind him you are here and not going anywhere,” she tells him. She knows what he was doing, but bets he didn’t expect Sam to turn it back unknowingly around on him. 

It takes ten minutes before Cas has calmed Dean down, he looks beat, sweaty and exhausted.

“Dean, what the hell was that about?” Sam demands.

“Sam later ok,” Jody says, she gives him a look that says don’t push me. Sam backs down, he knows she will tell him, but really he doesn’t want to cross her.

“Should I wait until later?” Bethiel asks.

“No, they need to know,” Cas is not willing to wait, what if she changes her mind. He has hated keeping this secret from them.

She nods, she knows how hard this has been on him, keeping secrets from your mate is incredibly difficult.

“Ok well, I have been keeping a secret from you all, it's not something that will hurt you. I have been keeping it to protect others, but when I was rescued, the angel that helped me told me it's time to tell you all. He said that the prophecy could not move forward unless I told the Righteous Man my secret. I don’t know why, but I believe him even though I can’t remember who he was.”

“Before the angels fell, that's what some of us call the day we were all taken prisoner. I was a guardian angel, and it's not what most think. We are not assigned who to care for; we each chose our charges. For the past hundred years, I have stayed with a select group of people. These people have been involved in hiding omegas for years. 

“The main function of the group is to move omegas to a safe location; safe houses kept all around the country. Before the fall I helped in transportation, it was easy for me; none of them knew I was an angel though. I could easily move the omega and then alter their memory so they would remember being transported in a vehicle. Other transporters have check-in points and transfers to deal with, I told them I would make the full trips on my own. I was fortunate to be ‘sold’ to someone in the group. Since I wasn't’ able to be an active member anymore, I helped in other ways. When they brought in a new recruit, my ‘owner’ would bring them to his house. I would do a reading to determine if they were trustworthy or not. If they were then a meeting would be set up if not, I altered their memory.” 

“The group does more than move omega though we have ‘agents’ working in the government buildings, registration center, omega camps, transportation so bus companies, plans, and trains anywhere that could help us move omega. Agents are working in border patrol and the police force; we have people everywhere. Not all can smuggle omegas out but help in other ways, and some are just supporters.”

“They all have contacts that have contacts, that again have contacts, no one knows everyone or everything. Even if one was discovered that would only lead to one other, their contact. Everyone has check-in times, so if one is past the others know to move run. If any agent is grabbed they know to hold out for at least twelve hours so their contact can getaway. When this first started, the check-in was a week, technology has definitely helped that.”

“One thing we have on our side is that the majority of alpha’s don't think anyone disagrees with their beliefs. Rarely has there been any suspicion on our activities, if and when it looks like the government is on to us, one of the angels we have with us erases their memories.”

“Omegas are not tracked if one is missing and the owner doesn’t report it no one notices. Not like the angels that have a set amount and have records kept. Omegas are sold and forgotten about unless registered, and even then it's not questioned if they disappear. We don’t steal them because then they could be reported, but we do have other ways of saving them.”

“Even angels, we were working on ways to hide them before I was sold. I’m hoping they have figured out a way around the tracking system. Seems that they have since the archangels couldn't track down hundreds of us.”  

“Sadly, my ‘owner’ who was named Shawn Beall died of a sudden heart attack away from the house. His family who didn’t know of his involvement with the group and didn’t share in his beliefs sold me off. That's when I became the property of my previous owner.”

Both brothers and Jody are shocked, neither knew about this at all. There have never even been rumors of this, nothing about resistance groups. They have always thought they were alone, or at least a tiny minority. Now to hear there are groups of others with elaborate systems to rescue omega’s and now angels show them humanity is not entirely lost.

It’s a few seconds before anyone speaks, “Why did the angel want you to tell me?”

“I don’t really know, but I think to set up a meeting,” she responds.

“Ok, how do we do that? Do you think that would be a good idea?” Dean asks.

“I don’t have contact information anymore, but I could send you to a meeting without a call ahead. It's been done before, and they will know it was me so everything should be fine.” 

“How will they know it was you?”

“Because all of us recruiters had unique phrases, they will recognize mine. We just need to check for the next auction.” 

“He has to go to one of those omega auctions?” Sam asks.

“Not the ones run by the state the underground ones, that's where they find omega’s to rescue.”

“Iv heard rumors of FBI raids before, nothing recently though,” Jody says.

“That makes sense, most likely they have angels reading everyone to find leaks now. Anyone that comes there is most likely read to see if they are an undercover agent.”

“That means I would also be, if that happens then the archangels could find me,” Dean says.

“Not true, I don't know why but my contact told me and I’m assuming others that if we ever need to send someone we don’t want read to give them a special code. It can only be given if we have already performed a reading or witnessed one and it's important. If they have any real doubt still, they will tell you to come back with me.”

“What do you all think?” Dean wants to see what they all think this could be dangerous.

“I don’t know but if this is needed to move the prophesy than I think you have to,” Sam says.

“You could always ward yourself, so if they try to read you, it won't work,” Bethiel suggests.

“That’s true, and I know a few that will work,” Dean agrees.

Dean turns to Cas, “What do you think?”

“Me, you want to know what I think?”

He sighs, one day he will convince him how important he is, “Yes Cas what you think is important.”

“Oh, um, I wish I could just keep you here, but if this is what the next step in the prophecy is, then you have to go.”

Dean turns to jody, “I agree with them, does he have to go alone, though?” She asks.

“No you are an alpha, if you want to go, you will be allowed in too. It's not really dangerous; if they don't feel you are trustworthy, they will just alter your memory and send you home. Then when you get home, I can fix your memory. Not like before they had angels and had to get rid of those they suspected as traitors.

“How do we find one?” Sam asks.

“Do you have a local newspaper?” She asks.

“Not a paper one but I can get one online,” Sam responds.

“That should work.”

He gets his computer, pulls up the local newspaper, and hands the computer to her.

She reads the whole page in seconds, “Not this one, any other even nearby states.”

After reading the paper for every town, and county in four different states, she tells them she found one.

“What were you looking for?” Dean asks.

“It's a combination of code that is deciphered using a different code, others have it written down, but I can do it in my head,” She tells him.

Joking Dean says, “Show off.” She smiles.

“There is one in a week it's in Pawhuska Oklahoma; we will need to find precisely where but that won't be too hard."

“Why won't it be hard?”

“It will be one of the churches, according to this map they only have a few to check. When you get there, look for the one that has a lot of out of state drivers license plates in the parking lot. Plus how many churches are open after ten p.m.”

“Wow, churches, that surprising,” Jody comments.

“Well the few that can’t be conned into it are paid off, most will take the money with no complaint.”

“So wait they don’t run this auction, right? They just attent it to buy omega’s and get them to safety, right?” Dean asks.

“Right we just use it as another place to find omega’s in need, not that they are not everywhere, but here they can be bought without questions.”

“I’m guessing the people buying them here that are not apart of your group are not registering them,” Jody adds.

“Right, I hate to think what is being done to them, we try to buy as many as we can, it's all about who brings the most money though,” she tells them sadness showing on her face.

She picks up a piece of paper writes on it for a moment, “When you get there tell them you have a meeting with Mr. Gold. They will take you to him, and then you are to say this to him,” she hands the paper over to Dean.

“Really, this seems weird,” he says.

“I know he is a weird guy; he will know it was me that sent you and will respond with one of his own or maybe two he can be odd that way. Thinks he is funny too, don’t worry, he won't expect you to laugh with him.”

“If he says they will have to read you tell him bluebird said it is not necessary, he will know than not to read you. Either he will accept that, or he will demand you be escorted by bluebird, which is me.”

“What do we do then, it's a five-hour drive. Wait for the next meeting?” Jody asks.

“You call me, I'll come there, the archangels think I am dead, so It should be fine,” she says but her voice sounds unsure.

“You don’t seem very confident of that,” Sam says.

“Well I’m not exactly sure what they think happened, and the last time I thought it would be fine, they caught me.”

“Then we will wait until then to decide, but most likely we will wait for another meeting,” Dean says.

When she tries to argue he cuts her off, “Not gonna discuss this, whatever I decide is what will happen.” Dean hates to pull the alpha card, but he is her alpha, and it is his job to protect her. She backs down right away, recognizing his alpha voice.

After everyone is done talking Jody pulls Dean aside, “What were you thinking in there with that losing Bethiel stuff. Trying to get a reaction from Sam, now you have to explain it all to him. Did he think she was his mate?”

“I don’t know; I didn’t think it through, I’m not sure what he thinks, we don’t talk about those things.” Dean refuses to look at her; he feels terrible, he shouldn’t have done that. 

“Well guess what you do talk about those things now, you are gonna have to talk to him and explain what you were doing and why,” she says and walks away to let him think about it.

(Great then he is going to figure out that Cas is my mate. He is just too smart not to put it together.)  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going camping tomorrow morning. I don't know how much ill get written before we leave. Six days no internet or electricity, so it may be a week or more for the next update.


	19. Chapter 19

 

Dean knocks on Sam’s door; he has to force himself to stay there. He wants to run to his room and avoid this conversation for as long as possible. It’s time though, and he always told Sam he would go over all he learned in the alpha classes. There was never a need before, or he would have already.

Sam opens the door, sees who it is, then scowls, when he tries to close the door Dean puts his foot in the way.

“Sam, come on let me explain,” Dean requests. 

“Explain what, why you were acting like a jerk?” Sam says, storming out of his room since he can’t prevent Dean from entering. He moves quickly to the war room, plops down on one of the chairs.

Dean hearing him say jerk almost responds with a traditional ‘Bitch,’ but this is not the right moment for that.

He sits in a chair across from his brother sighs and cracks his neck like he is preparing for a fight.

“I think it is time for me to tell you what I learned about alpha/omega dynamics in my classes.”

“Why, what does that have to do with you behaving like an ass?”

“Trust me, it does,” Dean knows his brother trusts him, so he will let him explain.

Sam sits back in his chair, showing he is waiting to hear what his brother has to say. He keeps his face stoic, not wanting his brother to know how curious he is because he is still mad at him.

He takes a deep breath before he starts, “There are a few ways to verify if someone is your true mate other then while mating.”

Dean sees the surprised expression on his face before he is able to hide it; they were never told there were other ways.

“Ok, so in no order, there is what is called ‘Desertion syndrome’ that happens when either the alpha or omega thinks they will lose their mate. It resembles a panic attack and chest pains.”

Dean can see his brother already has questions; he doesn’t allow him to ask them yet though.

“When one of the mates sees the other in any sort of pain, be it emotional or physical, the other will feel it in their chest. If they see the other happy, content, excited really any positive emotions, they will feel a warmth in their chest.” 

“Now this was not taught in the classes, but when the mates find each other both will lose the ability to become aroused by anything other than their mate,” he mumbles out.

“So when you said you could have lost her I said those stupid things to see how you would respond. If you started to panic, then it would verify she was your mate and if not then that means she isn’t.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t know if you thought she was your mate or not. I wasn’t thinking, and I shouldn’t have done that. I should have talked to you first, I’m sorry man.”

Whatever question Sam was going to ask was drowned out by the realization that Bethiel is not his true mate. He is not sure how he feels about that, sure he likes her and is attracted to her, but the way her scent controls him was not enjoyable. He enjoys spending time with her, if she was his mate it's probable that she would have stopped taking the scent suppressants. Then he would feel like a puppet all the time, never knowing what his true feelings or thoughts were.

“I didn’t know if she was or not; I’m not even sure how I feel about it yet. I like her and everything, but her scent was too intense, it overpowered me. I've never felt like what I assume most omegas feel like, but with her, before the suppressants, I felt what I always thought it would feel like to be an omega. I know that is stupid but I never really felt like one, it must be the way you raised me.”

Dean watches his face trying to figure out what his brother is feeling; he can’t tell though. 

Sam has known since that day Dean had to restrain Cas during one of his more physical panic attacks that they are true mates. His brother doesn’t know he heard him declare his love to his sleeping mate. He decides to mess with his brother.

“Wait, you panicked when I said you could lose Cas?” He doesn’t want to cause his brother to panic again, so that's all he is going to say about that.

“I've seen you hold your chest when Cas is upset,” internally he smirks when he sees Dean squirm. He won't go on too long, but how often does he get the chance to make his brother squirm.

“Dean, can you get a hard-on anymore unless you’re thinking of Cas?” He busts out laughing when his brother’s face turns red.

“Shudup, alright quit it, it's obvious you already figured it out, yes me and Cas are true mates. Are you happy, yes Cas is my true mate…”

“You already knew,” a small voice from the doorway states. Dean’s head flies towards the doorway to see his angel. He has one arm wrapped around himself and the other one holding the hem of his shirt. That worries him; he hasn’t seen Cas hold his shirt that way in awhile.

(OH, Shit!)

 

Cas starts to panic; he quickly makes a run for his room. He doesn’t know how he should feel, his mate has known. Is that a good thing? Is that the only reason he wanted to date him? Is he disappointed in who his true mate turned out to be?

Dean doesn’t hesitate to follow his mate, he doesn’t want to scare Cas, but he needs to check if he is ok. As he makes his way out of the room, he hears Sam say he is sorry, he will have to talk to him again later. He doesn’t blame him; he is the one that lost control and yelled it loud enough that anyone nearby could hear him. 

When he gets to Cas’s closed-door, he wants to just rip it off to get to him, but he forces himself to stop and knock.

After knocking twice and getting no response he begins to worry, “Cas, please, I get it if you don’t want to talk to me but I...I… I need to know you are ok. Will you please just knock back if you’re ok?” 

He waits a minute, with no response, he decides he is not willing to chance that his mate is hurt in some way, and he didn’t know it because he was trying to be polite. He slowly opens the door, and when he doesn’t see Cas anywhere he gets nervous then he hears soft whimpering. Following the sound, he is lead to the closet. He doesn’t open it; first, he wants to try talking to Cas. He sits on the floor next to the closet door.

“Cas, I’m sorry you found out this way, it's not what I wanted. It's not how anyone should announce who their mate is. You deserve much better and If I could change it, I would.”

He waits for any sort of response, no words come through the door, but the sniffling stopped.

“I was afraid to tell you, and I was so worried that you would only agree to be with me out of fear. I want you to be with me because you love me, not to avoid abuse. I want you to feel equal in our relationship; to know you are important to me. Then when you said you desire me and you’re not afraid of me, that was the best moment of my life. I should have told you, and I’m sorry.”

He doesn’t know what else to say; he tries to think of a better way to express his feelings. Before he can the door opens slightly, he could force the door to open more but he won’t. This is what his angel needs to feel safe and comfortable; he will go at his pace.

“I was scared you didn’t see me as an equal. I’m a broken angel; I was a warrior, now I’m weak, I cry all the time. Everything scares me; I wanted to be the strong, courageous warrior I was before when I met my mate. I hate to think how disappointed you are in the mate you are forced to stay with. I didn’t want you to feel stuck with me, or resent me because you didn’t get a better mate.”

Dean is shocked at first he doesn’t know what horrible statement to refute first when he doesn’t respond he sees Cas reach for the door handle. Before he can close the door, he puts his arm in the way, “Wait, please, you need to know how I feel about you,” he manages to get out. His thoughts are racing; how could this incredible creature think so negatively about himself? He doesn’t care how long it takes he will fix that, and he will help him to see himself the way Dean sees him.

“I do not see a broken, weak warrior; when I look at you, I see a strong, brave, smart, loving, kind warrior. I know right now things are scary and that is understandable, you will heal, I've seen that warrior many times.” 

He pauses to make sure Cas hears him clearly, “Even if we were not true mates, I would still love you, I would still want to be with you. You being my true mate is not the reason I want you.”

“You love me?” Cas gasps out.

Dean gently opens the door wider, he reaches in lifts up his mate chin, looking right into his eyes he declares, “I love everything about you, more than I even thought was possible,” in Enochian.

Cas throws himself at him; he wraps his arms around his neck. In between kisses he tells his mate he loves him too and is with him not just because they are mates. Dean ignores the sloppiness of the kisses, the tears that are still rolling down his angel’s face. He pulls him closer until Cas is sitting on his lap. Passionately kisses him, putting all his love into his kisses. 

Cas pushes him down, so he is laying flat on the floor, he straddles his mate. He doesn’t know why, but his body is screaming for his mate. Dean is surprised at first, but when he feels Cas’s hard penis rubbing against his, he can’t think anymore. Cas leans over kissing and licking at Dean’s neck, he is clumsy, but Dean had never felt anything more arousing in his life.

Both are panting gasping for air as they rut against each other, Dean unconsciously puts both hands on his mate’s ass. He pulls him closer, they both gasp, Dean thrust up against Cas. Cas’s body begins to shake; both are sweating, moaning through frantic kisses. Cas thrust his hands under Dean’s shirt, and when he finds his nipple, he first caresses them then pinches them. Dean’s whole body jerks as he yells out, “OH, Fuck angel.”

“I...I...I'm going to, I can’t fight it,” Cas sputters out, right as his back curves with his pelvis pressed hard against his mate. His eyes roll back, hands roughly cling to Dean, nails digging into his skin. Dean’s hips thrust up against Cas just as he screams, his orgasm overpowering his whole body. Dean watching his angel’s body shake as he lets out a loud scream has the most powerful orgasm of his life.

Cas’s body drops onto Dean’s, both panting bodies twitching with aftershocks. Dean wraps his arms around his mate hugs him tightly against his chest. It’s several minutes before either is able to breathe enough to speak full sentences.

“I don’t know what happened; I couldn’t stop myself. The need to touch you was as strong as my heats. The intensity took control, I couldn’t even think anymore,” Cas stutters out. He is worried now; he has never acted that way before, what will his alpha think of him?

“Shh, it's ok, I am not upset with you at all, you are free to touch me as much as you want. I’m guessing it's something to do with our mate bond that caused us to lose control. Even if it wasn’t, I wouldn’t be upset with you, that was very, and I mean very enjoyable.”

“Really?” Cas blushes. He doesn’t really have any experience in pleasing others. Hearing Dean say he enjoyed it lifts his confidence.

“Yes really, now as much as I love laying here with you I'd like to get cleaned up. Then I think we should talk if that is ok with you?”

Again Cas blushes knowing he caused that mess, both are still dressed, and the wetness he is feeling is uncomfortable, so he tells Dean he agrees. 

 

When Dean finishes cleaning himself up, he grabs some snacks to take with him for his talk with Cas. It looks like their conversation could be long and both may miss dinner, everyone will have to get their own dinner tonight. As long as his kitchen is not messed up, he won't have to shoot any of them. Walking up to Cas’s open bedroom door he can hear that Jody is there talking to Cas. He only catches what must be the end of the conversation. 

“I don’t know what came over me, I acted like an animal,” Castiel tells her.

“You both had an emotional experience when you and your mate share such an intense moment your body will react that way. It's normal, and it will happen anytime you both experience multiple emotions all at the same time. Your body reacted exactly as it should have, don’t worry, there is nothing wrong with you,” she informs him. 

“What if he thinks this means I’m ready to move our physical relationship farther than I am, excluding the monthly mating? Will you explain it to him?” Cas asks.

“No need, he is in the hall right now listening to us,” she says

(How did she know I was here?)

Dean steps into view, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to eavesdrop on your conversation, but I was curious what the answer was,” he says. He keeps his eyes down, ashamed of himself.

“It's ok, I knew you were there and wouldn’t have answered if I didn’t want you to hear,” she tells him. 

Dean smiles big at her; she has been so helpful with all of this for months now. He can honestly say he loves her and she is family, but he won't say it out loud.

“Well, I have to work tomorrow so I will be leaving in a few minutes, call me if needed. If we don’t see each other before that then I will be here Friday around noon,” she says.

They all say their goodbyes, Sam smirking at Dean the whole time. If he weren’t in a hurry to talk with Cas, he would punch that smirk off.

 

Dean enters Cas’s room, closes the door leans against it. He sighs, “Felt like an eternity getting back to this room with you.”

Cas smiles, Dean notices the way his shoulders are stiff, then he spots Cas’s hands caressing the sheets like he does with his shirt.

“Everything is ok, and I’m not going to start expecting anything more than you are willing to give,” Dean watches as his shoulders loosen after he spoke.

“Before we start there is something I want to take care of first,” Dean tells him.

When he sees the anxiety return, he quickly explains, “Nothing to do with what happened earlier,” he says nodding towards the closet. 

(I will never look at closets the same again.)

He sits next to Cas removes a small case, Cas knows that what's in it right away. He hasn’t seen it since his first day here. His first instinct is to run or beg him not to remove any more of his grace, but he reminds himself this is Dean. He wouldn’t do anything to hurt him. He decides to hear him out.

“I don’t know why I didn’t think about this before, but I realized, Bethiel has all her grace yet you don’t. You both are wearing the grace binders there is no reason not to give you your grace back. I remember her saying how just having it nearby was a comfort to her If I had known that I would have given you this long ago.”

When Dean sees tears on his angel's face, he worries, “What's wrong?”

“I’m happy; I never thought I would have all my grace again. Oh, wait, what about when we are in public?”

“I don’t think anyone would be able to tell, and you will have the grace binder on so there shouldn’t be a way for anyone to tell right?” Dean didn’t think about that, can other angels tell somehow?"

“No we can’t tell by looking, someone would have to remove all my grace to see how much I have and I doubt you will allow anyone to do that to me,” he smiles.

“Damn right I won’t, no one will even get close to you,” he assures his mate.

“Do you want it now?”

“Yes, yes please,” Cas pleads.

“Sorry this is going to hurt,” Dean pushes the needle deep then presses down the plunger. This time there is no extraordinary reaction other than his angel’s eyes glowing for a moment.

Cas sighs before he hugs his alpha, leaning up he kisses him. He fights not to cry from joy again.

“Now remember we need to be careful of those emotional situations,” Dean jokes, causing Cas to chuckle.

What they thought would be a long conversation only took a few minutes. They both agreed to take it slow still, but Cas did express a desire to experiment with each other. Dean was all for that, but he contained his excitement. He didn’t want Cas to feel pressured at all. When they do experiment, they decided to continue to use the color system. Cas agreed to be honest, and Dean assures him he won't be upset if and when Cas needs to use any of the colors.

Neither are interested in experimenting tonight, both satisfied from earlier. After their conversation ‘they’ really Cas decided to watch another musical. If Dean ever doubted his love for his angel watching musical's willing removes that doubt. 

 

While Dean and Cas are having their discussion, Sam decides it's time to talk to Bethiel. He knocks on her door, seconds later, she answers. She is already wearing her pajamas.

(Sooo sexy, stop that focus.)

“Hey, Sam, what's up?”

“Can we talk?” He asks.

“Sure,” she responds as she steps aside letting him into her room. She closes the door behind him, offers him a seat on the only chair in the room. She sits on the bed, waiting for him to start talking.

(He seems anxious.)

“Sam, what's wrong?” the concern in her voice shakes Sam from his thoughts.

“Um, well do you remember, of course, you remember you’re an angel.” He sighs, takes a moment to calm himself.

“Do you remember when Dean was saying that stuff about how I could have lost you?”

“Yes, that was odd, did he think we were mates?” She asks.

“What! You already knew we were not mates?” Sam is shocked, not that she in any way implied that they were or lead him on. 

“Castiel is the first and only angel I have ever heard of mated to a human. I didn’t realize you thought we were or might be. If I lead you on somehow I’m sorry, I do like you a lot, and I find you attractive. Well you already know that part, I was hoping to explore that, but it's not a friendship deal breaker if you are not interested,” she is honest, straight to the point wanting her intentions to be clear.

“Wait are you saying you still want a sexual relationship with me but you're willing to be friends even if that is not something I want?” Sam asks, there is no way he wants to assume anything.

“Yes, we can either be just friends or what you humans call friends with benefits,” she grins.

“I've um always wanted to wait to mate until I met my true mate. I know it's foolish, the odds of that happening are low,” he looks down, feeling foolish.

“That’s not foolish at all,” she says, reaching over placing her hand on his hand.

“We don’t have to go that far if you are interested in other ways to please each other I am, but again it's not required for me to be your friend. I just want to be clear and give you all the options you can change your mind at any time.” 

“You really mean that don’t you?” He questions, this is not what he expected at all. She is very blunt and honest about this.

“Yes, I trust you, I know I am safe with you. I don’t see a point in playing games. I've lived for a very long time, too long to not be comfortable talking about these things. So you let me know whatever you decide I will be happy with.” Her smile is sincere and kind.

Sam thinks about it for a moment; it wouldn’t be the first time he has been with someone sexually. The way she talks, it's clear she wouldn’t have trouble being his friend if they never have a sexual relationship or if they stopped one later on.

“What about the reaction you had when we kissed?” He remembers how she shut down, re-experiencing the abuse she was subjected to.

“With all my grace my emotions are easier to control, they are less intense, and I have control over my thoughts now,” she explains.

He doesn’t need to hear more, turning his hand over he pulls her to himself. Wasting no time pressing his lips to hers rejoicing in the moan he gets in response. He stands carrying her to the bed. She wraps her legs around his waist. Falling into the bed with her, she flips them over; she is much stronger than he thought.

Kissing along his chin and neck, she moves to his ear lobe. Gently biting it, he moans she moves back to his lips. Sucking the lower lip into her mouth lightly biting it, licking his lips asking him to let her in. He opens his lips, allowing her tongue to glide against his; they begin pulling at each other's clothes. Disconnecting their mouths only to pull their shirts off, seconds later her bra is off. He pulls back, moving her back so he can see her. 

“You, like?” She asks with a smug tone when she hears him gasp.

“Oh, yeah I do,” he responds before he raises himself, bringing his lips to her breast. He teases each nipple trading off between using his mouth or hands. Her panting and moans make him rock hard.

She pushes him down, “My turn.”

He gasps when her mouth covers his nipple, teeth gently scraping biting. He had no idea this could be pleasurable. She kisses, licks, and sucks marks all down his chest to his stomach as she begins to unbutton his pants. He helps her lower his pants before he can get them off his ankles she is lowering his boxers.

Suddenly, all he can focus on is the tight warm mouth wrapped around his penis. Gently he places his hands in her hair. When she quickly takes him all the way in her mouth, Sam’s whole body bows. His eyes widen as his mouth opens in a silent scream, his hands tighten, holding her head down for a second.

(OH, God, angels have no gag reflexes.)

It's been a long time since his last sexual experience but not long enough for him to cum so fast. It takes a few minutes to catch his breath. Once he can open his eyes, he sees her smiling. She doesn’t seem disappointed in his quick release. 

He rolls sideways, grabs her legs, quickly removes her panties and pants in one swift movement. Planting himself between her legs, he gently parts her legs. Grins at her, “My turn,” he says right before he begins to show her his oral skills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, the auction will be the next chapter. I know some of you were waiting for it. I have most of it already thought out so it shouldn't be long before I post it. Again thank you to all of you, really I look forward to all the comments.


	20. Chapter 20

The five-hour drive went by quickly, Jody and Dean were lost in thought. Both are anxious, not that they will be in danger, but they need to get these people to trust them. If they do something or say something wrong, will they be turned away? Not knowing why he needs to immerse himself into this group makes him extra concerned.

All week he has tried not to think about it keeping himself busy. Most of the time he spent with Cas since their relationship has progressed, you would think they'd spend most of their time fooling around. Not to say they didn’t spend a reasonable amount of time fooling around, most of the time they watched T.V. or researched. Cas worked on his engraving, brought one to him today, said he is about 90% sure it is accurate.

With his deal, no demon’s should attack them, but he would preferably like be prepared just in case. If Cas is right then both he and Sam can carry a demon-killing blade. If Cas is up to it, he would like one for Jody and several other hunters he knows. Jody came to the bunker a few hours early, she and Bethiel went straight to her room. Dean thinks they went to talk about Sam and Bethiel’s new arraignment. Sam refused to talk about it, saying he doesn’t want to disrespect her by bragging or sharing any information she wouldn’t want others to know.

Dean knew the moment he saw his brother the next morning. Even after his shower, he could smell her on him. Of course, he was not upset; it's not like omega’s never smell like an alpha that is not the one that claimed them. This shouldn’t cause any issues when they leave the bunker.

After checking a few churches they found the one they believe the auction is running. They both take a minute to prepare themselves. It won't be easy to see people treated like cattle, sold for the enjoyment of others. Both will have to pretend it doesn’t bother them, and worst of all that they are there for the same reason.  

Walking up to the door, the first clue this is the right place is standing in front of the door. Since when has a church event required a bouncer. The man is the standard goon/bad guy, massive, tough-looking, scowling. 

“This is not an open event,” the doorman says. 

Dean really doesn't want to say what Bethiel told him to say, it's embarrassing. He hesitates, so Jody elbows him, “I’m here to sell Mr. Gold some ah,” he groans, then mumbles, “girl scout cookies.” Looking around to see if anyone heard him, he feels better when he sees nobody looking at him. The doorman has a slight smirk on his face as he leads him inside then points out where to sit.

It looks like any other church he has seen, rows of pews with a stage at the front. There are three rows, each about thirty benches deep. He checks his surroundings first, notes the exits and anywhere that could be used for coverage if needed. 

The pews are not full; there is only about twenty different people/groups here. Some of those groups already have purchased Omega’s sitting with them. Dean’s fists clench when he sees one alpha backhand their new omega causing her to fall to the floor. A few nearby alpha’s laugh and make comments on how fun it will be to train their new omega. 

This place disgusts him; Jody has to grab his arm and hold him in place when Dean overhears an alpha tell a young teenage male omega he is going to “Fuck him right in the parking lot.” The alpha drags the scared crying omega out of the building. His entire body shakes in rage, only Jody’s hand on him keeps him centered.

When one alpha asks another if he can ‘take his new omega for a spin’ then drags the omega to the bathroom, Dean jumps out of his seat. Several people around take notice, and watch as Jody has to pull him back down to his seat quickly. She keeps a firm grip on him, reminding him why they are there and what would happen if he intervened. She doesn’t specifically say he could lose his brother and mate, but he gets the picture. 

The auction has already started. On the stage, a man stands in front of the mic calling for bids on the omega standing on the stage. The auctioneer periodically states her information. This omega is a twenty-five-year-old, healthy, teeth in good condition, two previous pregnancies, and a ninth-grade education.

It’s clear she is scared, even in her fear she obediently stands where she was told to and turns when ordered to. About 5’5”, blond hair, physically fit, no scars, clear skin dressed clean basic clothes.

A man standing in the back places a bid 40K, even with encouragement from the auctioneer no further bids are made. It's announced that Mr, Gold won the bid, then she is dragged to him. He has her sit next to him where another man begins talking to her.

A woman approaches Dean and Jody gets there names and hands them paddles with their auction number. Both gave false names, Dean is not as worried, but Jody would lose her job if it got out she was here. There is a break while they prepare the next omega, that's when Mr, Gold starts walking towards them.

He is around 6’2” dark brown hair, square jaw, slightly pointy nose, physically fit but not muscular like Sam. Wearing a business suit that is most likely designer, not that Dean would know any designer brands. His walk is confident as he moves towards them, then sits next to Dean. 

He doesn’t talk; they expected that Bethiel told them he wouldn’t until they started the conversation. He committed what she said to say to memory. It would look bad if he had to read it from a piece of paper. 

“I learned something interesting today, did you know a jellyfish is about 95% water?” Dean recites the trivia she gave him.

Mr. Gold nods then respond, “Fascinating, did you know Elephants are the only animals that can't jump?”

Dean knew that would be his response, so he nodded back and waited for the man to speak again. 

She said he might so he is not surprised when Mr. Gold tells him more trivia; she didn't know what additional one he would say though. 

He laughs at his next comment before he even says it, “Did you know kangaroos can’t fart?”

Dean chuckles at that, and he can feel Jody’s shoulder shake in laughter.

“I’m glad to hear Elizabethiel is doing well, and I’m assuming you are her alpha now?”

“Yes, I am, she is doing well; I treat her with the respect she deserves,” he whispers his response, not wanting others to overhear. He felt the need to reassure this man that he was not abusing her in any way.

Before they can continue their conversation, the auction resumes. This time there is a man on the stage with the auctioneer. He is tall and appears to be strong, defined muscles, looks healthy, sandy blond hair. The auctioneer recites his states, 30yrs old, graduated high school, good health/teeth. Never been pregnant before but confirmed fertile. 

After a demonstration of the man’s strength lifting weights is performed, he starts the bid off at 10k. It's a war between two different men and a male/female couple. The ending bid lands at 30k, and the omega is sent to his new owners.

Dean wonders why Mr. Gold didn’t bid on him; maybe he will ask later if he feels more comfortable with him. 

This time there is no break in between auctions, a small woman is pulled on the stage. She appears to be in her late 40ties or early 50ties. It's easy to see the hard life she has lived; her skin is weathered. Hands are showing apparent signs of arthritis, her walk stiff, indicating she is in pain.

Dean hopes Mr. Gold bids on her; he can’t imagine what others would do to her. He is upset when the man next to him lets her be bought by a woman sitting several pews away.

“I know her, and she will treat her well,” Gold whispers to him.

Dean feels better hearing that, makes him wonder how many different buyers here are apart of the resistance group.

Mr. Gold does bid on and wins two more, both males one 17yrs old and the other a 23yr old infertile man. After each win, the omega is sent to sit at the bench Gold was previously sitting at. 

Next up is a young girl, 16yrs old and she looks to be about six months pregnant. Her they treat more gentle than the others. Her eyes never leave the floor as she shifts her weight from one foot to the other. Even from where Dean is sitting, he can see she is scared fighting back the tears. Bidding raises quickly for her with several bidders fighting for her.

“I need one of you to bid on her,” Gold says.

“What? We don’t have any money,” Dean says.

“I don’t care, I'll give you the money, hurry quick,” when both Jody and Dean hesitate Gold hisses, “that man winning right now, will kill her, quick before he wins.”

Jody’s hand flies up, her number 25 paddle in the air. The auctioneer acknowledges her bid of 30k. Each time she is outbid she looks to Gold before raising her paddle, he never hesitates to nod at her in assurance that he has the money. The bidding ends up reaching 80k before Jody wins, the man bidding against her glares at them.

“I already bought three, that is the limit, that man you won her away from produces snuff films. He would have killed her before she even gave birth just for the profits,” he whispers to them.

Both have to fight to clear the shocked and disgusted look on their faces. Dean feels sick to his stomach at the same time as rage builds in him. 

Gold stealthy hands the money to Jody, stacks of cash Dean would never come close to having all at once. The girl is sent over to them; she sits next to Jody. She is keeping her head down with her hands, holding her stomach. An attendant collects the money from Jody then also takes Mr. Gold's paddle since he has won his three.

Gold stands up, “Follow me; let's talk in a back room.”

They follow, the girl also follows behind her new alpha, no complaints or questions.

When they enter a backroom Gold closes the door behind them, offers them a seat. Jody tells the girl she is welcome to sit also. Relief shows on the young girls face, her feet must be killing her with how swollen they look.

“Alright so Elizabethiel sent you, in what way do you Mr. Winchester and Mrs. Mills think you can help our cause?”

Both are speechless, how does this man know their names, neither respond.

“One of my guys sent phones of you to another, they used facial recognition, then sent me your names,” Gold tells them.

“Mr. Winchester I have heard of you, recently you were in omega camp 36, right?” The man smirks, it's easy to see this whole backroom meeting their reactions have amused him.

“Ah, yeah I was, my omega… I mean brother was stolen and long story short he was taken there,” he responds. 

“We already had intentions to attempt contact with you, glad you made your way here,” Gold says.

“That would have been difficult, no records out there have my real address,” Dean informs him.

The man smirks at him as if what Dean said is funny, “That has never stopped us before, but anyways in what way do you think either of you could help?”

“Honestly I don’t know, we were not told much about the system you have set up, but we both respect your cause and want to help,” Jody responds.

“Would you be willing to allow an angel to read you?” Gold asks, even though he looks like he already knows the answer.

“Um,” clears his throat, “Bluebird said that is not necessary,” Dean says, putting as much confidence in his voice as he can.

Gold doesn’t look surprised, doesn’t respond just moves the conversation along. 

“Well neither of you work in the camps or registrations centers but you Mrs. Mills could be helpful with your job.”

“How so?” She can’t think of any way she could help.

“Auctions are not our only way to get to them; we have some police that helps us. This is not something you may be comfortable with, but our officers have been known to plant evidence or frame an alpha so their omegas can be confiscated. The police sell any omegas they remove, we step in and buy them.”

“This is not done unless abuse against the omega has been verified; we are not just taking them for no reason.”

(Is he not worried about others overhearing us?)

Dean has to ask, “Are you not worried about anyone listening to our conversation?”

“No, not at all, the moment I closed the door, one of my guards took to standing guard right outside the room.”

Jody is not sure how she feels about this; she took an oath to protect and uphold the law. She has never done anything like this; she hates dirty cops.

“I can see that you are apprehensive; the need for this type of service is rare. We could contact you, and at that time you can decide. We always need more safe places for the omegas; you could be a temporary placement housing. Since you will already have an omega registered, you would not be able to take a permanent placement.”

“Wait. What? I don’t have any omega’s registered,” Jody corrects him.

He points at the girl sitting quietly next to her, causing both Dean and Jody to gasp.

“But… ah… I only bid, you bought,” she stutters, not able to make full sentences.

“I only planned on three omega’s today, at this time we don’t have a place to put her or even transportation set up, you are her only option right now,” he responds. His voice authoritative showing he won't be taking no for an answer.

“Ok, well this has been great,” he hands them both his business card and an additional card to Jody then turns to Dean,” We could possibly use more help with transportation, we will be in contact,” then he hands Dean a prepaid cell phone before leaving the room, not giving either a chance to speak before he is gone.

Dean could swear he heard him chuckling as he left the room. Both sit there not talking, not sure what to do now. In a daze they stand, open the door, Mr. Gold is nowhere to be seen. The men that were with him are gone along with the omega’s he bought.

 

 

As they are exiting the church the auctioneer announces next they will be auctioning off two batches of angel grace. Dean’s body stops in the doorway, causing Jody to bump into him. His entire body is vibrating, hands clenched, teeth clenched together. He can’t seem to force his body to move forward. 

Jody pushes him out of the church, guides him to the car. Opening the back door, she tells the girl to sit there, with the intention of speaking to Dean outside the vehicle. When she closes the door, she tries to talk to Dean. He pushes her away gently telling her he needs a minute. She gets nervous when he walks towards the church, thinking he is going back inside but is relieved when he walks into the alleyway on the side of the church.

Dean doesn’t know how to contain all the different emotions he is feeling, his mind recalling the image of his angel holding Bethiel crying about her stolen grace. His arms are jerking in all directions as he paces in a circle. He punches the wall repeatedly until his knuckles are bleeding, then covers his mouth as he screams into his arm. 

He is hunched over in agony, screaming until he cries. His knees give out, and he falls onto them. Wiping the tears off his face in anger, frustration, all he can think about is Cas’s pain. Falling to his hands and knees he uncontrollably vomits, he stays that way, he doesn’t know how long. He is numb now, exhausted; he doesn’t even fight when Jody helps him back to the car. Puts him into the passenger seat and starts the long drive home.  

  


In a different room, Mr. Gold stands with another man watching Dean, Jody, and the girl leave the building through the window.

“So that is ‘The Righteous Man,’ he will save us all?” New man says.

“Yup, that's him, you should see him and our little Cassie together, it’s sooo cute,” Gold says grinning.

“You are not going there to gawk at their interactions,” New man scowls.

“I know, I know, but it's so boring, every morning I fly in that bunker hide birth control in Castiel’s food. I need something to do, and watching them is fun, did you know “The Righteous Man” watches musicals?” Gold’s grin is huge showing how amused he is by this.

The new man sighs, “Whatever as long as you get it done.”

“Don’t act like that, I know for a fact you care if Castiel is happy,” Golds voice softens.

“I can’t talk to you when you look like that?” New man says gesturing to Gold.

“I can see why, this face is ugly compared to my real one,” he changes his appearance back to his natural body.

“That better?”

“Yes.”

“You’re lucky; you don’t have to sit out there and act all professional, talk with boring people,” Gold whines. The new man ignores Gold’s comment, having heard it before.

“We need to find a way for Dean to admit to us he is ‘The Righteous Man,’ he warded himself. I couldn’t read him, and I tried several times.”

“Elizabethiel put the knowledge of all angelic sigils and the ability to speak, read, and write Enochian in his brain. I saw it when I got her away from Michael, and Raphael,” New man informs him.

“Ah, that makes sense, you took a big risk saving her. If the other side finds out they could retaliate,” Gold’s voice shows he is worried.

“Did you not hear?” ‘The Righteous Man’ made a deal with a demon; they can not attack him or those he cares about ever.”

“He sold his soul, that can’t happen, the prophecy requires he own his soul,” Gold’s anxiety raises.

“He didn’t sell his soul, he was meticulous on how he worded the deal, he still owns his soul,” New man reassures Gold.

Gold sighs in relief, “Wow, wanna bet his daddy wished he was so careful when he made his deal?”

Both would laugh if it weren't for how disgusted and angry they are at daddy Winchester for what he did to his son’s.

Gold’s eyes show sadness, “You know I really hate what we are doing to Castiel, I’m sure he longs to carry his mates baby.”

“I know and he will but not right now, you know that can’t happen yet. He will understand after this is all over, then enjoy eternity with his mate.”

“We still need a way to get him to admit he is ‘The Righteous Man’ or the prophecy won’t progress,” Gold states again.

“We will think of something; right now, he has no reason to trust us. We work with him for some time then we will figure that part out,” New guy says.

“This is stupid, these restrictions put on us, limiting what and how much we can help is frustrating,” Gold growls in anger. Because of these restrictions, all angels are suffering waiting to be rescued. If they could just tell ‘The Righteous Man’ what needs to be done, they could all be free within hours.

“I know,” new man remarks, placing his hand on Gold’s shoulder in support.  
  


They are almost home now; Dean is driving, they switched halfway through. Stopping to get food Jody was able to get the girls name, it's Alex. She could have gotten her to tell them more, but she didn’t want to scare the girl. They decided to first take her to the bunker, letting her spend some time with other omegas could help her trust them. This way, they won't have to try and convince her she is safe. Sam, Cas, and Bethiel can tell her she is and what it’s like living with Jody, and Dean. 

When they enter the bunker, Cas is waiting at the door, seeing Dean he knows something is wrong. Dean moves quickly to embrace his mate, “Are you ok?” Cas asks.

“Shh yes please just let me hold you for a minute,” Dean pleads, voice cracking.

Alex seeing the male alpha approach a male angel becomes scared for the angel. When the alpha didn’t attack him, hit or force himself on him, she was confused.

Sam and Bethiel hearing voice’s come to greet them, and both are shocked to see an omega girl standing there.

“Will you two help her get comfortable, she will be staying with me. I’m sure she could use some time off her feet and something to drink,” Jody says out loud but mouths, “She is scared.”

That’s when Cas notices her; when Dean first came in, he was all Cas was focused on. Seeing her large protruding prominent belly makes his chest hurt.

Bethiel leads Alex to the living room while Sam gets a glass of water for her. When Sam enters the room, he overhears Bethiel explaining that the alpha’s here are rank one only because there is no rank zero. All Alex can think is, thank God she got lucky, her last alpha was a four. 

All Alex is willing to tell them is that her last alpha one day stopped coming home. When one of his friends came to check on him, he found her, not wanting the responsibility of a pregnant omega, he took her to the auctions. Both Sam and Bethiel can tell there is much more to that story but won't push her. They just met, and she will need time to see they are trustworthy.

Once they convince her to put her feet up on the couch and to rest, she falls asleep. Sam gently lays a blanket on her before him, and Bethiel go to find everyone else. They are relaxing in one of the sitting rooms, Dean’s head resting in Cas’s lap. Cas is running his fingers through his mates hair. Sam wants to hear how the auctions went but also doesn’t judging by the way Dean is behaving. Jody tells them, it's clear she is leaving parts out, though, when he raises his brow at her she mouth, “Later.”

They both pull out the business cards that were given to them. The cards are odd; there is no contact information on them — just a number, each with a different six-digit number and on the back a giant zero. 

Jody check the other card she was given, and this one has contact information. It's for a gynecologist, that has an office near to her home. On the back is a giant zero handwritten in pencil. 

Bethiel explains that the numbers are their agent numbers, those are the numbers they give if they ever need to call in an emergency. They are not to tell others their number and to destroy the cards a.s.a.p.

“It would have been nice for him to explain that to us, instead of handing us cards and a disposable phone before walking away,” Dean comments in annoyance.

“He most likely assumed I would tell you about them, he is an odd man. I've never met him face to face, only talked to him over the phone and those were always strange conversations. The other card is a doctor willing to take pregnant omega’s on as patients secretly,” she tells Jody.

“I've never registered an omega before what can I expect?” Jody is anxious; she has never heard good things about those places.

“Really, all you are required to do is bring her to prove you have claimed her. Because you are a female alpha they don’t check to see if she has been mated, nothing to check for. They will check her medically because she is pregnant unless you decline the service.” 

“They will take her picture for her omega card, which you will be expected to carry on you. It's a good idea to keep your registration papers on you also. I suggest you buy a year's supply of suppressants and birth control also that way you won't have to go back after she delivers.”

Dean is watching his angel’s face, anytime the word pregnant is said Cas averts his eyes away from Dean’s. He decides he will have to check in with him when they are alone.

“OH, God I forgot about the baby, it's been so long since I have cared for a baby,” Jody freaks out. 

“It's going to be ok, first of all, you don’t even know if she will want to keep the child. If she does, we will help you both,” Sam assures her.

She nods, even though it's clear she doesn’t feel much better. None of them are worried they know Jody, she is strong and will be able to handle it all especially since she will have their help.

“Why would he let us take home an omega the first time he met us, that doesn’t seem very smart?” Dean states.

“He trusts me, and also he will have her checked on. I suggest she live at Jody’s house. If she stays here, he may find it suspicious when one of their angels can not find her,” Bethiel informs them.

“I don’t know how comfortable I am with that,” Jody says. 

“If you decide not to keep her, they will never trust either of you, we need them,” Bethiel asserts.

 

 

Jody decides to say the night, it’s late and she doesn’t want to wake up Alex. They set up pillows and blankets for her and give her an extra in case Alex needs them. Not knowing if she will have to get up during the night to use the bathroom, they leave the hall light on for Alex.

After Dean is done helping set up Jody's bedding he heads to his room. Seeing Cas is not there he goes to his room. They have been sharing a room every night, switching between each other’s bedroom.

He doesn’t knock; they haven’t been all week. Cas is sitting on the bed with his face in his hands. He quickly turns, trying to hide wiping tears from his face, Dean’s chest feels like a spike was plunged into it.

Dean steps towards him, “Baby…” Cas begins crying harder, “What’s wrong?” Dean’s heart is breaking.

By the time Cas is able to speak, Dean is sitting next to him arms wrapped around him.

“I did not lie,” he states.

“Lie about what, I know you don’t lie to me, please tell me what is wrong,” Dean begs.

“I told you I’m not infertile and it's true I’m not so why haven’t I gotten pregnant yet? I’m sorry, I really want to give you a child,” Cas sobs. 

He feels like a failure; seeing Alex’s pregnant belly was only a slap in the face for him. He has silently been agonizing over this, after the first mating he wasn't this upset thinking it will happen next time.” 

Then not becoming pregnant from the second mating, he started wondering why. He knows nothing is wrong with him physically; it doesn’t make sense. Then he began to worry not knowing what his mate thought of it.

“I know you didn’t lie, and I would never think that,” even though he is not ready to be a parent he knows how important this is to Cas. He has avoided thinking about it; nothing was mentioned, so it was easy to pretend it won't happen.

“How do you know you’re not, doesn’t it take time before you can know?” Dean asks hoping this will soothe him.

“Not with angel’s we know the moment the pregnancy begins, even with a human for one parent,” Cas informs him.

“Oh… Honey don’t worry, I’m sure it will happen,” he tries to comfort him.

Cas looks up at him, face puffy, eyes red, running nose, “I don’t understand why I’m not. I really want to give you a child. I’ve always fantasized about the day I would be able to place a baby into the arms of my mate.”

“I was the youngest angel created, by the time I came around, all the other angels were already raising children or pregnant. Mates finding each other all around me, with me just waiting. Now I have my mate, and I’m failing him,” Cas begins sobbing again.

“Sweetheart, you are not failing me, not at all, it will happen,” his voice cracks as he chokes up. Dean presses kisses to his mates head, holds him while he cries himself to sleep.

He decides tomorrow he is going to check with Sam to see what information they can find on angel/human pregnancy and children. He won't ask Cas that would just be mean, and he can’t bear to see him cry again.   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The conversation between Dean and Sam on pregnancy/Nephilim will not be sad. My goal is for it to be funny. I'll try my best.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Yaoiluvur for the suggestion for a Dean and pregnancy conversation. There will still be more on this, but I hope this works for now.

Dean wakes up early curled around Cas both are still in the clothes they slept in. He lightly kisses the top of his angel’s head before smoothly sliding out of bed. Checking to see if his movement woke Cas, he takes a moment to watch him. Even with messed up hair and drool in the corner of Cas’s mouth, he still finds him beautiful.

After a shower and set of fresh clothes, he gets himself a cup of coffee and a granola bar. He can eat a bigger lunch right now, he wants to find his brother. Not surprising that Sam is in the library, he has always been an early riser. 

There are books scattered all over the table his brother is sitting at. He is writing on a pad of paper referring back to the book in front of him every few seconds.

“Hey,” he announces his presence.

Sam slightly looks up from his book, glances at his brother, “Morning.”

Dean takes a moment to see if he hears anyone else; he doesn’t want Cas to overhear them.

“Were you able to find any information on angel pregnancies?” Dean asks, trying to sound nonchalant.

“Ah, I found a book, but I’ve hardly looked at it with all the Righteous Man research,” Sam responds not giving much of his focus to his brother. 

“Alright, any way you could get that book; this is an issue that could come up soon,” Dean just manages to keep the urgency out of his tone. He doesn’t want to tell Sam about Cas’s devastation, it's no one's business, and he doesn’t want to betray Cas’s trust. He doesn’t know if his angel wants anyone to know how upset he is by the lack of results.

“Ah, sure let me find it,” Sam says.

Sam slightly stands still hovering above his chair, shuffles some papers and books around until he finds what he is looking for. 

Sitting back down with the book, he opens to the first page runs his finger down the page.

“Ah, here it is,” turns the pages, “Let's see, so um Oh, wow ok half angel half human babies or Nephilim pregnancies last on average six months.”

(Six months, that is short.)

“Wow, six months that’s um not very long,” Dean tries to keep the panic from his voice.

Sam reads the book concentrating on it and not the expression on his brothers face. 

“Yeah they are born in I guess you could call it litters, usually about four or five at a time,” Sam says in a monotone voice not giving Dean any attention.

(Ah, fuck!)

“Well, well… Ah, they must grow up quick, I mean only six-month pregnancy, Right? RIGHT?”

“Hum, oh that’s interesting,” not answering Dean’s question.

“What?... What is interesting?” Dean's voice getting louder, panic easily heard now.

“They begin to develop their powers while in utero, that’s while still inside of Cas,” he explained.

“I know what in utero means,” Dean growls. 

Looking around the room, Dean begins to panic even more, everywhere he looks, there are weapons or dangers for children. He can’t think clearly, his brain trying to figure out how long he has before his children could be born.

Now the images running through his brain are of his kids using their powers. Using them to move items without touching them, things flying around hitting the walls. Rooms trashed with him trying to clean it all up quickly while kids are hanging off him. 

“How long?”

“How long what?” Sam asks.

“How long do we have to prepare?” Dean shouts.

“Dean it's simple math,” Sam's voice condescending.

“I know it, shut up, just tell me,” images of children running around, Dean chasing them flash through his mind.

“Alright jeesh, about seven months if next time gets him pregnant,” Sam tells him, giving him odd looks.

“OH, God, seven months that is not enough time, look at this place, it's a death trap,” Dean says as he runs around the room assessing each area.

“We need to hurry, start now, move all the weapons, go to the store and buy all that baby safety shit.” Dean is frantic now, trying to think of all the things that need to be done. He moves through the room, removing all the hidden weapons and visible weapons stacking them on the table.

He begins repeating, “We need gates, lots and lots of gates,” thinking about all the rooms in the bunker containing a shit load of unknown dangers.

“Dean… Dean calm down,” Sam says he is now standing, holding the book. Somehow he got right next to Dean without him noticing.

“What? How can I calm down?” Dean yells.

“We have plenty of time before gates will be needed,” Sam calmly tells him.

“What?” Deans eyes are wild, scanning the room, noticing all the sharp edges on each piece of furniture.

“Yeah, Nephilim children take at least double the amount of time to grow up, we will have about two years before they walk. But remember they can just fly over gates too,” Sam says as if that will sooth Dean.

Dean gasps, “W wa wa what, that's that's Oh God,” Dean can’t think anymore.

Suddenly Sam breaks out in roaring laughter, laughing so hard he can barely speak, “You… have… no… no idea,” deep breaths are taken, “How hard it was to keep a straight face.”

“WHAT!” Dean shouts, grabbing the book from Sam’s hand. When he looks at the book, he scowled at his brother who is bent over hands on his knees in an attempt to catch his breath.

“It's in Enochian I can’t even read it, I only started translating the table of contents,” Sam says slightly out of breath.

“You’re a dick; you know that? A real dick,” Dean tells him before he punches him hard in the shoulder.

Sam howls, grabs his arm holding it, says, “It was worth it,” looking towards his arm.

Dean sits at the table, takes a moment to calm himself down. He hopes the things Sam said won't be true. Not that he doesn’t enjoy children but to have five at once that take forty years to become adults terrifies him. 

He has no problem reading the book; it's odd he isn't translating in his head while reading. It’s as if he is reading English, words flowing with ease.

He sighs in relief as he reads, the pregnancy will be the same amount of time as a human pregnancy. 

(Ok, so about ten months if Cas becomes pregnant next time.)

He is still worried about being prepared enough. Raising Sam was different; they move so much there was no time to make any space childproof. Here there is more space, more rooms to worry about. 

The pregnancies are usually one child at a time with the standard chance of multiples. Nephlime’s become adults at the age of fifteen, that is when their power/grace activates — resembling a puberty of sorts, uncontrollable grace at first. Each child is different; some are highly powerful, while others have only minimal amounts of grace. Some have wings, and some do not all different sizes. If they do have wings, they will begin to grow around age ten. Sadly it's incredibly painful.

“So?’ Sam asks, waiting for Dean to tell him what he found.

Dean is startled, he was focused and forgot he wasn’t alone, “Why should I tell you?” Dean is slightly bitter; he knows his brother was messing with him. He can’t let him off the hook right away though.

“Come on, I was just playing around,” Sam defends himself.

“Fine, not much is different from humans except Nephilim's are fully grown after fifteen years, and some will have wings. All have grace but vary on the amount and strength of their grace. This book only has an overview. We’ll have to see if there are more books here with anything.”

“Are you worried,” Sam finally notices how anxious his brother is behaving.

“Yes, I’m fine, just want to be ready. I wasn’t kidding there are a lot of things that need to be done, but we will wait until Cas is pregnant,” Dean explains. He would prefer to start now, but then he thinks about how Cas would feel seeing all the preparation for a child he desperately wants and may not have soon.

Dean decides to find all the information he can find and make some lists of what needs to be done. He will check online to see what they should buy and the amount of money they will need. He is terrified he won't be a good father or will mess his kid up. Sure he raised Sam, but he didn’t have time to consider how to raise him.

He decides he will teach his child how to protect themselves but not train them to be hunters. If they choose to, they will at least know how to defend themselves. Suddenly he realizes he can’t just make these decisions, him and Cas need to make these choices together.

Again he is pulled from his thoughts by his brother, “What did you say?”

“I said, don't you feel better, this all could have been worse, could be what I made up,” his brother smirks at him.

Dean shakes his head, returns to his book muttering about little brothers acting like dicks, no appreciation for anything.

  


The last few days the four spent time lounging, Jody and Alex went to her house. Cas asked them to teach him some “Human” skills. Dean took on giving him some cooking lessons and marksmanship. Sam offered to help show him how to use a computer and how to handle knives, sharpening, throwing, fighting with, or against them.

Anyone would think teaching him how to shoot would be the scary part, but no, Cas cooking anything that is not basic cooking is scary. He can make eggs scrambled or fried, or he can heat up soup. His chicken was dry enough that Dean wanted to get some sort of sauce, but that would have upset Cas. Sam had to put out a fire when Cas tried to cook without Dean there.

The big surprise is that Cas is a natural with computers, Sam was impressed. Dean thinks it is because of how smart Cas is, his brain is able to process much more than others. 

Right now Dean and Cas are in his room lying together listening to music. Well, they were before they started kissing, that happens often. Cas pulls away, face flushed, his lips swollen and red. 

“Can I um,” he looks away bashful.

“What, angel? Look at me,” Dean asks. He doesn’t like it when he doesn’t make eye contact.

Cas looks up, “Um can I,” lowering his voice, he adds, “Touch you?”

“You can touch anything you want,” Dean tells him.

After a few seconds of Cas not moving Dean resumes kissing him to help him relax. Hesitantly Cas trails his hands down his chest until he gets to the waistband of Dean’s night pants. He looks to Dean with questioning eyes, when Dean nods he glides his hand past the waistband.

When his hand hovers over Dean’s clothed penis, and his fingertips brush against it Dean groans. Seeing his response encourages Cas, he lays his entire hand down with gentle pressure. The struggle not to thrust or move to get some friction is difficult for Dean, but he does it for Cas.

Cas can feel Dean’s penis getting bigger without him even moving. He wants to see what would happen if he does move his hand. Curving his fingers to feel the outline of the penis under his hand, he begins caressing Dean through his pants. Dean’s breath picks up before he moans against Cas’s lips. 

Cas’s body heats up seeing his mate moaning now his confidence has raised he begins to move his hand faster. Moving his fingers so they are now wrapped around Dean as much as he can.

“Cas, that's so good,” Dean groans panting. There is no way Cas is ready for any sort of dirty talk but praises Dean is certain Cas will enjoy. Dean can feel Cas’s penis against his hip, and he doubts Cas is even aware he is slightly humping him.

Their kissing becomes frantic, moving from lips to cheeks, and neck back to lips. Cas knows he prefers it better skin to skin when he touches himself. He assumes Dean does too, he considers it then decides he can try. He can always stop if he needs to, Dean makes sure he knows that.

Dean feels Cas’s hand move off of him; he wants to beg for it to come back. Suddenly he feels his angel's hand move under the waistband of his pants.

“Cas color?” He wants to make sure he really wants to do this.

He doesn’t even pause to respond with the answer of green; he wants this. Dean nods, now that he knows Cas wants this there is nothing that would make him say no. The moment skin meets skin Dean hisses, causing Cas to pause.

“It’s ok, it's ok really, feel so good,” Dean rushes to say he doesn’t want him to stop.

Cas compares what he feels when he touches himself, not much different. Both soft skin about the same size, he enjoys the feel on his fingers. Tentatively he wraps his fingers around his mate, applying gentle pressure he begins to stroke. 

Moving his head back slightly to watch his mates face, he is glad he did.

“Beautiful,” he whispers absentmindedly. 

Dean’s eyes are closed mouth hanging open, breathing heavy with an occasional moan.

He doesn’t even know he is repeating, “Please don’t stop,” until Cas responds that he won’t. The pressure builds in Dean, body heating up, legs trembling. 

“Cas, Cas I’m gonna, gonna, ah, shit,” Dean tries to warn him before his body arches. Legs become stiff eyes fly open wide as he silently screams through his release. 

Cas whispers, “Wow,” in fascination. Dean’s body drops back down, chest heaving, his mind foggy while his body twitches.

When Dean catches his breath, he opens his eyes, looks at his mate smiling. “Thank you, that was amazing,” he tells Cas.

“Really?” Cas asks grinning from his success in pleasing his mate.

“Oh yeah it was very, very good,” Dean responds before leaning forward, placing his lips on Cas’s in a deep passionate kiss. The last time Dean orgasmed so quick from a handjob he was a teenager. 

Pulling away he gestures towards Cas’s still hard penis, “I could help you, if you want me to, that is if you are ok with that.” Dean wants to be careful not to sound like he is ordering or pressuring him.

“Um, ah, like I did for you?” Cas asks. His body is crying out for his mate's touch, but he is worried about how it will react if it gets it.

“That’s up to you, if you want me too, you can tell me to stop at any moment,” Dean reminds him.

Cas’s heart is racing as he responds, “OK,” he hopes this goes ok.

Dean resumes kissing him instead of moving right to it, his hand laying on Cas’s chest. Gently he rolls him onto his back while he lays on his side next to him. He starts with trailing his fingers along Cas’s arms, chest, stomach before gently pinching one of Cas’s nipples. Knowing he enjoys that, they had already experimented with that the other day. Cas’s hips thrust up slightly, gasping from the pleasure rushing through his body.

Dean is caution, gentle as he slowly moves his hand over his mate's body. As his fingers graze down Cas’s stomach, he hears his angel's breath catch. Watching his face for any signs of distress, he slides his hand lower than under the pants and boxers, the moment he touches Cas’s penis he yelps. 

Dean’s hand freezes, “You ok?”

“Yes, yes, please keep going, please,” Cas pants, even though he was expecting the touch, it still surprised him for a second.

“Ok, but make sure to tell me if you need me to stop,” Dean reminds him.

“I will, I will, I promise, please it feels good, don’t stop,” he begs, this feels much better than when he does it.

Dean starts out slowly, watching his mates face, after a few minutes, he moves his hand faster. He really wants to kiss him but can’t bear to look away from Cas’s face. He is a panting mess, hair sweaty and tousled; eyes closed mouth slightly open.

Cas can’t think, all he can do is feel right now, he hears his mate ask him to open his eyes. Opening his eyes, he watches Dean’s expressions, at every moan or groan he lets out Dean's eyes expand. Dean has never seen anything so beautiful, and he doesn’t want this moment to end. 

Cas feels the pressure in his lower abdomen that signals his orgasm is approaching. His legs begin to shake; toes curl, hands clench the sheets. His breath catches before his entire body trembles hips jerking than stills. He loudly groans before shouting several times, “Yes,”  his body relaxes feeling boneless.

Both slowly come back to themselves, wrapped around each other. Cas breaths in deep, allowing his mate's scent to wash over him, sighing in contentment. Dean places kisses on his head before asking him, “How are you doing? You Ok?”

“Mmmm, I’m great,” Cas responds, drunkenly eyes half-closed. It doesn’t take long for both to fall asleep both satisfied, only later wishing they had at least cleaned up.

 

Two days later the phone Mr. Gold gave him rings, Dean’s body tenses up as all look towards the phone. He has been bringing it with him from room to room, leaving in out in the open. After the third ring, Dean answers, “Hello?” His voice questioning and cautious.

No greetings or introductions, a male voice responds, “Are you available for a pickup tonight, an overnight then a drop-off tomorrow night?”

Dean hesitates before responding, “Yes,” he doesn’t want to keep the man waiting, they need to earn their trust.

“Meet me at mile marker 103 on route 36 at four am, bring this phone.”

“We will be there.”

“We? Who?” The man asks.

“My brother,” Dean responds. 

“No, come alone, it would be odd looking for you have more than one omega with you,” the man answers before hanging up.

Dean tells his brother and the angels what was said. All acknowledge that this man must know at least his basic facts. Like that his brother is an omega; he is not sure how he feels about that. 

“He wants you to go out alone, that may not be safe with the archangels searching for you,” Sam concerned tone justified.

“I know, but he has a point, it's not common for an alpha to be accompanied by more than one omega,” Dean responds, they can all hear he is worried too.

“You could put wards on your car,” Bethiel suggests.

At first Dean gasps, she is speaking blasphemy, marking up his ‘Baby,’ then he regrettably agrees with her. He decides to get to that right away so he can strategically place the wards in places not visible. If he has to mark her up, he can at least give her some privacy, throughout he groans continuously apologizing to her.

When it's time to leave they say there goodbye standing next to his Baby.

“How will you know it's him?” Sam asks.

“Oh, I don’t know I’m guessing he will be the only guy on the side of the road passing me an omega,” Dean’s sarcasm is obviously to cover his anxiety.

Cas steps close, pressing a soft kiss to his alpha’s lips, allowing his scent to calm him. Dean breaths in deep hoping his scent lingers, relieving his stress at least partially through the three-hour drive.

He arrives at the pickup location a few minutes early to have a car pull right up behind him. He didn’t expect a lot of conversation, but he wasn’t expecting it to be so straight forward. A man that he can’t see clearly, wearing a hoodie with sunglasses on guides a young female omega towards him.

“Let me the phone given to you,” the man says briskly.

“Ah, sure,” Dean hands it over, he has never felt so unsure of himself. This is all overwhelming.

The man takes the phone throws it to the ground before stomping on it, crushing it then hands Dean a new phone. Dean is shocked at the level of secrecy and paranoia. He expected some but not this level.

“Here are the drop off instructions,” the mand hands him a sheet of paper. Before reaching his car, he yelled over his shoulder, “She better be safe with you,” tone threatening.

It takes a moment for Dean to get his bearings, after a moment he hears a soft whimper. Looking towards the girl, she is hugging herself, rubbing her hands along her arms. It is slightly chilly out here, and he wishes he had brought a sweater.

“Do you want to sit in the front or the back, it's a three-hour drive?” Dean asks her.

She doesn't respond at first, shock evident on her face, he remembers when Cas was still surprised by having options.

Her voice is soft and hard to make out with her head tilted downward, “Um, I’m kinda tired, if it's ok with you sir, I mean master can I use the back?” 

His heart breaks listening to this girl trying so hard to say the ‘right’ thing to not anger the alpha.

“Whatever you chose is fine with me, you don’t have to call me master or keep your eyes down, my name is…” Before he can finish, she does speak up.

“He said no names,” she blurts out, terror causing her voice to crack.

(Ah, so she will speak up to protect herself, that's a good sign.)

“Ok, ok,” he says, hands up showing he is not going to hurt her, “How about we make up a fake name for me, for now.”

“Oh, um ok, what name?” She asks.

“Well, what's one of your favorite male names?” 

He sees a slight smile form on her face before she whispers, “Elliot,” not a name he would have chosen. He doesn’t care though if that is what will make her more comfortable than he is okay with it.

“Elliot, it is, and what name would you like?” he asks her, this could be a fun game.

“Esmerelda,” she responds, he can hear the humor in her tone. He chuckles, enjoying her happiness. 

“Alright fair maiden Esmerelda your chariot awaits,” he answers opening the back door giving a slight bow as she enters the impala. He cranks the heat and keeps the music down low; she falls asleep quickly.

He considered stopping to get her some food, but he wasn’t comfortable with it. He would rather get her to safety first then worry about food. None of them knew what gender the omega he was picking up would be so they put together a nongender specific kit of sorts. Back at the bunker, it's not much just some toiletries, pair of drawstring sweatpants, cotton t-shirt, and a light sweater. Cas threw in a few other things, not things that are really needed but to be kind. He put a few coloring books, crayons, paper, pencils, a deck of cards, things to entertain the omega throughout transportation. It helped Cas feel like he was contributing to the cause, assisting fellow omegas. Dean was surprised they even had coloring books or crayons, and he added them to the shopping list for next time. 

 

 

When they arrived home, he gently woke her up without touching her. She followed him inside, keeping her head down, staying behind him. It saddens him that she won't be here long enough to gain confidence and not automatically submit.

Once inside, he stops to talk to her, “A few things, just so you know, you don’t need permission to eat, sleep, talk, ask questions, state opinions. You are free to use any appliance, go into any room other than another person's bedroom. No one will touch you without your permission or a medical emergency. No one will enter your room without your permission, and others will always knock and wait for you to open your door.”

“You are free to say no to any question or request at any time. There is never anything you can do or not do that will get you punished in any way. I know it's a lot to take in if you want I can have one of the omegas show you to the room you will be using while here?”

He can see she is overwhelmed, sure it's only one night, but he wants her to feel safe while here. Bethiel steps forward to take care of her; he watches them leave the room softly whispering to each other. He feels great joy when he sees Bethiel gesture that he is a rank one alpha, and the girl's shoulders relax. They don’t see much of her. She eats her breakfast in her room with Bethiel, then sleeps through lunch.

Dinner she comes out to the kitchen timidly scanning her surroundings. When Dean sees her, he keeps his distance and let's one of the others help her. He would love to be able to show her that he is not a danger to her, but they don’t have that kind of time. He wants to make this transition as stress-free as possible for her. 

When it comes time to go, he is proud to see her carrying the duffle bag full of possession she now owns. Before she had nothing and was only dressed in the same kind of clothes, he saw at the auctions. She still keeps her distance but doesn’t seem to be as scared of him as she was at first. This time she chooses to sit up front, he is pleasantly surprised when she sings along to his music.

The paper gave the address to a truck stop. He is familiar with the area, it's a four-hour drive, so he brought some snacks and drinks for the ride. Partway through he sees her take out the pad of paper she was given. When she opens it, he is surprised to see she has already used the first few pages. He can’t make out exactly what but they appear to be sketches. Glancing over a few times he is convinced she is drawing him. He doesn’t want to embarrass or make her nervous, so he pretends he doesn’t notice.

He must not be as slick as he thought because she turns the pad to show him what she is drawing. It is him, and the likeness is scary good, could be a photograph. His name “Elliot” elegantly written across the top with her signature and the date.

“Wow, amazing, you are really good,” she blushes at his compliment.

The rest of the trip, she continues to draw quietly while snacking on chips he brought. It took a minute to convince her she could open the bag even though he wasn’t interested in having any. When they get to the drop off place, she gently detached a page of her notebook. It's a sketch of “Baby,” he can’t stop himself from grinning at her.

“Thank you. I love it, will you please sign it?” he asks, hoping she will. When she does, he carefully places it in a safe place so it won't get bent or wrinkled.

The drop off instructions said to enter the dinner here with her, sit at the far corner table. They seat themselves order some food when the waitress steps up. He was able to quickly ask her what she wanted before the waitress came to get their order. 

When they finished their meal, a man stepped up as if he waited for them to eat all their food before approaching them. He is tall, no surprise for an alpha, short red hair with a well-groomed red beard, bright blue eyes, nowhere near the color, intensity, or beauty of his mate's blue eyes. At first, Dean is suspicious until he sees the silver zero charm on the man’s necklace. 

 

The man starts right away talking about the latest ball game, nothing specific but the instructions said the contact would bring up sports games. Then complain about both teams performance, which is not usual, fans commonly have a favorite. This way, he won't mistake someone that coincidently starts up a conversation with him.

Dean and Esmerelda follow that man out to a semi-trailer truck, and the man allows her time to say goodbye. She smiles at him and for the first time makes eye contact, “Thank you, Elliot,” she whispers, gratitude genuine.

“You are welcome, and I hope everything works out for you, keep drawing you are very talented.” Cautiously he reaches out, stills his hand before touching hers until she nods her permission. Quickly he squeezes her hand before she climbs up into the cab of the truck.

Dean wonders if every time he will miss the people he helps so easily as he drives home. He liked her even though he didn’t really get to know her well. He knows she is kind, smart, talented, and brave, and he hopes she continues to be brave. She is going to need it; if he thought it would be safe, he would pray for her.

When he gets home, he searches until he finds a picture frame, puts this “Baby” sketch in it before hanging it up in his bedroom. He told everyone about the drop-off, they all agreed for his first assignment it wasn’t bad or too hard. Honestly, he isn’t sure if he wants them to call again soon or not. The satisfaction he felt seeing her move on to safety could be addicting.    


	22. Chapter 22

In the last two days, Dean has helped two more omegas neither were an overnight. He still brought them the care package they put together. He had to stop and get some of the items. Each trip only took a few hours. They must spend a crazy amount of money on cell phones. At each pickup, they break it and give him a new phone. Even he and Sam didn’t go through phones this quickly when they were considered murderers.

Somehow the name Elliot stuck, now they all call him that. The person that calls, the drop-off and pick up person and the omega’s. Several times he has said that is not his name, they still continue to use it anyway. 

He just finished talking to Jody on the phone, Bethiel asked for the phone before he hung up. He is not surprised her and Jody have grown close, Bethiel has even started a friendship with Alex. Jody had said she was going to call, today she took Alex for registration. This morning she called asking questions on claim bites, she was worried she would bite too deep or not deep enough. 

The first thing she tells him is odd, Alex didn’t flinch or make any sounds of discomfort when claimed. Even Sam isn’t able to keep quiet when Dean claims him. She said registration was a nightmare; he expected that he knows how horrific those places are. Alex was doing okay until they met with their assigned caseworker. Jody didn’t like the way the guy leered at Alex or that he demanded he performs a medical exam. She had to get a supervisor to take over because the worker was not accepting her refusal for a check-up.

By the time they got home, Alex was a mess, scared, crying before completely shutting down. Jody said she finally got her to fall asleep after giving her some tea and getting her to take a bath. They have an appointment with the doctor next week. It will be a late-night one after the office closes.

Every day Alex has gone to work with her, Jody too worried to leave her home alone. Dean recommends the same protection company he used when Sam was in college to her. The company is nationwide, guarantees their work. Dean was pleased with their work. He would have kept using them too if Sam had stayed, he only left college because of the professors. No matter how well he did, they continued to fail him just because of his status. He tried to get the dean of the college to do something, but they ignored his complaints.

  
  
  


Sam had been researching for hours now, and even he grows tired of reading some times. Deciding to take a break, he heads towards Bethiel’s room to ask if she wants to watch a movie with him. She must not have realized her door didn’t close all the way. He is just about to turn and walk away when he realized she’s on the phone. The sound of distress in her voice halts his departure; he hopes he didn’t do anything to cause this. 

He knows he should walk away, but if he did something, then he wants to know so he can fix it. 

(What if it's something to do with our new arrangement?)  

Shamelessly he focuses on what she is saying.

“I saw it inside of his head, it was sickening,” Bethiel sobs.

(What did she see?) 

“No, I can’t tell you, it's not my place to tell you,” she responds to what must be a request from Jody, not harshly but firm in her decision.

“I don’t know if I should reveal what I saw, but I really don’t like keeping a secret again,” he hears her voice catches slightly.

“Would you want to know if someone did something horrible to you then altered your memory?” No sarcasm in her tone, she is genuinely asking.

(Altered memory? What is she talking about?)

He knows he shouldn't be listening; quickly, he moves away from her door as quietly as he can. The only conclusion he can make is that she saw something inside of Cas’s head the last time they did that mind-meld thing. He remembers Cas telling them he couldn’t remember what happened the day he came down to earth. Maybe because she has all of her grace now, she saw whatever was altered or blocked.

(Would I want to know if it was me?)

Now he has to decide if he should confront her or say something to Cas and allow him to confront her. It’s clear she doesn’t want to keep this secret but is struggling with the decision to keep it or not. He decides not to say anything; for now, he doesn’t want to be rash before he has had time to think about it thoroughly.

  
  
  


Dean startles awake; he is not sure what woke him, the first thing he sees is the clock, it's three a.m. The bed is slightly shaking, he hears sobbing, rolling over he finds Cas crying. He is holding himself, crying so hard the bed is shaking.

“Cas, what’s wrong?” 

“It hurts, it hurts so much, must check on Bethiel, please,” he responds between sobs eyes pleading with him. Dean doesn't want to leave Cas, so he picks up his phone, dials Sam. It’s five rings before a groggy Sam answers the phone.

“Sam look, I don’t know what's wrong, but Cas is upset and in pain but insisting we check on Bethiel. I need you to go check on her; I don’t want to leave him. Yeah, ok, message me if she is ok or not,” Dean hangs up.

“Sweetheart Sam is going to check on her. What hurts are you injured?” Dean fights to keep calm.

“Not injured, it's an angel, he is crying out to father, someone is cutting his wings off, his pleading is so loud, we can all feel his pain,” every few words Cas has to stop to take a deep breath. 

Dean doesn’t know what to do; all he can think to do is wrap his arms around his mate. So that’s what he does, using one hand to run his fingers through Cas’s hair. Moves close to surrounding him with his scent in an effort to calm him. Every so often he screams or moans in pain, he can hear Bethiel scream at the same time Cas does. His body jerking, trashing in agony, Dean cries with him.

“Shhh sweety, I’m here, I've got you, so, so sorry this is happening,” his voice raspy from crying.

Dean hates this, he can’t fix it, there is nothing he can do, no one to fight, someone is hurting his angel, and he can’t defend him. He doesn’t care what he has to do; he will fulfill that prophecy.

 It's about twenty minutes before his mate's breathing regulates; he continues crying though. 

“He must be unconscious, I can not feel him anymore,” Cas tells him. Dean feels awful for that angel, but he is glad he passed out, removing the pain from Cas.

Suddenly Cas is kissing him and pushing him over to his back. At first, Dean is confused than realizes this is just like what happened in the closet that day.

“Cas, slow down,” Cas starts to pull at his pants.

Dean grabs his hands gently, “Cas, I don’t want to do it like this,” that gets Cas to look at him. He has to force himself not to give in; his body is starting to hurt too, stomach cramping, penis throbbing. Last time in that closet, everything was so quick he didn’t get to the painful stage. He is glad after they complete their mate bond these episodes will become mild compared to now.

“I was hoping that when we mate again for the first time as a couple, it could be different than before. I don’t want it to be because of overwhelming emotions or bond instigated.”

“Dean what do I do, it's too intense, I need you bad it hurts,” Cas’s face is flushed red, pupils dilated. “Please, please,” his begging turns desperate. 

He doesn’t want to say no, not with the way his eyes are begging him. This must be what he looks like when in heat. There has to be some other way to satisfy the need. Last time they didn’t have to mate, both orgasmed, and that worked. Should this time too.

“We don’t have to make love, we can use our hands again,” Dean suggests as a compromise.

Cas nods frantically, “Can we take our pants off this time; I want to see you.” Dean can’t tell if he is blushing or if the redness is from the strength of their need.

“I'd like that too,” his smiles sweetly as he caresses Cas’s face brushing his fingertips from temple to chin.

Both quickly remove their pants and boxers, neither able to slow down. At the same time, they wrap their fingers around the others penis forcing a moan out.

“Cas, do what I do,” Dean tells him as he brushes his thumb through the precum dripping out of Cas. Spreading it around to use as lube, making his hand glide smoothly. Cas copies him removing the slight irritation Dean felt before without any sort of lube.

Dean leans in pressing his lips against his mate’s, Cas opens his mouth without any prompting. Caressing his tongue with his own Dean moans when Cas’s other hand wraps around the back of his neck to pull him in deeper. He awkwardly moves his other arm so he can reach Cas’s chest before he pinches his nipples through his shirt.

Cas’s hand stalls as he throws his head back in pleasure. Dean uses that as an opportunity to kiss along his neck, licking as he moves. Removing his hand from his mate's penis for a second, he lifts his shirt to take one of Cas’s nipples into his mouth. Pleasure coursing through Cas he forgets to move his hand.

Dean moves closer to Cas so their penis are touching before he wraps his hand around both of them as much as he can. 

“Oooh, yes... yes thank you, please, please,” Cas is mumbling. Chin raised, eyes closed, mouth moving to plead. His hips are jerking, making it difficult for Dean to hold them both. He removes his hands, pressing himself against Cas so now they are rubbing on each other. 

Dean grabs Cas ass, pulling him on top of him allowing Cas to grind against him. 

“Yeah, baby, like that, soooo good, feels amazing,” Dean praises him. Cas’s body is on fire, sweating, wildly thrusting, Dean wedges his hand between them. Lightly grasps both to keep them against each other.

Feeling Dean’s hand Cas’s thrusts into it while keeping the pressure on Dean's hardness. Both are panting, moaning loudly, bodies sliding along each other. Dean keeps his hand on Cas’s ass lightly clutching, his fingers pressing into his skin. He licks along his neck, chin, softly biting, not enough to break the skin. 

“Please, I need, need, can’t stop, gonna,” Cas huffs out as his thrusts become uncoordinated.

“Go ahead, sweety, let me see those eyes,” Cas meets his eyes right as his orgasm takes over his body. Eyes expand, breath catching in his throat, mouth hanging open in a silent scream as his body jerks uncontrollably.

Watching his mate's eyes blaze in pleasure and feeling the wetness on his hand from his orgasm pushes Dean over the edge. His body tightens up knees lock; toes curl as his entire body shakes. He throws his head back deeper into his pillow as his eyes roll as he lets out a loud, “Ahhhh,” before twitching through his release.

Both lay together, Cas on top of Dean with his head resting on his chest as they work to catch their breaths. Dean kissing his head, telling him how beautiful he is and that he really enjoyed this. After a few minutes, Cas lifts his head to look at his mate, “Um would it bother you if I get up now, it's getting kinda sticky?”

Dean chuckles, smiling, he replies, “No, that’s a good idea.”

When they are both cleaned up and dressed again, they lay back down, cuddle each other.

“How are you doing?”

“Better, that was so excruciating, thank you so much for saving me from that,” his voice catches referring to the pain he felt along with the other angels.

“I’m sorry you and that angel had to feel that, you don’t have to thank me. I made a pledge, even if I didn’t though I would have fought them with everything I had.”

“One of the many reasons I love you,” Cas responds.

“I love you too,” Dean whispered before kissing him.

Until that moment Dean forgot to check his phone for any messages from Sam. Reaching over grabbing his phone, he sees there is one message from him. Telling him, she is not ok and what he already knew because Cas told him why they were in pain. Sam said he would take care of her so he could take care of Cas. 

For a second, Dean wonders if his brother is taking care of her the same way he took care of Cas. Then he grimaces, shakes his head to get the disturbing thought out of his head before it starts conjuring images.

Cas watching his face becomes concerned, “What’s wrong.”

“Oh, nothing just a gross thought, let's try to get some sleep,” he responds, hoping his mate won’t ask what the thought was.

  
  
  


Two days later the phone that will be broken most likely by tomorrow rings, Dean answers.

“Elliot? I was told you prefer that name.” Dean doesn’t bother correcting him; it never matters anyway. 

Sighing, he responds, “Yeah, that’s me.”

“We need an emergency pick up, but this is a complicated one, this one will require two people?” The man says it's not always the same man, but none of them bother with greetings or introductions.

“Emergency? What is the complication?” Dean questions.

“This one is in heat, no alpha allowed to be alone on this type of trip. The person that was assigned had an emergency, and if it weren’t time-sensitive, we wouldn’t have called you.”

(Wow, should I be offended?)

“I can bring another alpha with me,” Dean says hoping Jody won't mind.

“Who is this alpha? Can we trust them? We’re they approved already?” The man sounds doubtful.

“I’m not sure what needs to be done for approval,” the man sighed before Dean can finish, “But Mr. Gold let her bring home a permanent placement from an auction.”

“OH, that’s great, she is approved,” the man tells him a time and location. It's only an hour away, but he needs to pick up Jody and get Alex in the bunker. He tells the guy it will be four hours, he isn’t happy about it but has no other options.

Unsurprisingly Jody has no problem helping, and he did take four hours to get to the pickup location. The omega brought to the car is a tiny thing, looks to be about 17yrs old. He is shaking, moaning in pain, drenched in sweat, unable to walk on his own. Dean didn’t have time to put much together before leaving, but was able to grab a change of clothes, toothbrush, and deodorant and throw them into a bag. 

After another phone has been broken and the drop off instructions are received they head out with a crying omega. Jody tries to talk to him, calm him down but the omega only either cries or begs for relief. The drop off is the longest one yet, six hours away. He has only ever seen his brother during a heat. He always locks himself up for them, so Dean has only seen the beginning. The suppressants have to be skipped at least once a year, or they could cause damage. 

Every now and then Dean eyes Jody she seems to be reacting to the omega in heat. He can smell the unmated Omega in heat, but it's not affecting him. At his confused expression, Jody raises an eyebrow. “Are you ok?” Dean whispered, not wanting to upset the crying boy in the back.

“Yeah, I’m fine, just the scent is a little overpowering, I can control myself though,” she responds.

“Oh, I never doubted you could, I’m surprised it's not really bothering me,” Dean tells her.

“There is a reason for that, you have started your mate bonding when it's complete, you won't even be able to scent if an omega is in heat or unmated,” she informs him. 

“Oh,” he didn’t know that another thing they were not told in class.

“Hey remember when we talked about the signs you have found your mate,” he asks, trying to avoid having to say exactly what he wants to ask.

“Ah, yeah I remember that conversation, what about it?” She has no idea where this is going.

“Um, how did you know…” he leaves it at that emphasizing the last word, hoping she would get what he is asking.

That doesn’t happen her brow scrunched in confusion, “Knew what, that you two were mates? We went over that already.”

Internally he groans, he really didn’t want to say it out loud. He clears his throat before speaking, “Um, how did you know that I was having difficulties with you know, unless I thought about Cas,” his eyes beg her to understand.

“OH, that, yeah, I knew because I learned the same when I bonded with Sean,” she responds sadness in her voice. It's been years, but the pain of losing her husband and son has never gotten easier.

Dean doesn’t bring up her family; it was a miracle she survived the loss of her mate. Majority of mate widows die within weeks from the pain. Not wanting to upset her, he moves on, “Do you know why they didn’t teach us that in the alpha classes?”

“I don’t know for sure, but I think it's because they didn’t want to admit an omega would have any sort of control over an alpha, which is stupid because mates are not always one alpha and one omega. Sean was a bata, that's not uncommon either.”

Dean nods, that makes sense, alpha’s act as if giving the omega any sort of freedom or control will cause a rebellion. Clearly, a revolution has started anyways.

They both realize it's been quiet for a little bit, look back they see the boy asleep. He must have passed out from either pain or exhaustion. For the rest of the trip, they talk about Cas and Jody talks about Alex and her pregnancy.

He pays close attention, hoping her pregnancy will be similar to a Nephilim one, trying to gain some knowledge before Cas is pregnant. From what she says it looks like Cas is going to be miserable throughout. A hormonal pregnant angel of the lord, how is he going to get through this?

When they arrive at the drop off location, they are shocked to see it is a house. None of the other drop-offs were houses; they were always public locations. The moment he pulls in the driveway, two women meet them outside. 

One woman helps the boy out of the car telling him, “It's going to be ok; we have a room all set up to help you through this.” Dean assumes it's a room with lots of comfortable surfaces, plenty of lube and several different sized knotting sex toys. They set up the same type of room for Sam for that once yearly heat.

The other woman approaches them, “Thank you so much for making the long trip in such short notice, would you like something to eat?

Dean is shocked not only about the offer but that she started a real conversation with them. Everyone else he has met talked only what was necessary and didn’t bother with manners. It's going to be a long drive home, so they decline, and apologize. She doesn’t seem surprised, gently smiles before nodding then turning around to walk back inside. On the drive home Jody requests, they keep the windows down partway to clear the scent out. 

Out of the blue Jody says, “It was Gordan Walker.”

“What was Gordon Walker?” Dean questions, they were both sitting there quiet until she brings up a hunter he hasn’t seen for years. They had a disagreement about Sam and decided to break contact with him.

“He is the father of Alex’s baby,” Jody says so softly he is not sure he heard her correctly.

“What!” He quickly pulls the car to the side of the road, turns to Jody, giving her his full attention.

“It's kind of a long story, so when Alex was young, her parents were killed by vampires. They took her in, cared for her as their own for years. She says they only fed off of her when she offered, and they were desperate. She was giving the option to be turned, but had to wait until eighteen before they would if that's what she chose.” 

“Then Gordon Walker killed the whole nest, took her with him. Because of her relationship with the vampires and her love for them, he treated her terribly. One day Gordon didn’t come home, it turned into weeks he was gone.” 

“One of his friends must have gotten worried when he couldn’t contact him, went to his house and found Alex. He didn’t want to take on a pregnant omega, so he took her to the auctions. Made a lot of money as you know, he never gave her his name.”

“She said in her lifetime before she met us, humans have treated her worse than the vampires ever did. They treated her like family, equal to them in every way even though she is an omega.”

“What does that say about humanity when the vampires are more humane than humans?” Dean questions out loud rhetorically shaking his head.

Both sit in silence again, neither know what to say. When he sees how upset Jody is, he pulls her in for a hug. Allowing her to use his shoulder until she pulled away. She asks him to keep this to himself, not that Alex asked her not to tell anyone. If that were the case, she would have never said anything to Dean about it. Jody wasn’t surprised that Alex didn’t go into details about her time with Gordan. That may happen later when their relationship strengthens more. For now, she isn’t planning on asking any questions.

  
  
  


Dean is done setting the table; he and Cas are having a date. Well as much of a date as they can since they can’t go to a restaurant. All he has left to do is make a salad. The baked potatoes are cooling, and the steaks are done. For later he has a cherry pie, he is excited to see if Cas likes it. Checking his watch, he notes it's two minutes to eight p.m. Cas should be out any minute. 

Sam and Bethiel were happy to give them space, most likely they are watching a movie. They made themselves sandwiches took them and some chips to her room. 

He checks over everything making sure it's all perfect, feeling a little foolish setting up candles. Before Cas he had never really gone on a date nothing romantic, one night stands don’t count as a date. This will either make Cas really happy or confused. He highly doubts his angel has ever been on a date before.

Hearing Cas arriving, he quickly checks himself over, smoothing down his shirt. He chose to wear a brown button-down dress shirt with a pair of black slacks. He considered tucking his shirt in but decided not to, knowing Cas wouldn’t mind. Cas always dresses up; his daily clothes consist of dress shirts, slacks, sweaters, and that sexy coat. 

Cas enters the kitchen, dressed exactly how Dean expected. It’s clear he tried to tame his hair, but as usual, it's a tousled alluring mess, he loves it. His mate's eyes light up as a smile stretches wide when he sees the setup. He places a sweet, gentle kiss to his angel's lips before guiding him to his seat. 

Cas is pleasantly surprised; he didn’t know he would go this fancy when Dean asked him on a date. He has never been on a date before, and he hopes he doesn’t make any mistakes. Sam was helpful in telling him about dates, even though he doesn’t really have any dating experience either. All he has to do is ‘be himself, try not to worry too much and enjoy himself.’ 

They both enjoy their meal, Cas really liked the stake. Dinner takes twice the amount of time it should take just to eat. Several times they would get so involved in their conversation they'd forget to eat. Cas talked about his fascination with computers. Telling Dean that Sam was showing him all different social media sites. Dean laughed when Cas informed him of that there is a large amount of false information on the internet. The funny part was that apparently, Cas thought others didn't know they were posting incorrect info. Then he questioned if there was a way to fix the errors, who to contact about correcting the internet. 

They discussed marksman pointers and ways of improving Cas’s aim. Then all different recipes they could try for the next cooking lesson. Dean manages to keep his face from showing his dread of another cooking lesson. Next, they talk about possibly training with each other on hand to hand combat fighting. Dean needs time to decide if he will even be able to teach Cas, fear of hurting his angel, making him reluctant. 

It's nine-thirty before they start the desert. Dean knows right away that Cas is enjoying the pie because he moans at the first fork full. Staring at Cas eating, arousal surging through his body, he forgets to eat his own slice until Cas asked if he was going to eat his piece.

He leans over, pressing his lips to Cas’s getting a taste of the pie he moans, “Mmmm, that is good.”

Cas watches his tongue darts out before sweeping across his lips, drawing him to his mates lips. Trying to kiss over the table, avoiding the plates, so no food gets on their clothes is awkward. 

“Are you ready for bed?” Really what Dean is asking is if Cas is ready to mate and bond together.

Cas smiles at him, looks him right in the eyes before responding,” Yes, I’m ready.” 

Usually, Dean would clean up, but he is not letting some dirty dishes prolong his wait any longer. They walk hand in hand to Cas’s bedroom; it was his decision to use his room. Earlier Dean had set down a basket of things they would need next to Cas’s door, so he takes that in with them. 

No matter how badly his body wants to throw Cas down and rip off his clothes, he restrains himself. He wants this to be special; this is more than just sex. Tonight he will be bonded to his mate, something he has always secretly longed for. 

Pushing his fingers through Cas’s hair, he gently pulls him in for a kiss. They start sweet and gentle before becoming more passionate, pressing their bodies together, releasing each other's lips for air both breath in the other's scent. Simultaneously sighing as their mate's scent surrounds them. Together they move to the bed, move the blankets out of the way.

Resuming there kissing, both run their hands over the other's body. Dean’s heats up where ever Cas touches until his chest, back and arms or tingling. Neither are in a hurry wanting to enjoy every touch. Cas makes the first move unbuttoning Dean’s shirt slowly fingers brushing along the newly exposed skin. 

Dean helps him remove his shirt then his undershirt before repeating the process with Cas. Sitting on the edge of the bed, both trail their fingers across the other's chest, allowing their fingertips to brush over the others nipples producing duel gasps. Gently Dean maneuvers Cas to his back then lays next to him.

“Baby, I want to make you feel good, can I do that for you?” Every part of Dean’s body is desperate for permission to be granted. 

Cas nods as he responds with a confident yes, he wants this, needs this.

He trails his fingertips along his mate's body, making sure to leave nowhere untouched — Goosebumps form on Cas’s arms, body vibrating from pleasure.

“Please, more,” feeling lightheaded, not able to articulate what he wants.

Dean teases him for a few more minutes before giving in, latching his mouth to Cas’s closest nipple. Switching between sucking, nibbling, licking flicking his tongue against the hardening nipple. He moves to the other, giving that nipple the same treatment until Cas is a writhing mess. Panting, moaning hips thrusting with no relief when only meeting air. He chants thank you when Dean starts working his pants and boxers down.

Dean loves how expressive his angel is, his body sensitive to every one of his touches. At every moan, groan Cas breaths out pleasure flows through his body down to his penis. He hasn’t even been touched, and he is fully erect. The pressure from his pants becoming uncomfortable, he wants to rip his clothes off. He fights the urge, wanting to please his mate more first.

“Oooh I love those sweet sounds you are making, very sexy,” Dean whispered directly into Cas’s ear. His hot breath sending shivers down Cas’s back, causing him to squeal in ecstasy. 

Once his pants are removed, Dean checks in with Cas, “How are you doing?” He hates to ruin the mood, but it's important to check.

Out of breath, it takes a few seconds for him to answer, “I’m good, still present with you.”

“That's good, let me know if you need me to stop,” he reminds him. 

Kissing his way down Cas’s body, his mate jumps when he licks the head of his penis.

Cas reaches down, getting his attention when he moves his head to see his eyes, not the reaction Dean expected.

“Do I… do I have to um hold your head down, I don’t want to, I don’t want to hurt you,” Dean wants to remove the panic he sees in Cas’s eyes quickly.

“No, you don’t have to, that is not the only way this can be done. If you don’t want me to, I won't, but I can do it in a way that won’t hurt me,” Dean reassure him. He didn’t even think of that; Cas’s only experience with oral was not pleasant. Wanting to change that he hopes he lets him show him how good it can feel for both.

“Are you sure it won’t hurt you?”

“Yes, completely sure, and I’ll check in with you before starting to prep you,” he tells him, wanting to keep the communication going.  

“Uh-huh Ok,” slightly uncomfortable, only because his other experiences with prep were not sexual. This time he is sure it will be, and this time, Dean will see his reactions. He chose not to prep himself wanting their first ‘Real’ mating to be more about making love than an arraignment like the previous times.

Dean cautiously starts slowly, trailing his tongue from the base to the tip, lapping up the precum leaking out, tasting his mate. He groans as his body shutters in pleasure; his mate tastes intoxication. Wrapping his lips around the head, he lightly suckles, Cas’s breath catches in his throat as his hands unconsciously move to rest on his mates head. 

Sliding his lips down, allowing more of his penis to enter his mouth until he reaches as far as he can, Dean hums.  Cas begins chanting “wow,” huffing as his body trembles he has to force his hands not to grasp Dean's hair to control his movements.

Dean starts a steady pace alternating between humming, swallowing around him and swirling his tongue. When Cas’s body starts shaking, legs jerking hips occasionally thrusting Dean pulls off. 

“No, no, please don’t stop,” Cas begs.

“Are you ready for me to start the prep work, I can keep doing what I was just doing at the same time?” Dean questions.

His angel nods frantically, he is willing to say anything to get Dean’s mouth back on him.

“Cas, I need you to focus,” after a few deep breaths, Dean repeats his question.

“Yes, I’m ready,” Cas’s body aches to be mate and bond with his true mate. He is nervous but not scared; he knows Dean will always look out for him.

Dean scans his face making sure he was truly listening this time before he reaches for the lube.

“Can um you take your pants off too? Cas requests, he feels weird being the only one naked.

“Yes, I can,” Dean grins at him.

After he mirrors him in nakedness, he resumes the oral ministrations bringing his angel back to the panting mess he was before. Squeezing lube onto his fingers, he waits for it to warm up before brushing his finger along Cas’s opening. He uses the pleasure he is giving Cas with his mouth to distract from what his fingers are doing.

It works to a point, Cas definitely feels what Dean is doing with his fingers, but the pleasures of his mouth are overshadowing, maintaining his focus on that instead. 

Dean begins to press the tip of one finger inside when he feels the ring of muscles soften. Stilling his hand, he gives Cas’s body time to adjust before he twists and wiggles his finger. 

Cas can't believe how extraordinary this feels he is afraid he will orgasm before they even mate. 

“Dean I’m so close, please I want to orgasm with you.”

“Do you want me to stop completely or just stop using my mouth for a minute?”

“Just your mouth, It's so good, I don't want you to stop, but I do at the same time,” Cas tells him.

Dean smirks, “That’s understandable,” he informs his angel.

Carefully Dean pushes his finger all the way inside. Waiting for a moment before he begins to thrust. His penis is throbbing watching his mate's body shivering with hands clenched so tight the knuckles are white.

Cas rocks his body, bouncing against Dean's finger. Feeling like it's been long enough, Dean resumes giving attention to his mate's penis. He starts with licking along the underside before tonguing the slit instigating a shriek from Cas. Letting his lips brush against him as he brings his lips down lower. Showing his balls some attention, he licks them before sucking one into his mouth.

Cas’s body switches between thrusting into Dean's mouth and pushing down to get his finger deeper. His body is on fire, and again he feels like he will orgasm any second.

“Dean, I’m gonna, gonna if you don’t stop,” he can barely put words together that make sense. 

He removes his mouth, “Is it ok If I keep preparing you?”

“I think so, I'll tell you if it’s not,” Dean satisfied with that response directs his focus back on opening his mate.

Several times he has made contact with Cas’s prostate not intentionally but definitely enjoying the screams as a result. By the time he has three fingers worked into his angel, he is panting right along with him. 

“Dean, please, I need you, please inside me, I need it” Cas pleads not able to wait any longer.

Hearing that pulls a moan from Dean’s chest as his hips thrust against the bed.

“I'd like to try a different position again. I think it will be the best one we've tried,” Dean waits for Cas’s response.

“What” panting “position?”

“Me on my back, you on top that way you can control the speed and stop if needed,” Dean suggests hoping he agrees.

“What if I do it wrong?”

“Oh, honey you won’t, after a few minutes your body will instinctively develop a rhythm.”

“Ok, we can try,” Cas is not sure, but he wants to try, the idea of being in control is appealing. 

Dean moves so he is laying flat then helps Cas straddle him. Holding his penis in place for Cas, he tells him, “Whenever you are ready line yourself up to me.”

Cas hovers over Dean trying to line up as best he can without being able to see.

“Here back just a little,” Dean guides him with a gentle hand on his hip.

It takes a little pressure to push the head of Dean’s penis to penetrate, Cas stills for a moment. Waits for the slight burn to recede before sliding down further. Only a few minutes later, he is seated all the way down.

“So, full,” Cas stutters out.

“Oh, God Cas so good, you feel amazing on me, you’re beautiful,” he sits up slightly to kiss his angel. The memory of this moment will be Dean’s porn from now on; he has never seen anyone sexier.

Once Cas is able to concentrate he hesitates, “How do I um do this,” he knows the mechanics he is just nervous he will look clumsy. 

“Here I’ll help you,” Dean uses his hands to put pressure on Cas’s hips guiding his movements. They start out slow, moaning already. Developing a rhythm Dean allows Cas to take over gripping his hips. 

Cas leans forward pressing kisses on Deans mouth, neck, anywhere he can reach. Both are panting, wheezing out of breath, Dean stuttering praises encouraging Cas on. 

Rocking on him Cas quickens the pace; Deans fingers tighten the grip on his hips. 

“Can I touch your wings, please I’ll be very gentle,” he doesn’t care that he is begging.

He is not scared; he knows Dean would never hurt him, “Yes, I do have to warn you, even touching lightly may quicken my orgasm.”

“OH, ok I’ll wait until I’m closer,” Dean responds.

Dean sits up, pulls Cas against him tighter, palming his ass as his angel rolls his hips. The new angle pushes Dean in deeper each thrust hitting Cas’s prostrate. Both sweating, chests heaving, stalled kisses leaving mouths open huffing hot air on each other's necks.

"You're gorgeous, so, so good, I love you so much," at each praise pleasure seizes Cas's body.

Dean’s knot begins to swell, and his hips thrust meeting Cas’s thrusts. Reaching behind Cas under his wings, Dean trails one finger lightly down along the spine of the wings where they join. Cas screams as his body jerks both orgasm at the same time. Instantly both smell the difference, unexplainable but both know that smell is mate. At the same time, they feel the uncontrollable urge to mark their mate. Deans face buried against Cas’s neck bites down deep, right as he feels Cas’s teeth puncture his neck. 

Cas’s wings extend to their full length as white light shoots out of his mouth eyes glowing. Dean watches in shock, neither notice Dean’s eyes also glow right before he collapses falling into unconsciousness. Seconds later, Cas drops on top of him also unconscious. 

While this is happening, Sam and Bethiel have just begun to make out on her bed. She feels the sudden wave of power, wraps her wings around Sam to shield him. Any second slower and he could have lost his eyesight. 

“The Righteous Man has bonded,” slips from her lips. 

The moment the flash of grace is gone, she jumps up, grabs Sam’s wrist drags him with her to Cas’s room.

“We have to hurry, they could be traced, all angels will feel that level of power,” she tells him as she walks right into Cas’s room without knocking. 

“What’s wrong with them? Why are they unconscious?” Sam asks

“I don’t know, no angel has ever mated with a human before, that will have to wait we have to move them to the angel trap now,” her voice is panicky.

Sam really doesn’t want to touch either of them. He can see they are both sweaty along with other bodily fluids he doesn’t want to consider what they could be.

Several times he repositions his body trying to find a way he could pick both up and carry them. He is strong but not that strong, not with how awkward it will be to carry them both.

“I can do it, take the bracelet off for a minute, please, we don’t have much time,” Bethiel needs to move this along. So far the archangel’s have not located the massive power surge, but they are narrowing it down.

He trusts her, removes her bracelet, then stands back slack-jawed watching her easily pick them both up before carrying them to the kitchen. She carefully places both inside of the circle then runs back to the room to grab a sheet to cover them with. Once she has them covered, she fixes the trap to activate it. Sam jogs to the living room for two pillows, places them under Dean’s head, Cas’s lays on his brother’s chest.

“Now, what do we do?” Sam asks her.

“I don’t know, wait for them to become conscious again and or the archangels to find and destroy us.”   
  



	23. Chapter 23

“We could have done this from outside.”

“This is much more interesting, come on look at him,” Gabriel laughs uncontrollably pointing at Sam.

“I wouldn’t want to touch them either.”

Gabriel rolls his eyes, then moves closer to the bed where Dean and Cas are lying unconscious as Sam is trying to find an easy way to pick them up.

“Wow, our Cassie is wild, never would have pictured him bottoming from the top,” Gabriel smirks getting very close tilting his head to get different angles.

“What is wrong with you?”

“Psshh, why do you have to be so boring all the time?”

They follow Bethiel and Sam as she carries Dean and Cas to the kitchen, arguing the whole way.

“We don’t both need to be here for this.”

“Don’t need to but you know it would be better if we both stay, easier to block Michael and Raphael from detecting them. We only have to stay for a few hours, after this I won't get to visit anymore,” Gabriel pouts.

“You hate slipping him those birth control pills; you won't have to anymore.”

“I do hate doing it, the only reason I agreed to do it is because Castiel previously agreed,” Gabriel sighed, “This may be the last time we see Castiel for a long time if This Righteous Man fails.”

Gabriel feels a hand on his shoulder comforting him, “We will continue to help in whatever way we can.”

“I still think we should try talking to them, you know as ourselves,” Gabriel has said this many times with the same results. He knows better , and yet he keeps reminding him of the worst part of his existence.

“Oh yeah great plan, we’ll just tell them, hey we know exactly what you need to do but we can't tell you, oh why can’t we tell you, well because daddy won't let us. Why won't he let us tell you? We can’t tell you that either, or we could tell them, and then daddy will take Castiel's mate away too.”

“I’m sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up,” Gabriel feels bad, he can’t imagine what it was like to have your mate taken away. He doesn’t know what to say; it has all been said before. The fact is that until the Righteous Man wins, be it this one or any in the future, he won't get his mate back. It’s been many ‘Righteous Men’ and over thousands of years since she was taken from him. 

Gabriel watches him walk out of the room, angry and hurting, “Whatever I don’t have to be in the room for this.”

  
  


Dean groans, his entire body aches which confuses him usually he is tired after mating but not in pain.

(Why is this bed so hard?)

He adjusts his body, trying to get a more comfortable position.

Moaning, he whispers, “What happened?”

That's when he remembers what happened, the last he saw there was white light shining out of his mate's body. The only time he has heard of that happening is when an angel dies.

Eyes flying open he sees Cas sprawled over the top of him unmoving, “OH, God no, Cas please baby, you have to be ok,” his breathing starts to quicken. Shaking Cas’s shoulders he pleads, “Wake up, please.”

(I can’t lose him, can’t lose him.)

Relief floods him when he hears a low whine then feels his mate shift slightly. Seeing movement out of the corner of his eyes his head snaps in that direction as he attempts to cover his mate in protection. His body jerks seeing his brother and Bethiel looking at him. Scanning the room he is shocked, “What the… What the hell are we doing out here?”

“Ah, we brought you out here, it was to protect you,” Bethiel tells him not looking at them, shifting awkwardly. 

Feeling Cas’s head lift from his chest, he redirects his focus.

“Are you ok?” Dean asks as he rakes his fingers through Cas’s sweaty hair.

“Yes, my body hurts though,” Cas whispers.

“Oh, sweetie, I’m sorry,” Dean replies, assuming he must have hurt him during their lovemaking. 

“It’s not you, it's the angel trap,” Cas moans out.

(Why am I hurting then?) 

Dean looks around him, noticing for the first time they are in the trap with only one sheet covering them both.

“Ah, Sam, would you mind getting our robes?”

“Oh, yeah sure,” Sam is back within a minute carrying both robes. He hands them over then turns slightly when they both stand to put them on. Both groan at every movement, Dean helping Cas up and put his robe on him. Cas’s gaze is distant as though he is lost in thought.

“Why are we in here?” Dean asks looking down at the angel trap.

“Your bonding caused a grace power surge; we put you in there to prevent the archangels from finding us. You were kinda attached, so we put both of you in there,” Bethiel says, cheeks turning pink referring to the knot that connected them before.

Cas whimpers again just as one of his feathers falls to the floor.

“How long have we been in here,” Dean asks as he wraps his arms around his mate.

“Um,” Sam looks to his watch before responding, “About forty minutes.”

Feeling Cas’s body tremble, he ignores the ache he feels in his own muscles, “Well is that long enough, what are the angels saying?”

“They’re cheering, rejoicing but none are seeking the surge of grace and if the archangels are they are not talking about it,” Bethiel responds.

They decide to wait for only twenty more minutes. Dean refusing to allow Cas to be in pain any longer. He holds his mate as he silently cries, gently stroking his hair, kissing him. When the twenty minutes are up, he carefully moves Cas off his lap to find something to break the circle for Cas.  

“After we both sleep we can talk about all of this,” Dean says intending to get something to break the trap for Cas. When he reaches the edge of the trap he bounces back, “Um, why can’t I get out?”

“You should be able to,” Sam shrugs.

Dean looks at his brother with an expression that says duh. “I know I should be able to but I can’t,” Dean is annoyed now, of course, he knows that the question is why can’t he.

“What I meant is we don’t know why you can’t,” Sam responds.

Cas’s mind is consumed with all he learned while unconscious, what he saw was disturbing, but at least it answers some questions.

“Well, you want to break us out?” He shouts, Dean is so worried, scared, annoyed and confused he is reacting in anger. 

Sam breaks the trap, the moment Dean steps out he disappears.

“Dean?” Sam yells as Cas and Bethiel scan the room looking for him confused.

Dean reappears, “What?” Looking around Dean’s eyes expand, he looks to each person with questioning eyes.

“How...How the fuck did I just do that?” His heart is racing; he helps Cas up then leads him to a chair.

“I thought you were going to bed?” Sam asks that's not what he meant to say though. Right now they need to figure out how his brother just did that.

“We were but that was before I somehow teleported to Cas’s room and then back in the kitchen.”

Both angels stare intently at Dean for a moment before their eyes widen and breathing stops. 

“Dean, you have grace, it's not a lot, but it's there,” Cas says in awe.

“What but how?” 

“We don’t know what happens when a human and angel bond, it's never happened before,” Bethiel responds.

“What happens when angels bond?” Sam asks.

“Our grace intertwines, just as human souls do,” Cas explains.

“Human souls intertwine, I don’t think us humans know that, I’ve never been told that,” Dean responds.

“Oh, yeah, your souls join completely, neither can be separated even in death they are still connected,” Bethiel answers.

“What about all those people out there selling their souls, if they are bonded and they go to hell but their mate goes to heaven are they still connected?” Dean asks. 

“Sadly, because they are connected if one sells their soul they are actually selling both and so both go to hell. If one is already in heaven then they are dragged out of heaven and taken to hell when their mate dies. Otherwise, if one is in heaven the other will go to heaven when they die even if they haven’t earned it,” Bethiel tells them.

Just as Dean is about to ask another question, he notices the far off look on his mate’s face, “Cas, what's wrong?”

“While we were unconscious I remembered why I came to earth that day,” he responds a troubled expression on his face. 

“Really, what? So what happened?” Dean asks.

“I was summoned to earth and told to find my vessel. I didn’t dare refuse,” he pauses.

“Why would you refuse and why didn’t you?” Bethiel questions. 

(Who could have summoned him?)

“I was too afraid to refuse; it was Lucifer that summoned me,” everyone gasps. Bethiel covers her mouth in shock.

(How he is locked up?)

“But, but he’s, he is locked in the cage,” Bethiel stutters.

“That’s what I thought, but it was definitely him; he followed me as I got my vessel. Then took me to some building that appears to have been abandoned and falling apart.”

He looks up to see their facial expressions; he wouldn’t believe it if he wasn’t there. They are all looking at him, concerned expressions but none appear to disbelieve him.

He continues, “When I got there Metatron was there, he was doing a ritual, I don’t know what it entailed as I arrived at the end. Seconds, after we got there Samandriel, appeared summoned by Metatron. A ring of holy fire was lit around him before Metatron murdered him. Lucifer stopped me from running to help, said they couldn’t see us. It was only minutes later that Ezekiel was summoned and also murdered. I wanted to help, to stop it but Lucifer said he was only permitted to show me as long as he didn’t let me interfere. It all happened so fast moments later both Michael and Raphiel showed up, I thought they would kill Metatron, but they didn’t.”

“What did they do?” Bethiel is confused, she would have expected them to kill Metatron in the most painful ways they could.

“He ordered them to bow down, and they did, that's when Lucifer took me to a field. He told me the ritual gave Metatron power over Michael and Raphael.”

“How would killing two angels give him that power?” Sam asks.

“I am not certain as I didn’t see the entire ritual, but it must be because those two angels were their firstborn children. I have never heard of any ritual like it before.”

“That's horrible,” Sam says.

Bethiel is now crying, “Why… why would he do that, I didn’t even know they were dead.” Sam lays his hand over hers in comfort.

“I can only guess for power, I have never met Metatron before, but I don’t see any other reason.”

“What happened after that?” Dean asks, he wants to change the subject seeing how much pain they are in.

“Lucifer told me I would meet you,” Cas says turning to Dean, “He said that once we bonded I would remember all of this. I asked him questions, but he said he was only allowed to tell me so much.”

“What else did he tell you?” Sam asks.

“All he said was that I couldn’t get pregnant until the time was right and that I would know the right time.”

“And how were you going to prevent pregnancy without remembering this?” Dean questions, he is annoyed, it's no one else’s business when and if they decide to have children.

“I gave him permission to give me birth control; he made it so he is able to track me wherever I ended up. According to him, the prophecy can not be completed If I become pregnant before the ‘right’ time. He couldn’t tell me anything more, said he was forbidden but that we would see each other again.”

“Wait how has he been giving it to you, I thought archangels couldn’t get inside the bunker?”

“They can get in, they can’t detect grace inside it, but if they knew we were here they could come inside easily,” Bethiel tells him.

“Well, how do we stop that? You didn’t put any sigils in me to prevent them from entering,” Dean is now panicking, he thought they were safe in here. They never checked to see precisely what wards are up, they don’t even know where to look for the wards in here.

“That’s because I don’t know any, the only archangel wards I know are to block detection.”

Dean looks to Cas hoping he will know some, “Sorry I don’t know any either. Only archangels know those.”

“Son of a Bitch, how are we going to protect ourselves now?”

“We don’t have to worry about Lucifer, he won't be returning now that I have my memory. I’ll start taking the pills on my own now.”

Dean hates himself because he feels relieved hearing that, he still isn’t happy that the devil has been sneaking around in his home drugging his mate.

  
  


Meanwhile, Gabriel and Lucifer are listening along, Lucifer having returned to the room after hearing his name.

“They act like I’m evil or going to attack them,” Lucifer growls, the way people perceive him is a sore point for him.

“Well what do you expect, they don’t know it's all lies, they don’t know you have been out of the cage for centuries helping humans. How would they know you are not actually evil and that you love humanity,” Gabriel tries to comfort his brother.

“Ech, stop it, you sound so mushy,” Lucifer says uncomfortable with any sort of praise or being reminded of his feelings.

“Awe, so cute, you know you love them, you love all humans don’t you. Why else would you work for hundreds of years to protect them,” He mocks his brother. He wishes his other brothers, sisters, nieces, nephews, and now human brother-in-law knew the real Lucifer. He only knows because he was there the day Father took away Lucifer's mate for helping when he was forbidden from helping.

  
  


“Ok, let's get this all straight, we don’t know why I suddenly have the ability to teleport or have grace inside me,” Dean says looking at them all seeing them nod he continues.

“We don’t know why you becoming pregnant too soon would be bad, and we still don’t know exactly what to do to break the control Metatron has over the archangels, right?”

“Ah Dean there is something else, I didn’t notice right away, I’ve heard mates smell different after bonding but smell Cas, he doesn’t even smell like an omega anymore,” Sam says confusion clearly heard.

Both Dean and Bethiel take in deep breaths, Bethiel’s nose crinkles, bonded mates smell horrible. Dean sighed in pleasure breathing in his mate's scent, has to shake his head before he drags Cas into his bedroom and jumps him.

“You don’t smell like an omega anymore,” she says before placing her hand over his chest softly.

Gasping she rips her hand away, “The tracking sigils are gone, can you feel it? This isn’t a vessel anymore, Cas this is your body now.”

Cas takes a moment to evaluate his vessel; that's when he realizes she is right. He was too distracted with his newly recovered memory to notice it.

Excitedly he looks to his mate seeing the silver tinge to his eyes now he has to know, “Are my eyes silver now too?”

“Yes, of course, they are, you are bonded now,” Dean replies, not understand why he would be asking.

“Angels eyes don’t change when we bond as human’s do, our eyes stay the same,” Cas’s face breaks out in a huge smile.

“So wait, are you human now?” Sam asks.

“No, I can still see the grace in him; his body is now a bata because angels don’t have status. At Least that's the best reason I can think of,” Bethiel answers.

“Take the bracelet off him, if he doesn’t have the tracker sigils anymore he doesn’t need them right?” Dean asks.

“As long as he doesn’t pray or try to use the angel broadcasting he should be fine,” Bethiel tells them.

Dean reaches over to take it off, the moment he touches it, he pulls his hand back, receiving a small shock. He moves back to do it again, grits his teeth fighting the pain as he removes the bracelet.

“What just happened, why did it shock me?”

“It must be the grace in you,” Cas says.

Cas focuses for a moment before he makes his wings invisible, causing all around him to gasp.

“Wait this means you can go out into public with me now,” Dean’s excitement is infectious as all start to smile, Bethiel actually claps. 

“Yeah, only other angels will know I’m an angel,” Cas’s grin is stretched across his entire face.

“Um Dean you are not going to like this but I think until we figure out your new powers you should wear the bracelet,” Sam says, tone showing he is sure his brother will be upset by this.

Dean looks to Cas wanting his opinion, “What do you think?”

“I hate to say it but he is right, what if your eyes glow in public or you develop wings, we still don’t know what our bonding could do,” Cas says regretfully, he knows how it feels to have his grace restricted.

“It's ok, I’m not upset. Actually this makes me feel better,” Dean says as he puts the bracelet on. He is not comfortable with his newly acquired grace acting out in public.

“How am I going to learn to control it though?”

“Um, I do not know yet, but I’ll try to think up something,” Cas says, hoping it reassures him.

They all sit there in silence, so much information all at once mostly good. Dean and Cas hold hands under the table, not wanting to spend any time, not touching. Technically this is their honeymoon; bonded mates usually get a fair amount of time alone. 

“So Dean do you feel any different now that you have gone silver?” Sam asks not liking the quiet.

“No, all I notice is that Cas smells different, it's hard to explain, but his scent means mate to me.”

“Yeah well, you both stink to me,” Sam chuckles. He is happy for his brother and Cas, becoming bonded is what everyone hopes for.

Omegas the most, once an omega is bonded, they are safe. The scent put out by bonded mates is not downright gross, but others can't become aroused by that person anymore. So an omega can walk freely in public knowing no one will take them because no one would be attracted to them. Bonded omega’s can not be taken to the camps or arrested, and they can not be separated from their mate. 

Anyone within about fifty feet can smell a bonded omega so even the kidnappers don’t bother grabbing them knowing they are useless now. No one wants to have sex with one plus the penalty for harming a bonded omega is death. Bonded mates can always find each other no matter the distance. There is no point in trying to steal one to sell. 

There are movies and books all about finding your mate and bonding. Everyone wants to ‘go silver’ it's not a big difference, but the white’s of the eye turn slightly silver. Sam has never really been interested in reading those romance novels, but he has always hoped to find his mate. Not just to be free even though that is a useful by-product, he just wants to be happy.

“Well Cas and I are going to bed, we are both tired,” Dean stands, then helps his mate up and into Cas’s room.

“Do you think I still need the plug?” Cas asks he will if he has to, but he really doesn’t enjoy using it for long periods. 

“No, you’re not an omega anymore, I don’t see it as necessary,” Dean responds, he knows Cas has didn’t like having to wear one overnight.

“I need to shower,” Dean says seductively, “Wanna join me?”

Cas blushes then nods before following his mate to the bathroom.

  


That night Dean wakes several times sweating gasping for air, vivid nightmares that make him feel sick. He refuses to tell Cas what they are about and denies his request to read him. He feels ashamed and disgusted, doesn’t want his mate to see the things he saw in his dreams.

He asks Cas not to tell the others, for the last week nightmares have woken him repeatedly several nights. Sam and Bethiel assume Dean’s exhaustion is due to being a newly bonded mate. In actuality, the new bonded mates have rarely made love all week.

Cas feels stuck; he can’t help because Dean won't tell him what the dreams are about and he won't let him get help either. He doesn’t need to sleep anymore, he spends his nights holding his mate through his nightmares. Dean wakes crying, shaking, either gripping Cas tightly or flinching at every touch. Cas doesn’t know what to do other than hold him when he can and back off when Dean needs him to. If this doesn’t stop soon or Dean doesn’t let him in he decides he will have to break his promise and get help.

  
  


It's a week after their bonding before the rebellion phone rings again. They were all surprised by the lack of calls all week. When previously the calls were almost daily but then suddenly nothing for a week. 

Dean drags himself out of Baby, makes his way in the gas station he was told is the pick-up location. While he is there he may as well get some stuff too; he does some shopping waiting for the contact. 

He is surprised at who he sees leading an older woman omega inside the store. It's the detective he met when Sam was stolen. 

He steps up to him, extends his hand, “Detective ah, I’m sorry I forgot your name,” he prompts. 

“That’s alright, I forgot your name too,” it's clear to Dean that he didn’t forget him. He didn’t give his name either which is odd usually most people would.

(OH, he must be my contact.)

“Soo-ah did you see that documentary on bees on the discovery channel last night,” Dean gives the code phrase he was instructed to.

(Wonder if there really was a bee documentary last night.)

“I remember now, it's Elliot right?” The detective says. 

Dean rolls his eyes before acknowledging that he is Elliot; he doubts he will ever be able to get rid of that name.

They walk out of the store together after Dean paid for his items. They followed him to his car, Dean smiled, seeing the appreciation on the Detectives face at seeing his Baby. 

“Beautiful,” he elongates the word as he allows his fingertips to glide over the hood.

Dean smirks, “She is isn’t she,” pride in his voice. 

Dean hands over an envelope pretending to buy the omega, it's filled with blank sheets of paper.

“Good doing business with you, hope we can again, contact me if you want to get together,” Dean says, extending an offer of friendship. 

“You too, I'll think about it, take care,” the detective says before walking away. 


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter became much longer than expected so it will be divided. Unexpected events happened. I'll have the next one done soon though. Looking for opinions, should I add the new characters to the tag list or no. I worry that would give too much away. Thank you all, for your comments, suggestions, and support.

 

 

Dean wakes up sweating panting for air for the second time this week. This time he wasn’t in his room, he fell asleep watching a movie. He doesn’t understand why he is having these nightmares. They are not the same precisely each time but similar. In them, he can’t see faces or hear any voices. Each dream feel’s so real, but he knows they can't be memories. Even without seeing faces or hearing a voice he knows who it is in his dreams.

(What is wrong with me? Only a sick person would have dreams like that.)

“Dean, are you okay,” Sam’s concerned face enters his eye line.

(Aw, shit, fell asleep.)

He doesn’t want to talk about his dreams and didn’t want the others to know. With how tired he is he should have gone to bed, he hasn’t been sleeping nearly enough. Now he will have to get his brother to back off without making him more concerned. 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he responds, rubbing his eyes clearing the blurriness.

He knows his brother doesn’t believe him when he sees him and Cas make eye contact when they thought he wasn’t paying attention.

“Really, just a bad dream, nothing to worry about,” Dean assures him as he stands to make his escape. 

As he leaves the room, he passes by Bethiel standing in the doorway also looking concerned. Unlike Sam and Cas, she also has guilt and fear in her eyes. Her arms wrapped around herself as if in pain shifting nervously. He is not worried about her possibly injured, or in physical pain, she would heal from anything. Right now he can’t focus on that not that he doesn’t care; he will talk to her but not when he is this tired.

 

When Dean is out of the room, Sam looks to Cas, “Do you think he is ok?”

“Um,” Cas is anxious about answering any questions, his mate asked him not to say anything.

“I’ll check on him,” he quickly says making his way out of the room in a rush. 

Sam knows immediately that Cas is lying, now he is worried. If Cas is lying, then that means this is not the first time this has happened. He wouldn't need to lie if this was a rare occurrence. 

 

Dean again refused to tell Cas anything, shame and fear clouding his eyes. Cas desires to push him but know’s that won't help, his mate is severely stubborn.  Instead, they cuddle avoiding the topic of his dreams. He can see Dean is exhausted but fighting sleep obviously afraid to sleep.

“Dean, I could put you to sleep if you are amicable to that,” Cas apprehensively offers.

“I don’t want you to see my dreams,” Dean whispers. Breaking Cas’s heart, he looks more vulnerable than he has ever seen him before.

“I won’t look at them; I can do this without reading you,” Cas reassures his mate.

Dean nods giving his permission, the moment Cas touches his head he is out. He sleeps his first restful night then he has in about two weeks.

 

Going on pickups has been more nerve-racking then usual now, he is constantly checking to see if his grace binding bracelet is concealed. He wears long sleeve shirts, but he still pulls at his sleeves repeatedly. Mentioning this to the pack, Bethiel surprises him, she asks for the bracelet. Confused he gives it to her, about twenty minutes later she brings it back, but it is different. It looks like any other bracelet. She sewed cloth around it, it's a dark gray color and feels like corduroy. In addition, she also attached a button resembling what you see on jeans that way the fabric won't have to be cut if he needs to take it off.

 

He quietly sneaks past the library, hoping Cas doesn’t hear him. So far he has made it, he has to do this quick. Seeing his brother sitting at the kitchen table, he puts his finger to his lips, indicating not to talk before he can speak.

“Hey, I want to surprise Cas, on my last pick up run there was a man sitting in the dinner complaining about his wife.”

Sam gives him a perplexed look, what do another person's marital issues have to do with surprising Cas.

“I’m getting to it, impatient much,” Dean scolds his brother jokingly. “He was complaining because he paid a lot of money for tickets that she demanded to go to then refuses to go now. Something about a fight and she is giving him the silent treatment.”

“I overheard his conversation and offered to buy the tickets off of him. Not near what he paid but at least he got some of his money back. They are tickets to a musical play performing only an hour from here. It’s in three days, and I’m hoping Cas will love them, do you think he would?”

Sam is surprised, not only was his brother asking his opinion, but he honestly looked worried. As if there is a possibility Cas won’t be happy, not only is it a musical, but it's a date Cas will love it. Not that Dean never asks his opinion but not usually about relationship things. 

“I think he will love it, just going on a date would make him ecstatic but also a musical,” Sam would make fun of his brother for the lovesick smile that spreads on his face but not now. Maybe later when his brother doesn’t look as tired and worn out. 

“Which musical?” Sam asks. 

Dean hands over one of the tickets to “The Sound Of Music” after he double-checking him and Sam are alone. 

“These are great tickets Dean, it's just um, you do know you can’t wear jeans to this right?”

“What do we have to wear?”

“Not tux fancy but dress shirt, suit jacket, tie, and nice shoes,” Sam tells him.

“We have those here,” Dean responds, relieved they held on to the suits they used to wear pretending to be F.B.I.

“Those are not in good shape and look really cheap; you need to buy a new one.”

Dean groans, he hates shopping.

(Cas better love this musical.)

“Does Cas have a suit jacket and dress shoes?” Sam questions, he knows his brother's mate has dress shirts, ties, and slacks, but he hasn’t seen a suit jacket.

“No, I didn’t think of it, we will both have to go shopping,” Dean informs his brother, he can’t just guess what will fit his angel.

Dean is not happy; he wanted to surprise his mate. Now he will have to tell him why they are going shopping. He decided to go tell him now since they only have three days.

Entering the library, Dean finds his mate sitting hunched over a book reading.

“Hey baby, whatcha up to?”

Cas grins hearing the affection in his mates voice when he calls him ‘Baby,’ “Trying to find that ritual I saw Metatron perform.” Dean is not surprised; this has been his mate’s goal since his memories unlocked.

He can see the frustration Cas is feeling not finding even a sliver of information on that ritual.

“I got something for you well for us, I wanted to surprise you, but for reasons, I can’t,” Dean enjoys seeing the curiosity and excitement in his angel’s eyes.

“What did you get,” Cas asks, he is excited, he has never been given a gift. Dean provides for him for all his needs but never an actual gift. A small part of him is telling him it's greedy to want more from Dean. He has never expected anything or even considered getting a gift before, so he is following the more significant part telling him to enjoy this.

Dean reaches in his pockets, pulls the tickets out. Most would already know that the surprise is tickets to some event. Cas doesn’t; he just sees two identical strips of paper which confuses him.

(Should I pretend to love them? Why would Dean think I'd be excited by paper, there is paper everywhere?)

Dean can see the confusion and conflict on his mate’s face, not sure why it's there though. It’s not until he hands the tickets to Cas and sees the realization on his face that he understands.

Cas can’t believe what he is holding, tickets to one of his favorite musicals. He has never physically been to a play before only watched from heaven. He jumps to his feet, wraps his arms around Dean’s neck, bouncing on his toes to excited to stay still. Dean pulls him in close to him, his body jostled by the bouncing angel. 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you, I love them,” Cas shrieks next to Dean’s ear causing him to wince at the loudness.

Dean manages to get himself detached from Cas so he can talk to him face to face. Keeping his hands on him though just because he likes touching him, even innocent touches. 

“We have to go shopping to buy clothes for this. Sam says what I have isn’t in good enough shape. You don’t have a suit jacket or dress shoes, so we both have to go. Are you ok with that?” 

Dean just realized that Cas might not want to go to a store full of people. He has been out of the bunker since he hid his wings, but that was places with fewer people. There will be many more people at the musical than the store, but those people will be focused on the stage. 

“Um… I'd like to try,” Cas immensely wants to go to this musical he is willing to try just to go.

Dean again is impressed with his mate’s courage. Going shopping wouldn’t be difficult for the majority of people, but what Cas has been through makes it terrifying. 

Placing his palms on Cas’s cheeks cradling his head, he lightly kisses him in between his words, “You’re so brave, I’ll be there with you the whole time.” 

 

They are driving to a men’s wear clothing store now. Holding hands fingers entwined in each other's Dean gently squeezes to get Cas’s attention.

“I know you are aware and I've told you already, but I want to remind you. Keep your head up; make eye contact with me. Try not to be submissive; you are a beta now and not expected to behave like an omega.” Dean dislikes the anxiety he sees on Cas’s face.

“I will try,” Cas says he wants to please Dean.

Cas has struggled each time out of the bunker, forgetting to keep his head up. Dean reminds him by squeezing his hand. They can hold hands out of the bunker now, and that makes Cas extremely happy. He does miss hiding behind Dean when others are around, the security he felt guarded by him. Not that Dean wouldn’t be able to protect him where ever he stands, he just feels more exposed at Dean’s side.

Once inside the store within minutes, a sales clerk approaches them. Neither knows the name brand the man is wearing, but it's easy to see it must be expensive. Cas fights his body's desire to move behind Dean and forces himself to keep his head up.

“Can I help you, gentlemen?” The man is a beta appearing to be about fifty years old. His expression is not projecting helpfulness more like boredom or indifference.

“Yes, I need a full suit, jacket, tie, slacks, dress shirt, and shoes,” Dean informs him. 

Cas remains silent out of habit until Dean squeezes his hand, reminding him to talk.

“I - I um,” he clears his throat, “I require a suit jacket and dress shoes,” he manages to get the rest out with stuttering again.

“Follow me,” the man says without looking directly at them. 

Once the man turns his back to them, Cas lets out his breath; he didn’t realize he was holding his breath. Dean leans in close holding his hand tighter, whispers in his ear, “You’re doing very good.”

Dean settles on a two-button jacket in charcoal gray with a matching vest. He was hesitant on the vest, but when he saw the lustful look in Cas’s eyes when he tried it on, he decided to get it. There are four buttons on the cuffs and side vents. 

The pants are flat-front lined to the knee, his dress shirt is also gray along with black in a plaid design. He chose a black tie with white dots; the dots are tiny. The shoes he wasn’t picky as long as they are comfortable. They are leather-lined, padded insole, lace-up, with a cap toe and leather outsole.

Dean tunes the man out when he described the clothes. He doesn’t care what the different names are for each design. As long as they look good and are comfortable, he is happy.

Cas decides on a two-button jacket also but in black and with a left chest pocket. The pocket square that he decided on is a Navy Blue Paisley at the sales clerk's suggestion. Now that Cas is a beta, he is not required to stay in the dressing room with Dean. Standing outside the room with a door preventing Dean from seeing him at all times scares him. By the time they get to shoes, he is ready to leave, so he chooses the same shoes as Dean just in his size. 

 

Exiting the changing rooms, they notice another angel with dark green wings in the outer area where they have some mirrors. An overweight man is standing in front of the mirror, checking the fit of his slacks. Dean notices the angel is acting oddly; he is not averting his eyes or keeping his head down. Cas moves behind Dean in an attempt to hide the fact that he is an angel from the other angel.

“You look like shit,” the angel says smirking at the heavy man. 

The overweight man’s face turns red as he scowls at the angel, “Watch your mouth,” he says, pointing at the angel.

The angel doesn’t back down, continues to smirk, “Hey, it's not my fault you’re so fat and ugly, lose some weight.”

Several other shoppers are now watching shocked and angry at the angel. The man notices the small gathering watching, shamefaced at his ‘Pets’ behavior.

“That's it,” the enraged man yells before storming over to the angel. He begins to drag the angel towards the changing room. 

The angel laughs, showing no fear; he doesn’t fight back but also doesn’t go willingly. 

“Gonna pound your ass till you cry,” the man growls at him.

“Ha, you can beat and rape me all you want. I’ll never call you master,” the angel mocks him.

“Bet cutting your wings off will shut you up,” the overweight man says, he is almost to the changing room. 

Dean is already shaking in anger with Cas holding his hand to keep him grounded. Hearing the threat of wings cut off and seeing the angel for the first time look terrified, he decides to step in. Images of Cas crying in pain that night another angel’s wings were cut off flash behind his eyes. He can’t just do nothing not with the fear in that angel's eyes and the way his mate’s body is trembling. 

Dean is closer to the changing room, puts his hand on the heavy man's shoulder, preventing him from walking. He pulls the guy off then looks towards Cas, hoping he can see the pleading in his eyes for understanding. What he is about to do could really upset Cas, but he has to do it. 

Pulling the angel’s arm out of the man's hands, he begins to circle the angel, pretends to check him out. Eyes scanning his body up and down, he hums in pleasure at what he sees. By this time, the man has recovered from his shock.

“How dare you, who do you think you are?” the angel’s owner says while grinding his teeth.

Dean grins at the man showing he is not afraid and doesn’t care how upset he makes him. 

“I am the guy that is going to take this sexy pet home today. He will look amazing spread out on my bed tonight,” making a sexy growl at the image he is pretending to imagine. 

He purposely looks directly into the angel’s eyes for a moment, hoping he has enough grace to read the lie in his eyes. 

The angel is confused and doesn't understand why this guy standing with another angel is interfering. He can’t help the rage he feels looking at this man; he can see grace in him. He is disgusted by anyone that steals grace and uses it to get high. He looks towards the other angel hoping to get some idea of what is going on. 

When the angel signals that his alpha is a rank one, he is even more confused. The way this man is behaving is not how a rank one usually behaves. Several other things don’t make sense to him, how is that other angel hiding his wings and the biggest question is how is he bonded to a human. The angel in the trench coat notices his confusion places a finger to his lips quickly indicating to keep his secret. 

His grace is so low he can’t tell who the other angel is and doesn’t recognize his vessel. 

Turning back to the man leering at him, he looks into his eyes, he doesn’t see any desire in them. He can’t read him, but he thinks this man is lying.

“What?” the man shouts grabbing the angel’s arm to pull him away, “he is mine keep your hands off. 

Dean grabs the man's wrist brings his face inches from his looks directly in his eyes, hardens his voice “Try and stop me,” the crowd gasps.

The man’s eyes widen, fear in them for a moment before he covers his fear. A challenge has now been placed, and he has to fight this man to keep the pet. He doesn’t have a choice; challenges for omega’s, and pets can not be dismissed. Backing down would be the same as losing; he still loses his property.

Everyone refocuses on the angel when he begins laughing, as he tells the man, “He is so going to kick your ass.”

Dean keeping up with appearances, turns towards the angel, “That behavior will be beaten out of you by tonight.”

Cas watching this is shocking, he has never seen Dean behave this way. The dominance and power he projects are extremely arousing. Even though he is covering the front of his pants with the clothes draped over his arm, he still blushes. He knows Dean doesn’t desire to mate the angel; he wants to help him. Cas recognizes this angel and is not surprised by his behavior; he always was a rebellious angel.

Dean turns to the crowd, “I’m requesting two witnesses, are any of you available?” Several hands fly up, all are excited to see a fight. He points at two, choosing them then turns to the overweight man. 

“What will it be, are you going to back down or am I going to kick your ass,” Dean winks at the angel repeating what he said surprising the angel.

The man wants to back down, he knows this is going to end badly for him, but his pride won’t allow him to surrender. 

Attempting to hide his fear, he growls, “You’re not taking him.”

Dean can see the fear and is not frightened by the pathetic growl smirks at the man. 

“I’m sure the store owner would prefer we exit the building first,” Dean glances at the owner who has been watching and sees the relief on his face. 

Dean let's go of his arm, knowing the man won't be leaving. He has been challenged with witnesses if he leaves Dean could report him. 

Moving towards Cas, he asks him to put their merchandise on the counter. They will pay for it after he is done fighting. Seeing the complete faith and support on his angel’s face removes any doubts he is doing the right thing.

The man and angel exit the building with Dean and Cas right behind him. Not only does their witnesses follow, but the crowd comes along.

“Alright you know the rules, no weapons, no cheating, no one can help you, I’m ready when you are,” Dean says making sure to put a sinister smile on his face. It works the man looks scared for a second before he shakes it off.  

The way the man is standing with his fists up in the air tells Dean he doesn’t know how to fight. Dean steps into his space and waits for him to make the first swing. Dodging the first punch, he uses the man's distraction to get a few hits in on his stomach. After only three hits the man looks wrecked, out of breath, sweating, and face flushed. 

Dean allows him to catch his breath, he could beat him quickly, but he wants to see him suffer a little first. When he finally is able to breathe he charges at Dean enraged, and Dean easily side steps that attempt. 

The majority of the crowd is now laughing along with the angel, and that makes the man even angrier. Dean allows a chuckle before he moves to the side, avoiding another pathetic attempt.

After watching this man make a fool of himself for several minutes, Dean decides he is done playing with him. The next time he charges towards him, he close lines him. Before the man can get up, he jumps on him digs his knee into his chest. 

“I told you he is mine,” Dean gloats before he punches him right in the nose, hearing the crunch of his bones is surprising. Dean knows he is strong but not that strong; it looks like more than the nose is broken, possibly his cheekbone too.

“Okay, ok, please stop, you win,” the man says muffled by his hands holding his face. Dean gets off of him, grabs the angel's arm moving him to stand next to Cas.

The man is now standing holding his nose looking up, trying to stop the blood flow. His shirt collar is now red along with his sleeve. 

At that moment the shop owner steps forward pointing at the loser, “You will be paying for those clothes.” 

Dean demands the man give him the angel's papers and codes following him to his car. He doesn’t allow him to use the driver's side door, preventing him from leaving. He needs those codes and papers, and the papers have to be signed. The fact that this angel is inside of a bata is a huge relief. He won't have to worry about mating like he did last time he signed papers like these.

“I don’t have a pen,” the man says obviously trying to get out of signing them. 

Dean pulls one out of his pocket. “Luckily for you I do,” he says mocking him.

The man sighs in defeat takes the pen then signs the paper and gives him the codes. Dean demands to see the man’s driver's license. At first, he refuses but changes his mind quickly when threatened.

When he hands it over, Dean takes a picture with his phone, “If these codes are false, I will be coming over for a chat.” The man nods in fear he has given up on preserving his pride. 

“Now the angel’s grace,” he demands. Seeing movement, he looks to see the angel’s wings moving frantically and a menacing expression on his face directed towards Dean.

(What is that all about?)

Cas grips the angel arm speaks to him telepathically, (“Balthazar, you must calm down. Dean is a good man, he means you no harm.”)

(“Castiel is that you? How... can’t be possible,”) Balthazar is dumbfounded, too many questions.

(“Everything will be explained, you’ve trusted me before trust me now,”) Cas pleads.

(“How? I can see grace in him. He is one of those disgusting humans that steal our grace to get high”) Balthazar’s tone is enraged, body shaking, he wants to fight for his grace, but he can’t.

(This stupid bracelet!)

(“He is not a drug user, your grace is not in danger from him; the grace inside of him belongs to him. Please trust me; all your questions will be answered, you will be safe with Dean.”)

This silent conversation only takes a few seconds, so they don’t miss the way the man tries to keep the grace from Dean.

“What are you talking about?” Paul, according to the license stutters.

“You know exactly what I am talking about, you are required to keep his grace no higher than 50% now hand it over,” Dean stands closer to the man imitating him.

“Oh, that,” the man feigns innocence, “he reaches into his car again opens a compartment. Coming back out with the same kit Dean has for extracting grace he opens it. Dean checks to make sure it's all there before taking the entire kit. The man wants to demand he leaves the kit, he paid for it but backed off at one glare from Dean.

Taking the kit and papers with him, Dean gets the two witnesses to sign the forms also. The man leaves in his car before they are even done putting their signatures on the papers. Now that the excitement is over the crowd dissipates — a few talking on their phone telling others about what they saw today.

Dean, Cas, and the new angel reenter the store to pay for their items. When they get to the counter, the owner grins at him. He rings them up purposely not adding Cas’s jacket and shoes to the total. 

Before when they had to worry about money and used fake credit cards, Dean wouldn’t have said anything. Things are different now; they are reimbursed now by the state enough that they don’t have to be too worried about money. 

“Sir, you missed two items,” Dean tells the man.

“Oh, I didn’t miss them they are on the house, the amount of business I’ll be getting when word gets out will certainly cover this,” the man’s voice is gleeful.

“Well alright then, thank you,” Dean says, he doesn’t know what else to say. 

“No, thank you,” the man replies as he hands him the receipt. 

The angel that Dean doesn’t know the name of follows them to the car quietly until they get there.

“Alright Castiel what the fuck is going on,” Balthazar says shocking Dean. Dean is shocked because all the angels’ he has seen before have always been submissive. He shouldn’t be surprised though after seeing the defiance of the angel inside the store.

“We can’t talk here, it's not secure, come with us I promise you are safe and everything will be explained,” Cas says imploring him. He knows how stubborn Balthazar can be.

“Fine,” Balthazar grumbles before getting into the back seat of the impala.

(What am I going to do with another angel?) 

 


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The date night is separated using dashes in case anyone wants to skip it because it doesn't further the plot in any way. Just some fluff. If anyone is worried Jody is still part of this story, there will be more of her coming up soon. Thank you for reading!

 

Entering the bunker Balthazar immediately walks up to Dean with his head held up making eye contact.

“So what pathetic strategy are you going to use to assert your dominance?”

Dean is dumbfounded; he didn’t expect this angel to start asking questions the moment they entered the bunker.

“Excuse me but, what?” Dean’s face clearly showing his confusion.

“Oh and if you think I’ll willingly go to your bed than you are wrong,”

“My bed, I don’t want you in my bed,” Dean responds.

“Another thing if you think I'm going to behave like,” he raises his hands motioning quotation marks, “The good little angel you will be sorely disappointed,” his tone is becoming aggressive.

“Alright, alright, calm down,” Dean says forcefully, “Let's get this straight, I don’t want you in my bed, and I don’t expect anything from you, certainly not submission.”

Balthazar nods as he shrugs, “Oh, okay then,” right before walking away towards the kitchen.

Sam, who came out of his room hearing voices, gives Dean a confounded look, “Who is that and what was all that about?”

Dean begins explaining to Sam what happened, halfway through Balthazar enters the room holding a sandwich and a can of soda.

All heads turn to look at him, Balthazar ignoring the looks says while still chewing, “Oh don’t stop on my account, it's a fascinating tale.”

They continue to stare at him in mild shock, Balthazar exasperated uses hand gestures indicating to continue with the conversation.

Balthazar plops down on the couch lifts his legs and rests them on the coffee table.

“You mind dude, really the furniture, get your feet off the coffee table,” Dean says becoming frustrated.

“Oh, Mr. Big scary alpha, is that an order?” Balthazar replies sarcastically rolling his eyes.

“No, it's called manners, unless you want to be taken back to that fat man show some respect,” Dean threatens while glaring at him.

Balthazar huffs as he lowers his legs, “Fine whatever.” Dean can hear a slight bit of fear; he doesn’t know Dean would never do that.

Dean finishes telling Sam what happened at the store. Throughout Balthazar began drumming his hands against anything to some song Dean doesn’t recognize. Several times Dean turned to glare at him receiving either smirks or questioning raised eyebrows from the angel.

(Omg, am I that annoying when I do that?)

When they are done, Balthazar looks to Castiel, “How is it you are bonded to one of their kind?”

“Excuse you, what’s that supposed to mean, ‘one of their kind’...”

Cas jumps in before a fight starts, “Balthazar has never been particularly fond of humans.”

“Can you blame me, before all of this they were tolerable. Now after the last four years, my belief that some of them are good has deteriorated.”

Dean can’t blame him really, he has seen the awful things humans have done to each other, animals, and now the angels. What he is upset about though is being clumped in with those abominable people.

“Hey I helped you today, we are not all bad people,” Dean barks.

“Yeah, and what was your motivation huh, just because you don’t want me for your bed doesn't mean you won't sell me, loan me out to your friends or even worse force me into one of those disgusting porno movies,” Belthazar yells.

“I would never do those things, I’m not like most alpha’s, ” Dean shouts back.

“Oh yeah then why is Castiel shrinking into himself with his eyes down submissively whenever you raise your voice?”

Cas didn’t realize he was doing it; he is not scared of Dean anymore. Now he is worried that Dean will think he is afraid of him. 

Dean doesn’t like the automatic responses Cas has but understands and doesn’t blame him. He knows Cas is not afraid of him, but that won't stop him from flinching or jumping to loud noises. Jody said that could take years, and Dean is willing to help him through it.

Belthazar is honestly just scared, instead of hiding like some people he turns to the defensive. Castiel signaled rank one alpha, but that can’t be right not with the way the alpha behaved today. Sure at the time he thought he could be lying, but he can’t be sure, and that terrifies him.

Dean aggressively runs his hands through his hair before leaving the room silently. He is only gone for a few seconds before he grabs Balthazar's arm and drags him to the kitchen. 

The moment Balthazar sees the angel trap on the floor where previously there was a rug he becomes hysterical. 

In a high pitched voice, he starts yelling, “Ok, ok, I believe you, please,” as he attempts to pull his arm out of Dean’s grasp.

Dean is stronger than him right now allowing him to retain his grip easily. Dragging Balthazar along he pulls him into the trap then joins him. 

“Just do whatever you’re going to do with me, there is no need to kill me,” Balthazar tone is low and brittle in defeat. 

Dean sighs than says while massaging his temples, “Look there is nothing I can say to get you to believe me,” in a gruff voice. 

Putting his hands behind his back, knuckles white gripping his other wrist Dean tells him, “Go ahead read me, stay out of the intimate memories and dreams,” he warns. 

Balthazar tries to hide his fear, but Dean can see his body trembling slightly with hunched shoulders. Realizing he overreacted he feels embarrassed and guilty, rubbing the back of his neck, he lowers his eyes.

“Hey, I shouldn’t have scared you…”

Stammering Balthazar interrupts, “I’m not scared,” he argues.

Dean disbelieves him but chooses not to point it out, “Yeah ok, well, I was serious read me so we can both be let out of this thing.”

(He can’t get out either?)

Balthazar tilts his head, narrowing his eyes in confusion, he would ask for clarification, but that would keep them in here longer.

Once he touches Dean’s head, he starts with the most recent memories, not wanting to waste time watching him grow up. When he is done he is at a loss for words, everything he saw is shocking. 

He has heard talk of ‘The Righteous Man’ but didn’t believe it was true thinking the other angels were desperately needing something to hope for. 

“Someone want to let us out? My muscles are already starting to ache,” Dean requests resisting the urge to massage his sore arms and legs. 

In seconds, both are able to leave the trap, neither looking at the other unsure what to say. Dean angry at himself for the way he reacted and Belthazar too prideful to admit he was wrong.

Clearing his throat Dean informs Balthazar he has a choice to stay with them or he can look for a safe home he can live in. 

Belthazar decides he wants to live somewhere else; he doesn’t want to be anywhere near these people if the archangels find them. Also, he is hoping Dean will contact that omega/angel relocation group, maybe he will be able to find his mate. He hasn’t seen her for four years now, not knowing if she is safe tears him up. 

That is exactly what Dean is going to do. He doesn’t know if he should wait until they call him again or call them himself. He has never called them before, the only number programmed in any of the phones is labeled, ‘Gold.’ After debating with himself, he decides to call them, the contacts he meets for pickups most likely don’t make the decisions. 

Nervous, not sure how they are going to react he paces the room waiting for someone to answer his call. 

After four rings a voice that he recognizes as Mr. Gold answers sounding worried, “What’s your emergency I.D. number?”

“Ah, this is not an emergency,” Dean replies.

“Then you shouldn’t be calling this number, good…”

“Wait, let me explain, you can hang up if you don’t want to help me,” Dean requests. 

“Alright, you have two minutes,” Gold replies impatiently. 

“I was shopping and saw a man abusing an angel, I stepped in challenged the man. I won and need a place to take the angel, he prefers not to stay at my place,” Dean kept it short not wanting the man to hang up. 

He hears a sigh before Gold answers back, “We can take him, there is an angel safe house about an hour from your place. There won't be any space though till Monday you can bring him then. Use codeword, lollipop when the gate guard asks. Is he in need of medical care in any way or anything I should know ahead of time?”

“He doesn’t look injured, some bruises but that should heal once I give him his grace back, well not all but most of it. His wings are not damaged or clipped so he should be fine. Other than being a complete pain in the ass he is alright,” Dean adds a low laugh at the end, hoping Gold knows he is joking. 

Gold doesn’t react to his joke in any way, only tells him the address before hanging up. 

“I’m sure you heard most of that, they have a place for you but not until Monday. So tough it out here for now,” Dean informs him.

“Were you telling the truth about my grace?” Balthazar asks failing to keep the excitement and awe out of his voice.

“Yes, I was,” Dean answers before standing up and handing him the kit with his grace and the extractor.

“For now only put your grace at 50%, when you leave here you can do what you want,” Dean sternly tells him. He is not negotiating this; he will have to travel with him and refuses to be caught with an overpowered trackable angel.

At first, Belthazar has no intention of doing what he says but changes his mind when he sees the hard expression on Dean’s face. 

Cas and Sam gasp when they see the tube of grace is almost completely full, indicating that Balthazar has very little of his grace. 

Sam moves closer to see the measurement on the tube; the grace is up to 95%

“Your owner no not owner that's a horrible title but you know what I mean took that much from you, that’s disgusting!” Sam rages fists clenched. 

“Yeah well, he was planning on selling it later today, as he does every time my grace builds back up,” Balthazar keeps his face down hiding his pain. 

Dean seeing this steps him, “Let me show you to the bedroom you will be using.” 

Balthazar jumps up not wanting the others to see his emotional reaction, follows Dean to a bedroom.

Shaking his head to clear it he tries to talk, but his throat is dry, it takes a few seconds before he can talk, “Ah, um, thanks.”

“No problem, why don’t you get some rest, it’s getting late. I’m sure you don’t need to be told, but I tell all the omega’s before that stay here the guidelines…”

“I know them; I saw you telling them when I read you, I’m assuming they pertain to angels too” Balthazar is impatient to be alone. He doesn’t want anyone to see him get emotional when he injects some of his grace inside of himself. 

“That makes sense, goodnight,” Dean walks away aware Balthazar is struggling to hide his feelings. 

Entering the living room, he notices Bethiel hasn't come out of her room. The yelling should have gotten her at least curious.

“Anything wrong with Bethiel,” Dean questions Sam.

“Not that I know of, last I knew she went to her room to listen to music,” Sam replies.

“Oh, I don’t hear music,” Dean remarks.

“I loaned her my headphones,”

“Ah, that makes sense, I was wondering why she didn’t come out when the yelling started.”

“Should we go tell her Balthazar is here or wait until morning?”

Dean doesn’t feel like talking anymore. He only wants to lie in bed with his angel. “I see no reason not to wait until morning,” Dean answers.

“Alright well, goodnight you two,” Sam pats both their shoulders as he passes by them walking to his room.

They both say their goodnights before going to Cas’s bedroom. Once the door is closed Dean gently rests his hand on Cas’s arm interrupting him changing his clothes. Cas lifts his head, bringing them face to face when he sees the concerned expression on Dean’s face he knows what is bothering him. 

“Are you ok? Did I scare you out there?” 

“I am ok, truly I am not scared of you, I didn’t even notice my reactions,” Cas responds.

Dean’s first instinct is to double-check but he reminds himself he trusts Cas to tell him the truth.

“I’m glad, I don’t know much about this stuff, Jody told me it will take time for those reactions to stop,” he squeezes his hand before allowing him to continue getting ready for bed. 

 

==================================================================

  


Dean chose a steakhouse for their date, he has never been there but heard good things about the place. Being a Saturday the place is busy, finding parking took much longer than usual. He could have used the valet but he doesn’t trust them with his Baby.

When Cas saw Dean in his suit, his jaw dropped, breathing quickened as his body began heating up. Dean looks mind-blowing, it took Cas a few tries to say anything coherent. This reaction caused Dean to smirk while winking at Cas. Dean made sure to tell Cas his opinion in a pleasurable physical display resulting in grossing out his brother. 

When they enter the restaurant several heads turn their way, it's not surprising. Finding and bonding with your true mate is rare enough to draw attention. Dean ignores them talking to Cas partly in an effort to distract him as they walk up to the hostess. 

The hostess is a small woman in her mid-sixties, Dean doesn’t pick up any scent from her meaning she is a bata.

“Hello there, do you have a reservation?” She smiles at them sweetly, glancing at their eyes. Dean decides she must be one of those hopeless romantics. He is waiting for the ‘Awe’ to come out any second. 

“Yes, it's under Winchester,” Dean responds.

Looking over the list she finds his name, “Ah, yes, here you are, Mr. Winchester and ah...” she prompts for Cas’s name.

Dean squeezes Cas’s hand before responding, “He is also Mr. Winchester.” Cas’s face turns red; wrinkles form near his eyes due to the large smile he gives Dean. Bonded couples are considered legally married since Cas doesn’t have a last name it makes sense he would take Dean’s last name.

“Oh, how wonderful, are we celebrating anything special?” She asks, genuinely interested. 

Dean is not sure if this is normal not having gone on real dates before, “Ah, this is our first Date since our bonding,” he says in a questioning tone not sure if that’s what she’s looking for.

“Congratulations, follow me please,” she gushes before picking up two menus for them.

They follow her to their seat, it's a nice place, with white table cloths, a lit candle on the table and soft music in a dimly lit room. The candle adding a light flowery scent similar to roses. This is not really the kind of place Dean would come to, but he knows it will make Cas happy. 

“Dean this is perfect,” Cas whispers eyes wide in amazement.

Dean lifts his head from looking over the menu, “I’m glad you like it,” Dean grins.

Cas’s excitement decreases when he sees the prices on the menu, he doesn’t want Dean to spend too much on him, unconsciously he pinches the table cloth, rubbing it between his fingers. 

Dean already knows what he wants, placing the menu down he observes Cas. He becomes concerned when he sees the table cloth in Cas’s hand. It's been a while since he has seen Cas performing that nervous tic.

“Baby, what is it, is something wrong?” He places his hand over Cas’s halting the fingers from moving.

“Oh, um I don’t know what to get,” he responds vaguely.

“Get whatever you want,” Dean encourages him. 

“But it's all so expensive,” Cas whispers before mumbling with his head down, “and I don’t want you to waste your money on me.”

(When will he learn how valuable he is to me?)

Dean moves to the chair next to Cas, gently coaxes him to look up, “Spending money on you is never a waste. Tonight we are celebrating the beginning of our life together. I want to spoil you, get whatever you want for me please.”

Cas fights back the burning sensation in his eyes that want to cry in joy, “Are you sure?” His voice thick.

Caressing his cheek Dean responds, “Yes, completely.”

Instead of moving back to his seat, Dean continues to sit next to Cas, holding hands they talk until the waitress arrives to take their orders. 

First, she asks for their drink order; Dean requests a beer, Cas chooses a sweet tea. 

For dinner, they both get a sirloin steak, baked potatoes and the daily vegetable that’s broccoli today. Dean can’t help but laugh at the way Cas’s nose wrinkled in disgust when he tries broccoli for the first time. 

Since there was no pie here, they order chocolate cake covered in fudge for dessert. That was after Dean’s complaining in hushed tones about the lack of pie to Cas who showed the proper amount of sympathy, according to Dean. 

When they’re all done and receive the check Dean notices the dessert was omitted from the check. Written on it are the words, ‘Congratulations, dessert is on us,’ with a small smiley face drawn next to them. Glancing up towards the hostess catching her eyes she smiles and nods before returning to her work. 

They arrive at the theater fifteen minutes early, giving them time to get settled in their seats before the play starts. Standing in the line checking tickets Cas and Dean stand arm in arm. Cas’s body is vibrating, fidgeting as he enthusiastically talks about the musical. At first, Dean was going to ask Cas to calm down kindly but then changed his mind. He doesn’t care what others think, his mate is happy, and he won't ruin that. Watching how excited he is about the musical prompts Dean to grin.

Cas noticing the large smile, inquires, “What?”

“Oh, nothing I was just thinking how adorable you are,” Dean leans closer to Cas planting a kiss on his cheek.

An usher directs them to their seats; sadly they are not aisle seats. Dean hopes Cas will be ok sitting next to someone else. Sidestepping in front of other viewers already sitting they reach their assigned seats. Cas unintentionally makes eye contact with the man next to his seat; automatically he averts his eyes. The man grins, enjoying the submissive response from Cas. 

Dean sees this trades seats with Cas, in a menacing voice he whispers to the man, “We are not looking for trouble, just treating my mate to a date night.” 

The man’s wife overhears and begins to reprimand her husband's behavior then forces him to apologize. Dean just barely contains the laugh struggling to get out, instead nods in gratitude to the woman. 

That settled Dean checks on Cas, reassuring him it's all taken care of, Cas relaxes. The theater appears to hold several hundreds of people. There is a soft murmur as the audience quiets down when the lights dim. 

Throughout the play, Cas responds appropriately to each scene. Switching from happy to excited to sad and nervous at times. At one point he sits on the edge of his seat, if Dean didn’t know better, he would think Cas has never seen this musical before. Cas softly sings along to each song grinning periodically checking Dean’s reactions to the scenes.

At intermission, they buy a C.D. of the soundtrack and matching shirts. Dean wasn’t planning on getting those he was only looking for the popcorn. He was shocked to find out they were not selling any. Other than “Sound of Music,” related merchandise drinks were the only other item to purchase, and they couldn’t bring them back to their seats. Dean doesn’t complain though, he won’t ruin this for Cas, not when he is so overjoyed. At the end, Cas claps enthusiastically, Dean joins in, Cas’s happiness contagious.

  


When they get home the bunker is quiet, not surprising as it is late. They both follow their nightly routine preparing for bed. Laying in bed Cas initiates the first kiss, pressing his chest against his mate’s. Their kisses heat up quickly both gasping for air while impatiently pulling at each other's clothes. Dean gets Cas on his back before helping remove his pants and boxers than taking care of his own. 

Pressing his body against Cas’s he kisses his way down his neck and chest, tracing his nipple with his tongue before gently nipping. Cas’s rakes his fingers through Dean’s hair while panting, moans. Sealing his lips over Cas’s nipple, Dean switches between sucking, licking and lightly biting. Eyes focused on his mates face enjoying the way Cas writhes under him Dean’s penis hardens.

Trailing his tongue and lips lower Dean flicks the head of Cas’s penis with the tip of his tongue. Cas hisses, his hips thrusting up, begging Dean for more. Using his hands Dean holds his hips down before wrapping his lips around Cas’s hard penis. Teasing him, Dean sucks the head, licks the slit as he circles his tongue. 

Cas out of breath stutters, “Please, please more, Dean please.”

Dean keeps Cas from thrusting, smirks with his lips still wrapped around Cas. Taking pity on Cas, he hollows his cheeks as he takes more of Cas into his mouth as far as he can. He keeps his eyes on Cas’s watches his head fly back chest lift off the bed when he begins swallowing around his penis. 

“I need, need, I-I-I need more please,” Cas is gasping for breath rests his hands on Dean’s head. He doesn’t push only enjoys the motions as Dean bobs up and down until his body is shaking. 

His orgasm seconds away Cas’s hands move to the sheets. He grips them tight, thrashing, breathing heavy, sweat running down his face. The tightness in his stomach increases, his balls pull in close to his body right as he shouts in ecstasy, “Yes,” repeatedly. Back curved, head pressed forcefully into the pillow, legs tense. 

His body flops down, boneless twitching as Dean moves back up his body, “You were gorgeous, so sexy.”

Cas is still out of breath, unable to put two words together smiles in response. Dean sweeps his sweaty hair off his forehead, trails his fingers down his cheek. Lightly Dean presses his lips to Cas’s, focusing all of his love for the angel into the kiss.

After a few minutes Cas’s breathing returning to normal he asks, “What about you?”

“Oh, you don’t have to,” Dean responds, he is happy pleasing Cas.

“But I want to, please.”

There is no way Dean is going to refuse, if he thought Cas didn’t really want to that would be different.

“Um,” Dean looks away embarrassed, “Can I make a request, you can say no, I won’t be upset,” he begins rambling worried about Cas’s response.

“Of course you can,” Cas whispers. 

“Um, well it's just been, ah so long since,” he huffs, “Can I touch your wings?”

Cas’s body shivers, the thought alone speeds up his pulse, “Yes,” he croaks out. 

A second later Dean is embraced by large black soft wings causing Dean to groan.

Cas rolls over pushing Dean onto his back, presses himself against Dean’s chest. Moving his lips over his neck, chin passionately kissing him before sliding down. Flicking Dean’s nipple with his tongue while pinching the other making Dean gasp. 

Dean entwines his fingers in Cas’s feathers, stroking the softness. 

“Sit up please,” Cas asks that way Dean will still be able to reach his wings. Once seated with his shoulders against the headboard slightly lounging Cas tentatively licked the head of Dean’s penis.

“Woah, Cas are you sure?” As difficult as it is Dean has to verify Cas honestly wants to do this, not just to please him.

“Yes, I am sure, I would like to try, I um may not be competent…”

“Cas that’s not why I asked, Are you comfortable doing this and do you want to or are you doing it for me?”

“Both, I want to for you and me, you seem to enjoy performing this act. If I change my decision I am confident you won’t mind me stopping.”

“That’s true, ok,” awkward silence begins, Dean doesn’t know what to say now. He can’t say go ahead or start now; he doesn’t want to seem pushy. Instead, he pulls Cas to him for a kiss, not letting go until he can’t breathe.

Cas moves back down Dean’s body position himself between his legs laying on his stomach. He is not sure what to do, he looks at memories of Dean performing this act. Seeing what he did and how his own body reacts he concludes copying his mate should work right.

He doesn’t start slow, wrapping his lips around Dean he takes him deep engulfing his entire penis. 

“AH, shit, Cas, you Ah, need to slow down,” Dean struggles to talk, pleasure pulsing through him. Looking down, seeing Cas peering up at him through his lashes results in him groaning.

“Just, just slow down some, please,” Cas slows down hollowing his cheeks mirroring what Dean did before.

Dean moves his hands back to the beautiful wings, trailing his fingers along not just the feathers but the wings too. Cas’s penis rapidly becomes hard again, his moaning vibrating against Dean. Through hazy eyes, Dean notices Cas grinding against the bed, he moans at the sight. 

Cas begins moving faster, taking Dean deeply, Dean’s legs start to tremble as he mumbles, “So good baby, don’t stop please.”

(No gag reflex, oh God.)

Caressing his wings, Dean’s fingers reach the lowest part connected to Cas back. Pads of his fingers glide over it, Cas’s body shakes with the force he thrusts against the bed. Applying more pressure causes his angel's body to thrash. Cas stopped focusing on Dean, his penis remaining completely enveloped by Cas’s hot wet mouth. Every moan of his mate bringing Dean closer to his orgasm, panting his hips thrusting uncontrollably.

Moving both hands to the center of Cas’s back where his wings connect he simultaneously massages. Cas screams around Dean's body thrashing as his second orgasms rushes through his body. Seeing this and the mind-blowing way Cas’s scream feels around him pushes Dean over. He shouts Cas’s name along with profanities not aware of how loud he is yelling. Using all his focus fighting the urge to clench his fists not wanting to hurt Cas’s wings, he is not able to stop his hips from thrusting violently, pushing his penis farther down his mate's throat.

Cas moves up to rest his head against Dean, “I had a wonderful time today.”

Dean softly kisses him, “I’m glad baby, I did too.”

After cleaning up, Cas holds Dean while he sleeps draping one of his wings over him.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Driving Balthazar to the angel safe house is a relief, considering the way yesterday went. Cas and Dean woke up to shouting, leaving their room they find the other two angels arguing. Neither would explain why they hate each other, only that it happened a long time ago. Throughout the day both continued to fight over every stupid little thing driving everyone crazy.

Their destination is only ten minutes away if the directions were correct. Dean is slightly worried, for the last thirty minutes all they have seen is trees. Heavily dense forest, most of the roads are dirt or rocks. 

“Look, if any of them ask you can’t tell them about me or Cas, no one can know,” Dean informs Balthazar.

“Well duh, as If I was going to walk in there and say, hey I know ‘The Righteous Man,’” Balthazar rolls his eyes. Dean can’t wait till he is gone, this angel has a way of bringing up every violent urge he has. 

At the end of a long driveway, that they thought was a road until the large compound became visible. Large fences around several buildings, one larger then the others, there is barbed wire along the top of the fence. For double protection, an additional fence is in place this one wooden. If anyone was able to get through the chain one, they would still be blocked. So far Dean has spotted three guards walking the perimeter, no visible weapons but Dean can tell they are carrying.

Once they get closer Dean can see through the chain fence the wooden one is covered in different wards. Some he recognizes others he is not sure of, they look Enochian, he will have to ask about those. Stopping at the gate a man approaches, not in any sort of uniform but it's easy to tell he is guarding the place.

“Codeword,” blunt right to the point.

(Wow not one for small talk.)

“Lollipop,” Dean responds.

The man doesn’t acknowledge, not one word or even a nod; he reaches inside of a small booth. The gate swings open allowing them entrance, Dean doesn’t waste any time driving through and parking.

It's not a house or even a building you would see in the city, the set up appears similar to an outdoor’s school. There's one bigger building where the cars are parked than smaller buildings that could be living quarters.

When they reach the door, neither know if they should knock. Dean knocks to be sure if this is someone's house he doesn’t want to walk right in. The door is opened by a young man, alpha by scent, brows furrowed, “Ah, you don’t have to knock, come right in.”

The man steps aside, allowing them to enter past him; he leads them to what must be a waiting room.

(What is this the doctors?)

“What's your name?” the man asks.

“Dean Winchester,” he responds unsure, names are not usually exchanged.

“Mr. Gold will be with you in a moment, please have a seat,” the man informs them before moving over towards a desk he sits at. 

Observing the area, everything screams business or offices, not a home, only missing the out of date magazines and broken kid's toys. An angel passes by, wings smaller than Cas different shades of blue. When the angel looks at him, his face flushes as he bears his teeth glaring at Dean. 

Dean is shocked, and confused, he has never met this angel before. What reason could the angel have to be angry at him? The angel doesn’t move towards him but keeps his distances as he leaves the room. By the time they are called, several angels have reacted the same way towards him. 

“They think you are high on grace, they can see it in you. I thought the same before reading you,” Balthazar informs him causing Dean to jerk back in shock and horror. 

“What no, no, well that’s just great, how do I hide my grace?” Dean tries not to overreact, but how could he not. He has strived his whole life to treat omega’s as equals and now angels, he doesn’t want them thinking this about him. 

“I don’t know of any ward to hide grace inside of a person,” Balthazar tells him, Dean scans his face for deception and sighs when he doesn’t detect any. 

Their conversation is cut off when Mr. Gold moves towards them. Holding out his hand, he says, “Mr. Winchester, it is good to see you again.” Turning towards Balthazar, he says, “It’s nice to meet you, I’m Mr. Gold, but most call me just Gold. I hope you will enjoy it here.” He calls over another angel, “Can you take Mr…” he looks towards Balthazar.

“Balthazar,” he tells him his name.

“Welcome, Balthazar,” Gold smiles at him.

“Can you please show him around, get living quarters set up for him,” Gold asks the assistant angel.

“Take care Balthazar, I hope everything works out for you,” Dean wishes him well receiving a nod in return. Dean is not surprised they didn’t get along and are far apart from being friends.

“Would you come to speak with me in private?” Gold asks.

Dean shrugs his shoulders, “Sure.”

Gold leads him to a back room. There is another man already in the room. Every angel they pass by appears giddy until they see him, then they scowl at him. The man appears annoyed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Instead of Gold introducing him, he addresses the obvious annoyance the man is feeling.

“What’s got you so irritated?”

“Ah, oh, it's just the angels are all so excited, they want to throw a party to celebrate,” he grumbles.

Dean is curious now with how poorly angels are treated, he can’t think of any reason to celebrate.

“Celebrate what?” He asks.

“Something about ‘The Righteous Man’ bonding and a prophecy. I don’t know much about it all, but this is better than before. A little over a week ago every angel started screaming and crying in the middle of the night. It was horrible, nothing we did consoled them, all were depressed until this bonding.”

Gold nods face stoic to hide his feelings, the thought of that night brings up the pain he and all angels suffered through that night.

“Speaking of ‘The Righteous Man’ that agent called for you again, something about journals he inherited concerning the ‘The Righteous Man’ and the prophecy. He needs help translated them; they are written in Latin. I told him we would try to find someone to help when we have time.”

(We need to get our hands on those journals.)

“Oh is that the same agent that invented the new grace binder designs?” Gold asks.

“Yes, the angels all prefer them, since they are able to remove the binders on their own.

(Wow, Wonder if they will give me a few pairs?)

“Ah, my brother reads Latin and enjoys reading; he is smart too. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind helping,” Dean keeps his face indifferent. 

“Oh, that would be a big help,” the man yet to be introduced moves to a desk writes on a piece of paper.

“Here is his address, when do you expect your brother to be available, I could contact him, so he expects you?”

“It's not even noon yet we can get there by about five p.m.” Dean knows his brother will want to jump right in. 

“Alright then, I will call you if he is not able to meet you , but I doubt it,” mystery man says. 

Gold interrupts their conversation, “Let's get to what I asked you back here for, first this is my brother, Luke, but we all call him Luci,”

(Odd name.)

“Pleasure to meet you, Luci,” Dean offers his hand.

Luci accepts his hand, “Nice to meet you too. I’ve heard good things about you.”

“We have been impressed with your dedication to our cause, and now with you going out of your way saving an angel, we want to welcome you to the group officially.” Gold grins as he takes a small box out of his pocket. It is the same kind of box rings are kept in, consequently confusing Dean.

Opening the box, Dean sees a shiny sliver Zero charm resting inside, “Welcome to the Alliance of Zero, Agent Zero.”

Dean is speechless, hand slightly shaking as he reaches for the box. His eyes are burning, and a lump is forming in his throat. He bites his upper lip in an effort to keep his cry of joy inside. Neither of them would know how significant being labeled as a zero is to Dean.

Gold and Luci see the emotions Dean is attempting to hide; neither acknowledge it forced to maintain their covers. 

“This is a symbol, other agents will recognize and know you are to be trusted,” Gold tells him.

Gold can see Dean’s effort to appear not emotional failing; he reaches out a hand on Luci, (“Turn around for a second.”)

Dean is relieved to see both men turn to read a paper on Luci’s desk, right as a single tear escapes, quickly he brushes it off his cheek.

Dean clears his throat before breathing in deeply, “Thank you, I am honored and promise to always do my best for the group and cause,” he rambles, emotions intense. 

“There is a rating system omega use to grade alphas…” Gold begins to explain.

“Oh, I already know all about it,” Dean informs him.

“Great saves us some time,” Luci states moving back to his desk leaving the conversation.

“Gold would you happen to have a few of those new grace binders; three would be great?” At the raised eyebrow Dean receives, he adds, “There are two angels living with me, and ah I’d like a spare,” Dean lies. The third would be for him, but he can't tell them that. 

“Sure no problem, follow me,” Gold leads him to the next room that must be his office. As he hands them to Dean, an angel enters the room scowled at him before sitting down to work.

While they are exiting the room, Dean asks, “What is the function of this ward?” Dean points at an Enochian ward he is not familiar with on the door.

The angel gasps, eyes wide jaw dropped.

Gold ignores the angel, a moment later, Luci enters the room moves right to the angel, speaking quietly. 

“That is to keep archangels out,” Gold gives a vague answer.

“Why does it have the name Gabriel and Lucifer inside of it and not the other two?” Dean asks.

Gold doesn’t want to answer but can’t brush him off; he needs The Righteous Man to trust them.

“The name entered allow only those two archangels to enter; if either of them ever turns up, we don't want to keep them out only Michael and Raphael.” 

(Why would they want Lucifer to come in here?)

“Oh, what happens if you put no names inside?” Dean inquires.

Internally Gold groans, “Without any name none of the archangels would be able to enter.”

“Interesting,” Dean nods pretending he is not in actuality interested for a personal reason. Dean commits the sigil to memory. 

(No more angels visiting the bunker.)

As Gold escorts Dean from the building, Luci talks to the angel in his office.

“How was he able to see the wards, only angels can see them?” The angel stutters.

“I’m sorry to do this,” Luci says, reaching up to touch the forehead of the confused angel, altering his memory. No one can know what Dean Winchester is, at least not yet.

Walking down the hall with Gold Dean spots someone he knows, she runs up to him wraps her arms around his neck.

“Dean, what are you doing here?” Seeing the Zero charm on Charlie’s neck, Dean shows her his charm grinning like a fool. 

“OH, my God, that is fan-freaking-tastic!” She shouts as she punches Dean’s shoulder. 

“Hey Gold, I've got it from here, you mind if I talk to my friend?” Dean is not sure how they feel about leaving him alone. They must trust him to make him part of the group, so it's worth a shot. 

“Sure, no problem,” Gold nods patting Dean’s shoulder before walking away.

Charlie pulls Dean to an empty room, “Welcome to Dumbledore’s army.”

Dean chuckles, “So how do you help the Zero’s,” Dean can’t help but grin when he says, “Zero.”

“Well you know I work in one of the registration centers, I help alter records to hide omega. I come here to hack their systems, changing angel tracking codes and altering their records too. I see you are new, what are they having you do?” She asks.

“Oh, I started a few weeks ago, I’m a transporter and occasional temporary placement,” Dean answers her question.

“Nice, now let's get to the important stuff, why didn’t you call and tell me you’ve bonded. When do I get to meet your mate?”

“Ah, I'll check with him and call you,” Dean offers.

“OH, a him nice,” she waggles her eyebrows suggestively.

Dean has never specified his sexual preferences to Charlie only because it was amusing. It was fun watching her trying to guess, pointing out people to him checking his response.

He doesn’t really have a preference though, “Don’t go thinking you’ve got the answer; this doesn’t mean I didn’t find women attractive before.”

“Before?”

(She must not know that part either.)

“It’s something I learned when we bonded, bonded mates are only attracted to each other,” Dean explains. 

“Why didn’t any of those D-bags in the alpha classes tell us that?” She asks rhetorically, Dean shrugs.

“Listen I have to go, but I’ll contact you, my mate is interested in computers so I’m sure he would like to meet you,” Dean tells her.

“Yeah, I gotta go too, peace out bitches,” she says, leaving the room. Dean sighs before shaking his head, he always enjoys seeing her. It’s been almost a year since they last saw her but no matter how long between visits she will always be his little sister. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, there wasn't more of Balthazar, his purpose in the story was to get Dean to the journals.


	26. Chapter 26

Dean explains what happened at the drop-off and showed off his Zero charm.

“Congratulations,” Bethiel smiles. 

“Thank you,” Dean tries to pretend it's not a big deal, but they can all see it is to him.

“Do either of you know of a way to hide my grace?” Dean asks the angels.

Both shake their heads, “Sorry, no we don’t, I can do some research though,” Cas says. He doesn’t want his fellow angels thinking his mate is a grace addict. Not because of embarrassment or image but because he knows it bothers his mate. 

“That would be great, thanks baby,” Dean says, pulling Cas close to place a kiss on his cheek. Even though they show affection in front of the others often Cas still blushes. 

Dean draws on a piece of paper, “Bethiel, will you put this sigil up all over the bunker?”

“Sure is this the one to keep the archangels out of the bunker?” She asks.

“Yes, if they need to make further contact they can call as everyone else does,” Dean tells her. He doesn’t like that they can come and go as they please. 

Sam gets ready while Dean heads to his room, he wants to get a chain to put his Zero charm on. Finding a silver one he threads the charm on, it’s long enough he can cover the charm if needed. 

Dean and Bethiel switch to the new bracelets; they don’t have time right now so she will cover his later. Before they leave they test the bracelets, Bethiel has no problem taking it off or lying if needed. 

On the way there they stop to get something to eat at a fast-food restaurant. Dean needing to use the restroom decides not to use the drive-thru. He is in the bathroom when the door opens; it’s a one-person stall. 

Startled, he is relieved to see it is just Sam, “Hey man, what are you doing?” 

His brother is standing there, shoulders tight, avoiding eye contact, Dean knows something is wrong. Flushing and redressing, he turns to give his brother his attention, waits until he is ready to speak. 

“Ah, nothing, there were two creepy guys in a beat-up 1971 black Dodge Charger staring at me, sorry I just ah…”

Dean knows his brother doesn’t want to admit he was scared, but after what happened with Johnny it's understandable, so he interrupts him, “It’s fine, let me just wash my hands, well get food and go.”

Sam nods, then tries to pretend he is fine, as they order he keeps close to his brother until they reach the impala. The Charger is gone now; Sam feels somewhat foolish, he is relieved his brother doesn’t bring it up. 

Following the GPS they drive over a bridge, the only way to reach this person's house. It's a charming old-style country home, wrap-around porch. Large windows with green shutters, and modern yellow siding. 

(All it’s missing is the porch swing.)

The satellite dish and alarm system sign look odd to Dean next to such an old fashioned house. Looking towards the garage Dean is surprised, he knows that rusted red pick-up truck. When they reach the door, the man he remembers driving that truck opens the door before they knock. 

“Ah, Randy Travis, it's been a while,” Dean says, extending his hand.

“Sleeping Beauty didn’t expect to see you again,” noticing the Zero charm Dean is wearing Randy says, “Agent Zero, nice,” before pulling his out from under his shirt. Randy notices Dean's newly silver eyes right away along with the scent of a bonded alpha.

(Dean is not the one then.)

“Tex, this is my brother, Sam,” Dean says.

Randy turns, sees the most impressive man he has ever seen, his heart speeds up, speechless he stands there with his mouth hanging open.

(He is more perfect than I ever dreamed of.)

Sam sees the way this Randy is staring at him, he should be uncomfortable, but he is not. He blushes before shaking it off, offering his hand, “Randy Ah Travis is it,” in a questioning tone.

Randy doesn’t respond, unable to think clearly, he has waited so long for this moment. Dean lightly smacking his arm snaps him out of it, “Huh, oh, no, I mean yeah, Randy, not Travis, it's, Randell Marinoni.”

Sam examines this man, about Dean’s height, around thirty-five years old, Brown hair with dark vibrant brown eyes. He finds him attractive, and that stuttering nervousness is adorable. When he grasps his hand back, they are rough, calloused, and strong. Not what he would expect to excite him but it does. The scent coming off of this alpha makes Sam feel light-headed; he notices the alpha scenting him back. Feeling his cheeks heat up, he looks away pretending to look at the house.

“That’s,” his voice squeaks, clearing his throat he continues, “A nice house.”

“Ah, thank you, it belonged to my grandfather,” Randy responds.

“So why did my brother say your last name was Travis?” Sam asks anything to keep his head clear.

“When I met him, I drove him home, and because I listen to country music, he decided to rename me,” Randy responds. 

“That makes sense, what’s with the ‘Sleeping Beauty’ name?” Sam questions.

Before Randy answers Dean cuts in, “That's not important, we heard you have some journals needing translating.”

Dean is not sure what is happening, but it's uncomfortable to watch, they are flirting like tenth graders. Neither one confident enough to actually flirt with words but body language. It’s hard to watch; he thought his brother had more game than this, it's sad to watch. 

Sam grabs his laptop bag before following Dean and Randy inside. He can’t help but covertly check out Randy’s backside, he almost groans out loud. Dean smirks, catching his brother checking out their host's ass. Randy shows them around before bringing them to a study, then offers them drinks.

“Sure, I'll have a beer,” Dean replies. Sam nods in agreement then turns to set up his computer. Randy stands in the doorway for a second, glancing at Sam’s ass as he bends slightly to plug his laptop in. When he sees the raised eyebrow on Dean’s face, he moves quickly walking right into the wall. His nose slightly aching he shakes his head then sees Dean smirk at him before he leaves to get their drinks. 

Bringing their drinks in the room, he sets them down, “Well here are the journals,” he says, pointing at several boxes full of journals. 

(Oh, shit that is going to take forever.)

Dean is not looking forward to this; he is going to be so bored. He is relieved when the Zero phone rings, “Hello.”

“Yes, we need an emergency transport, in your area. Are you available?”

“My area, I’m not home,” Dean informs the mystery voice.

“We know where you are, Gold told us to call you since you would be nearby, something to do with translating, I don’t know I wasn’t listening to all of that. Can you do it?”

Dean looks at his brother and the many boxes quickly decide, “Sure, what's the address of the pickup?” If he didn’t know Randy and he wasn’t a part of the Alliance, he wouldn’t dare to leave his brother, but he feels confident Sam will be safe. Either way, he is not worried about Sam protecting himself. 

“Hey guys, I've got to go on a pickup, I shouldn’t be too long. It's about two hours from here, I’ll call to keep you updated,” he says, looking right at Sam. 

Leaning in close to Randy, he whispers, “He better be safe with you.”

Randy’s eyes expand for a moment, “No worries, I would never hurt him.” It’s true; Randy has waited too long for this day, he would never hurt Sam.

It’s been an hour since Dean left. Sam is not sure what is going on with Randy, but it’s like he is waiting for something. He keeps looking at his watch, pacing the room. He seems distracted and worried, confusing Sam. 

 

Unknowingly to Sam and Randy Gabriel and Lucifer are in the room with them. Neither wants to be there; they would refuse if that was possible. They are powerless in this, and orders must be followed. If the orders came from anyone else both would rebel, but since they are not, they must behave. If Lucifer ever wants his mate back, he has to do what he is told.

“This is so wrong,” Gabriel says.

“I agree, I argued but was overruled, you know, we don’t have a choice,” Lucifer says as he places his fingers to Sam’s forehead removing all of the suppressants from his body. Both angels leave neither wanting to watch what happens next. 

 

Randy has opened a few of the windows for him; the room is becoming insanely hot. Even with fanning himself he is sweating, he tried drinking his cold beer, it's not helping. The heat doesn’t seem to be bothering Randy; the only reaction is him giving Sam odd looks. 

Sam has checked several of the events prophesied in this first journal. He read that Randy’s grandfather was a prophet of the Lord and on top of that also psychic. These journals could have made someone a fortune, with anything from politics to sports predictions.

When he finds a page with his name, he gasps, shocked that he would be addressed directly.

 

**Hello Sam,**

**I’m sad we won't get the chance to meet. I would have liked you. There is one reason and one reason only that I wrote these journals in Latin. This was the only way for my grandson Randy to meet his true mate. He has been waiting for a long time to meet you. I understand this is all a shock and unbelievable. That is why I proved my abilities with all the previous predictions.**

**Even more shocking than that is you are both in danger if you are not bonded within the next few hours. By midnight you, Randy and your brother will all be dead unless you have completed your bond to my grandson. I’m sorry, I know you wanted this to be different, so has Randy. I have thought of every way past this, but in every other possible outcome at least one of you doesn’t make it. I’m sure you have noticed your body behaving oddly, yes you are going into heat. Don’t be scared. It's all going to be ok. My grandson would never take advantage of an omega in heat and will hesitate to bond, but it's imperative.**

**He doesn't know any more than you do now, tell him I said to calm down and stop all the pacing. Again, I wish I could have gotten to know you and your brother. I know you will treat my grandson well. I've seen it! What you need to know about, “The Righteous Man” and the prophecy will be in the journals, but that can wait until you are all safe. Seriously don’t wait, take my warning seriously!**

**Tell my Randy I love him,**

**Take care and welcome to the family.**

**Elias Marinoni**

 

Dean arrived at the address instructed, and he was surprised to see it's a doctor’s office. There is a man in a white coat standing next to a female angel.

(Great an angel, get ready for the dirty looks.)

As expected when he exits Baby, the angel’s nose turns up in disgust. That's when he hears the soft cry of a baby, looking to the ground he sees a car seat. The Infant legs kicking wildly, crying, getting louder until it’s screaming. The angel reaches in the seat, picks the child up, rocking back and forth to calm the child. Dean notices a sigil on the infant's forehead when she turns her back to him. After a minute, the child is soothed, the mother puts her/him back in the seat.

The doctor walks up to Dean with the angel trailing behind him. Dean notices the Zero charm then exposes his. No words are exchanged, the doctor nods before handing him a piece of paper with the drop-off instructions. His phone is not taken this time; it must be because he is a full member now. 

Dean attempts to help the angel buckle the seat into the back of Baby; she scowls at him. He knows he shouldn't, but he has never seen that sigil, so he asks, “What is the ward on your child’s forehead?”

She gasps in relief, “OH, thank Father, you are not a grace drug addict.”

“What, how do you know that? All angels glare at me, thinking I am. Really I’m not,” Dean verifies her statement.

“You wouldn’t be able to see the Nephilim symbol on my child if you were. The grace inside of you must be your own,” she says.

“OH,” he doesn’t know what to say now.

“So being a Nephilim, how is it you were never taught how to label yourself?” She inquires.

He could correct her, but that would be too much to explain, and he doesn’t want word to get out about him, so he doesn’t. Lying is not something he enjoys doing; he is good at it but still chooses not to when possible.

“I was never taught it, I don’t know my parents,” Dean hopes she doesn’t see right through his lie.

“Oh, I’m sorry dear, that’s so sad, well the sigil signifies you are a Nephilim. Exactly for the reason that I was angry with you, too many half-human half-angle offspring were looked down on before. Since the fall we have started to put it on our children even before they become adults. There is no way to tell a Nephilim from a fully human child; this way, other angels will know.”

“How do you make it invisible to others?” Dean asks. He knows using a marker wouldn’t work unless his goal is to look stupid.

“It has to be done in angel’s blood, it's not much, just a few drops. Lasts usually a day or two, until my child becomes an adult, I use my own blood. You would be able to use your own, and again I’m sorry I judged you,” her voice is sincere. 

“No worries, If I saw someone and thought the same, I would also be angry with them,” Dean says as he draws the sigil on a piece of paper. He will have to try it with his blood, and if that doesn’t work, he is sure Cas or Bethiel will let him use theirs. He doesn’t want to keep getting the hateful looks from angels. 

“Would you like some help with the seat,” Dean doesn’t know why he is offering, he doesn’t know how to use a car seat.

“That's ok, thank you for the offer,” she whispers.

“We have about a four-hour drive, are you hungry, do you need anything? I usually like to have a care package, but this was short notice, we could stop to get you a few things,” Dean offers.

“That’s sweet of you, but we both just ate and have belongings waiting for us, the place I’m going to is already ready for us,” she tells him.

Dean can see she is sad; he doesn’t ask any questions though. She doesn’t need someone getting into her business, “Alright, let me know if you change your mind, or if you need me to stop for your child.” She smiles at him then nods before buckling in right next to the baby seat. 

 

Back at the house, Sam has been silent for several minutes, mouth hanging open. Randy is starting to worry, he doesn’t know what happened, but he has a good idea. His grandfather didn’t mention anything about telling Sam about their connection in his letter. 

“Ah, Sam, are you ok?” Randy stutters, he is terrified Sam will hate him. He wanted to tell him right away but was scared he wouldn’t believe him. He has thought about this night since he was seventeen years old. Tried to picture what his mate looked like, smelled like, if he was funny, what kind of music he likes, anything he could think of. Throughout his life with every experience, the thought, ‘Would my mate like this?’ has always been there. 

“You knew…” Sam mumbles.

“Yes, I’m sorry I didn’t say anything right away, I didn’t think you would believe me,” Randy responds, his shoulders tense.

“Your grandfather said we are in danger, what is going to happen? Do you know why my heat has started?” Sam asks. He wasn’t told this would happen meeting his mate. Dean never mentioned Cas going through this, but it could be different for an angel.

“Grandfather never told me what the danger is but I've learned not to discount his warnings," his voice cracks. Images of his innocent young, fun-loving niece transform to her lifeless face covered in blood flash through his mind making his chest ache in grief. Sam notices the pain in his eyes and wonders what put it there. Randy fights to bring himself to the present when he sees the concern on Sam's face.

Clearing his throat, Randy continues, "I’m sorry I don’t know why you have started your heat, my grandfather wouldn’t allow me to take the alpha classes, he said they are barbaric. Not that I disagree, from what I have heard but as a result, my knowledge of alpha/omega dynamic is limited.”

“How long have you known I was coming?” Sam asks.

“I didn’t know you were the person coming just that whoever showed up to translate the journals would be my mate,” Randy says as he removes a worn folded sheet of paper from his wallet. He hands it to Sam to read. The letter has clearly been read repeatedly; the creases are deep. 

 

**Randy son,**

**In 17 years from now, when you hear angels speak about, ‘The Righteous Man’ you must request the alliances help to translate my journals. Tell them they have information about the prophecy and ‘The Righteous Man.’**

**The translator they send will be your true mate. This is very important!!! I know you won't be comfortable with this, but you must bond with your mate before midnight. If you don’t, you will lose each other. He will go into heat, that doesn’t mean he doesn't want to mate you. You will both be very happy together.**

**I love you, son,**

**Please follow my instructions!**

**Elias Marinoni.**

 

They both turn at the same time looking at the clock; it's only six-thirty. Randy can smell Sam's heat has intensified dramatically within the last hour. He fights to restrain himself; he would never throw himself at anyone. 

Looking away rubbing his hand across his neck, Randy offers, “Would you like something to eat?” Hoping they can turn this into a date of sorts.

Sam is not sure if he will be able to last that long, his body is screaming for an alpha. This is all shocking, and if he weren’t in heat he would be questioning everything much more. Right now he can’t think about anything other than mating. 

“Um, yeah, sure,” Sam stutters.

Randy heads to the kitchen, needing to keep himself busy before he talks himself out of this. He doesn’t doubt his grandfather; he was never wrong. His grandpa would never lie to him or try to trick him. The alliance was a large part of his life, enough to raise his grandson in it, and he would never try to fool an omega into mating. 

Making ravioli and garlic bread only takes a half-hour, he goes to tell Sam dinner is ready. When he enters the room, he sees Sam hunched over moaning in pain. He has never seen an omega in heat; he runs to him.

“Sam, are you ok?”

(Dumb question, of course, he isn’t.)

Instead of answering Sam pulls him closer, roughly presses his lips against Randy’s. 

Pulling away Randy resists, “Sam wait, are you sure this is what you want?”

“Yes, yes please, I need,” Sam whimpers.

“I know you need to because of your heat, but do you want to? We don’t have to just because of what my grandfather said.” Randy knows he should listen to his grandpa, but this has to be consensual. 

“I do, I promise, I wanted you the moment we met, ask Dean later, he caught me checking you out, please,” Sam had to put all of his focus into getting that entire sentence out. His body is on fire, and he can feel himself getting wet making his jeans stick to him.

“Ok, ok, just slow down, I've um never done this before,” Randy whispers, embarrassed.

Sam forces himself to stop, “Really, are you sure you want to do this then?”

“Yes I’m sure, I've waited for you,” Randy blushes. 

Randy is barely able to get Sam to a bedroom before he is trying to rip his clothes off. Pressing his body against Randy’s, he pulls his shirt out from his pants where it was tucked in. Then he reaches over his head, grabs his shirt and pulls it off.

“Wow, you are stunning,” Randy says, trailing his fingers along Sam’s chest. When Sam grabs at his pants, Randy stops him, “Wait, let me kiss you first please,” he pleads. 

Sam takes a deep breath trying to control himself; he wants this to be good for Randy too. He waited years for him, and the least Sam can do is try to give him an incredible first time. 

Sam’s body trembles as he forces himself to stand still, Randy leans into him presses his lips to Sams. Gently strokes his face and weaving his fingers through Sam's hair, Randy groans then flicks his tongue against Sam’s lips. 

Sam immediately gives him access, opening his mouth he allows Randy to explore his mouth, afraid if he moves too much he will attack him again. 

(OH, God, he tastes better than I ever imagined.)

Randy’s hand glide over Sam’s chest when his fingers brush his nipple, Sam gasps before uncontrollable thrusting his hips against Randy. He can feel how hard Randy is, not able to control himself any longer he dropped to his knees.

He moves so fast Randy is shocked his pants and boxers are down before he realized what Sam was doing. Before he can say anything Sam has taken him into his mouth, Randy’s mouth drops open. His eyes roll as he moans Sam's name; he has to fight the urge to tangle his fingers into Sam’s hair. He has heard some people don’t like their head held while performing oral sex and doesn’t want to upset his mate.

“Please, oh, God,” Randy doesn't know how long he could hold out with Sam doing this. He has never felt anything like this; the hot wet sensation is overwhelming. 

“Sam, stop, I.. I… need you to stop,” Randy pleads, his legs are trembling.

Sam pulls off using the time Randy recovers to remove the rest of his clothes.

“Randy, I’m ready, please I need you,” Sam says, climbing onto the bed on his hands and knees.

The sight is memorizing to Randy. He has never seen anything so tantalizing, he climbs onto the bed with Sam.

“Are you sure, don’t you need help with well, getting ready,” Randy asks, he understands prep work is essential.

“Not when in heat, please I need you,” Sam begs, wiggling his hips to entice him. 

Randy groans, “Can you um roll over, I want to see your face,” Randy asks, he always fantasized the expression on his mate’s face while they made love. 

“Oh, yes, yes, of course,” Sam replies, he is just used to this position. Rolling over he pulls Randy on top of him. Kisses him passionately, nibbles his lips, chin, sucks on his neck. Randy is putty in his hands, allowing Sam to do anything he wants. 

Sam moves his legs position Randy between them, reaching between them he grasps Randy’s penis.

Randy hisses, he is out of breath already, “Please, Sam, Oh God, I need you.”

Sam guides Randy to his entrance, wraps his legs around him to pull his hips down. As he slides into Sam Randy’s eyes widen, “OH, God, oh God, your so tight,” Randy stutters.

Once Randy is entirely inside his hips pressed against Sam’s he tentatively thrusts afraid of hurting Sam.

“You won't hurt me, go ahead and let go,” Sam whispers into his ear. That’s all the permission Randy needs before he begins a steady rhythm of thrusting. Both are panting, moving from kissing to licking wherever they can reach.

Randy loves seeing Sam like this, sweating, panting, biting his lower lip, and silent open mouth screams. He would never have pictured anything so enchanting. He feels as if a spell was put on him. Feeling himself begin to swell, he wants to help Sam orgasm too.

“Can I um,” he says as he reaches between them.

“Yes, yes, please touch me,” Sam begs, he is so close.

Reaching between them, he grasps Sam firmly, stoaks him along to the pace his thrusts set. Sam starts moaning loudly, gasping for air, “Please, I’m so close.”

Randy’s knot has swelled enough that he can’t pull out anymore, shallow thrusts bring him to orgasm. Throwing his head back, he shouts right as he hears Sam join him, both bodies tremble. The urge to bite each other takes over. Both are sinking their teeth into the other's neck before they realize it causing each other to orgasm again. 

Neither are able to speak, panting for breath, Randy’s weight pressing against Sam’s body. Sam doesn’t mind it though; he combs his fingers through his mates hair. Now he understands what Dean meant before; Randy smells like mate, no way to explain it. 

Randy has to fight off the urge to sleep; he wants to check his mate, still, out of breath, he asks, “Are you ok? Did I hurt you?”

“You didn’t hurt me, yes I am great, that was spectacular, other then the necessary claiming by Dean that was my first time too,” Sam tells him. He wanted to tell him earlier but couldn't think clearly enough.

It's an hour before they finally eat after heating their food up in the microwave. Over the next few hours, they make love several more times with small breaks between to hydrate and clean up. 

Around twelve-thirty they hear a sound outside, it could be a car door closing. Both are laying in bed, still knotted together, it will be at least another ten minutes before the knot goes down.

 

Outside two men exit a black Dodge Charger, stumbling towards the house. When they reach the door, one stops the other right after he jiggles the door handle, “Do you smell that?”

“Smell what, sweet omega in heat?” Tony responds.

“Idiot check again, that sweet omega is bonded.” The scent of bonded omega is not as strong as the scent of an in-heat omega.

“What! You have to be kidding; he wasn’t bonded before, the boss is not going to be happy. Should we take him anyway?”

“Are you really that stupid? No, we don’t take him, the boss won't want a bonded omega, and the alpha with him is not even the same one as before. This omega has two alpha’s looking out for him. Let's go we will find another,” Sal says smacking his brother Tony across the back of his head.

“Ow, alright don't have to be so violent,” Tony mutters staggering to the car. 

 

Right as Randy and Sam hear a car door close again the phone rings, luckily it's within reach. 

“Hello,” Randy answers, voice catching. With them knotted together, he wouldn’t be able to protect his mate.

“Sir this is United Home Security, we have received a silent alarm, do you need the authorities?” A man responds.

“Um, I’m not sure, at the moment I am not physically able to check the house. Ah, sure can you send them to be safe,” Randy replies. 

“Of course sir,” there is a pause for a moment, “Sir the authorities have been dispatched, may I please have your password for identification purposes? This way, the police will know you are authorized to be there.”

“Yes, of course, it's ah, country music rocks,” he says, embarrassed, smacking his forehead with his hand when he sees Sam smirking at him. 

“Thank you, Sir, may I please have your name,” the gentleman requests.

“Yes, Randell Marinoni.”

“Thank you, Mr. Marinoni. The sensor triggered was the front door, in addition to notifying the police they have been sent the footage from your outside cameras. The authorities will arrive in about ten minutes would you like me to remain on the phone?”

“That won't be necessary; I will call the police if needed” Randy tells him, he isn’t comfortable with it while he is still inside of his mate. Now he can feel himself slightly slipping out of Sam. He reaches into the bedside table removing his handgun. 

“OH wait, I have my account listed as a registered gun owner, were the police notified of this?”

“Yes sir, it is the procedure; they will announce themselves and will not barge into your home unless necessary,” the man informs him.

“Ok, thank you.”

“Your welcome, we hope you remain safe and call if there are any questions or concerns,” the man says before hanging up.

Neither he nor Sam has heard any other sounds, whoever it is has left. Good thing too because with the inadequate police response time they could be killed before help arrived. That bridge slows everyone down being the only way here and a one-way street. 

What they were told would take ten minutes became twenty minutes. In the time they waited, both were able to clean themselves up. Randy checked his phone for the security footage through the alarm company app.

Sam gasps when he sees the footage, “Those are the creepy men I saw at the fast food place we stopped at before coming here. They were staring at me, so I followed Dean to the bathroom then kept by him until we left.”

“They must have followed you both here then waited until night time to grab you, wonder what made them turn away,” Randy says.

“Oh, that’s why your grandfather said we had to bond, they left when they smelled it, that's the only explanation that makes sense,” Sam theorizes.

When the doorbell rings Randy approach the door, “It’s the police,” a man shouts through the door.

“Sir I have a handgun, I will keep it at my side pointed towards the floor, I’m going to open the door slowly,” Randy calls through the door.

Randy opens the door, sees two officers with their hands hovering over their sidearms. 

“OH, good, sorry I needed to be sure,” Randy says placing the gun on the floor then taking a step back.

“May we come inside,” one officer asks.

“Yes,” Randy responds.

The officers enter, one picks up the handgun, unloads it before handing it back to Randy.

“Sir, may we, please see some I.D,” the officer that picked up his gun asks him.

“Yes, of course,” randy pulls out his wallet hands him his I.D. along with is gun registration. 

“Thank you, Mr. Marinoni.”

The other officer breathes in deeply, “You have an omega that’s in heat here?”

Randy becomes defensive, “Yeah what of it,” he says straightening his back.

“Whoa, sir I was not challenging you,” the officers that asked states with his hands up in surrender.

“Sorry we are newly bonded,” Randy says in his defense.

The other officer, not the one asking about an in-heat omega jumps in, “Agent Zero, there is nothing to fear,” he says pulling out the chain around his neck showing his Zero charm. The other officer follows his example, proving he is not a danger to them. Randy looks down at his chest, realizing his charm is showing. 

Randy’s shoulders relax, “Sam, it’s safe you can come out now,” he calls over his shoulder.

Sam steps out, keeping his eyes to the floor, performing his well-rehearsed submissive act.

“They are Zero’s you can drop the act,” Randy informs him.

Sam stops, raises his head, straightens his back pulling his shoulders back, causing the officers to gasp.

“Are you sure he is an omega,” one officer absentmindedly says.

Sam smirks, it's not the first time he has heard that. 

Both officers shake themselves free of their shock, “We took longer because the bridge was blocked, the men that trespassed on your property crashed their car. Neither can exit the vehicle because the doors are compresses shut. The fire department is on its way to remove them.”

“Both will be arrested. Using photos we found them in the system for omega theft. Both have been suspected in several reported missing omega’s and their deaths.” 

“It’s late, so we only ask you to stop by the station after your mates heat is over to make a statement. We understand you didn’t see anything so it should be quick,” the officer says apologetically he doesn’t want to interrupt a bonded couple honeymoon. 

After the police leave both Randy and Sam sit in shock for a moment realizing how close they came to losing each other before they even got each other.

Suddenly Sam realizes his brother should have been back a while ago, “We need to call Dean, explain what happened or he may think you forced this on me.”

Sam calls several times, leaves messages, and sends his brother some text messages all with no response.

 

Dean is at the bridge waiting to cross, watching the fire department rip open a beat-up Dodge Charger. Something about that is familiar to him, but he can’t place why. Opening his window, he calls over one of the officers.

“Sir, we should be done soon, nothing to worry about,” the officer tells him.

“Oh I just wanted to ask if the issue is anything supernatural related I am an officer of the U.H.A,” Dean says, flashing him his badge.

“Thank you for the offer; this is not supernatural in nature though, just some omega thieves,” the officer calmly tells him.

“Wait what, my brother is in one of the houses in that neighborhood,” Dean informs him.

The officer seeing how upset this man is he tries to reassure him, “The omega they were after is safe, everyone is fine.”

Dean should feel better, but he won't until he sees his brother. At that moment, two men are removed from the car. One yelling and swearing while the other one is unconscious, both are taken to two separate ambulances’ with police escorts then the vehicle is towed away. Once Dean can he heads towards his brother.

Immediately when Dean enters the house, he is surrounded by the scent of sex. Jogging to the room he left his brother in with Randy he flings the door open. The moment he looks at his brother, he sees the fresh bite mark on his neck. Storming over towards Randy, he grabs him by the shirt throws him against the wall.

Randy is shocked at how strong Dean is but doesn’t have time to think about it before he hits the wall hard. Grunting in pain, he tries to stand before Dean gets near him again. He isn't fast enough; Dean is standing above him in less than a second.

Dean scowls at Randy, anger consuming his every thought. Picking him up by his collar, he lifts his body in the air pressing his arm against his throat. Dean doesn’t hear Sam calling his name, yelling for him to stop. He is too strong now for Sam to pull him away, his attempts not budging his brother.

“What did you do to my brother, I trusted you, and you use that to attack him,” he shouts in his face.

“Nothing, he wanted it,” Randy chokes out.

“What! Did you just blame the victim,” suddenly Dean is holding an angel blade. He doesn’t even realize or think about the fact that he shouldn't be able to conjure one. Pressing the blade against the throat of the alpha he believes forced himself on his brother he growls.

“You may want to rethink your answer,” he growls voice threatening, his eyes glow for a brief moment.

Randy at first was worried but not scared knowing he could explain and reason with Dean. Now he is terrified, eyes open wide voice caught in his throat.

(OH, God, his eyes.)

"I… I,” he can't think, scared he will say the wrong thing again. It's difficult to breathe with Deans' arm pressing against his windpipe.

Sam not able to get his brother's attention does the only thing he can think to do, he punches the side of his brother's head. Not hard enough to really damage him but he will feel it, and there will be a mark.

“AHH, son of a bitch, Sam what the hell,” he turns to look at his brother up close for the first time since arriving.

“Dean, look at my eyes,” the moment he sees the silver tint to his brother’s eyes he breathes in deeply then realizes his error. 

Turning to look at Randy, he gently lowers him back to the ground takes his hand off of him, blade dropping out of his hand hitting the floor. 

“Oh, shit Randy, I’m sorry, I thought, I shouldn’t have assumed, are you ok? With omega thieves on that bridge I panicked, I didn't hurt you did I?” He asks hands hovering afraid to touch him.

Randy’s body is bent in half hands on his knees as he tries to catch his breath in between coughing. Sam kneels next to his mate, hands roaming over his body looking for any injuries. “Randy I’m sorry, are you ok, please talk to me,” Sam’s is not only afraid he is hurt but also that Randy won’t want to be near him now.

Randy rasps out painful to speak, “I’m ok, really I expected he would react negatively since we couldn't reach him. I would have done the same for you,” he makes eye contact then places his palm on Sam’s cheek to show him his sincerity.

“Really Randy, I’m sorry, it's just when it comes to protecting Sammy I get tunnel vision,” Dean feels horrid, he likes Randy and was hoping to keep him as a friend. He doubts that will happen now and he could lose Sam too. Brother or not mates will always choose each other over anyone else. 

All he can do now is wait; Randy will be the deciding vote if he forgives him then he won't lose his brother. His heart is racing he is starting to sweat, Sam hasn't looked at him once since punching him. 

“Dean I’m ok, I understand, and I’m glad he has someone in his life that cares so much about him. Are we ok?” He asks hoping they can continue to be friends.

Dean is stunned, he barely wins the fight to hold in tears trying to escape in his relief. “Yeah we are ok, man, again I'm sorry, I couldn’t think of a better man to be my brother's mate. I wasn’t thinking clearly if I was, I would have remembered your character and knew you wouldn’t do that.”

Randy steps up in front of Dean extends his hand in a peace offering combined with forgiveness. Dean accepts, shaking his hand before pulling him in for a very manly hug.

“One question, where did the blade come from? And uh did you know your eyes glowed?” looking down at the blade he gasps when the blade disappears right before his eyes.

“Ah, um,” both brothers respond.

Dean’s hand flies to his wrist, looking for the bracelet, not finding it he turns to his brother. They both look around in panic before spotting the bracelet lying on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all remember Randy right? I hope you all like him. :)


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took me so long to update. I'm working on moving the story along; I worry it is dragging on. It won't be much longer. I try to add plot, fluff, and smut to each chapter, but that makes it take longer to move along.  
> When I first told my daughter this idea, I told her it would only be about three or four chapters at most twenty thousand words. HAHA yeah, that didn't happen. Now it's sometimes three chapters to get through two days of the story.

 

Sam picks the bracelet up examines it for a moment, “It’s not broken, the clasp is open that’s all. Could it have fallen off?”

“Ah, that would be convenient, I’m not sure how it came off,” Dean responds.

“Could it be because you are not an actual angel or something to do with your mood,” Sam asks cautiously, not wanting to bring up how angry his brother was.

“Mood? You mean my enraged reaction,” Dean replied sarcastically.

“Well ah, yeah that, I tried to call you several times and text you too,” Sam tells him.

Dean pulls his phone out, “It died, and I forgot my charger.”

“Um, sorry to interrupt, but again how did your eyes glow,” Randy cautiously asks.

Both brother's head turns towards randy before they look back at each other using their eyes to communicate. Dean not sure if they should tell Randy and Sam insisting they tell his new mate. In the end, they decide to tell him; Randy is family now. 

It doesn’t take them long to explain everything to Randy, throughout his facial expressions, convey curiosity and amazement.

Randy doesn’t know much about, ‘The Righteous Man’ prophecy, only that his blood will save them all. That's what his grandfather used to tell him as a kid; he didn’t believe it all then. Through experiences, he tries to forget he knows better than to doubt his grandfather now.

“My grandfather didn’t tell me much just that you are going to save us all, I didn't, and still don’t know what that means.”

“Wait, I thought the prophecy was only about the angels,” Dean says.

“So did I, what else could it be referring to?” Sam asks. 

“Guess we will find out, the journals should tell us more,” Sam says.

“Grandfather didn’t tell me what is in them only that information about you,” he points towards Dean, “Would be in there.”

“So ah,” Dean is not sure how to ask this, he sighs, “What the hell man, you bonded with my little brother,” his voice raises more than he expected it to. 

Sam and Randy’s eyes brows raise, “Dean it wasn’t forced, “ that's when Sam’s heat rears back up. 

Dean jumps out of his seat, “Are you in heat? How did this happen? You are on suppressants.”

Slightly out of breath, Sam responds frustrated because he thought he would have more time before the next heatwave, “Yes, I don’t know, I took them,” Sam groans.

“Ah, we will have to continue this conversation in a bit,” Randy announces.

“What, I’m not going to sit out here while you two are in there, you still haven’t answered my question,” Dean demands an answer.

Randy takes the note from his grandfather and the journal over to Dean, “Can you read Latin?”

Huffing Dean answers, “Of course I can,” he is annoyed, not at the question but in general. He left his brother here comes back to find out he is bonded and in heat, on top of that omega thieves were arrested just down the road. 

 

Sam and Randy leave Dean with the journal and note too quick for Dean to ask any more questions. Dean reads over the letter and journal several times. He is confused about why they didn’t try to find another way to protect themselves. 

They couldn’t reach him since his phone was dead, Cas and Bethiel don’t have phones. Praying to them wouldn’t be good, not with the angels all listening in. Calling the police wouldn’t have helped, they don’t react to predictions. They could have left but would the danger have followed them. He now knows the omega thieves must have been the danger Randy’s grandfather warned about.

If the thieves hadn't crashed, he would have been to the house before they got away. Could that be why the grandfather included him in the warning? Would he have been killed interrupting their attempt to get Sam? He doesn’t know, and it doesn’t matter now, Sam is safe, and Randy is family now. 

Dean likes Randy, so that is a plus, and he is a hunter meaning he understands the life they live, and he didn’t react negativity when told Dean is, ‘The Righteous Man.’ This could be a good thing, not only does Sam get to be with his true mate but he is safe now. Dean wasn’t sure what they were going to do, he doubted his ability to mate his brother again. Now that he is bonded his body won’t let him perform with anyone other than his mate, so this works out for all. 

Hearing sounds coming through the walls he would rather not hear Dean grabs a few of the journals before he heads to the room farthest away to start reading. The journals astound him, so much information in them. This man not only dreamed about future events, but he spoke directly to God on occasion. From the way the words are written, it appears as if God forbid the prophet from warning others or providing certain details. This prophet knew decades before and was ordered not to tell anyone. Elias doesn’t speak very highly about God, which is surprising to Dean considering he is a prophet of the Lord. 

Repeatedly he rants about God punishing him for warning an archangel, reading further Dean discovers the archangel warned was Gabriel. He must not have picked journals in the correct order; none of these mentions the prophecy only talks about the actions of the prophet after receiving the prophecy. 

It describes how he summoned Gabriel to warn him, then as he was telling the archangel another one appeared. This one being Lucifer to inform them God was notified of Elias's actions. God appeared before them angry; as punishment, he took away Elias's ability to walk and Lucifer's mate. 

Dean is not sure how to feel about all of this; he is angry about Elias’s ability to walk being taken away, but what about Lucifer's punishment. It doesn’t make sense that the devil would try to help Elias. Dean was always told Lucifer is evil, nothing about him helping others or even having a mate. 

Elias was threatened with the loss of his family the next time he defied God after that Elias was cautious. 

Lucifer's mate wasn’t exactly taken away, she continues to exist but doesn’t remember her mate. God not only took away her memories of him but Lucifer's ability to recognize her. He remembers her but not what she looks or smells like or any identifying features. He could be standing right next to her and not know it. He doesn’t remember her name, job assignment, friends, past, only her personality. Then God altered all angel's memories, so none of them even remember Lucifer had a mate other than Gabriel. 

When Gabriel offered to help Lucifer, God took away his ability to remember who she is or where to find her. God told Lucifer he will have no way to get her back unless the prophecy is fulfilled. 

Dean is shocked, he was never a religious man but to hear what a dick God is he is glad he never put his trust in the deity. He can’t understand why God would go to all this trouble to prevent his children from stopping the slavery of his angels. None of this makes sense to him; he was always told God loves his children. The angels are his first children shouldn’t he be protecting them?

Dean feels terrible for all those angels out there that believe their ‘Father’ will save them, that he cares for them. It’s clear he doesn’t care and is not only allowing but also assisting in prolonging their suffering.  Dean reads several more passages before he decides to call it a night. He doesn’t think Randy will mind or even notice so he finds an empty bedroom to sleep.

 

Partway through the night, he wakes up screaming, sweating tangled in the bedsheets. Sam runs in the room looking for danger, holding one of his guns ready to defend them. Not finding any threat, he lowers his weapon before approaching his brother. Dean’s face is sweaty, eyes glazed over in fear, with his hands clenching the sheets. 

“Dean... Dean… What is it, it's just me,” Sam’s voice softens to a whisper trying to calm his brother.

After a moment the horrible images clear from Dean’s head then he notices his brother sitting on the bed with him. Slightly out of breath still, he asks, “What is it, Sam?” He knows why his brother is upset but wants to avoid it as long as possible. There is no way he could tell Sam the things he sees in his dreams lately.

“Me, I’m fine, you are the one that was screaming, this isn’t the first time. What is going on? What are these dreams?” Sam pleads for his brother to open up to him. 

Dean is barely able to resist those puppy dog eyes his brother is projecting on him, but he fights it, “Sam I’m fine, really, they are nothing, I don’t even remember them,” he lies. 

“Dean, come on let me help you,” Sam knows his brother is lying but also that he can’t force him to open up. 

“Really I’m fine,” Dean says with more force, seeing Sam taken aback by his tone he softens his voice, “Seriously I’m fine, I don’t remember them, so there is nothing to talk about, I’ll come to you if I need to.”

His lying doesn’t fool Sam, but he knows his brother is not going to tell him anything, not yet anyway, “Ok, ah come to me if you need to, alright?”

“Alright,” Dean assures Sam.

Before Sam leaves the room, Dean stops him, “You really do stink now,” he teases his brother.

“Jerk,” Sam responds grinning.

Receiving a smirk back, Dean replies, “Bitch,” as Sam leaves shaking his head in amusement.

Dean allows his head to plop back down on the pillow. He doesn’t understand where these nightmares came from or why. They don’t make sense; it's as if he is living someone else's life but with his family’s images replaced in. These have to be someone else's memories or experience; why is his brain making it appear as if they are his?

 

All three decide to head back to the bunker in the morning. Going through the journals will be faster with not just the two of them but also two angels. Randy doesn’t mind leaving, what Sam and Dean thought was his home isn’t. The house belongs to Randy’s sister, but she has been out of town on business for the last month. 

Randy has purposely not bought his own house not knowing what his mate would want. He rents a small studio apartment since his job has him driving across the state for six days a week he is hardly ever there. He rides with the brothers back to the bunker, since he took a week off work he shouldn’t need his vehicle. When he received the call that a translator was being sent over, he took bonding leave from work. 

He doesn’t have any friends at work which is good because no one asked him any questions. It’s hard to make friends when you are apart of the Zero’s, not knowing others' stance on the omega/angel oppression. If he were to make friends with someone only to find out later on, they agree with the treatment of omegas’/angels’ it would be too hard. It's not like he can ask before becoming friends with someone.  

On the way there they stop at a store for a few items and also two cell phones. Not having a way to contact Cas and Bethiel is not only stupid but unnecessary. There is no reason they shouldn’t have phones, not that Cas has others to call, but Bethiel could use it to talk to Jody. 

 

Walking in the bunker Dean moves right over to Cas, pulls him close to breathe him in. Allowing the calming scent of his mate to overwhelm him, his body relaxes. Not caring what others think he presses his body against Cas’s before lightly kissing his check than his lips until they are passionately kissing and groping each other. It takes several attempts from Sam before the two breaks apart, short of breath, glaring at him.

“Hey, you have no idea what I had to listen to most of yesterday and last night, get over it,” Dean says, rolling his eyes towards Sam and Randy.

Both Sam and Randy blush not aware that Dean was able to hear them. That's when Bethiel enters the room, noticing right away Sam’s new bond.

Sam and Dean explain everything that happened to Cas and Bethiel, Dean is relieved because they both ask all the questions he wanted to ask. Not that Sam or Randy was able to give the best answers. Randy’s was basically that he trusted his grandpa and learned from the past not to doubt him, so it didn’t occur to him to find some way out of bonding. A shadow of grief clouded his eyes at the statement reminding Dean of the faded old pictures of a little girl hanging up in Randy’s truck.

Dean can tell Sam doesn’t have any reason other than he was in heat and not able to think clearly. Not that Randy took advantage of him, just that Sam would have tried to find another way other than bonding if he was clear-headed. That could have been bad; there is no guarantee they would have gotten away. It’s obvious Sam doesn’t want to say this thought out loud by the way he glances at Randy. If he were to, it's highly possible Randy would feel guilty. Sam doesn’t want his mate to feel bad or blame himself in any way.

Sam was worried about Bethiel response, not that they were exclusive, but she was happy for them. She hugged them both before congratulating them. 

Randy was fascinated by the bunker, being a hunter he is ecstatic to see how many resources are available here. Not just the library but also all the files with other hunters and M.O.L. experiences recorded. Sam shows him around, letting him explore before they all sit down for lunch. At lunch, Dean tells them what he read from the journals while they were, ‘Busy.’

It takes several minutes to calm Bethiel and Cas down, neither wanting to believe their Father would do those things. After they are calm, Dean shows them the journal he read from. It only takes a few minutes before both finishes reading the entries. 

Both are shocked at first, keeping quiet and still until one after the other begins to sob. Sam and Randy move to comfort Bethiel while Dean pulls his mate into his arms. Dean picks his mate up carries him to their bedroom, where he allows him to cry into his arms. 

 

When Cas’s breathing has regulated, and the sniffles have stopped Dean's questions, “Are you Ok? I know sorry stupid question, is there anything I can do to help?”

Voice thick Cas attempts to speak a few times before he can say, “Not stupid question.”

Dean chuckles softly.

(Only Cas would focus on validating me when he is the one needing comfort.)

Cas begins softly kissing Dean as he climbs on top of him, placing his legs on either side of Dean’s hips. 

“Cas, are you sure this will help you?” Dean questions between Cas’s kisses. 

“Yes, please, I need you,” Cas pleads without stopping the attention he is giving Dean’s lips. 

Dean gently and slowly undresses Cas and himself. Flipping them over, so Cas is on his back, Dean trails kisses along his angel’s body. Not in an effort to achieve orgasm but to comfort and show his love. Cas gasps when Dean’s lips reach his nipple; his hand carefully wraps around the back of Dean’s neck to gently hold him in place. 

Dean flicks the nub with his tongue until it's hard and raised before he nibbles and softly bites it. Moving over towards the other nipple Cas’s body writhes under Dean in expectation of the pleasure he is going to experience with Dean’s ministrations of his other nipple. Dean slowly places kisses down Cas’s body past his hips, over his stomach, down his legs, over his thighs until Cas is begging. 

Gliding his tongue along Cas’s inner thighs, he doesn’t stop until it brushes over Cas’s entrance causing Cas’s body to arch and him to cry out in pleasure.

“Dean, Dean, what are you doing?” Cas asks short of breath. Dean has never done that before; he had never even considered it. 

“It will feel good, please baby let me make you feel good,” Dean asks eyes intense as he looks into Cas’s.

Cas nods, not sure how it will feel but wanting to try it, so far he has enjoyed everything Dean suggests.

When Dean’s tongue returns the pleasure shoots through him, instantly his legs open wider. Using his tongue to open Cas, he slips one of his fingers in along with his tongue. Cas’s body is trembling, hands clenching the sheets, Dean hasn’t even touched his penis yet. The amount of yelling Cas is doing Dean is sure the others can hear him, but he doesn’t care. His angel needs this, so it doesn’t matter to him what the others think.

Using his other hand, he begins slowly stroking Cas’s penis; it's already hard, so he doesn’t put too much pressure not wanting him to finish yet. Cas’s body bucks the moment Dean’s hand wraps around him.

“Dean, Dean, please, I… I… need,” Cas struggles to speak or even think clearly. His body is shaking, the intense heat in his lower stomach increasing. 

“Almost there sweetie, let me finish prepping you,” Dean tells him in between flicking his tongue along the slit of Cas’s penis.

Cas groans impatiently, “Please,” he doesn’t know how much more of this he can take before he climaxes. 

Dean smirks, “Okay, ok.”

Dean grabs the lube out of the side dresser; more than one finger is going to need more than just spit. Applying the lube to his fingers, he puts more effort into preparing Cas instead of teasing him. By the time he gets three fingers deep Cas his bouncing his hips riding his fingers, shouting, “Please,” repeatedly. 

Dean moves up his body, “Do you want me on top,” he asks, they don't usually do it this way because of Cas’s past. The feeling of being restrained upsetting to Cas.

“Yes, yes,” Cas pleads. 

That’s not enough for Dean; he doesn’t know if Cas understood him, placing his palm on Cas’s cheek he asks again.

“Cas do you want me on top?”

“Yes, please, on top,” Cas answers him.

Dean nods reassured then positions himself above his mate. Pressing inside slowly, he moans when fully inside. For a moment, he is still enjoying the feel of his mate tightly wrapped around him.

Cas whimpers, “Dean, please move.”

Dean grins, he loves when his mate is out of his mind in pleasure, slowly he thrusts his hips, allowing Cas’s body to become accustomed. When Cas’s thrust meets his, he picks up the pace, not hard but faster. 

Dean takes his time gently making love to his mate as he kisses his face, shoulders, lips, and neck. Caressing his face, hair, “Baby, you feel so good, I love you, you’re so beautiful.”

Throughout Dean continues to caress, kiss, compliment his angel. Cas becomes overwhelmed feeling loved, cherished, and beautiful, a few tears slide down his face.

“Sweetie, are you ok, am I hurting you,” Dean stops his hips from moving.

“No, no not at all, these are happy tears. You make me feel so good, not only physically, I love you so much,” Cas tells him before leaning in for more kisses. 

After only a few more thrusts both are on the verge, Dean moves to wrap his fingers around Cas’s penis, but Cas stops him.

“I… don’t…” gasp, “Need you to,” he shouts as his eyes roll back. Thighs tighten around Dean Feet cross over each other behind Dean pressing him inside of Cas deeper. Dean throws his head back with a loud groan, his legs stiffen, body jerking as he finishes. 

Dean’s body drops down on his angel, Cas wraps his arms around him, holding him against his chest. Both out of breath, eyes closed, enjoying the feel of each other’s loving embrace. 

 

That night again, Dean begins screaming in his sleep loud enough to wake everyone. Sam, Randy, and Bethiel enter the room to find him whimpering, crying, and thrashing in his sleep. Cas laying next to him trying to calm him down. Cas is just about to put Dean to sleep when Sam stops him.

“Cas we can’t let this go on, knocking him out won't stop it from happening again. We need to know more to help him,” Sam says regretfully, he knows how private Dean is concerning anything upsetting or emotional. 

“Sam I agree, but I won't break a vow, I promised I would not look, I intend to keep my word,” Cas tells him stern voice face hard showing he will not back down. 

Sam sighs he doesn’t know what to do, that’s when Dean wakes up, “What are you all doing in here?” Dean asks, confused, disturbing images still scrolling past his eyes he slides out of bed to stand next to his brother.

They can all tell he is not really seeing only them, his eyes are distant.

(I can’t let this keep going, it's time to tell them.)

Bethiel straightens her shoulders walks up to the brothers, “I’m sorry,” she whispered before placing her fingers to Sam’s forehead. While Dean is distracted, seeing his brother slump to the floor, she repeats the same to him.

Randy rushes over pulls Sam’s head into his lap, shooting daggers at Bethiel. He knows she is much stronger and faster than him, but that won’t stop him from glaring at her.

“What did you do?” Cas is now standing, staring down at her hovering over her. She wraps her arms around herself; shoulders stiffen, eyes sight lowers to the floor. 

Deep inside she knows Cas would never hurt her, but when it comes to a mate anything is possible, she gulps before responding voice shaking, “I… I… didn’t hurt them, just removed the block on their memories.”

Before Cas can demand more answers, he hears Dean groan, rushing over to him, he kneels next to Dean.

Dean shutters, Cas kneeling on the floor next to him, “Dean, are you ok?”

Dean doesn’t respond at first, breathing heavy deep in thought, until he remembers Sam falling to the floor before he blacked out, “Is Sam ok?”

“Yes he will be awake any second too, I’m sorry Dean, but you deserved to know. Those memories that were blocked are seeping out into your dreams as the grace builds up in your body.”

“What memories, what did you see?” Cas softly ask, grasping his mates hand supporting him. The heartbreaking sob that comes out of his mate makes his grace flare slightly ready to attack whoever caused his mate this pain.

Bethiel hands Cas her bracelet gesturing to his glowing eyes. Reluctantly Cas clasps it on not wanting his grace to be detected knowing he can remove it if needed.

“Cas, my… my dad, he was a five,” Dean cries out.

“What?”

“He was, he was a rank five alpha,” tears stream down Dean’s face, eyes full of pain.

“Your mother was a bata, you claimed Sam, what omega did he have?” Cas asks, Dean never mentioned another omega traveling with them as kids.

Dean gags before responding, “Me,” he mumbles out before breaking out in uncontrollable sobbing. Dry heaving bracing his weight palms against the floor.

(That doesn’t make sense.)

Cas pulls him in close attempting to comfort his mate; he doesn’t understand how this could be. 

At that moment, Sam comes out of his trance, moves closer to Dean, “Dean, I’m so sorry, I tried, I’m sorry.” Sam’s face is covered in tears, his breathing ragged.

“I know, Sammy, I know,” Dean gasps suddenly remembering something else from the trance.

“Sam, he was going to force you to fu… mate me too,”

“I know, he whispered it in my ear right before I was unconscious that day I challenged his claim on you. I’m sorry, I tried, I needed to protect you, and I failed.” Sam’s head drops in shame, refusing to look at his brother.

“Sam, you did your best, it wasn’t a fair fight, you were only fifteen, he was bigger and stronger. I don’t blame you at all. I’m proud of you for standing up to him.” Cas can see Dean is trying to hide his pain, wanting Sam to know he speaks the truth.

(I'm going to kill him, hurting my mate.)

Cas is lost, and angry none of this makes any sense he wants to ask questions, but the agony on both the brother's faces tells him to wait. Dean and Sam hold each other crying until both are exhausted, both angels and Randy cry watching the heart-wrenching scene.

Voice horse Sam says, “That day I was an alpha, and you were an omega, how did we switch?” Sam is not asking anyone in particular. 

“It was Dad, he did it,” Dean whispers. Sam’s head jerks in Dean’s direction in shock, body shaking in rage.

Dean hasn’t been able to make eye contact since his memories returned. All those years his dad used, beat, and humiliated him makes him feel dirty and embarrassed. 

“What do you mean, how could he do this?” Sam is so lost in thought that he doesn’t notice the shame Dean is feeling.

“That day after we left you lying on the floor, I didn’t want to leave you, really I hated it,” Dean needs his brother to know that.

“I know you didn’t, I don’t blame you at all,” Sam says in a soft voice.

Dean's stomach turns, feeling nauseous and anxious his body fidgets, keeping his head down he continues, “That day he got really drunk took me to a different motel, after he was done, ah, using me,” Dean has to stop rushing to the trash can vomiting.

“Dean it's ok, this can wait,” Sam tells him, hand hovering afraid to touch and scare his brother.

Cas isn’t afraid; he rubs his hand along his mates back in a circular motion. Telling him, he loves him, and he’s there for him. Dean’s body trembles, sweating, face pale as images scroll through his mind.

Dean spits a few times wipes his face with the back of his hand, “No, I need to, or I won't be able to later.” Bethiel leaves the room for a moment returning with some water and a wet washcloth for Dean.

Sam nods, he knows how his brother is when something is this upsetting Dean tends to bury it deep inside. He’s right if he allows his brother to stop talking now he may never talk about this again.

“After he, well you know, dad got even drunker, then he called a few of his friends to come over. He was going to let them ra… mate me too, but because he was so drunk, he gave the wrong address. I didn’t dare tell him he gave the wrong address; I was too relieved even though I knew it would make him angrier.”

Sam hopes that was the first and only time his dad invited others to abuse his brother. He doesn't want to know but it will haunt him until he does. Right now is not the right time to ask, he will have to at another time. None of his memories indicate it had happened before. All of his memories concerning his dad's abuse on his brother involve just the two of them with him hiding under his bed covering his ears. Dean presented omega at sixteen, for three years he saw and heard his father beat and rape his brother before he presented as an alpha. He knew it was a risky choice but he had to try, challenging his dad resulted in him bruised, broken and blacking out with the last image of his brother being his father dragging him out of the motel room.

“Since they didn’t show up, he started yelling about how he was going to be stuck with only an omega bitch to help him get revenge for mom’s murder. Saying he knew you were going to leave the first moment you could. He dragged me to a crossroads, summoned a demon.” 

Sam has to interrupt, "Dean if I never won you I would never have left you. It would have been different if I knew you were safe but I wouldn't leave otherwise."

"I know, I never thought you would, he was right though, with you an omega and me an alpha I never would have left you either," Dean responds patting Sam's shoulder, he leaves his hand for a moment.

"Um, whenever you are ready to continue or if not we can tomorrow," Sam wants to be supportive but he knows his brother would rather get this over with so he is not surprised when Dean goes back to explaining what happened again. 

“He tried to get the demon to take my soul for a deal, but the demon refused because I refused. Dad threatened, yelled, hit me, and still, I refused, no matter what he did, I wasn’t going to spend eternity in hell for him.”

“Eventually, he gave in offering his own soul to change me into an alpha. He was so rude to the demon that he said he would only allow dad to have one alpha child the other had to be an omega. At first, dad was pissed, but then he started saying how that would work out great. That I would never leave you so he would get to have a alpha and that way you couldn’t leave either.” 

“He talked about all the disgusting things he was going to do to you. It was sickening and made me want to throw up or try to kill him. He was so drunk he said this all out loud even the demon was disgusted. He demanded that no one remember our old status and that his death appear to be of natural causes.”

“I guess the demon thought it would be an extra way to make dad suffer by making me the one that claimed you in our new memories. Dad never specified that in the deal, which worked out great for us. Bet he didn’t expect me to ‘let’ you go to college either, that backfired on him.”

Everyone sits in silence; none know what to say. Cas and Dean cuddle each other, holding hands gently kissing every so often. Right now, both brothers are shocked, hurting as their memories run through their minds. Later their anger will come roaring to the surface.

Sam and Randy hold each other on the other couch, Randy softly singing to Sam while combing his fingers through his hair. Both brothers fall asleep exhausted, with their mate’s holding them.

Randy is not sure what to think, he will be there to support his mate and his family, but he wonders if there is any way for him to help. He hasn't known them long enough to know what to do and not to do in a difficult situation. Some people want help, while others don’t want to even acknowledge painful emotions. He plans to watch Castiel to see what approach he takes, and if that doesn’t work, he will have to ask for advice. 

He truly despises his mate’s father, never knowing the man doesn’t matter, he knows enough. Watching his mate and Dean sobbing tore him apart, the pain and betrayal on their faces brought tears to his eyes. 

Cas fights his body for control, his grace wanting to explode, he wings itching to expand. The only thing keeping him somewhat calm is his mate lying in his arms. Dean’s hand is clenching the front of his shirt as if it is a lifeline. He wants to fix this but can’t think of any way to. Even if they were able to break the deal, then Dean would go back to an omega. He doubts his mate wants to do that he would lose his freedom. At the same time is it fair that Sam has to continue to be an omega in this oppressive society? So many questions and things they all need to discuss when everyone is awake and calm. 

That's when a terrifying thought hits Cas; bonded mates follow each other in Death. 

(Was their mom bonded to their dad?)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright everyone what do you think the answer to Cas's last thought should be. If the answer is yes, then more will be added to the story to save her with possible Crowley involvement, but if not, the story will move along faster. Either way, I'm happy, I just worry that you guys may be getting anxious for the actual plot/prophecy to start. Not that anyone has indicated as such, I just worry too much. Please don't hate me for bringing more pain to the boys; this part of the plot was planned from the beginning. I tried not to put too many hints throughout that would give the secret away. It's sad how both the brothers and angels were betrayed by those they thought loved them.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I took me so long to update, this is the part of the story I didn't have planned out so It will take me longer to update. Thank you to all of you for staying with me and supporting me. :) I hope you all like this chapter; we are on the end side of the story. Won't be too much longer, but then again, I thought this would only be about four chapters long at first, so guess I could be wrong. 
> 
> The bold is just to separate between the journal entries.

Cas is surprised Dean offered to pleasure him since they haven’t touched sexually in the week after the brother's memories were restored. Right now, Cas is lying on his back in Dean’s bed with his mate lying stomach down in between his legs with his lips wrapped around his penis. Cas’s eyes are closed, enjoying the tight heat, Dean’s moaning, increasing his pleasure. His fingers are combing through Dean’s hair, not roughly. He enjoys touching his mate's soft hair, feeling the way his head bobs up and down. 

Hearing a choking sound, he opens his eyes to see Dean is not actually choking; he acts quickly, “Dean, stop,” he gently tries to halt Dean’s movement using his hands. 

Dean doesn’t stop or pause, so Cas tries again using more pressure to prevent Dean from moving his head, “Dean, Dean, I need you to stop.”

This time Dean must have heard him, he removes his mouth, voice scratchy, he asks, “Are you ok? What’s wrong?”

“Dean, honey, I’m fine, it's you I’m worried about,” Cas softly whispers as he caresses his mate’s face with the back of his hand. 

“Me, why?” Dean's eyebrows scrunch.

“Because you’re crying, What’s wrong?” Cas keeps his voice calm even though inside; he is freaking out. He has never seen his mate behave this way. 

Dean touches his face and discovers he is crying, “I… I… I don’t know why.” Dean avoids eye contact; he knows what caused the tears. He is hoping if he pretends ignorance, he won’t have to talk about it.

Cas has learned how to read his mate better, and he knows when Dean is lying. Since the memories returned neither, he nor Sam have been able to get Dean to talk about it at all. Cas has watched Dean slowly shut down since then. He is sleeping less, picking at his food, drinking more and repeatedly throughout the day, finding Dean staring at nothing with a vacant expression on his face. He wonders if that is what he looks like when he has a flashback or dissociates.

“Dean, please talk to me, you know I’ll understand how you are feeling. Let me be there for you like you are for me,” Cas pleads. 

“There is…”

Cas cuts him off, earning a surprised look from Dean for his boldness, “If you were going to say there is nothing to talk about, don’t bother finishing. We both know you are not ok; please let me help.”

Dean sighs, his tears have stopped, the distraction briefly removing the images from the front of his mind. He is worried he will never get out of the memories if he talks about them. He knows Cas would understand his feelings, but every time he considers talking about it, all the words get stuck in his throat.

“I… I can’t,” making eye contact, he pleads for guidance.

“You can’t what?” Cas asks. 

“When I try to say anything about it all, nothing comes out, where do I even start?”

“Do you think you could answer questions?” Cas has never really had to tell anyone everything Johnny did, but he thinks it would be easier to answer questions if he did. 

“I don’t know maybe, what makes it easier for you?” 

Cas fidgets and struggles to maintain eye contact.“Um, well I've told you some, but we have never really talked about everything that was done to me,” Cas’s voice becomes higher, he wasn’t expecting the conversation to turn to him.

“What if I can’t stop crying, If I allow myself to feel it all truly and can’t get rid of the feelings, it's hard enough now, will it get worse?”

Cas can’t tell if Dean is actually asking him or not, either way, he responds, “I won’t let you get stuck, I’ll be here for you, let me help you. We can do this together; I’ll share a memory first, then you go next. You don’t have to worry, everything you say will stay between us, and I would never judge you. You are safe with me.”

Dean already knew he was safe with Cas and that Cas wouldn't judge him or tell others what he says, but hearing it does comfort him. 

For the next few hours they trade memories, Cas starts with the first time Johnny raped him. Then he asks direct questions to help his mate open up. Dean talks about the day that he presented, his dad’s disappointment, and then violent rage as he beat him before raping him for the first time. Dean’s words were vague, not able to use words like rape yet, but Cas understood all he shared. 

After Dean fell asleep held by an also crying mate, Cas pressed his fingers to Dean’s forehead putting him into a deeper sleep. He can’t fix everything, but at least he can give his mate a night of dreamless restful sleep. 

His body is surging with rage, fear, and pain; his father-in-law is lucky they will never meet. Being an angel, there are loads of ways he could punish the monster. Knowing Dean will be out for hours, he heads to the library to read more of the journals. He is the only one that started them, and that was only this morning. With everything going on, no one has even thought of them. Dean is pretending to be okay, and Sam is wanting to help his brother but not allowing anyone to comfort him either. 

They can all see Sam is not doing well since the memories were unlocked. When he is not trying to counsel Dean, Sam is distant, distracted, jumpy, and more emotional than he is usually. Randy stays with him, makes sure he eats, sleeps, and takes care of himself. Randy is really good for him; even when Sam’s anger exploded, he didn’t panic. He waited until the rage burned out than soothed his mate by softly speaking with him before getting him to bed for some rest. Didn’t complain after as he helped to clean the mess of broken furniture, glass, and food covering the kitchen floor. They are all waiting for Dean’s rage to surface; they all know it will and expect a much more considerable amount of destruction. Now that Dean possesses grace, who knows how it will react to the level of anger building inside of him.    
  


After an hour of reading Cas comes across an entree that could be helpful:

_ Last night's dream was unexpected, not because it was set in the future, but usually, my dreams or vision revolve around people I’m close to or related. The people in my dream I have never met before, but will most likely encounter at some point unless I’m somehow related. It was a small family, man, and woman with a tiny child. The child appears to be in the age range of three to five. I would guess closer to five due to the level of speech and intelligence.  _

_ The mother, well, I’m assuming she is the small boy's mother is pregnant. If she were standing right next to me, I would never ask her if she is pregnant knowing my luck I would be wrong, but I’m quite sure. They seem to be a lovely family; the mother was hugging her child as she puts him to bed. The boy kissed her rounded stomach telling the baby he loves it and goodnight.  _

_ I don’t know the mother's name, but the young boy’s name is Dean. He is a cute kid with blond hair, freckles, and green eyes. The father’s name is John; other than seeing him briefly, he wasn’t in the dream long. _

**(Awe Dean was affectionate to Sam before he was even born.)**

**Cas smiles, reading the description of Dean’s behavior towards his unborn brother. He can picture him as a small child hugging his mom and brother. This makes Cas wonder if the brothers have any pictures of them as children or their mother. Cas flips through the journal, not really reading just skimming. Realizing the rest is about the Winchesters, he continues to read.**

_ Again I dreamed of who I now know are the Winchesters, I've decided to leave this journal just for their family. This dream was a joyous one; the baby was born, a healthy boy that they named Samual. Poor Mary, he was not a small baby, but she stayed strong and smiled sweetly as they handed her the boy. Dean was in the room before the nurses were done cleaning Sam. John informed the nursing staff he wasn’t going to fight with Dean any longer to stay outside the room. Dean helped change his diaper with Mary’s “help,” of course. His face lit up, so excited and proud of himself as his mother praised him.  _

_ When it was time to feed Sam, Dean covered his eyes while his father guided him from the room. Mary found it cute, considering she was still covered and waited until they left the room before breastfeeding Sam or as Dean renamed him, Sammy. Mary slept for some time, giving John time to hold his new son before he helped Dean hold him for the first time.  _

_ I have checked the family tree and asked relatives, nowhere are we related to any Winchesters. It’s odd that I’m dreaming of them, but I should be used to this. It’s not unusual for my abilities to surprise me, maybe they are increasing. That may not be a good thing, though, how many other families will I dream of or will visions take over my days? _

**(I’m not surprised Dean has been caring for Sam since the day he was born.)**

_ I was wrong, so very wrong. I thought this was a happy family, but I was wrong. I’m not sure how much time has passed since Sam’s birth, but they are home from the hospital. In this dream, everything was normal until the father John got home. He was drunk, yelling, and swearing until he passed out on the couch. Mary managed to get Dean out of the room, making excuses for her husband. It must have worked because the small boy calmly went to his room to play.  _

_ While she made dinner, John woke up, stumbled into the kitchen, he began berating her cooking skills. Mary defended herself, saying he had never complained before, and if he wanted something else, he could make it himself. John backhanded her, causing her to fall against the wall. _

_ She gasps palming her cheek; the expression on her face made it apparent this was not something he had ever done before.  _

_ She pushed herself from the wall only to be knocked back down again. When she was down, he kicked her a few times before straddling her, where he landed a few punches to her face. Throughout, he continued yelling, saying she never listens to him and that he is the man of the house. _

_ Mary pushed him back enough that she could move away from him, then she kicked him in the chest, pushing him farther back. When he attempted to get closer to her, she punched him right in the face. She must have some sort of fighting skills because that one punch knocked him down hard enough to hit his head against the refrigerator. _

_ Dean comes running to the room to see his mother bleeding from the mouth and nose with a swollen eye, and his father unconscious on the floor with a bloody nose. I don’t remember the exact words, but Dean, in a panicked rush, told his mother he heard yelling and booming sounds. _

_ Mary tried to stay strong, but a few tears escaped before she could hide her face from her small son. Dean wrapped his arms around her telling her everything would be ok and that he loved her. At that moment, Sam’s cries could be heard, Dean jumped up told his mother he would check on him. Mary didn’t react clearly in a state of shock allowed her son to care for his brother. _

**Cas is confused; he has heard that humans can be violent and lived through Johnny's treatment, but this doesn’t make any sense to him. He can’t understand why anyone would attack someone they care about. He would never treat Dean this way or anyone really unless he was defending himself or others. The journal entries clearly show that John was not in danger from Mary, so there was no reason for him to react as such. He decides to ask Randy about it, he would ask the brothers, but he doesn’t think they will want to discuss their mother beaten by their father.**

_ I don’t know how long it has been between dreams, but Mary has a new black eye on the other side of her face. She is not at home though, I’m getting worried now. In this dream, she is in what looks to be a cheap motel room cleaning a gun. Her hair is pinned up, and she is wearing jeans, a plaid shirt. When she is done caring for her weapon, she packs up then parks next to a wooded area. Leaving the car, she carries her gun as if she is hunting, but it's odd because she is not wearing the traditional orange a hunter wears. It's not until I see what she shoots at before I realize she is a hunter. The monster she shot was a werewolf; I only know because hunting has been in my family for generations. Now her ability to fight back makes sense. Her husband is not with her drawing the question, does he know about hunting and monsters, and is the new black eye from him or hunting? _

_ The dream shifts, again, Mary is in a motel, but she isn’t alone. Shockingly she is with a man that is not her husband kissing passionately. Both still clothed, hands exploring each other lying side by side on the cheap flower design bedding. When they pull from each other to breathe, Mary stops him from reconnecting their lips. Tells him they shouldn’t be doing this because she is married. He seems reluctant but respects her wishes offering to hold her instead. They hold each other discussing what should be done now, together they decide she will leave her husband and bring the boys with her to his house. If Mary's eyes were silver, I would be surprised about her cheating, but since John is clearly not her true mate, and of the way he treats her, I am not shocked at all she is choosing to leave him. _

**(Oh, no, I doubt Dean and Sam knew about this.)**

**The more Cas reads, the more anxious he imagines Dean’s reaction, he wonders if Dean remembers any of the abuse his father inflicted against his mother.**     
  
_ That fucking bastard, my body is still shaking after the latest dream. I don’t understand how he could do this to her and his boys. I’ve been awake for over an hour now, struggling to wrap my head around all of this and trying to think of a way to prevent this. This dream started with Mary and John laying in bed. At first, I thought they were both sleeping until her eyes peeked open. Cautiously she checks that John is asleep before slowly sliding out of bed. She moves at a quick pace, searching the discarded jacket on the floor, removing a set of keys. Once she walks into the hallway, the moonlight shines on her face showing her face covered in bruises with a split lip. Tiptoeing she makes her way to her baby's bedroom leaning over to pick him up she is stopped by a hand grabbing her wrist.  _

_ “And what are you doing out of bed?” John growls as she tries to rip her hand out of his grasp.  _

_ “I can’t keep doing this, John, we are leaving,” Mary's voice firmly says as she glared directly at him, showing she is not going to back down.  _

_ “Oh, you think so, do you, you’re not going anywhere, and neither are my boys,” John says, jerking her closer to his body.  _

_ “You have to leave at some point,” she tells him, glaring defiantly at him.  _

_ “You’re mine,” he snarls.  _

_ She softly whispers, “Christo,” his eyes don’t change, no blackness only confusion. My guess is that she was convinced he was possessed, and when her theory was proved wrong, her face hardened in anger. _

_ I can understand that, If my wife suddenly started abusing me, I would actually hope she was possessed instead of learning her actions were of her own choice.  _

_ “No, I don’t belong to anyone,” she tells him, pulling out of his grasp, “I’ve found someone else that treats me right.” _

_ John’s face turns red; hands clenched into fists he growls, he grabs her pushes her against the wall. It all happens so fast one moment Mary looked angry the next a pained shocked expression overcame her face before she slumps to the floor. Blood slowly seeping into her white nightgown, a bloody knife held in John’s shaking hand. John starts pacing the room beating his fists against his head, mumbling. Still holding the knife with blood dripping down his arm, his body stops looking down at his dead wife.  _

_ He leaves the room, runs to the bathroom, cleans his hands and the knife before grabbing things I’m not able to identify from my viewpoint. He moves back to the nursery places a trash can next to the rocking chair. Pulls Mary’s body up, avoiding getting blood on his clothes, then puts her into the rocker and sets a pack of cigarettes on her lap. He pulls pages from a notebook crumbles the pages into loose balls filling the trash can until it is overflowing. The trash can is tall enough and close to the chair that some of the pages are touching Mary’s nightgown. He lights a cigarette then wedges it between her fingers at an angle that it falls into the wastebasket.  _

_ John watches as the pages catch on fire then as the fire moves through the paper until it reaches the gown his dead wife is wearing. His face is blank, no tears, no fear, no indication he is watching his wife's body slowly become engulfed in flames as the fire spreads.  _

_ The sound of Sam crying pulls him from his trance, suddenly he begins screaming Mary’s name as if he didn’t just kill her. If I didn’t see anything before this, I would believe he found her this way. Him screaming her name and pleading wake Dean resulting in him running towards the room yelling out for his mom. John picks Sam up meets Dean outside of the room, not letting him see inside the room before he hands his oldest child his youngest telling him to run outside.  _

_ When outside, he puts the boys into the car with himself standing outside of it. He stares at his house as smoke begins to fill the sky repeatedly telling himself a monster killed his wife. By the time sirens are heard, he is sitting on the ground, leaning against the car, body rocking still mumbling. The E.M.T.’s arrive announcing he is in shock before rushing him and the boys to an ambulance.  _

_ The dream shifts next John is sitting inside of what looks to be a doctor's office. A tall, balding man that could be about forty-five says, “Look, Mr. Winchester, I understand how upsetting this is, but no monster killed your wife. The police and fire department have checked; she died in a fire caused by sleeping with a lit cigarette. It’s not uncommon for a mother with an infant to be exhausted and fall asleep unintentionally. Monsters are not real; your brain created it to cope with the pain of losing her. Do you understand?” _

_ John nods, “Yes, doctor, thank you, sorry I don’t know what I was saying,” he sighs, “I know monsters are not real I just miss her so much.” _

_ The doctor offers him a sad smile before nodding in return, “That’s understandable,” he reached into his shirt pocket, hands John a card, “Here is a number of a colleague of mine she counsels others through loss, why don’t you make an appointment.” _

_ John takes the card before sanding to shake the doctor's hand then leaves the office. Once outside, he crumples the card into a ball then tosses it to the ground, whispering, “I know what I saw, a monster put her on the ceiling before slicing her and setting her on fire, and I will find that bastard.” _

_ I can’t believe it, that asshole is going to get away with it. I don’t understand why he is insisting he saw a monster kill his wife when he knows he did it. I get why he wouldn’t admit it to others, but to say it when alone makes no sense. Could it be a psychotic break, does he genuinely believe he is innocent? _

 

 

Cas stops reading; his hands are shaking, wings twitching. It's not until Dean’s hand covers his that he notices his grip is bending the journal, crinkling the pages.

“Baby? What’s wrong?” Dean questions, voice soft, eyes filled with concern. 

“Um… I think you and your brother should read this together,” Cas’s voice shakes. He directs his focus to his hands; the amount of effort it takes to loosen his hands surprises him.

Dean nods but doesn’t leave Cas’s side until his mate is calm. Inside he is panicking dreading what could be written in those journals to make Cas this upset. He hasn’t even thought of the journals since they brought them home. Realizing this, he feels guilty; he berates himself ashamed because the angels are waiting for salvation while he is sulking about his daddy being mean to him. His fists clench tightly, turning his knuckles white as the voice inside of his head tells him what a selfish whinny failure he is and how every angel out there suffering is partly his fault.  

When Dean and Sam enter the room, Cas can see the guilt and shame covering his mate's face. He doesn’t know why it is there, but he will find out and do whatever needs to be done or said to remove it. 

Sam and Dean stand next to each other so both can read at the same time. Tears run down Sam’s cheek; Dean’s face turns to stone eyes blazing. Cas watches his mate reading, and he can see the moment he reads about his mother's murder.

Dean’s body vibrates in rage; he can feel a fire burning under his skin. Sweat begins to bead along his forehead.  He lets out a loud rage-filled roar as he upturns the table throwing all the books through the air. The air in the room heats up, flexing in pace with Dean shouts and growling. His body tenses even as it starts to shake uncontrollably.

Everyone in the room can feel the temperature rising, and the floor begins to shake, shock waves of power pulse through the room. Cas attempts to move towards his mate, but the shock wave shoves them all back against the wall. It's similar to a strong wind holding them against the wall. Quickly Cas covers Sam and Randy’s eyes with his wings when he sees Dean’s grace is about to explode. 

A bright white light fills the room as the floor and walls shake, light bulbs shatter, books fall from the shelves. Dean’s head flys back, eyes glowing with one last long rage-filled shout. Cas watches in amazement as beautiful navy blue wings burst from Dean’s back, extending the length of the room. Dean’s body drops down in exhaustion, and the light recedes as the bunker stops shaking. Cas runs towards his mate, careful of touching his wings, not sure just how sensitive they are. Sam, Randy, and Bethiel joins them all concerned and astonished by the sight of Dean’s wings. 

The sound of a ringing phone can be heard from another room, but no one moves to answer it. Dean’s chest expands rapidly as he fights to control his breathing, he can hear voices, but they sound far away. There is a heaviness draped over his back that he can’t identify the cause.

(Is someone lying on me?)

Muffled sounds and voices begin to clear, getting louder; the cloud of confusion fades from his mind. He looks up to see everyone staring at him, Randy’s face frozen in amazement as his hand reaches out towards him. A sensation of pleasure runs through his body, causing him to jerk away from his touch. Cas glares at Randy as he rips his hand away from his mate's new wings.

Cas is enraged that another person touched his mate's wings before him.

“I’m sorry, sorry, I… I… I don’t know what came over me,” Randy stutters eyes wide as he backs away from the angry angel. 

Cas forces his jealousy down, reminding himself humans are naturally drawn to an angel’s wings, “It’s ok, just don’t touch them again,” he says through clenched teeth.

“Don’t touch what,” Dean questions as he turns his head to see what they are referring to. Seeing giant blue wings, he turns his head several times to see where they are coming from.

(Are those attached to me?)

“Cas?” Dean’s voice shakey, not able to hide the fear he is feeling. 

At that moment, they hear multiple phones ringing. Everyone looks towards their bedroom until they hear a loud pounding sound. Someone is banging against the bunker door, muffled yelling sounds. 

Sam moves towards the door, ready to open it until Dean stops him with a hand on his shoulder, “Don’t be stupid get a weapon.”

“Right, right, sorry, I know better,” Sam says as he leaves the room to get some weapons for everyone. 

The five of them stand ready to fight holding weapons, some guns, and some angel blades. Once they open the door, they hear a man’s voice they all recognize, “Ah boys put those away, you know you won't hurt me,” Gabriel says with a smirk.

"Don't you people answer your phones," Gabriel says in a teasing tone.

“Gold? What are you doing here? How do you know where I live?” Dean questions.

Gabriel grins at him, “About that, the name's not Gold, its Gabriel,” at that moment, several sets of large gold wings appear behind him, everyone gasps.

“I get it; everyone is shocked by my gorgeous wings can we hold off on all the worshiping and get moving,” Gabriel says.

“Moving?” Sam asks.

“Yes, your little display has alerted every angel in the world of your location, we need to move quickly, grab the journals and let's go,” suddenly Gabriel's jocular mood is replaced with seriousness. 

Everyone rushes to get what is needed, phones, shoes, and journals. Dean grabs his keys, not willing to leave his baby behind.

“Dean, we don’t need to drive anywhere, you have wings now,” Gabriel tells him.

Dean glares at him, “Baby goes where I go.”

Gabriel can tell from his determined expression, Dean is not willing to debate this, “Ok, fine, I will transport her with us, no reason to get your panties in a bunch.”

They exit the bunker, Gabriel snaps his fingers, moving all of them and, ‘Baby,' several states away to the front yard of a large mansion. The house reminds Sam of one of those old plantation houses, several floors, manicured lawns, bushes trimmed into the shape of animals.

“Where are we?” Sam asks.

“One of my houses, it is warded, no one can get on the property unless I allow it, I will be able to feel if anyone even steps close.”

Dean sees ‘Baby, runs his hand over her, “Aw I would never leave you behind,” he tells her as if she expressed concern. Cas shakes his head behind Dean’s back, still not understanding this bond, but he would never try to break it.

“Ah, you need a moment alone with your car, or can we get to business,” another voice says from the front step.

“Lucy, give him a moment will you,” Gabriel says, wanting to give them time to get adjusted. After that, they will have to train Dean to fight against Metatron.  

 


	29. Chapter 29

 

No one enters the house; instead, they stand in a circle watching Dean comfort his car. When Dean is done, he moves closer to them; his wings bump into Sam. Feeling a pressure Dean is not accustomed to his wings push back, knocking Sam to the ground. Of course, to make it worse, the same happens to Randy when Dean turns to help Sam get up. Every way he turns, his wings smack one of them, forcing him to step back out of the circle.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Dean shouts in frustration.

“Dean, it will take time for you to become accustomed to them, over time you will forget they are even there,” Cas soothes his mate putting his arm around Dean’s waist facing him. 

“Yeah, I doubt that these things are huge,” Dean responds, turning his head side to side, trying to get a better view of them.

Gabriel snorts and rolls his eyes, “Mine are bigger,” he says grinning twitching his eyebrows. Dean looks at him, wanting to glare, but he can’t help but smirk back.

“Alright guys, we have more important things to talk about,” Sam the voice of reason interrupts.

“Like, how do I have wings,” Dean says.

Lucifer jumps into the conversation, “If you were a Nephilim, they would have grown years ago, but your situation is much different. An angel mating a human has never been done before, so we should expect more surprises. Gabriel and I were only told limited information.”

“And who are you really?” Dean asks, he is surprised that he doesn’t feel the need to protect himself from this man or most likely angel. Most strangers he is weary about, not trusting them, expecting the worst but not this man. He doubts this man is human, not when he spends his time with the archangel Gabriel. 

Lucy steps closer to Dean; usually, that would put him on guard, but again he doesn’t feel threatened at all. He actually feels safe and calmer than before.

“You know me as Lucy, but my full name is Lucifer,” anxiety clear in his voice, he knows the rejection will come soon.

“But… But… I thought Lucifer was, well ah… you know evil and all,” Dean stutters out.

Gabriel rests his hand on Lucifer’s shoulder in support. He understands how much it bothers his brother that everyone thinks he is evil.

“Actually everything you have heard about him,” he says, pointing towards Lucifer, “Was a lie, he is not evil, he doesn’t hate humans, sadly I’m the only one that knows.

Seeing the doubt on Dean’s face hurts him, “I have spent hundreds of years caring for humans, saving omegas, I started the Zero’s,” Lucifer huffs out.

Dean searches his face, not seeing any deceit he believes him, something about this man screams trustworthy and safe, “Ok, I believe you,” he says.

Lucifer is taken aback, “You do, just like that?”

“Yeah, I do,” Dean says, extending his hand in faith.

Lucifer smiles softly before accepting the handshake suddenly appearing shyer than before. Worried he will pull him closer for a hug he let's go, clears his throat, “Ok, then let's get started.”

“What I want to know is why that bracelet didn’t prevent your ah, power surge,” Sam asks, looking towards the archangels.

“Those bracelets will only work on your brother if he allows them to,” Lucy responds.

“What do you mean, they work on Cas and Bethiel,” Dean points out.

“You’re not an angel, you are the righteous man, angelic abilities won’t work on you, and you don’t have the same weaknesses as angels. You were designed in a way that an angel can not coerce or force you to do anything really.”

“What are you talking about, Cas has healed me before and... other things,” he mumbles at the end, Dean doesn’t want to admit that he needs help sleeping.

Gabriel and Lucifer glance at each other, neither understanding what the other things are that Dean left out, seeing Castiel slightly shake his head they decide to leave it alone.

“That’s because you let him, here let me show you,” Gabriel points at Sam, “Jump up and down on one foot.”

Sam’s eyes widen as his body follows Gabriel’s orders without his permission.

“Mmmm, yeah baby bounce for daddy,” Gabrel smirks at Sam.

“Hey, that’s enough,” Randy growls out, only restraining himself because the focus of his anger is a powerful archangel.

“Alright, alright, one last thing, Sam twirl like a ballerina,” Gab laughs hard seeing this giant man twirl in circles. 

This time everyone but Sam and Randy is attempting to hide their laughter, including Dean, getting an evil glare from his brother Dean huffs out, “I’m sorry, man, but come on that’s funny.”

“Whatever,” Sam mumbles out, feeling embarrassed.

“Now Dean,” Gabriel turns towards him.

“Oh no, you don’t, I’m not twirling. I’m no princess, Sammy has the hair for it,” Dean says glaring at Gabriel.

“Dean twirl,” he waits for a second, nothing happens, “Dean, jump up and down,” again nothing happens, “Dean slap your mate’s ass,” this time Dean’s hand moves involuntarily smacking Cas’s ass. Cas let's out a small yelp, hips thrusting forward, not in pain but surprise. 

“You see, the only instruction you followed was one you wanted to do, those bracelets will still help you if you want them too,” Gabriel tells him.

“Well, that’s good, right?” Dean questions no one in particular.

“Yes, it's good, it will help in your fight against Metatron,” Lucifer responds.

“I have to fight him, couldn’t either of you do that,” Dean asks, not understanding why two archangels are not taking Metatron down.

“OH, believe me, if we could we would, but we wouldn’t make it anywhere close to him before father stopped us, Dean has to be the one to fight him, you guys can be there, but you can not join the fight. That will give you time to set up the ritual while Dean is fighting, though,” Gabriel adds in that last part trying to soothe the fury he sees on Dean and his mates face.

“What! God won’t allow you to save his children,” Dean roars.

“No, he won’t, and we can’t tell you anything about that either, but after you defeat Metatron, we will tell you everything, all we can do is help you train and prepare for the battle and ritual. How about everyone finish reading those journals for now,” Lucifer suggests. 

Walking inside the large house, Dean is annoyed; his wings are knocking things over. The hallways are not wide enough for them to stay out of reach. Gab and Lucy both notice the issue, they could help Dean put his wings away, but they want him to get used to them. 

They find a large living room, Sam and Dean are surprised, the room is bigger than well any place they ever stayed at before. The couches are comfortable, Mate’s sit with their mate’s leaving the archangels and Bethiel to sit alone. Randy offers to read the journal out loud. He has a feeling the entries will be difficult for the brothers to say out loud. 

 

_It's been weeks since I dreamt of the Winchesters. I’m not sure what was happening in this dream. Nothing eventful, the dream shifted multiple times with them checking into a motel after motel with driving in between. Not one of them showed their house or anyone other than the three of them. Each shift, the boys looked slightly older until the last one the baby appears to be about a year old. In it, Dean is teaching him how to walk, feeding him, bathing him, but not once does Dean speak. It’s easy to see the sorrow and pain on the child's face; he tries to hide it from his brother with fake smiles. It’s quite sad to watch, and If I could, I would hold that child and give him the comfort he is clearly not getting. His father is there, but in most of the scenes, he is surrounded by empty beer bottles passed out._

_=====_

_I've been worried I would never see the boys again, last night's dream they look much older. I would say Dean is about eight or nine years old. His father has him outside practicing shooting, he yells at him at every mistake. Telling him, they will never find the thing that killed his mother and kill it if he can’t shoot. I’m surprised he is still insisting a monster killed his wife._

_Not that monsters are not real, but he knows it was him that killed her. How long is he going to stick to that lie? Now he is telling this to his son, training him to kill in her name. It angers me; I need to find them and warn Mary before she is killed. I've looked for Winchesters, but it's hard when I don’t know exactly where to look, and based on what I've seen, this is at least thirty years from now._

_====_

_I truly hope that none of this is real or that I can at least prevent it. Last night's dream, the boys were left alone for weeks in some cheap, run-down motel with hardly any food. Sam was angry even with his older brother defending his father, making up excuses for his negligence._

_The dream changes resulting in me waking screaming for Dean to run. In the dream, they are chasing a werewolf Dean can't be older than thirteen. I wake up before Dean gets close, praying he makes it out._

_====_

_My dreams of the Winchesters are getting shorter; they consist of the boys training and hunting. In a few, I’m convinced they are going to be killed until a strange man appears to rescue them. It’s clear neither of them can see this man considering they look right through him. I've never heard of a ghost or other supernatural helping hunters, or that can be transparent. If he is invisible, then why am I able to see him? This mystery man saves their lives several times when they are cornered. In each instance, after they are safe, he places his fingers to their foreheads briefly before leaving._

_====_

_I don’t know if I can write what happened in the latest dream. It's just too horrible; I’m not too ashamed to admit I’ve been crying for hours now. All the years, I’ve been helping protect and rescue omega, and I can’t help this one. Thinking about the way John treated his oldest when he presented makes me nauseous. My wife is pregnant with our first child, and I can, without a doubt, say I would never treat my child or anyone the way he treated Dean. I can’t even comprehend the level of hatred and disgust his face directed towards his son. I can still hear the crying, screaming, and begging of the poor boy. I’ll never get the image of sheer terror on that boys face out of my head. I can’t write anymore. At this moment, I hope if I can't save them that I never dream of them again._

_====_

_NO no no no God please, I can’t handle this anymore. John is right; he did see a monster kill his wife because surely he is not human. It’s been months since my last dream, I thought they were done, but last night's dream was truly a nightmare. The dream repeatedly shifted over what appeared to be years of abuse. The way Dean’s body grew, it's easy to see years go by. All the crying, blood, and images of that poor boy sobbing himself to sleep, holding his crying brother, won't leave my head._

_The mysterious man started to appear again, partway through the dream. He would show up, place his fingers against John's forehead knocking him out to prevent him from abusing his son for at least that night. Sometimes he appears after the abuse, comforts the boys. I’m not sure how he is able to since they can’t see him, but they relax at his touch. This man has even kneeled on those dirty floors humming the boys to sleep, not a single indicator on his face of distress about the filthy floor._

_On one occasion, another man appeared moments after the mysterious man, saying, “Lucy, you shouldn’t be doing this, you know we were told not to interfere. I hate this as much as you do, but you will never get your mate back by disobeying Father.”_

_“I know, I know, but I can’t sit here and do nothing, watching day by day as this” he points towards John, “Monster beats and rapes this child. I've worked for hundreds of years to protect humans and omegas’, I can’t do nothing,” Lucy sighs._

_“It's not like Father doesn’t know I've been doing this, he knows all remember. He could easily stop me; I don’t even understand why he has me check in on them. Why can’t he let me check in on them before the abuse every time? It's like he is torturing me, forcing me to watch them sobbing and desperate for love,” Lucy tells the other man._

_“That’s true. I don’t understand either. What is so special about this boy? Do you think I should read him to see?”_

_Lucy moves his body, blocking the other man's path to Dean. "Ah, NO, not without his permission, don’t you think he has had enough choices taken away from him,” Lucy’s voice is gruff with anger._

_The other man holds his hands up in surrender, “You’re right, sorry I wasn’t thinking, and I won’t touch him.”_

_“Sorry, I just, well, you know how I feel about certain things,” Lucy mumbles, massaging the back of his neck._

_“It's ok, you’re right,” the other man says, placing his hand on Lucy’s shoulder in comfort._

_I don’t know who these men are, but they sound familiar as if I have heard their voices before. I've only heard of one man named Lucy before, and he is one of the leaders of the Zero’s group I work with saving omegas. Could this be the same man, and if so, what is he?_

_====_

_My hands are shaking so badly this may be hard to read, the only reason I’m writing so soon after my dream is because my wife ordered me to. It's four am, and we are both awake since I woke her up screaming in my sleep only to jump from my bed stomping around. My hand is sore from punching the wall that I've been commanded to fix later._

_This dream started in another motel room, seriously how can John keep forcing his sons to stay in these vile places. Sam presented as an alpha, which I was relieved of, that is, until the end of the dream. Sam, the brave boy he is challenged his father for his brother, losing horribly. I couldn’t hear what John whispered into his youngest son's ear before he went unconscious, but the fearful expression on Sam’s face points to it not being good._

_John dragged Dean out of the room, drove for some time before checking into another motel room. Ugg, I just gagged remembering the disgusting things he did and said to Dean in that room. John is drunk, picks up the phone on the nightstand invites some friends to come rape his son. Right before he picks up a paper on the desk, Lucy appears touchest his finger to the paper altering it. The paper showed the name of the motel along with the address, and I was able to see the address change. John must have seen it too because he paused for a moment before shaking his head. In his drunken state, he must have assumed he was hallucinating; he tells his friends the wrong address._

_Lucy moves over towards Dean’s limp body, lightly places his fingers to his forehead. I’m amazed watching as bruises fade slightly and cuts heal. His hand brushes across Dean’s forehead moving his hair back as he combs his fingers through his hair. Lucy leans close to Dean softly hums near his ear as he caresses his back until the boy stops crying._

_After some time of waiting for his friends to show with no visitors, John becomes angry. He drags Dean off the bed allowing his body to hit the floor, waking him up. Dean wakes to his side, hitting the floor and his father throwing his clothes at him. John demands he get dressed before he begins yelling and swearing at his son again for being an omega. Dean repeatedly apologizes as he keeps his eyes down in submission. I hate seeing that child submit to that man, I would hate it either way but him lowering himself to John enrages me._

_When he sees tears on his son’s face, John beats him again for his ‘weakness’ then pulls him towards the car. John drives them to what must be a less-trafficked road considering it is dirt, and the grass on the side is high enough to hide in. Dean follows behind his father at a slow pace, keeping his head down. John yells at him, telling him that if he can’t learn to keep up, he will start using a leash on him, prompting Dean to quicken his pace. The thought of Dean forced to wear a collar and leash makes me want to scream._

_At first, I didn’t know what reason John brought them there until I recognize the ritual he used to summon a crossroads demon._

_If I could, I would tell that boy how proud I am of him for every time he refused to sell his soul even with his father beating him. The demon becomes impatient and tells this to John, only getting snide remarks in return. This angers the demon resulting in him threatening to kill the man for fun if he is not going to be making a deal. One thing that sticks out for me, the demon in his rage tells them he is the king of the crossroads. I didn’t know there is a hierarchy in the world of demons. If I was physically there, I know, I would have beaten John to death the moment I heard what he was willing to sell his son’s soul for._

_Listening to him describe the vile actions he is planning on subjecting Sam to makes me sick. I have to stop this somehow; I don’t know what to do. Not that I don’t know how to summon a crossroad demon, but how do I make sure to get the correct one and what could I sell to him. There is not much in this world that I would sell my soul for, and John Whichester doesn’t make it anywhere near the list. I’m not going to sell my soul to prevent him from selling his, but I need to give the demon something._

_====_  


**Noticing his brother’s hands shaking and face paled, Sam asks, “Dean, do you want to take a break?”**

**Dean attempts to speak, but his throat is dry and sore, he squeezes his eyes shut preventing the tears from falling, swallows several times before he is able to respond, “No, no let's get this over with.”**

**“Dean, are you sure, I know…”**

**Dean interrupts him shouting, body shooting up from the couch now standing, his wings extending, pointing at Sam, “YOU KNOW, you don’t know, you have no idea, don’t say you know, you have no idea how much this hurts. How disgusting I feel, you don’t know. The horrible images that go through my head all day. Everything I see reminds me of the vile things my own father did to me. So don’t you tell me, you know.”**

**Everyone is shocked, Cas and Bethiel have tears running down their cheeks, Sam is leaning back against the couch as far away from Dean as possible.**

**Dean’s body crumbles to the floor as the tears he fought so hard to restrain begin to pour out.**

**Cas wraps his arms around his mate’s trembling body as he sobs. Seeing that Sam wants to say something, he shakes his head. Sam guides everyone out of the room to give them some privacy even though he wants to run back in there and help his brother.**

**After sobbing for what felt like hours Dean in a scratchy voice asks, “Do you think Sam is mad at me, I didn’t mean to do that.”**

**“We know you didn’t mean to, it is ok, and your brother is not mad at you, he cares about you just like the rest of us do,” Cas responds.**

**“It’s just knowing that several people witnessed what he did to me, I don’t know, but it makes me feel even grosser,” Dean tells him, he doesn’t know how to explain what he is feeling. He is already ashamed about what happened, but now he knows others saw it too. They saw everything his dad said and did to him, they saw him cry, bleed, scream, and beg. He hasn’t felt this vulnerable or helpless in a long time.**

**“None of them are mad at you, or judge you; he is the one that should feel ashamed, not you, you did nothing wrong,” When Dean was about to correct him, Cas interrupts him before he can even speak.**

**“Shhh, no, it was all his fault, isn’t that what you would tell me?”**

**“Ah, baby, low blow, of course, that’s what I would tell you because it's true, but…”**

**“No, but’s.”**

**Dean doesn’t try to correct him again. He allows his mate to hold him breathing in his scent.**

 

**It's several hours later that Dean tells Cas he is ready to continue. Cas rounds everyone up, bringing them back to their seats. Dean makes eye contact with Sam; at the same time, they both apologize, resulting in them both chuckling.**

**“So, we good,” Dean asks.**

**“Yeah, we’re good,” Sam replies.**

**Bethiel is dumbfounded, “What, you didn’t even talk about it.”**

**“We don’t need to,” Both Sam and Dean say simultaneously.**

**“Okay,” she replies, shaking her head, deciding to let them handle it.**

**Randy picks up the journal and begins to read where they left off.**

_====_

_It's been a month since I dreamed of John selling his soul; in that time, I've researched every spare moment I could. A few days later, I discovered a way to summon the ‘King of the crossroads,’ but it wasn’t until today that a vision gave me the information I need to make a deal with the demon. My wife must have recognized that I had fallen into a vision because when I came to, I found a notebook filled on the table in front of me. Reading it over, I realized on it I wrote out instructions on becoming the king of hell. Years ago, my wife started putting paper and writing utensils in front of me during a vision for me to record information received through them. Over the years, the things I have written down have shocked me because I don’t remember any of it when I wake up from the trance._

_====_

_Without my wife's knowledge, because she would kill me, I summoned the demon. I made sure to put down a devil trap first, though incase he refused my offer and decides to kill me instead._

_After we get past the part where the demon was enraged about the devil’s trap I put down, he was surprisingly easier to talk to with an artificial politeness. He was a snarky, sarcastic bastard, but he was also smart, forcing me to use caution._

_Every request I made to save the boys not just from the deal, but their father was denied. He also refused to prevent John from killing Mary, saying he was not permitted to alter the events before John sells his soul or to refuse John’s deal._

_When he noticed the surprised look on my face, he explained that even in hell, they have a boss. I assumed it was satan pulling a laugh from the demon. He was considerably chatty, which shocked me. He explained that Lucifer is not the ruler of hell and that God is not the only higher authority. I don’t know what higher power or “God’ he was talking about, and he wouldn’t explain more._

_Since I wasn’t able to get the deal stopped, I requested that he give the boys easy, safe, and happy memories when he alters them and that Dean is the one to claim Sammy. He was surprised when I offered up the instruction instead of my soul, but after I explained being psychic, he agreed. Not that he didn’t threaten to come after my family and me if the instruction proves faulty. I've never kissed a man before, but I never thought a demon would be my first experience either. Him trying to slip me the tongue was not funny at all, even if he thought it was hilarious._

_====_

_It’s been about five years since my last dream about the boys. Throughout the years, I have thought of them often. Watching my son playing brings a smile to my face, but sometimes it makes me sad. Knowing the Winchester boys didn’t get the chance to play as my son does. My wife will sometime see the sadness on my face and comfort me without asking for an explanation. She doesn’t need one, I’ve shared with her my feelings about the boys. It's odd that I’ve had less than twenty dreams about them but feel so strongly about them._

_In the years, I can’t count the number of times that I have prayed for the new memories the demon gave them to be enough. I loth the fact that I can’t do more for them, no matter how much my wife insists it's not my fault. Even so, I will forever feel guilty for not protecting them better._

_Last night’s dream, I got to see them again, just the boys, not their father. Based on what age they appear, he is rotting in hell by that point. In my opinion, hell is too good of a place for him._

_Anyways back to the dream, I’m not surprised that they continue to hunt even after their father died. The dream started with them both, and another man I’ve never seen before but later learn is named Johnny. Fitting really that he would share the same name as their bastard of a father. Again back on track, sorry even after all these years, my hate for the man only grows. I’ll try again; the dream starts with them taking out a vampire nest._

_Johnny offers his home so they can shower and eat. Watching the way they both behave around Johnny, neither Dean nor Sam like the man very much. What shocked me was what happened after dinner. Now I know in the future humanity has gone so low as to enslave angels._

_He opens the door to a depressing closet-sized room. The room is dark, and based on the boy’s expression, smells too. When that monster turns the lights on, I saw one of the most revolting demonstrations of evil I’ve ever seen. In the corner lying on the floor is what must be an angel, naked, covered in filth and bruises. The way Johnny treats this angel, I’m surprised that neither of the boys killed him. When Sam started asking about prices, I was disappointed. That is until Johnny left the room, and I saw Sam’s real feelings about the situation. I don’t understand, how can anyone buy an angel? Has humanity become so evil that now we enslave other species too? The universe lookout if we ever get the ability for space travel and discover aliens._

_That poor angel is treated like an animal, he was so scared but at the same time hopeful. The connection that formed between the angel and Dean in the short amount of time was beautiful. In the end, they were able to purchase the angel with a knife me, and many other hunters would die for._

_The dream jumps; they are in a room that must be underground since there are no windows. After the angel does something with his hand on Dean’s head, he informs him he is something called a ‘Righteous Man’ and what that means. I’ve never heard of that before and plan on researching it later. Now I can’t stop wondering what this prophecy is they are talking about._

**Cas shifts uncomfortable feeling ashamed; he avoids looking at any of them for their reactions. Dean notices and doesn't waste any time pulling Cas closer to him in comfort. He threads his fingers with his mate, squeezes in support.**

**Dean leans close to him, so others don't hear, he whispers, "You have nothing to be ashamed about."**

**He knows how is mate is feeling; he knows how it feels to have others see you beaten down and vulnerable.**

_====_

_The dream I had last night was short. Honestly, I’m not exactly sure what happened. Dean and the angel who I haven’t heard the name of yet are sitting on a couch talking. The angel is sitting on Dean’s lap, tears rolling down his face. When they start talking about their mating, I’m surprised. Not that I have any idea about angels, but I would never have thought they have sex with humans. The angel speaks as if he is an inexperienced man, not what I’m guessing is a billion-year-old angel. Maybe he is a young angel? I’m hoping I’ll have more dreams about them to understand better._

_Dean is upset about something to do with colors. It doesn’t make any sense to me. I’m hopeful I’ll never have to hear the man that I think of as a son describe sexual acts again. Somehow the angels have been prevented from entering heaven. The heartbreak on the angel’s face hurts even me, and I don’t know him or any other angels’. Then the angel tells him other angels are saying something about the ‘Righteous Man’ praying to God and the prophecy starting. Those are not the exact words, but it's’ hard to remember every single word from a dream._

_The rest of the conversation becomes heated as they talk about masturbation, I’m not going to include any more about that._

**(I’m never going to hear the end of that from Sam.)**

====

_Two angels, there are two angels now with the boys. The same one as before and now another female one with beautiful orange wings. The first one, a male, looks much better, I mean that as he looks calmer, less scared. I wonder how much time passed between dreams for them. It was like watching children; one was scared about punishment for a broken lamp. Why would she think Dean would punish either of them? I still don’t understand how anyone can own an angel. Not that owning an omega is any better; it's just angels could leave right, just fly away?_

_The surroundings appear to be the same place as last time, somewhere underground but not creepy. Actually, it looks really comfortable there, the lack of windows doesn’t seem to bother them._

_I don’t exactly understand their relationships with each other, but I did enjoy watching Dean break a lamp as an example of their freedom. I always knew he would become a kind, compassionate, and forgiving man._

_The male angels tell Dean of an announcement demanding, ‘The Righteous Man’ be delivered or penalty of death. It's odd, whenever any of them say either angel’s name, it's muffled, impossible for me to hear. I hope I don’t have to keep calling them male and female angel._

_The look on Dean’s face when he thought he could be handed over to the other angels broke my heart. What could they possibly want him for, and what would they do with him. Either way, it doesn’t appear to be good, or I doubt the angels would look so worried._

_I can’t express how relieved I was when the male angel refused to hand him over, the kissing I could have gone without seeing. I plan on doing some research on angels because I’ve never seen that trap before. I wish I knew more about the angels. The male one reminds me of a soldier, strong, brave, with the movements of someone trained to fight._

_I never thought I would see an angel looking so beatdown. I’m used to seeing that on omegas, but an angel should be physically stronger than humans. How could a human physically abuse a being powerful enough to break them? Doesn’t God look after them, he should protect us all, but I assumed his angels would be better cared for than humans. That’s not to say he doesn’t look better; I was not lying before when I said he did._

_It's just even when he smiles, I can still see the hurt, sadness, and fear in his eyes. He is emotionally wounded in a way that I’ve seen too many times to count. I can only hope his time with the boys will help him to heal some._

_Both angels stand inside of the trap and simultaneously say, “The wounded warrior has chosen the ‘Righteous Man’ advancing to the next phase of the prophecy.”_

_I wonder what this prophecy is? I’ve researched this, but nothing I have speaks of this. Did someone like me have a vision or dream and write it down like I’m doing? I don’t have anyone to ask, my hunting associates wouldn’t know anything about these types of things. Plus, not all of them know of my abilities. Some would see it as evil or think me some kind of monster to be hunted._

_====_

_Seriously, why, why would my dreams show me that. Last night I dreamt about Dean and the male angels bonding. I am not going to describe that; it's bad enough that I had to see it._

_I’m confused, I know that is not the first time they have mated so why didn’t they bond during their first mating?_

_Several things confuse me about this, first, why did they both become unconscious. That didn’t happen when I bonded with my wife, and I’ve never heard of it before. Second, Lucy and the other mysterious man appear in their room. Why are they there?_

_Dean and the angel were still unconscious and placed inside of the trap when I woke up. I hope I dream of them soon. I’m worried._

_====_

_I dreamed about the boys again, but this time it also included my grandson. His name is Randy; it's a good name, my father's name actually. I’m relieved to learn that I have a close relationship with him in the future. I’ve written about this dream in another journal with instructions for him and his mate, who turns out to be Sam. I can only hope that they heed my warning. In the dream, several outcomes were shown. If they don’t follow my instructions, one or both of them will not live to the next day. All I can do now is pray._

_Now I know why I’ve been dreaming of the Winchesters, we will be related. I couldn’t hope for a better mate for my grandson. I’ve watched Sam grow up to be a kind, strong, gentle, smart, and loving man. I know he will treat him well; I hope I dream about their life together again as long as the dreams leave out the personal moments. It was bad enough having to see my grandson mating and bonding once._

_I told my wife, and can you believe what her first question was, “Well, is our grandson a generous lover like his grandfather?”_

_Yeah, I married that woman, she causes me to shake my head in disbelief often, but I wouldn’t trade her for anyone. That woman just likes to see me blush. When I told her that she would be proud of her grandson, she smiled and nodded._

**Both Sam and Randy blush covering their faces in embarrassment. Randy mumbling into his hands, “Oh, God, Why?”**

**Dean and Bethiel laugh until they struggle to breathe. Once Randy can, he continues to read, ignoring the smirk from Dean.**

====  


_This is not a dream that I’m logging this time. I had a vision yesterday. As per usual, I don’t remember it, but the notes I wrote during it are disturbing. Now I understand how the angel were enslaved. My notes describe how an angel named Metatron betrayed them all. He used the lives of two of the archangel’s children to control them, forcing them to close heaven._

_He ordered them to bind all the angels into their vessels then sold them as slaves. Lucy and the other man are also archangels following orders from God. I have to do something, warn them somehow, I don’t know how but I will find some way. There must be some way to contact either Lucy or the other archangel._

_====_

_During my research, a man appeared inside of my home. I threw holy water on him with no results. He stood there and allowed me to perform all the tests I know on him. After I ran out of ideas, he explained to me that he is an angel then proved it by showing me his wings. I was shocked, and it took several minutes before I was able to speak._

_He told me that I’m a prophet for the Lord and forbidden from warning the angels of their future. I was so shocked and scared that I didn’t even think to question him. He didn’t even tell me his name, other than that all he said was not to tell anyone of my dreams concerning the Righteous Man. Before he left, he placed his hand on my forehead, nodding as if he was getting something from me. He whispered, “The Righteous Man’s blood will save us all,” before he disappeared. I wonder if he was able to see my dreams, and if so, is he going to do something to prevent it all?_

_After he left and I had time to think I was enraged. How is it that God doesn’t want me to warn his children. I don’t know if I will be able to follow the instruction of the unknown angel. How could I allow this all to happen? What would happen if I don’t do as instructed?_

_So now I know where the prophecy came from, it was me. I don’t understand how if I’m not allowed to tell anyone about my dream. Unless that angel used information that he got from me to inform others about the prophecy._

_====_

**“Who could that angel be,” Sam asks.**

**“I don’t know if one of us knew why were we not warned?” Cas replies.**

**“Why did this angel not tell the other angels our names,” Dean questions.**

**“I don’t know,” Cas mumbles deep in concertation.**

**“How do we reverse the spell, is there any more in the journals?” Sam asks Randy.**

**“No, that's the end,” he says, looking through the rest of the pages in the journal, they are all blank.**

**Gabriel clears his throat, “We know how to break the spell,” he says, pointing from himself to Lucifer.**

**Lucy speaks before Dean can, “And we will tell you, but we can’t until after your training.”**

**Dean has trouble looking at Lucifer; he doesn’t know what to say to the man or angel that protected and comforted him for years. He knows he should say thank you, but he has never been good at these things. Not that he is not grateful. He has a new respect for him now and understands why he feels safe near him.**

**“Why? Sam asks.**

**“Why what?” Gab responds.**

**“Why can’t you tell us yet, and why is God not allowing you to help more or sooner?”**

**“We ah, can’t answer that yet, but we will after,” Lucifer mumbles, hating all this secrecy. He head bowed, hands in his pockets.**

**“Are you serious,” Dean shouts.**

**Gab steps in between his brother and the Righteous man, “Look, we get it really we do, but it's not our choice, we are doing everything in our power.”**

**Sam stands up, “Alright, we understand,” he ignores the glare from his bother, “Let's take a break, maybe get something to eat and then talk about training,” Sam says always the reasonable one.**

**“Fine, but we will be talking about you two peeping toms, watching us mating, that’s just wrong,” Dean says through clenched teeth finger pointing back and forth between the two archangels.**

**The enter the kitchen, “Help yourselves,” Gab says, waving them over farther into the room.**

**Sam opens the cupboards, looks inside each of them with a confused expression on his face. He opens the refrigeration and freezer, turns to Gab, “Do you have anything other than candy here?”**

**“What? Why would you need anything else?” Gab dumbfounded responds completely serious.**  



	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I struggled with this one, and still, I'm not completely happy with the results. I'm hoping the next chapter won't be so difficult. I do have most of it thought out. It's just how to word it that is hard. No worries though I will get it and I won't give up, I'll keep the updates coming.

 

The plan to start the training was changed to the next morning, allowing all to rest. Sam was able to explain to Gab that candy would not be an adequate meal. So after a breakfast catered to each human’s desire was consumed, they made their way outside. 

Walking outside Dean grins at Cas, “Did you see all that bacon,” not really expecting an answer.

“Yes, I saw it,” Cas rolls his eyes at the playful smirk on his mates face.

Sam scowls in mock disgust, “Did you have to eat that much of it, how are you not sick to your stomach?”

Dean laughs, ready to respond when he is cut off by Gab, “Don’t go expecting a gourmet meal every time.”

Gab’s voice isn’t consistent with his statement; he is clearly teasing them. How could he not be when he only has to snap his fingers. It's not like he is slaving over a hot stove for them.

Lucy fights to hide the smirk on his face. For years he hoped to have a real relationship with the boy he thought of as a son. He never expected it until he was informed of his role in this prophecy game his father is playing. For years he worried, terrified that he would be rejected or even hated simply because of his false reputation. 

Sighing internally in contentment, he speaks up, “Ok, time to get started, so first, we need to figure out what abilities you have. We know you can teleport, but have you noticed any others?”

Dean is about to respond, but then he realizes they shouldn’t be aware he can teleport. 

“Wait, we are not letting that go again, what were you there for?”

“We blocked Michael and Raphel from detecting you,” Lucifer responds.

“How much were you there for?” Dean asks.

“Not that long, we got there right after you both became unconscious, by the way, bravo, nothing to be ashamed of, either of you,” Gab responds, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Dean glares at them both, “Never again, you got it, me and my mate demand privacy.”

Lucifer nods, he can understand why they are upset. Gab doesn't take the threat seriously but is willing to agree. 

“Moving on, you can teleport, anything else?” Lucifer questions trying to shift the conversation and move past the tension. 

“Other than that, I was able to summon my own angel blade, but that was only once,” Dean responds.

(That was scary, might not have been if that blade wasn’t held to my throat.)

“Dean, what about your heightened strength,” Sam suggests.

At the confused expression on Dean’s face, Sam explains, “Remember, you lifted Randy off the floor by just his throat.”

Shame consumes his eyes until Randy steps closer to him and rests his hand on his shoulder, “None of that, we are past that, and I don’t blame you, please forgive your self.”

Dean takes a moment to process what Randy said before he responds, “I didn’t even realize it at the time, but I should have thought it was odd. Ok, so yeah, I guess I’m stronger now, but I don’t know by how much.”

Gab snaps his finger, conjuring up weights ranging from 100 pounds to 1000. Dean steps up to them first picks up the 100lbs easily one-handed. Shocked, he puts it down then moves to the next one it's 200 pounds. That one is the same, he can feel the difference, but it's not any harder to lift. 

A large grin spreads on his face, “This is awesome!”

“Yeah, yeah, big strong man, we get it, move on,” Sam says sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

Dean not allowing his brother to ruin his fun smirks, “Aw don’t worry little Sammy someday you will grow up and be big and strong too,” his voice mocking in a tone commonly used for children. 

Sam groans, not replying, knowing Dean could keep up with this banter all day. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Cas smiling. He wonders if he finds this all funny, or is he just happy they are all together and able to have these ridiculous conversations.

Placing down the weight, he moves on to the next one; this one is 300lbs. It's not very different, but he can definitely feel the difference. It takes more effort to lift it. As he moves down the line of weights, he gets to the 800lbs. That one requires both his arms and is a struggle. The 900lbs and 1000lbs he is not able to lift more than a foot from the ground.

“Ok, so he has considerably more strength than a human but not as much as angels,” Gab says as he casually picks up the 1000 wight then balances it on the palm of his hand as if it is a feather.  

“Now let's try to get that angel blade again, how did you do it last time?” Lucifer asks.

“I don’t know. I didn’t even realize I had done it at first. I was too angry at the time to focus on anything else,” Dean responds.

“Well, let's hope it can be done without strong emotions, try to picture the blade. Think about the weight, the texture, and the shape.”

Dean tries for several minutes, getting frustrated with himself. He needs to do this if he has a chance of saving them all; they are all counting on him. 

Lucifer steps close to him, places his hand on his shoulder, “Breath, try to clear your head, right now all you need to do is summon it. This is not the battle; focus on one thing at a time. Try to picture molecules connecting together until they form into the shape of the blade.”

Dean has no idea what molecules look like, so he just pictures little round balls sticking together like a 3-D puzzle. That’s when he feels the cool sleek shape of the blades handle in his hand. Looking down in shock he holds it up for everyone to see. 

“Look it worked,” he is unable to contain the relief he feels holding it up so they all can see.

(I knew he could do it.)

“Ok, good, now let's try something else, do the same thing as before but picture something else, snap your fingers to see if it appears. 

Dean pictures a table covered in all different deserts. Nothing happens, so he tries to only have a few. When that doesn’t work he attempts just one pie, again no results. He groans, he really wanted that to work. 

“Do you think I just don’t have that ability?” He asks. 

“It’s possible we can try again at another time, right now is just about discovering what you can do not practicing.”

“Next, we are going to try Localisation, that is the ability to locate any human you choose just by thinking of them,” Gab says.

Dean thinks for a moment, then decides to try and locate Jody. He pictures her image, her voice, and even her scent. After a few minutes he feels a pull, “She is at the supermarket in her town.”

“Who is,” Sam asks.

“Jody is, at least I think she is, could I be wrong,” he directs his question towards the angles. Cas attempts to find her also and confirms Dean’s findings.

Cas squeezes his mates hand to let him know how proud he is of him. Dean turns gives him a smile before squeezing back. 

“This one will be easy to test,” Lucifer says before he begins to speak in another language.

Dean has no idea what he is saying and shakes his head, “I don’t know what you are saying.”

“That answers that question; angels can speak, read, and write all languages.”

“This one you may not like, we need to see if you can heal yourself, either one of us can cut your arm, or you can do it. If you are not able to heal it, one of us will,” Lucifer says with a grimace. He doesn’t like seeing Dean in pain. 

“That’s ok, I can do it, we have to do this often for different spells,” he says before pulling his knife out and making a small cut to his forearm.

“Try to picture what your arm looked like without the wound or imagine the wound closing,” Gab says. 

Dean tries for at least ten minutes before Cas heals him. He was hoping he would have this one; it could be extremely helpful. 

“You won’t like this one either, next is to see if you can heal someone else,” Lucifer says.

Dean hesitates, he doesn’t want anyone to get hurt for him, not considering he couldn’t even heal himself before he can refuse Randy makes a small cut just the same as Dean had before to himself. 

“I don’t mind really, it's not like either of the others can’t heal me, and even if they couldn’t, it's not the first time I’ve had to cut myself.”

Again Dean tries the same, this time with his hand covering the wound, inside he chants, ‘I hope this works.’ This time after a minute, a bright light shines through his fingers, it's only for a second. He lifts his hand, and the wound is gone, not even a scar.

Randy rubs his hand along his arm where the cut was astonished.

“That’s great, good job,” Cas praises his mate. 

Dean ducks his head to hide the blush, mumbles thank you, not wanting the others to know how much he enjoys praise from Cas. 

“Next we need one of you humans to try a few things, none of them cause any injury,” Gab says. 

Sam, not surprisingly steps forward, asks, “What’s next?”

“A few things, first, telepathy, Dean, try to see what he is thinking or feeling.”

Dean stares at his brother, forces himself not to read his expression that he knows so well, and is relieved when he can’t get anything from him. He doesn’t want this ability.

“Nothing,” Dean reports. 

“Ok, place your forehead against his and try to implant anything either a thought or knowledge he doesn’t have,” Luficers instructs.

Dean remembers this, Bethiel did this before to him. He places his forehead against him thinks about the Enochian and wards she implanted in him. After a few minutes of no progress, he imagens energy moving from his head into Sams. 

Instantly Sam yells out and tries to push him away with no success. What feels like forever to Sam was only a few seconds before Dean steps back.

“What the hell you said none of this would hurt!” Dean yells.

“We didn’t realize it would be so bad, we thought it was just uncomfortable,” Lucifer says.

Sam knows he should be angry, but right now, he can’t be, not with all this new information he has been given. He tries to speak in Enochian to see if it really worked and is excited when Cas responds.

“That is amazing,” Sam says with excitement. 

“Only three more left for today, and these we know for sure won’t hurt,” Lucifer says.

“Alright, what are they,” Dean asks, while forcing himself to calm down.

“Hypnotism, lie detection, and if you can put someone to sleep,” Gab says.

“Just look him in the eye and in a firm voice tell him to do anything,” Lucifer says.

Dean grins, rubbing his hands together in a villainous way, “Bark like a dog.”

Sam rolls his eyes, “Really, that’s the first thing you come up with.”

“Whatever, um, make a snow angel,” he attempts again.

Just as before nothing happens, Dean sighs, that one would have been a lot of fun. 

Cas has a perplexed expression on his face, “What is a snow angel, I’ve never heard of this, how have I never met one before?”

Dean fights to hold his chuckling in, takes a breath first, “It’s not a real angel; it's just something kids do for fun playing in the snow.”

Gab snaps his fingers; a blanket of snow covers a small portion of the grass than says to Sam, “Make a snow angel.”

Sam groans as he feels his body plop down before his arms and legs begin moving, “This is not funny, can I stop now it's cold?”

“Sure,” Gab replies, stepping close to him, touching his arm, teleporting them a few feet away.

“Didn’t want you to ruin it trying to get up, that,” he points at the snow angel, “Is a snow angel,” he says to Cas. 

“Why?” Cas asks.

“It looks like an angel, or at least what people used to think they look like,” Randy responds.

“That is ridiculous, that looks nothing like us,” Cas informs him. 

“We know that now,” Randy tells him, no point in trying to explain commercialism to him. 

“This time Randy, can you help, Dean knows too much about Sam for him to lie to him?”

“Sure, I don’t mind,” he answers.

“Ok, tell him two things that are true and one that is not, make sure it's not things he already knows. Oh and try to keep a straight face, we all know he can read people quite well.”

Randy thinks about it for a moment; he steadies his voice and tries to control his face before starting. “I was once arrested in college for pubic nudity. I saved a girl's life from drowning while on vacation in Florida, one time I won fifty thousand dollars at a casino. 

They are all impressed he was able to keep a straight face. In between each example he waited a few seconds to give Dean time to read him. 

“Alright, Dean, which one is the lie,” Gab asks, Lucifer, and he already knows.

Dean would like to be able to say he knows, but he can’t, it's kinda scary how easily Randy can lie without any tells. 

“I have no idea; honestly, dude were you a spy or something, most people have some sort of tell. With that poker face, I don’t doubt you won fifty thousand.”

“Well, actually, the money wasn’t at a poker table, but yes, I did win it, and I am pretty good at poker. The one that was a lie is that I never saved a girl from drowning while on vacation.”

“You were arrested for public nudity,” Sam is shocked along with everyone else other than the archangels. 

Randy blushes, avoiding eye contact while fidgeting, “It was college a group of us decided to go skinny dipping. We had some drinks at the beach; it wasn’t a big deal. I had to pay a fine and do some community service. We were lucky there were no kids on the beach, or the charges could have been much different. Not that we would have if there were any, in our drunken state we didn’t think to check first.”

Several are laughing, Dean says, “We are definitely going to Vegas at some point,” he tells Randy. 

Randy shrugs his shoulders while nodding in return, he is okay with that.

“Which one of you wants to take a short nap,” Gab asks looking between Randy and Sam.

“I will,” Sam volunteers. 

“Place two fingers on his forehead and think about a restful state, it's quiet, warm, everything you need to fall asleep.”

Dean has no problem thinking about sleeping, Cas in his arms them under the blanket, both comfortable and warm. Sam’s knees buckle, Lucifer catches him before he hits the ground.

Lucifer has no problem waking him up and helping him stand back up; Sam glares at his brother.

“What?” Dean asks.

(He offered to help why does he look upset.)

Right before I fall asleep, an image of you and Cas in bed flashes in my mind, I didn’t need to see that.” 

“OH, I didn’t realize you would see that that’s hilarious,” Dean laughs.

Everyone but Cas tries to hide their smirk; even Randy appears amused. Dean knows his brother isn’t really mad at him. 

“Tomorrow we will try some more, for the rest of the day I want you to summon your blade at least once every hour,” Lucifer tells Dean.  

  
  


Once inside, everyone scatters, off to do their own thing. Dean notices Lucifer standing alone in the kitchen. Leaning over, he whispers to Cas that he will be right back. 

Stepping up to him, Dean doesn’t know what to say or how to say it. What could he possibly say to show how much he appreciates everything he did for him and his brother.

Lucifer watches Dean walk up to him, waits for him to speak, not sure what he is going to say.

“I ah, all those times, you didn’t have to, I don’t know what to say,” Dean mumbles out looking vulnerable and unsure.

Lucifer reaches out, pulls him in for a hug expected to be shoved away; instead, Dean hugs him back, whispering, “Thank you,” several times.

Pulling away, Lucifer looks at Dean, keeping his hands on his shoulders, “My boy, it's ok, you don’t have to say anything. I understand.”

(I wish you were my dad.)

Dean sighs in relief before nodding, never in his life did he think he would wish Lucifer was his dad.

Lucifer watches him leave the room, feeling the happiness he has felt for a very long time.

  
  


Dean dials Jody’s number; after two rings, she answers, “Hay Dean, everything ok?”

“Yeah I just wanted to keep you updated, how are you?”

“Were doing good, I just went shopping now I’m picking up some candles, do you guys need any?”

“Um, no, why would we?” Dean questions.

“Is your power not out?”

“No, well, we are not home,” Dean responds.

“Oh ok, yesterday the power here and several states suddenly went out, they are still working on fixing it. The bunker is... Oh, I just realized right in the middle, I would be surprised if you had power.”

(Was that because of me?)

“Well shit, that may have been me that caused that,” Dean tells her.

“What, how could you have caused that?”

Dean begins to explain everything to her, but when it comes to the journal entries, he struggles. Cas takes the phone moves to another room where he tells her what was found in the journal. 

Cas comes back in the room, holding the phone, with a confused look, “The line disconnected.”

“That’s odd,” Dean says.

Dean redials her not receiving an answer.

They head to their bedroom instead of meeting up with everyone else, wanting some quiet time together. Once every hour Dean summons his blade, throughout the day it gets easier. Several hours later Jody calls back apologizing. When Cas told her what was in the journals she got mad and threw her phone, breaking it. 

 


End file.
